VIXEN!
by dendez-puppy-luv
Summary: Yomi has cast a body mangling spell on Kurama. Now, Kurama must make some decisions, keep this new female body and the child that comes with it or destroy her innocent baby and return to her former life!CH 28 UP! I HAVE RETURNED!
1. Vixen

I don't own Yu YU Hakusho. . .i only claim the Youko's heart!

Yusuke couldn't believe it! It just couldn't be possible!

And yet it was. Kurama was in a fetal position on the ground of a dank, dark cell. He stared his companions back. The flesh had been all but striped from his body as if Yomi was trying to use a whip to skin the fox alive. Silken crimson hair lay in a pool of equally crimson blood. He was barely breathing; the sound of his breath was a faint gurgle. Yusuke registered that as the fox's mouth being full of his own blood.

Tears welled in Yusuke's chocolate irises. His friend hadn't so much as twitched when Yusuke's started cry echoed through the empty cell the youko had been thrown in. With his heart in his throat, Yusuke knelt next to his friend; he didn't even care that his jeans were now stained with blood; all he cared about now was if his friend was going to survive.

"Kurama. . ." he called tentatively. No reply.

Calloused hands that could punch out the toughest creature, ningen and yokai alike, and crumble diamonds to dust gently turned that youko over, while supporting his slender shoulders so Kurama wouldn't have to lay on his bleeding back. Those tear filled eyes traveled over the span of his friend's face. There was still remnants of makeup smeared over the smooth, usually unflawed skin. _That pervert made him wear makeup? As if he didn't look feminine enough as it was._ Yusuke thought to himself angrily.

According to Shura, who had allowed the detective to retrieve his friend while his father was away on business, the fox had been the brunt of a range of painful spells and torture. The young goat assured Yusuke Yomi had healed any fatal immediately; but, he was personally surprised that his father's favorite toy had lasted so long. Luckily, when Yomi had sent Hiei away when the little fire demon came to find out if the rumors he had been hearing were true, the goat followed him to the edge of his kingdom to make sure Mukuro's heir wouldn't cause any more problem, Shura went behind his father's back to summon Yusuke.

Yusuke took off his jacket to wrap around his friend, right after he took a quick check to make sure he didn't need any first aid before they departed, for his back looked worse than it actually was; the pressure from Yusuke's arms would be enough to make the bleeding stop until he could get the fox to Yukina's healing hands.

No, there weren't any dangerous wounds on this side of the fox. There were black and blue bruises on his full breasts; his navel was pierced and filled with what seemed to be a emerald that matched those thickly lashed eyes of his. It really accented that barrel shaped tummy of his. At the bottom of those shapely legs there were marks from cuff. . . _It wasn't enough that you had him warded but you had to chain him up too?_ Yusuke's relief that he finally was able to get his friend out of this situation was blinding him somewhat from something he should have noticed. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

His eyes blazed with anger as they turned to the young goat standing in the doorway.

"How long has he been like this?" Yusuke growled, his voice an icy octave lower. "When did that bastard do this to Kurama?"

Shura looked down to gaze upon the fox he had grown to admire and even lusted after for a short while. His eyes, which had always been sincere, were saddened at the site of the once noble creature unconscious in his friend's arms.

"Father used the spell after he found a way to force Kurama to revert into his Youko form. He then turned the fox into a vixen."

Ohhhhhhhhhh . . you like???? Yea I know it's a bit short. . . I donno if I wanna go on writing this . . I wanna know how ppl like it before I try to finish so let me know what you think!!!!!! Also I wrote this (like most of my other fics) at three in the morning sooo don't be too harsh about the grammar and spelling!!! Thanx!!!! Luv ya!!


	2. Healing and Revealing

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. WARINGS: reference to shonen-ai, rape and language. . .. and maybe more as I go on. . . ppl really seemed to like the first chapter so if you like the second one as well let me know!! Please I luv reviews and get motivated to write more when ppl let me know what they think!!!!! So take the hint ENJOY

Upon arrival, Kurama was laid out in a bed on his _'no dammit no HER'-_ stomach so Yukina could heal his wounds. Yusuke was still fuming. He could oly guess at how Hiei would react. To think his lover was conveniently turned female. Well, in all honesty it could very well be convenient; but thinking like that only made Yusuke get really bad (yet undoubtedly _hot_ images) and that just wasn't the train of thought he wanted to board at that moment.

Yusuke's thoughts were cut off by the petite Koorime rushing in to the fox's side. She inspected his whole back; yes she didn't know yet. The whole span of Kurama's now shapelier, more rounded buttocks down to the bottom of her thighs was beet red with white hot welts appearing here and there (complements of a thick, dragon-skin leather belt Shura had indulged the detective). Starting at the curve of her curvaceous hips to her slender neck Yomi has shredded the fox's usually flawless alabaster skin.

Yukina's tears had started the moment she stepped into the room and didn't stop until she was started out of her healing trance by the arrival of her dark twin brother. Either Yomi got tired of chasing Hiei or the damn goat just lost track of the fleet footed yokai. Either way, Yusuke was just glad that he would be there when Kurama woke up. Thos glowing pools of lava he calls eyes have fixed their gaze upon Kurama's pale face. The youkai placed a hand infront of the fox's slightly parted lips; seeking his lover's warm breath as proof of the life left in his body. Those crimson pools followed his hand as it brushed some stray strands of bloody hair out of Kurama's face before they flashed to his sister pleadingly.

Yukina's hands started to tremble while she sat under her siblings stare. Small torrents of ki flowed from her body to the battered creature in front of her. Her blood red eyes closed while two other pairs widened in awe; you never did get over seeing someone's wounds heal right in front of your very eyes.

Another pair of eyes watched from the shadows. Genkai sat in the corner atching intently. She made sure that no one else came in; for there was a whole army of nervous people waiting just outside the room. When she was certain that her guess was right and the healing was reaching its end; she approached the three youkai.

"Who would like to be the bearer of bad news?"

"I'll do it." Yusuke said quietly after a long moment. Kurama's breath steady and unlabored. On the other side of the bed Hiei watched Kurama's features smooth out while they relaxes; an obvious sign that he was fully healed and sleep soundly.

The old woman nodded. "Then Yukina-chan and I will clean him while you do so. After that we can all go to sleep. Kami knows we haven't gotten much of that in the last few days." _We'll also break the news to Hiei. . .if he hasn't figured it out already._ She thought silently.

"Yea, Shura said that the spells that bastard used were brutal. They not only mangled his body but, Shura advised me to have someone with him while he sleeps incase the after effects of the spells play with Kurama's mind and he can't figure out where he is or what's happening. But I think Hiei'll take care of that. If he can stay long enough,"

Yusuke finished telling the group of the rescue, he just failed to mention the fact that their friend was now female. Hiei apparently took the news well; because there were no angry screams or flairs of dark, fiery youki. That just left the former Detective to indulge that last bit of information.

"Well," Kuwabara offered. "If it were any one else BUT Kurama Hiei wouldn't stay. He'd tell off the Mukuro for that fox."

"That's true Kuwa-chan" Botan agreed. "But, I truly don't think Mururo-san would demand that Hiei return immediately. She doesn't seem like the type."

The debate went on for a moment longer. Everyone was relieved that their friend was fine so they all started babbling amongst themselves. Business as usual.

"Well, I think," Yusuke interjected; seeing his opening to share the news in an _almost_ casual way. "Unless he can find the reversal spell here; I think he will go back for a short period of time."

"Reversal spell?" Koenma asked, confused. "What spell lingers in Kurama's flesh?"

Yusuke chose to rewrite Shura's quote on that one.

"That bastard turned fox-boy into a vixen."

_Pine . . . and ashes. _Kurama stirred under clean linens. He faintly felt someone stroking his hair. That same person was holding her in a tender embrace. _Yomi _the kitsune bristled momentarily; until she realized that the person holding her was a good deal smaller than the goat. The nails running softly along her scalp were blunt and not sharp as Yomi kept his.

"Hiei," she murmured softly. She nuzzled the junction of the youkai's neck and shoulder while taking in a deep calming breath of her lover's scent. Another hand stroked the soft skin at the base of her spin making her skin tingle nicely. _Oh Inari-sama he knows just what to do! _

It wasn't a dream! Yusuke did really show up and take her from Yomi's clutches. Although Kurama only remembered the events through a painful daze; her body was well on its way to shutting itself down. Yomi had felt it and told her that she would be left for a while to _heal _properly. In other words he was going to be healed so that Yomi could find how many different tones the vixen could scream in. That caused Kurama to draw in a shuddering breath. She fought back the tears that wanted to fall by burying her nose once again into Hiei's neck and inhaling deeply.

The little youkai only tightened his grip around his lover. Waiting in silence for her to calm down; fighting that nagging voice that screamed _ASK HIM ASK HIM!!!_

It was some moments later when he finally did.

"Kurama," She pulled back slightly to meet his crimson gaze. "How long ago did you. . . when did he. . .ano. . ."

"When did Yomi do this to me?" Kurama supplied.

Hiei shook his head. The little demon had a problem talking out his situations; and as he usually does, he decides to let his actions speak for him.

"When did _this_ happen?" He asked, and then pressed his hand to the vixen's abdomen.

Instantly those emerald eyes widened and dropped from Hiei's gaze. She bit down on her lower lip; a gesture that the youkai usually found arousing. It took a long moment for the vixen to reply.

"So who else knows?"

"Only Genkai, she brought it to my attention while she and Yukina were cleaning you. If Yukina realized what the old woman was implying to she didn't say any thing and she not one to gossip." It took a lot of courage to get those next words out, to even suggest this. "Well, apparently it's not more than two months formed; if you so choose to it won't be hard to terminate the pregnancy."

The only thing that moved in that room was the blood flowing from the wound Kurama created from biting through her lip."

I know you hate me for leaving it there but please don't forget to review if you liked it. (im addicted to them its my one flaw) laters


	3. NIGHTMARES!

Guess you ppl really do like it!!! YAY!! So now I guess its time to get he chapter up. . .and as always don't forget to review!! Thanks!!!! ENJOY!

_Yomi was standing over her with that dragon leather belt in hand. He was laughing as the tears fell down her steaming cheeks. Her body yearned for him, even though he was newly formed breasts were flaring with pain from the belt. Damn that pleasure spell!_

_"You know what I want." Yea I know "All you have to do is say it."_

_Kurama's head thrashed from side to side. She bit down on her lip :NO NO I won't I won't let him win.:_

_She could only watch as the Yomi raised the strap over his head and brought it down on the vixen's new anatomy. Her body convulsed and arched upwards. When the strap was brought down again, Kurama's eyes rolled back. With the next lash Yomi found that scream he was searching for. He paused._

_"Ah I do so love your scream. But you know what I want to hear. . . . _

Hiei jolted out of his light slumber by a scream of pure pain. It seemed that the two of them had just fallen asleep. Now Kurama had broken out in a cold sweat and started trembling.

"Kurama, wake up!" He gave the vixen a gentle shake. Hiei frowned, it didn't wake her up. If anything she seemed to become practically hysterical. When another scream threatened to escape Hiei's hands gripped harder and he shook her even harsher.

"KURAMA! WAKE UP KITSUNE!"

Emerald eyes snapped wide open; their terror filled stare fixed itself upon her lover's frowning face. She blushed hotly and turned her gaze away.

"There's no reason to get embarrassed, fox." Still, his lover turned away. "Shura told Yusuke that until the spells run their course, you'll be getting the after-shocks. Namely nightmares; I was expecting it."

"Thanks for informing me, damn you." There was no anger in her voice, so Hiei didn't think that she was truly upset. He'd wager that she was relieved more than anything, glad to be back in company of her friends.

"Genkai thought it'd be best if you didn't know, at least for the first night. If you weren't expecting it, maybe you'd sleep through them. We were hoping you'd get at least one good nights sleep on your own."

The vixen felt her stomach twist and flip over itself.

"I'll be right back."

Kurama stumbled out of their bed; her legs didn't seem to want to work just yet. She grabbed a robe to wrap around her nude form and rushed, as fast as her legs could handle, out of the room to the bathroom across the hall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yusuke and Genkai sitting in front of the television set. Most likely, there were playing video game and having one of those strange heart to heart's that only the two of them could understand.

Once in the restroom, Kurama started loosing the contents of her stomach. Her senses were muddy and cloudy again; as if she had a horrible hangover that just wouldn't go away. When her scenses suddenly screamed for her to turn around, there was Genkai a few feet away. Both Hiei and Yusuke were standing in the doorway.

"Here," Genkai extended her hand to give a steaming mug to the vixen. Kurama took it but didn't drink any; she stared into it until the old woman broke her trance.

"The best way to get the spells out of your system is to sleep it off. This'll help. After a few days you shouldn't need this any more, that's when you'll know the aftereffects are through."

Only then did the vixen drink the mixture. _Yumm, chicken! _ She could tell that there were various herbs in the chicken broth but it didn't seem to matter; she just wanted to sleep. When Kurama tried to return back to the bedroom, she stood then swayed; Yusuke lunged forward to catch her.

"Whoa. . ." Kurama's blinked against the sudden head rush she got. She giggled softly. "I'm not so sure I want to give this stuff up in a few days."

"Just don't get too used to it." Yusuke joke lightly while carrying his friend back to her bed. "You have to boil that herb shit and it stinks to high heaven."

Kurama, however, was already fast asleep.

It was the same for a few days; Kurama would wake up around mealtime. At first he would only eat sparingly, until Genkai came in and watched her eat, making sure she at everything in front of her. When the vixen inquired as to why she had to eat everything Genkai pointed out that she was, at the moment, pregnant and that child would drain her dry. So it was in her better interest to keep her energy up for when she was over the aftereffects. If a person came in while the vixen was awake, they treated her as if she was sick; they talked pleasantly, never asked too many questions. It usually lasted for a few minutes the vixen would usually fall back asleep.

It was during a visit from Kuwabara that Kurama noticed her friend looked at her a bit oddly. But, the man only smile widely and, as usual, babbled aimlessly.

"I was told you had a part in my rescue." Kurama said, on that occasion Yukina was visiting as well. Kuwabara grinned broadly while Yukina blushed in five different shades of red. Yusuke walked in with more of Genkai potion for Kurama to see a beet red Yukina and a smiling Kuwabara. His and Kurama's eyes met in confusion for a moment before Kuwabara explained about his part.

"Well as you know, Enma doesn't give a flying fuck about anyone of us. Well, when Koenma went to him to get permission from Yusuke and myself to go help Hiei find you he said something close to 'Hell no' and laughed hysterically. So Genkai asked a B class youkai to capture me. Then Yusuke could come look for you, saying he was going for me."

Yukina's face got even hotter.

"Yea," Yusuke chuckled. "Tell him about the ice handcuff."

"NO!" Kurama looked from one friend to another then to Yukina. "You're kidding!?!"

"Nope," Kuwabara laughed. "I got kidnapped by Yukina-chan. Leather collar treatment and everything."

"Your masochist side shone through brightly, ne?"

"What is a masochist?" Yukina asked in a quite mouse like voice. When a trio of snorts rang through the room; Hiei made his presence known.

"I think that's enough for today." He growled. Yukina's eyes flew open to stare at her brother. She nodded, took the mug from Yusuke's hands and gave it to Kurama. The vixen mumbled that sounded to the ningens like 'party pooper' but did take the potion. This would most likely be the last time she would need it and she was very happy to get it over with. She handed the mug to Yukina when she finished the broth; the young Koorime gave her friend a kiss on the forehead and ushered the two boys out of the room.

Hiei sat with his lover until she was asleep. It was a warm afternoon so Kurama only had a sheet pulled up to her bosom. When Hiei was sure that Kurama was dead asleep, the youkai gently pulled down the sheet and pushed up the oversized tee-shirt Kurama slept in up to her breasts. He opened his jagan and stared down at the tiny ball of energy nestled in the vixen's new womb and couldn't help but wonder if Kurama would allow that creation to see the light of day. That would mean giving up the family he treasured so much.

Hiei placed his small callused hand on Kurama's abdomen to feel both the ki of his lover and his lover's growing child. Soon, Kurama wouldn't be able to retreat to the darkness of sleep anymore. That would be when Kurama either gave up her unwanted child or her beloved family.

The youkai pulled the shirt back down and smoothed it over Kurama's abdomen, leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead next his sister's, pulled up the blanket and left to let the vixen sleep.

He paused in the doorway, turned off the lights and softly murmured to his sleeping lover,

"Just remember, whatever you choose, kitsune; I'll be there beside you, no matter what."

as always please let me know what you think, reviews are treasured!!!! Thanks for reading!


	4. Oh that Mate of Mine

Next chapter. No new warnings. Enjoy and as always review! Thanks (had to repost. . . too many typos)

"So when did you plan to tell us?"

Kurama turned from where she had been knelt worshiping the porcelain god. She gave Kuwabara a level stare until another wave of nausea hit her like a brick. She almost forgot about the carrot-top ningen until he came up behind her and started rubbing her back soothingly with long circular movements. Even when she had started breathing normally, he continued the rub by moving up to her shoulder causing the vixen to moan softly. Kuwabara smiled and brought his thumbs together at the base of her neck.

"GODS you're good at this!" Kurama sighed.

Kuwabara's smiled widened. "Heh, Yukina thinks so too. Shizuru taught me. Have those nightmares gone away?"

Kurama shook her head gently. She never could have imagined that Kuwabara would have such talented fingers.

"To answer your first question; when I decide wither or not I'm going to keep it."

Those hands paused for a short moment. Kurama could feel Kuwabara's amber eyes boring into the back of her head. She could almost see Kuwabara nod when his hands started moving again.

"I guess that would be something to think about. In one way or another that baby will be part youkai."

Kurama didn't reply to that. She simply nodded. That wasn't the only reason that she was unusually depressed; her mind was still stuck a few minutes in the past.

_Kurama awoke in her favorite position, pressed up against her lover with her face pressed into Hiei's neck. It seemed that whenever she fell asleep wrapped in her lover's embrace, breathing his scent Yomi would never enter her dreams. She was safe with her mate. . .yes mate that sounds perfect. That's what Hiei was, her mate._

_"I want to keep it, Hiei." She informed her mate, but saying it in such as a way that Hiei could put in his 'ifs ands or buts'. She wanted Hiei to be a part of this child's life as she was._

_"You say that as if you're asking for my consent."_

_"When one makes a decision such as this, usually they would discuss it with their mate."_

_"And, just when did I agree to that position?!?"_

_Kurama pushed herself back to look into her 'mate's' eyes. What did he mean by that?_

_"I'm sorry; I merely assumed . . . you are right it was not my place to do so. Consider this a formal proposal."_

_"And you expect me to treat Yomi's child as my own? A child made from the rape of my lover by my enemy?"_

_"I was hoping," Kurama whispered softly._

_"I'm not sure if I am capable to do so, kitsune." Hiei sadi slowly, hi eyes never leaving the spot where his hands clutched the sheets of their bed. "All I can promise is that I will be by your side. As of my feelings to the child, I'm just not sure."_

_Kurama's schooled her face to her famous stoic stare and nodded._

_"Fair enough." _

_She stepped out of bed; hastily pulled on her cloths and departed the bedroom, heading straight to perform her daily ritual, only today; her stomach's revolt wasn't only due to morning sickness. _

_'maybe,' she thought to herself 'maybe it would be better if I didn't keep it. . .'_

"Hiei said something didn't he?" Kuwabara's deep voice jolted Kurama out of his flashback. The vixen was still getting one hell of a back rub on the floor of the bathroom.

"No, not really."

Sensing that he was too close to prying into something he had no business prying into. Kuwabara wisely shut up.

"How did you find out?" the vixen asked suddenly.

"A baby is just a little ball of energy. Most don't notice it at first, I'll bet that Hiei can see it with his Jagan. Pretty soon, it'll start to grow and no one with spirit awareness can miss it."

Kuwabara brought an abrupt stop to the back rub when he changed the subject.

"Let's go get pick some fruit!" Kuwabara stood and extended his hand to the vixen that was still on the floor. "I promised Yukina fruity pancakes and I plan to keep that promise. Besides, you look like you can use some fresh air. You haven't been out of this stuffy place in a few days; fresh air will do you good!"

"Well," Kurama smiled, extending her own hand. "I can't argue with that."

She was surprised when Kuwabara actually bent over, placing one hand under each of her armpits to gently lift her up.

"I'm getting flashes of 'Gone With the Wind'" She laughed softly.

Kuwabara was still smiling like an idiot when he gently placed her down. "Well, you deserve it considering all you've been through lately fox-bo. . . foxy. . ." he stopped in mid sentence. "Gee what nickname can I call you that's not an endearment or a gender bender. . ."

Kurama silently listened and enjoyed the mans rambling while they slowly made their way out into the wood surrounding Genkai's temple. Kuwabara was rattling off different names and why they wouldn't fit a certain red-haired fox. Vixie just didn't fix, Red apparently didn't do her justice so on and so forth. By the time there were on their way back, Kuwabara was determined to make the vixen giggle.

"Otay Kura-chan," which happened to be the name he stuck with. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"I haven't the slightest."

"Yea me neither besides that's too over done . . . umm 'knock knocks' are so lame ano,"

"That's alright Kuwabara-kun." Kurama took pity on his friend. "Thanks to you I'm in a much better mood."

"oh oh I got just the thing! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!"

"Oh no."

"There they are a standing in a row!

Big ones small ones some as big as your head!

Give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrist, is what the showmen said!"

"You actually know ALL the words?" Kurama didn't know why she was so surprised.

"Ano, most, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!

Every boy and girl will make me rich!

There stands me wife the idol of me life singing

Roll a bowl a ball a penny a pitch" By that moment in the song Kurama was in hysterics.

"Roll a bowl a ball?" She asked whipping a tear away form her eye. It felt so good just to laugh again

"Yea its kinda slurred maybe its 'roll a BOWLING ball a penny a pitch' cause they do kinda look like bowling balls, ya'know?!"

By the time they arrived at kitchen, Kurama had forgotten about everything that happened that morning. She was enjoying herself so much she didn't mind that Kuwabara asked some very vague questions. Some jokingly and others more seriously. He was sent to a fit of hysterics when Kurama implied that she had experienced a woman's courses and cursed woman's hormones, saying that men didn't know how good they had it.

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya though," Kuwabara said seriously. "All jokes aside. Your doing pretty damn good considering you've gotten a new body, your period and now your pregnant to top it off. You've experienced in two months what it usually takes women at least 20 years to feel. And if Hiei can't see that then he needs bitch slapped,"

Kuwabara's speech was cut off by a movement by the door. The two of them had been so engrossed in their conversation; they hadn't noticed that Yukina and Keiko were standing in the doorway.

"Hontou ni?" The koormie asked; her eyes going wide.

"Gomen, Kura-chan." Kuwabara mumbled, turning his eyes away from her.

"That's alright Kuwabara-kun. It's easier now that we only have to tell Yusuke,"

"Tell me what?" Amazingly, Yusuke decided to enter the kitchen at that very moment.

"The truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Me."

"Oh, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

Well there you go!! Hope you liked it! Incase you were wondering, I made kuwabara the 'savior' cause I don't think many ppl give him the justice he deserves. Kuwachan is maybe a block head but hes generous to a fault and like genkai said in the episode before she dies he has a good heart. So there you go my little tribute to Kuwa-chan! Plus I don't think n e one else would know 'lovely coconuts' song (not mine I don't own!) kk as always please review!!!


	5. Give Her Back!

New chapter! Old warnings!

"That was awkward," Kurama mumbles softly as she tied her robe snugly. The other occupant in the room smiled encouragingly at the flustered female.

"You did splendidly, my dear." The doctor told his patient. "A few moments of discomfort are well worth the knowledge of knowing your doing the best for you baby, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"That's what I like to hear. So let's make the date for your next appointment, same time, same place in two weeks?"

"Oh but, it's such a long drive for you; maybe I should come to your office."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" The doctor firmly shook his head. "I enjoy getting out of that office. It lets me get out in nature! Not to mention the exercise one would get going up and down those damn stairs." His smile turned sheepish. "Besides, I owe Master Genkai a huge favor, so that covers everything.

"One more thing before I go; there is a way I can find out if the child you're carrying is part human. You informed me that you're almost one hundred percent positive that the child is pure youkai, so its up to you wither you think its necessary."

"What exactly is the procedure?"

"Early in your third trimester we could perform an Amniocentesis. That's when I insert a needle into your abdomen and extract some amniotic fluid. The bad news, it's a rather long procedure; forty-five minutes, usually. The good news: You don't have to get naked."

Kurama had started chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't need to know that badly did she? Either way, she couldn't raise the child in the Ningenkai. Still, it would be nice to know. . .

"There is no need to decide now." That purely lost look on Kurama's face tugged at the doctor's heart. _Oh the_ _poor thing. _He was too damn soft. "Like I said; we can't safely perform the procedure until your third trimester. You can let me know yay or nay sometime before then. Alright?"

Kurama nodded and bowed. The doctor returned the bow and took his leave. Kurama then picked out a light blue button down shit to wear. As she buttoned it, she frowned at the bra Keiko and Shizuru supplied her with. Granted it was more comfortable when they stayed in one place, but binding them would do the same; if only they weren't so sore. The doctor discouraged that anyway. She also paused when she got the curve of her abdomen, she had just started to show; it was evident if someone would see her naked stomach, but with the shirts she owned, one would never notice, yet. She smiled softly; being pregnant wasn't too bad, _yet._ While Kurama was dressing he heard the conversation between the doctor, Genkai, and Yukina. He gave them when he would be returning but left the real information for Kurama to give.

When Yukina came in to tell Kurama that lunch was ready the vixen got a queasy uneasy feeling that someone was trying to communicate with her. She decided to brush off the feeling until it was more noticeable. It did so right in the middle of the lunch conversation between Yusuke and, oddly enough, Hiei. The two dark haired youkai were debating on wither or not a particular sword technique could be improved. It took an amusing turn when Kuwabara put in his opinion, which Hiei shot down again and again until the carrot top was ready to start a food fight.

_Kitsune _That voice was unmistakable!

_Yomi_! The vixen bristled.

_Now what kind of greeting is that? I only meant to check up on you and share some interesting news. _ The one-sided telekinetic conversation paused for a short moment. _I also wanted to know wither the very faint rumor was true. _Kurama could almost see the goat smirking. _Are you carrying my offspring, kitsune?_

Kurama's rigid posture didn't go unnoticed by her companions. When she didn't respond to they questioningly called her name; they started to get a bit worried. Kuwabara got a trickling feeling of ki coming form her. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, in hopes of getting her attention, he got such a shock he snatched his hand away and almost lost his balance.

"Wha-th"

"Gomen," Kurama bolted up from her seat. "Please excuse me." She rushed out of the room and into her bedroom; she closed and locked the door behind her. _What do you want? _She snarled.

Back at the table Hiei unbound his Jigan to listen to what the goat had to say.

_I want what was taken from me, of course. I am willing to exchange. The unborn only sweetens the deal; I had this one brewing for a while._

_You're not making sense. Get to the point. _

_I have you ningen mother, Kurama. I am willing to exchanger you for her. _

Kurama released the breath she didn't know she was holding. How did he get her mother? _Damn you. _

_I'm willing to allow one person to come with you through the portal I will provide, of course. To make sure it is a fair exchange. You have two hours to give me your decision. If I do not hear from you in two hours I will kill the woman and be done with her._

_There is no need for that. I will come. If you hut her, Yomi, I swear to Inari-sama-_

_I can assure you I will not touch the dear woman. You know where I will expect you. Be there at dusk. Goodbye dearest Kurama._

"NO!" Kurama had stepped out of her room straight into an enraged Hiei. "I won't let you go."

"Go where?" Yusuke inquired.

"Yomi," Kurama murmured softly. "Has my mother. He agreed to exchange me for her."

"NO!" This time it was unanimous. "We can find a way to get her out of there, Kurama. You can't go back to that bastard."

"I don't think it will end up like last time." Kurama stated thoughtfully. "He said he wants my child. I don't believe that he will do anything to harm it. That's why I can go now and you can think of a way to get me out of there." Again her friends started to protest, but the vixen firmly shook her head. "That's what I'm doing. I have to get my mother out of there."

Reluctantly the other all nodded. They didn't like it, but they knew that Kurama was right. If Yomi wanted her child then he wouldn't hurt to vixen; they had a little more time to get her out of Yomi's clutches once again.

"Yusuke," Kurama sat back down at the low table next to his dark haired friend. "Yomi said that I could bring one person to make sure that the exchange is fair and to escort my mother home. Will you please do that for me?"

Yusuke nodded, his eyes were smoldering with anger.

The sun was just setting when Yusuke and Kurama arrived at the meeting pace. Yomi was already there with Shiroi and one other, Shura. The young goat was apparently there retrieve Kurama and give Shiori to Yusuke. Kurama stared at her mother. She didn't seem to be harmed, she was blindfolded and trembling slightly, however, she kept her posture straight and her head held high. Her mother was truly a strong woman. When Yusuke and Kurama stopped a short way from Yomi, Shura took the blindfold off. Shiori gasped at the sight of her 'son', her hands flying to cover her mouth, while tears stood in her eyes.

"Greetings." Yomi greeted. He nodded his head slightly in Shiori's direction and said, "Your 'mother' will be given to Yusuke as soon as you stand beside me. I will let you stay and make sure she gets to her escort."

"How kind!" Yusuke snapped. Kurama said nothing, she merely walked up to stand inform of Yomi. She couldn't bring herself to look at her mother; it was her fault Shiori was in this mess at all. Yusuke on the other hand, watched Shiori's face change into a confused look. Her look deepened as she looked her 'son' up and down. Her upset gaze fell upon Yomi, when the goat knew he had her attention he placed a clawed hand around Kurama's throat. He smiled as her confused gaze turned into panic."

"You will go to Yusuke now. I have no more use for you. If you move toward your offspring or make a sound, I'll throttle her here and now."

Shiori put on the first ever glare any one has ever seen on her usually kind face. She walked obediently to Yusuke, who put a comforting are around her slim shoulders.

Yomi smirked and removed his hand from the vixen's throat. "Now then, I want to see if it's true." The air snapped as a small flash of ki snapped the buttons going down Kurama's shirt in two. There was only one left when he was finished, it was the one that kept most of the vixen's breasts covered. However, the line of her cleavage could be seen along with her rounding abdomen. The goat's smirk grew larger at Shiori's gasp. He then took Kurama's arm and turned him firmly in the direction of his domain. The vixen shot one last look over her shoulder to see Yusuke wrapping his other arm protectively around Shiori. He winked; a gesture that promised he would get the vixen back again. Kurama found confidence enough to look away. She believed in her friends abilities; she only wished that her mother could have been left out of Yomi's affairs. That goat was going to regret ever toughing her mother.

Upon entering the room that Yomi provided as a cell for the vixen; he grabbed her shoulders and spun the vixen around, placing a harsh demanding kiss on her lips. When Kurama didn't respond, he dug his sharp claws into her shoulders. _I thought I taught you better than that. _ Kurama slow opened her mouth and kissed back; not with much enthusiasm, but it was a response none the less. For the moment, Yomi was satisfied.

"Now," Yomi started when he pulled back from the kiss. "I know you thought that this time would be different from the last time you were here. BUT, my dear vixen, you were sadly mistaken. Be assured that you will be warded constantly and are to entertain me in my chambers as usual. As for the child you carry, its well-being will be up to you. If I happen to destroy it for whatever reason, then that's fine; however, if I find that you did something to terminate your pregnancy, only the Gods can help you then." He grabbed Kurama's chin with one large slender hand; forcing her to look up into his unseeing eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

The vixen nodded as much as she could.

"I have hired the services of a midwife. She will arrive shortly." He turned and left the room. As he locked the door Kurama could hear Yomi's last statement. "I'll see you later tonight."

Kurama surveyed the room. Late Victorian style was her first guess but upon recalling more information on the various accents and pillows she realized that it was more of an Arab-type harem style. There was too much lace and silk for her taste. She thanked every god she knew when the window caught her eye. At least she could see some nature form here. The view was wonderful; she could see the garden she and Shura convinced Yomi to allow. The garden had a path through it that lead to the trails that led to the mountain forest behind the castle.

Kurama pulled a chair to the window and sat down with a deep sigh. _How am I EVER going to get myself out of this predicament?_

Otay that's all for now. i would like to let you know that I don't know much about Yomi and his kingdom considering that as of now 1/22/05 the next dvd features the Yomi and Kurama episodes im sure some ppl are counting down the days just like I am so if I got some of the details about Yomi's general attitude or personality and or the his domain (does he live in a castle?) im truly sorry but I was winging that last part. As always REVIEWS ARE TRUESURED!


	6. Tears

Sorry for the wait, believe me its worth it! Hope you enjoy!

Through a sleepy haze Kurama heard angry voices arguing around her. She opened her large emerald eyes to find Yomi and the midwife, Kala, standing over her.

_What am I doing here?. . .What time is it. . . How, exactly, DID I get here?_

She remembered that she was with Yomi yet again last night. He had a wonderful time tormenting her until she nearly was drive crazy with desire. Most times that damn goat would leave her like that and send her back to her 'room'; other times she'd be allowed o find that ultimate pleasure. More often than not she would pass out before Yomi could decide what he wanted for the vixen that night.

That, apparently, was why he took time out of his day to argue with the squat little dog youkai. Kala had taken a liking to Kurama the first time they met. She had become enraged when she saw the wards on the vixen's ankles and had been doing her best to keep Kurama's in good health.

"You beat and ravish her every night while she's pregnant and warded! OF COURSE that's going to drain her of every ounce of energy she has! Don't even try to tell me you didn't notice. And now you're wondering WHY she's sick?"

"You'd do best to watch your tongue, nursemaid." Yomi's voice was sharp and cold. Kurama's eyes turned their curious gaze to Kala. Her posture was that of an angered she-wolf with a litter of pups. Her tail was standing out straight and taunt. Her fangs were barred, wher hands, one of which clutching a damp cloth, were balled into tight fists at her sides.

"I fully understand that. I allowed this little," Yomi paused, as if he was searching for the right words. Kurama's heart jumped into her throat . . . somehow she knew she wasn't going to like the outcome of this argument. "This little _game_."

"GAME?" Kala dropped the cloth. "Game! This woman is carrying your child and you're referring to both of them as a game?"

"The vixen is my whore; my toy." He was frowning as the dog demon. She returned his frown with a chilling glare. The goat walked to the bed to stand over Kurama. He stretched out his hand to stoke her soft cheek; the vixen flinched but didn't shy away from his touch. "It was unfortunate that I was lazy and did not prevent my seed from taking root inside of her."

"No," Kurama clutched the hand that was pressed to her cheek. She knew what Yomi was implying. "Yomi, please don't do this."

"I told you that the child's welfare was you're responsibly."

"The child is thriving. It's fine." Kurama's voice was getting higher as panic set in. She brought the goat's hand down to her bulging abdomen; trying to prove her point and make the goat change his mind. She had been in Yomi's domain for a little over a month and was well into her second trimester. The baby was growing rapidly now that it was four months old and finished developing; all there was left for it to do was grow.

"I expected a better performance from you." Yomi tore his hand away from Kurama's abdomen. He grabbed her wrists forcing them both in one of his large hands and pulling them above her head. She weakly thrashed, struggling to free herself; trying in vane to get Yomi to listen to her pleas. However, Yomi couldn't be swayed. He simply glared and replied, "You disappoint me, vixen."

Kurama made it a point not to allow Yomi to see what she was feeling, never was he to see her in tears created by anything else than the physical he inflicted on her nightly. Those tears couldn't be controlled or stopped; they just came to leave a disgraceful, salty trail in their wake. Kurama got over the embarrassment of those tears a long time ago, they no longer bothered her as they used to. Yomi, on the other hand, enjoyed them to no end.

"You know, a fetus is rather easily taken care of; a small jolt of ki and I'll once again be free of its burden or more bluntly put I can fuck you all I want and not ever have to worry about that incontinence again." Yomi's hands moved down to cover her abdomen again. Kurama could feel his ki pulsing strongly through it. The goat smirked at the vixens shuddering, panicking gasp. He knew he had reduced her to the state he desired. "Unless, of course, you can persuade me otherwise."

Kurama was not above begging.

"Yomi, please. I beg you don't do this. Let my child live"

"Why?" Kurama felt the flow of ki grow more intense. "You know it will be taken from you the moment it leaves her body. Why do you wish for this '_Mutt'_ to live?"

"It deserves a chance to live its life."

"Oh I think there's more of a reason than that. It was not conceived by you're mates seed. It will a bastard born to a whore."

"It's still a part of me."

"I see. And do you love this creature growing within your newly acquired womb. Do you care for it so much that you put your life in jeopardy to allow it the light of day?"

"Yes."

"Oh really. . . " Yomi pondered the vixens instant, heartfelt answer. He could use this further to his liking couldn't he? He reduced the flow of ki to his hand; softly stroking Kurama's stomach deep in thought.

"Yomi-sama," Kala spoke up from where she had been watching the events, fearing the out come and preparing herself to deliver a miscarriage. She lowered her voice to a respectful tone and bowed deeply, even though she knew the goat couldn't see it. "There is no need to destroy the vixen's child. Perhaps there is another way for you to take your pleasure until it decides it wishes to be born on its own."

"You have my attention, nursemaid."

"Kurama can pleasure you in your chambers nightly. There is no need to destroy the child. If you feel the need to beat her; then allow her two or three days to rest and recover. Or one full day of uninterrupted rest unwarded; guarded at all times of course."

"You have any more suggestions?" Yomi snarled.

"Kurama is a creature that is one with nature. Keeping her here in this room day in and day out is; caging her like some penned animal is driving her crazy. Both of those factors add to her ailing health. Perhaps, if you so allow, she can be escorted through some of the trails around your mountains; warded of course. That might help keep her energy up."

"So be it." Yomi snapped. "I will allow this _experiment_ for a while. If I become, once again, disappointed with her performance, or if her health still falters, the child will be disposed of." He then turned to Kurama. "I will see you tonight."

For two weeks Kurama was allowed to go outside for a few hours everyday. She treasured the time she could spend surrounded by nature. Most of the guards hated escorting the vixen because, they said, the plants gave off an outraged aura. The trees would bend to touch her; the earthbound plants would brush up against her wards as if they were trying to pull them off. The guards never complained though, that would have been their final breath, for Yomi was in a nasty mood. Apparently Mukuro's underlings had started starting problems along the goat's borders. Yomi took this as a sign that he was going to get another nasty surprise one night when he summoned Kurama to his bed. That made the goat decided to double the fox's guard.

That nasty mood took a turn for the worst when Kurama became ill once again. She tried to stay with Yomi through the night; she was insanely grateful that he had stopped beating her. Apparently his sadistic side was outmatched by his sex-drive. But that didn't stop Kurama from forming a high fever and causing her to vomit most of the night which caused her to have very little energy, so she slept away most of the day. Yomi gave her credit for trying, though. Every night she came to him and tried her best to keep her stomach contents down; when she almost lost her stomach contents on HIM, it was the last straw. When she was finished, for the moment, hovering over the chamber pot she hesitantly turned to meet Yomi's enraged glare. She lowered her head and mumbled yet another apology, asking for forgiveness.

Yomi said nothing he simply stomed over to the vixen, roughly pulled her into his arms and proceeded to take her back to her room. Upon arriving, Yomi bellowed furiously for Kala and deposited Kurama on her bed. Kala entered the room already knowing what was going wrong. She gave Kurama a sad glance before Yomi started giving the midwife her instructions in a cold barely controlled snarl.

"The moment she is up to the delivery the child will be aborted. Do you understand, nursemaid? The instant she is able and not a moment longer!"

With that Yomi stormed out of the room.

Kala left as well, only to return a moment later with an herb to calm Kurama's stomach and put her to sleep and a cold cloth for her forehead. She stroked Kurama's hair softly, marveling at how silky and soft it was. She always loved to brush the vixen's hair in the morning and styling it beautifully for Yomi's enjoyment. Tonight, however, it made no difference; they both knew there was no way Kurama was going to get out of this mess. The guards we doubled and the vixen was still warded.

"I'm sorry, dearest." Kala cooed softly, brushing Kurama's bangs out of her face. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

Kurama smiled sadly at her thanked her for caring and murmured a 'there's nothing either of us can do' softly as a single tear slid down her smooth cheek.

_'Damn you to the seventh hell, Yomi.'_ Kala snarled in her thought. She pulled the curtains closed so the morning light wouldn't wake the vixen later that morning. If she was going to survive that abortion, mentally and physically she was going to need her rest. With one last look over her shoulder and the sleeping fox, she left the room wishing her sweet dreams.

I know your going to hate me for leaving it there! But, I will have the next soon if you all review nicely! J/k ill have it up either way!p.s. itsvery earily in the morning and i did proof readthis but i may have some errors...please forgive them they should be few. Laters!


	7. Farther against Son

New chapter old warnings . . as always please review and enjoy

Shura's keen ears twitched. The young goat froze to identify the sound. It seemed to him to be cries of pain. That wasn't so uncommon anywhere in his father's domain; this night, however, Shura could identify the voice's owner.

_Papa must have come back, _Shura thought to himself, recalling the circumstance prior to his father's departure.

_The young goat walked slowly down the corridor where Yomi usually kept his captive kitsune. At one point it truly was a harem; all of the rooms had been filled with beautiful youkai concubines of both sexes. When Yomi caught Kurama, however, he was rarly seen around these rooms. To the dismay of his 'toys' he kept himself wrapped up in the Youko who scorned him all of those years ago. Now it was empty and quiet. When Kurama had been rescued by Yusuke, Yomi bided his time until he could come up with another plan to get his favorite toy back. When he tried to find pleasure in his willing concubines, he became bored rather quickly and got rid of all of them. Shura was confident that most of them would come back if asked._

_On this night, Shura had gotten a kitchen worker's daughter to pick the most beautiful flowers she could find. It had become a ritual for the young goat to leave the flowers to hopefully, cheer the vixen up a bit._

_The sound of approaching footsteps made Shura freeze. He watched from the shadows of the dimly lit hallway as his father stormed into the vixen's room with her in his arms. _

_'Oh boy', Shura knew that that wasn't a good sign. His sharp ears listened closely after the midwife entered; his father was at his breaking point, he was going to destroy the vixen's baby. Shura sighed bleakly, he had been looking forward to seeing his sibling._

_Yomi with his temper in check, left the room and stormed in his son's direction, paused and snapped 'Get To Bed' and left._

_The nursemaid left the room as well. She caught Shura's attention and bade the young goat stay for a moment. She took something to Kurama then returned to Shura's side. "So," she smiled eyeing the bouquet clutched in her young master's hand. "You're the one who has been leaving her flowers."_

_Shura nodded slowly and Kala smiled at the young goat._

_"Best keep them coming young master. She's going to need something to keep her spirits up. She's not going to have much more to smile about soon."_

_Shura nodded again before bidding the midwife a goodnight. Kala watched the young goat enter Kurama's room to deposit the flowers. After a long moment Kala silently padded into the doorway; she watched as Shura placed all but one of the flowers in a vase by the window. The last, a tiny rosebud, he put into the vixen's hand; making sure to wrap her limp fingers around it gently.__  
"Young master,"_

_"Call me Shura."_

_"Only if you will address me as Kala," Their eyes met, glittering in the darkness. Kala nodded at Kurama. "She got out once. Do you think she can get out again?"_

_"No. Papa has the guards tripled even when she's in a deep, warded sleep. It was possible once, but that chance will not resurface again." Together the two youkai left the vixen to her sleep. _

_Once in the hallway again, the dog turned to Shura. "I have a thought," Was all she said; but it was all Shura needed to hear. He willingly followed the midwife to her quarters._

That was almost a week ago. Shura was unaware of his fathers return, but now his ki was unmistakable. But, his father never took his pleasures in the harem chambers. Shura's heart jumped into his throat as realization hit him like a brick; Kurama was in the process of loosing her child. Shura cursed his father while he ran blindly down the hall. He couldn't stay there and listen to the last moments of his sibling's life. For the fist time in his short demonic life Shura felt like crying.

It was two days later when Shura finally saw his father. Well, actually it was Yomi who summoned his son. When Shura entered he could tell that his father was still in a horrible mood.

"I have been having problems with the guards, Shura." He stated curtly. "Apparently they think that death and or torture is better than accompanying dearest Kurama on her daily walks. To think they are more afraid of mere plants then their Ruler. From this moment on you will be the only youkai allowed to escort the vixen."

"She's up to it, Papa?" Shura questioned tentatively. He didn't want to test his father's temper but he couldn't believe that the vixen was already healed enough to walk on the trails.

"If she decides that she isn't then let it be known that she will not get another chance to leave her room for a MONTH"

Papa had never yelled at him like that before. Shura took that as a sign to get the hell out of there. He bowed to his father and all but ran from his presence.

Shura didn't want to enter the vixen's room. He didn't want to face her; yet he had to.He knocked softlyKurama didn't say enter, nor did she didn't ask who it was. That didn't bode well in the young goats mind. He dismissed the guards standing on either sides of the door; they gave weary looks but did as ordered. Shura knocked again; when no answer was given he reached out for the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

Kurama was sitting in a chair by the window; she had been a dosing until Shura entered the room. She gave him a tired smile and motioned for him to join her. Shura couldn't move from the doorway. Kurama's eyebrows melded together in amused concern at the sight of Shura's bug-eyed stare.

"Y-y-you're . . . you're . . . " Shura stuttered pointed at the vixen's abdomen.

"Rapidly inflating?" Kurama couldn't hide the amusement in her confused voice. Her hand rubbing over her still swollen belly for emphasis.

"But, how I thought . . . Papa, the other night. I heard you screaming" Kurama jewel-bright emerald irises met Shura confused gaze. After a long moment Shura was getting uncomfortable under that stare, it seemed as if she was accusing him of something.

"Why were you anywhere near here that late at night, Shura." Kurama asked slowly.

"Flowers," Shura mumbled softly dropping his eyes from Kurama's stare. He could still feel her eyes boring into his skull. "It was me. I've been bringing you the flowers. I heard Papa the night he told Kala that you were gonna be forced to abort the baby. That's why I thought you were, um, you know, when I heard you the other night."

"Shura," Kurama sighed bitterly. She hadn't meant for the young goat to think she was upset with him. "When woman is pregnant, certain parts of her anatomy become very tender which makes physical contact uncomfortable. You father came to me in an extremely intoxicated state. Something I haven't seen through him in a good while. That is why he took me in such a way."

"Are you in that much pain by . . . intercourse?"Shura blinked in confusion. How could it hurt that much?

"There was more to it than that. He employed the use of some rather sadistic implements."

Shura turned beet red. Yes, that much he understood

"Let's not dwell on upsetting subjects." Kurama suggested with a soft smile. "We don't usually get much time to enjoy each other's company."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Papa appointed me as you're permanent escort! I get to go on walks with you!"

"I'm glad."

"Shall we go now? We can talk more outside."

Shura and Kurama enjoyed their daily walks; using the walks as a chance to get away from the overbearing Yomi, who has stayed in his foul mood. As Shura had found out on their first walk together, his father had hurt Kurama more than the vixen was letting on. Although she wasn't totally exhausted as she was the night Yomi left and her feaver had broken three days before he returned; Yomi refused to heal her new 'injuries' and Kala told him that due to those 'injuries' the abortion would be too risky. All of that tied together spelled out a pissed off goat.

For a short while they had no problems other than Kurama calling it quits when she became to tired or sore. One day, however, they were confronted by Yomi, who presented his son with a beautifully engraved box.

"I'm so glad I could share my pet with you, Shura." Shura looked down at the box but didn't open it. The sarcasm in his Papa's voice put the young goat on edge. "Go ahead, open your present."

Shura shot a glance to Kurama, who had herself as far away from Yomi as possible. She was eyeing the goat warily from a short distance behind Shura. The young goat's eyes returned to the box in his hands; slowly he opened the lid to find a emerald studded collar and leash laying on a bed of velvet. Kurama looked over his should curiously and jerked back with a disgusted sigh.

"It will be most appropriate for your outings with my little pet fox." Yomi smiled at his son.

Shura returned his father's smile with a glare and a scowl that threatened to become a snarl. He threw the box down at his father's feet and screamed a furious curse.

"I refuse to degrade Kurama in such a way!"

Yomi's smiled faded and was quickly replaced by a scowl that copied his son's to a tee.

"You dare throw away a gift from your father?" He said coldly, slowly. Now he was royally pissed. "Now, you will pick this back up and have Kurama kneel in front of you so you can apply it around her neck. I will correct this sudden uncooperative streak when you return."

Shura sent a small blast of energy to the box at his father's feet and completely destroyed the gift. Two seconds later a loud WHAP was heard though out the room as Shura given a slap across the cheek that sent the young goat flying across the room.

"Enjoy you little walk today. For it will be the last one for a long time." Yomi snapped to both his son and Kurama before storming out of the room.

Kurama rushed to Shura who was gingerly inspecting his cheek. The vixen swatted his small hand away and healed it as much as she could with her limited amount of ki. After a moment it was Shura's turn to swat her hand away. Kurama responded by pulling Shura into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Shura you shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry I got your walks taken away."

"Don't be silly." Kurama squeezed the young goat tighter. "I can't thank you enough, but you shouldn't have disobeyed you father like that. I don't want you hurt on my account."

"That's alright it's worth it." Shura smiled up at Kurama once she released him from her embrace. "Let's make this last hike count, alright?"

Kurama returned the smile and nodded.

Shura took Kurama on the long loop that took three hours at a fast walk, but at the rate they were going it was going to take a good five hours. The conversation didn't go very far, mostly small talk like the weather or what flower was that and what could Kurama make out of it. Shura took longer than usual to take a short break; he finally stopped in front of a fork in the path. One lead back to Yomi, the other led farther up the mountain. Kurama had been there one, before Yomi had kidnapped her and she was in his presence willingly.

"Do you still have that rosebud I gave you?" Shura asked suddenly. Kurama nodded and plucked the bud from behind her ear; Shura noticed that it was in sight the whole time, but it had blended in with her blood hair so well one would never notice it unless it was pointed out. "May I see it a moment?"

Shura took the tiny flower and stared at it for a long moment, then nodded and reached for something in his pocket.

"I was planning for this in the middle of the week, but current situations made that impossible. If we wait much longer than another week he will be gone."

"He who?"

"The Rei Beast who was sent to take you home if I could find a way to release you. I had this rose created into a ki drainer. It has absorbed ki while you slept and it is now at more or less the same level of ki you show. That blue bird is somewhere at the end of this path, he knows what hours we usually take our walks and should still be there. But you have to hurry if Papa gets wind of this we are both done for."

Kurama's heart jumped into her throat. She watched as Shura took some sort of dagger out of his pocket and cut away the ward around her ankles. When he stood straight again, he was pulled into another hug from Kurama.

"Come with me. We can take you away from your father's territory where you will be safe."

"No," Shura shook his head. "I can't run from him. Don't worry about me just worry about my little brother or sister."

"Thank you so much." Kurama gave Shura a kiss on the forehead before she turned and disappeared into the trees. She reappeared a moment later as a silver flash of flying tails.

The silver vixen darted through the trees, staying off the main path; her ki was shrouded by the plants and trees surrounding her. Even though she was unwarded, she was still easily winded on this up hill run, her long pink tongue lolled out of her jaws in a happy, panting, foxy grin. For the first time in nearly two months she was running free and it felt like heaven. But, she wasn't out of danger yet. She knew she shouldn't stop even for a second until she was with Puu, flying as fast as that SpiritBeast could away from this hell hole.

Puu's sent was strong now. With every passing moment she got closer and closer to her true freedom. The vixen jolted to a hasty stop, her nose in the air sniffing at the newest sent that was even stronger than Puu's.. She dropped low to the ground to hunt down this new sent. She was right. There was Puu and in front of him standing stiff and straight with his arms crossed against a broad chest was Yomi.

done for now! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Pweeeeessseeeee and thanx! Laters!


	8. The Price of Escape

New chapter! Old warnings! Please r&r! thanks!

Hiei was pacing once again. The small youkai was at his wits end; so was the dark haired figure watching him, for the millionth time that day! Yusuke was about to tie Hiei down to a chair. The youkai hadn't slept in days, Genkai had one hell of a time trying to get him to eat and he couldn't sit still, if he wasn't pacing he was training himself into a premature grave.

"Calm the fuck down or get the hell out of the room!" Yusuke finally snapped. He was trying his damnedest to concentrate on the mental link he had spent half a month perfecting with his SpiritBeast. He could almost tell exactly what the odd bird was thinking, feeling and sometimes what he was seeing. When Shura finally gave the 'okay' for Puu to be sent, Yusuke took a month off work to make sure he was able to be contacted at any moment by Puu. Shura gave him specific times during which he was advised to be most vigilant for the contact, so like clockwork everyday Yusuke sat down cleared his mind _damn yoga bullshit _and concentrated on Puu, and everyday the perky SpiritBeast would cheerfully and optimistically welcome his demonic SpiritMate into his mind.

_How can you be so damned cheerful? _He snapped in a mix of frustration and fascination. It never ceased to amaze Yusuke how a creature could always see the bright side of things. _Gah! Am I really that corny? _He asked himself and the blue creature that was currently so happy it was jumping for joy, literally! Puu got rather lonely while he was stuck in the cliffs surrounding Gandara, day in and day out. He was always happy when Yusuke finally was communicating with him. Apparently, the SpiritBeast's mood was contagious for Yusuke was suddenly in better spirits; after receiving a sudden image from Puu he found out why.

_Looking down the steep cliff, past the huge trees and glorious waterfalls two figures could be seen through a small clearing. One was a small dark haired goat-child the other had flaming red hair that played a game of chase with the wind. When she turned to look at Shura, who was talking enthusiastically to the vixen, the wind tore at her silky hair and pulled it into her face. Kurama raised a graceful hand to push her disobeying mane behind an ear; causing Yusuke to note that she was definitely loosing weight, as her wrists were, even from this height, looking too slender and bony. She had also gained some girth. _

_So Kurama had been sick! Shura was telling the truth._

_Puu tried to get a better look but the pair walked into the trees, once again disappearing from his sight. _

Yusuke gave a relieved sigh that caught Hiei's attention. The small youkai was at Yusuke's side in mere moments wanting any new developments brought to his attention immediately. The taller demon looked into Hiei's desperate, sleep deprived eyes which sported those purple circles that every one of them had. _We must look like one sorry bunch right about now. If we don't get Hiei to sleep soon, he's gonna go stir crazy._

"Puu saw her." He stated simply. Yet that one short sentence got the full attention of the other occupants, which just happened to be the whole posse. Kuwabara was on a short vacation from his college classes; his escape from the nervous waiting was his school work, he finished practically all of his assignments by the third day of his vacation. It was the same for Keiko, apparently there some big conspiracy called a holiday. Shizuru and Botan both took time off from their jobs to be there. Considering Genkai and Yukina lived at the temple, of course they were both there. They all dropped what they were doing to crowd around and hear Yusuke's news.

"I didn't see much more than a glace while she and Shura were in a clearing on one of the trails. Shura was planning to let her go later in the week so I doubt anything is going to happen today. As you were!"

The joke didn't work. If anything it only got him more death glares. Hiei cursed so deeply that he made all the girls, excluding Genkai and Shizuru, blush hotly.

Yusuke decided to follow the little youkai as he stalked out of the room. Hiei's expression was stormy at best, everyone could tell that he was hurting and blaming himself for what had happened to his lover. When Shura suddenly appeared with some unknown dog youkai to propose a plan of action to Mukuro, Hiei all but abducted the young goat for ransom. Now Hiei was waiting, sitting idly while others did the work and it was killing him.

The taller demon watched as his friend approached the far edge of clearing where there was a huge oak tree that was half dead. Even a Youko's power over plants was no match for the time and sickness that plagued that massive tree, though Kurama tried again and again to give the tree a renewed life, his efforts were in vain.

Hiei stood, leaning against the tree, his whole body trembling with rage and unleashed energy. Yusuke would have let his small friend take his anger out in a spar against himself, but Hiei was in piss poor shape and exhausted. Yusuke couldn't force him to sleep, but he could refuse to help him die. Hiei's trembling was growing worse as Yusuke stepped off the porch and approached him; smoke could be seen and smelled.

"Hiei,"

Yusuke couldn't finish his sentence; Hiei stared slamming his fist into the ancient tree, pounding out his fury and desperation. When the tree fell, Hiei engulfed it in dark black flames.

"Ohhhhhh," Yusuke taunted in a 'your gonna get in trouble' tone that should have been kept to five year olds in a playground. "Baa-san's gonna rip you a new one! That was the only thing alive on earth that was older than her! Now she's gonna feel down right OLD!"

"Does your rambling have a point?" Hiei snapped; what little patience he had for ningen antics long since gone.

"We're gonna get her back, Hiei."

"She should've never had go in the first place!" Hiei cried and turned around to face the taller demon; his face a miserable mask of internal pain. "The first thing we should have realized was that he would go for her ningen mother! He learned from the Youko for Kami's sake! Why were we so blind?" He cursed again and turned away again, ashamed of his emotions. "On top of all that we barely did a fucking thing to get her back until that dammed clone told us Yomi was continuing to beat Kurama and her health was worsening each day! We abandoned her to that sadistic bastard! WE FAILED HER!"

"We didn't fail her, Hiei! She went for her mother and she'd do it again! If we do anything to rash it might end up getting us all killed or worse he could find a way to use us to torture Kurama! I can't stand sitting around doing nothing either but, dammit Hiei, it's the best we can do! We are going to get her back!" Yusuke stepped toward his friend, until a mental scream from Puu jolted him like a slap in the face. He stumbled forward, placing a hand on Hiei's shoulders for support. He couldn't see anything except flashed of trees and plants from the Makai. Puu was startled, angry and above all scared. Yusuke couldn't understand what his SpiritMate was trying to tell him.

"Something's wrong." He mumbled to Hiei before pushing off his shoulders, trying to gain his equilibrium back. Suddenly one image engraved itself into his mind. Yomi!

"Yomi found Puu!" Yusuke said to Hiei before he bellowed, "BOTAN!"

The young ferrymaiden jumped clear into the air when her name was bellowed from somewhere outside. Thinking that Hiei had finally collapsed or hurt himself from that nasty flare of ki she felt earlier, the girl rushed to the doorway; only to be barreled over when Yusuke and Hiei came flying into the room.

"THE THING! WE NEED THE THING!" Yusuke demanded incoherently while Botan picked herself up off the floor.

"What thing?" She asked.

"THE TV THINGIE! WE NEED TO FIND PUU!"

"Won't Yomi sense it?"

"HE'S ALREDY THERE! GET THE DAMN THING!"

The TV in question was the same briefcase-computer type thing that Botan always used to communicate with Koenma whenever they were on an assignment. This one, however, was only to be used to find Puu. Like the compass that could only find a youkai once it was identified or with a strand of DNA. This TV had one of Puu's feathers in it and could find him anywhere.

When they finally got a picture on the contraption they did indeed see Puu and Yomi, who was in the middle of one of his long winded speeches. He seemed to have figured out the fact that Puu didn't speak. The huge blue bird puffed his feathers in an attempt to intimidate his foe. It didn't work. Yomi laughed. Puu hissed in response.

_Puu, fly away! Get away from him!_

Puu didn't budge. Yusuke thought fleetingly that the beast was too scared to move. But, he knew Puu better than that. Puu could hear him; there was another reason for him staying put.

"Puu knows something we don't." Yusuke murmured to no one in particular. He scanned the area around Yomi for a moment until Kuwabara pointed to a small shadow in the bushes.

Kurama crouched farther to the ground. She had let Puu get a glimpse her before she took to the cover of the surrounding shrubs. Puu could return to Yusuke while Kurama made her own way to where she knew her lover would be waiting; in Mukuro's domain. That thought made her very happy.

_Go ahead, Puu. _Kurama assured the SpiritBeast. _Please leave before Yomi can hurt you. I'll follow you! Don't worry._

Kurama could se that Puu was hesitant to leave, but he did as he was told, or so he tried.

"If memory serves me correctly," Yomi's voice had dropped a slight decibel sending a harsh chill down Kurama's spine. _Puu! Leave NOW! _Her warning came too late. In the space of two seconds; he grasped Puu's head in his strong hands, twisting the bird's long neck until he screeched in pain. "Your life is directly linked to that annoying half-breed. If I kill you then I kill him."

A sharp keen of pain escaped Puu's throat when Yomi started applying pressure his grip. The goat was trying to crush the poor bird's skull. The keen was answered by a deep roar of pain; a flash of silver darted from the bushes and latched onto Yomi's unguarded face. Kurama's dagger-like fangs sunk deep into Yomi's cheeks; with each thrash of her slender head those fangs tore deeper and deeper into the goat's flesh until she scraped his cheekbones. She clung to Yomi's face until he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and flung her away from him. With a cat-like arch in midair, Kurama was able to land sideways on the wall of rock she was thrown towards; with the momentum Yomi supplied her with, she sprang back in the goat's direction. Her sleek body twisted in the air once again; aiming for the open spot on Yomi's neck Puu had supplied her with when he bit down on Yomi's fingers on the hand that he used to disengage the vixen from his face. Puu successfully tore off three of Yomi's fingers at the same moment Kurama collided with the goat's neck, her teeth once again tearing into his flesh.

It took Yomi a moment to get over the shock of being attacked by Kurama and that damned bird at the same time. He never had expected Shura to be the one to betray him. Now he used that fury on the two creatures trying to kill him. He back handed the bird's head away with the back of his injured hand. With his good hand he grabbed one of Kurama's hind legs and snapped the bones in half.

Kurama's cry of pain came out as a gargle from Yomi's blood that filled her mouth. Next, he slammed his good fist into the vixen's jaw; shattering it completely. Taking that same broken leg, Yomi grasped her right below the point where her born ripped through her flesh and tore her from his torn neck, swung her around to slam her with all his might against the rock wall. He released her splintered leg after hearing the satisfying sound of many of her ribs breaking. He chuckled darkly as Kurama landed at his feet, chocking on her own blood.

That when the goat felt it. Behind him there was a flash of MASSIVE spirit energy. He had forgotten for a moment that the half-breeds SpiritBeast was still there. Puu was enraged and it showed the same way it would if Yusuke were standing behind him that his finger aimed straight at Yomi's forehead. In a flash of speed that should have been impossible for a creature that large, Puu flew at the goat, and using his large wing he successfully smacked Yomi away from the fallen vixen.

Kurama could see Puu's enraged Spirit Energy radiating off his large form. She watched, transfixed as Puu aimed his open at Yomi, sending a huge SpiritGun Blast in the goat's direction. That was a new development for the beast, or could he always mimic Yusuke's attacks? That was something to think about. At least it took the vixen's mind off the sharp pain that gripped her whole body and the taste of her own coppery blood flowing from her shattered jaw.

Puu's aim held true and Yomi was caught by the cannonball like blast. Yomi tried with all his might to stop the blast, for it was too quick to dodge. His efforts were in vain, he was taken with the blast as far as it could last.

Puu turned back to Kurama as soon as he knew Yomi was gone for the moment. If given the chance, Yomi would return they had to leave quickly. Arching his long neck Puu touched his cheek to Kurama's and made a questioning noise. Kurama responded by nuzzling him gently with her sleek muzzle, being careful not to bump her lower jaw.

_Thank you, Puu-chan. But, I don't think I will be able to stay on you while you fly. I can't even stand. _Kurama's mental voice was weak and fading quickly. The vixen knew she wouldn't be conscious much longer.

"Puu!" The creature chirped, as if that was the answer to all her question and concerns. Kurama watched as he grabbed at something from under his wing. He ended up pulling a pouch out from under his left wing. The pouch had a strap that could be looped around his other wing. Kurama could figure out why there was a third loop right above the pouch itself. She got her answer when Puu pushed first his head then his whole neck through that last loop. So they had been expecting her to be in such shape that she couldn't hold on while Puu flew. Bet they're going to get a nasty surprise when she arrived as a bloody mess.

Puu lowered his body until the pouch was laying on the ground right in front of the vixen. With a little help from Puu, Kurama was able to stand shakily for a moment. The vixen whimpered in pain when she moved her broken ribs She made a step for the pouch and lost her balance; Puu made up for her splintered leg by placing his beak under her hip and gently lifting. No matter how gentle the beast tried to be, the physical contact caused Kurama squeal. Sharp pain course through the vixen's body, her pained squeal caused her body to go into coughing fits and the vomiting of even more blood. She moved inch by painful inch until she was in the pouch, where the vixen promptly collapsed. She curled herself into a ball placing her slender head tenderly on her abdomen. She could hear the sound of her own heart beat and even more. Kurama was relieved to find that her child was still alive even after all that; though the heartbeat was extremely faint. It took no more than a minute for the vixen to be lulled to sleep by the sound of the two heartbeats.

Puu tugged on a string that closed the mouth of the pouch so Kurama couldn't fall out. After that he wasted no more time, with a powerful flap of his huge, blue wings; Puu flew as fast as he possibly could to where a portal was to be waiting for him.

Back at Genkai's temple.

No one made a single sound. They were all in shock. The silence was broke by Genkai. She ordered Yusuke and Hiei out to meet Puu when he arrived at the portal and then advised Shizuru to get Narumi-sensei on the phone.

"Tell him what happened and advise him to get here as soon as possible." Shizuru stood immediately to get her cell phone and go outside to get some reception. Before she was out of the room Genkai stopped here again. "Warn him to be prepared for the premature delivery of a stillborn fetus."

Thank you for reading and thank all of you who reviewed! Please keep doing so, it makes me so happy. :bows: over and out. . .for now


	9. SURPRISE!

New Chapter. One new warning, GRAPHICNESS! There will mentions of implements of torture and doctor stuff. So you are forewarned. Also, before I go on with the story I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far:bows: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH:bows again: I luv hearing about what you think of my story. Please keep on reviewing! Thank you. im done now.

By the time Puu reached Genkai's temple the pouch that held Kurama had absorbed as much blood as it was going to. Yusuke stared at the blood as it dripped to the ground. He didn't think his friend had survived the flight; there was sooo much blood. It would be a miracle to find her alive.

Hiei didn't give himself the chance to look at the blood-soaked pouch; he rushed up to the SpiritBeast, pulled the mouth of the pouch open as wide as it would go and reached both his arms into it. The small demon placed his hands, as gently as he could, on either side of her chest, right under her shoulder blades and lifted the vixen up and out of the pouch.

Four gasps rang through the otherwise silent clearing. Hiei cradled the bloody, mangled mess that was Kurama tenderly against his slim chest; his shirt was now also covered in her warm, sticky blood. He placed one slender arm under her rear, cradling it with his elbow while using the hand to support her bulging abdomen.

Both Yukina and Botan surged forward to perform what Genkai called a 'duel healing'. Botan held her hands so that they hovered directly over the vixen's broken jaw and heaving chest while Yukina, whose skills were superior, tackled Kurama's mangled leg and the bulge of her abdomen. Maybe, the baby was still alive; and if it was maybe it could still be saved.

The minutes dragged on, yet neither of the blue haired females was ready to quit. When Botan started to sway Yusuke wrapped on arm around her waist and allowed her to lean against his side. After a moment, however, Botan's support was called away.

"Yusuke-san, please I need your help!" Yukina called to the young demon. He was at her side in half a second. "Can you hold her leg up so that the bone isn't protruding? It will heal easier that way."

Yusuke grasped Kurama's leg right under the wound her sharp splintered bone created and pressed the bone back into place. Kurama emitted a keening yelp; her other hind leg convulsed from where it hung over Hiei's arm as if she were trying to struggle away from the pain. But, the leg in Yusuke's hands lay motionless, that made the demon wonder if Yomi hadn't dislocated her hip. With that thought Yusuke stopped Yukina when she went to start the healing again. She looked into his eyes curiously, he returned her gaze and murmured softly, "Lemme try something. Gimme a second..."

Yusuke grasped the leg both above and below her broken bones. He gently rotated Kurama's hip in a full circle; following the motion in one fluid movement he popped her hip back into place.

The sound Kurama made that time was more of a shuddering whimper. She sounded like a new born kit that trembled and whimpered in tune with its body's shutters. It had that same defenseless and totally pitiful sound to it.

When Yusuke looked up, still holding Kurama's leg gingerly, his gaze met Hiei's. The small youkai's eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"What?" He asked. "It'll save Yukina energy."

"Healing isn't supposed to bring her more pain you ass!" Hiei snarled.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" He waved his hand at Botan and Yukina who had just finished up the healing. Kurama's breathing was back to normal and there wasn't a single scratch on her body. "The girls did a good job. But, that doctor is gonna be here soon to make sure that her baby is alright or..." Yusuke's voice dropped to a whisper. "Or help her deliver it if it didn't survive. So, either way, we had better get her washed off."

"But, is it alive? I mean, can we find it out before the doctor gets here?" Botan asked in a hushed, panting voice. Her semi-long nails, which were clinging to Yusuke in an effort to steady herself, dug deep into her friend's skin.

They all looked around at another and shrugged. Yukina stretched out a small hand aiming to place it on Kurama's abdomen. Her attention was so focused on that one part of Kurama's anatomy she didn't see the vixen's ear turn in her direction nor did she notice her eye snapping open, the large golden eyes that had dilated so much that her pupils were nothing but tiny slits. That wild, panicked eye caught glimpse of Yukina's hand reaching for the place where her child slept within her, out in the open, unguarded, totally defenseless stomach!

In the blink of an eye Kurama twisted her body, eyes blazing, teeth bared in a nasty snarl; Yukina never had the time to move her hand away before Kurama's razor sharp fangs sank into hand.

:_ Don't you dare. : _Kurama's voice was steely; she still had Yukina's hand in-between her jaws. The Koorime gasped; her body froze in shock. It took all of them a moment to really grasp what Kurama had actually done. Yukina broke out of her shock; she started talking to Kurama softly, her voice mimicking the soothing coo of a dove. She reached her other hand out, this time aiming for the vixen's shoulder. She kept quietly reassuring Kurama that no one was going to hurt her any more, she was with her friends and that her baby was fine. It didn't work at all. When Yukina's petite hand got close to the vixen's shoulder Kurama bit down harder on her hand. A small trickle of blood slid down her slender wrist.

Now at a loss, Yukina turned her large crimson eyes turned their pleading gaze to Yusuke. Still in a state of shock himself, called out to the vixen softly. The reply he got was a deep snarl. Kurama hadn't taken her panicked eyes off of Yukina's hand, which still hovered where it froze above Kurama's shoulder.

"Hiei, don't take this the wrong way."

Hiei turned his wide crimson eyes in Yusuke's direction. He heard what Yusuke said but it just didn't click in his stunned brain. One would never know his eyes could get so large. _He's taking this worse than Yukina! _Yusuke thought with a silent chuckle as he moved to stand behind the small fire demon. Wrapping his arms around Hiei, Yusuke placed one large hand over Kurama's eyes; he pushed a finger gently in-between Kurama's clenched jaws. The other hand was placed under the vixen's lower jaw, pinching two fingers on either side of the slender lower jaw. He pulled down on the lower jaw while pushing up with the finger he had in Kurama's mouth.

As soon as the vixen's mouth was pried off her hand, Yukina yanked her arm away. Yusuke counted to three slowly and tore his hands away from Kurama's face. Her slender jaws closed with a snap.

Everyone watched tensely waiting to see what Kurama would do next. Yukina, who clutched her injured hand tightly to her bosom, took a step backward. Kurama was staring at her with an expression that couldn't be read. She turned her head to look at everyone who stood around her then tilted it upward to look her lover in the eye. Hiei could see that she was confused; those usually sharp, intense eyes were cloudy and seemed dazed. He stared at the bloody creature in his arms until she broke the gaze to bury her head in the crook of his arm.

"What the hell just happened?" Hiei asked, his eyes looking past his trembling sister to the old woman who had come to stand behind her. The others followed his gaze until they all stared at Genaki expectantly.

"I'm not exactly sure." Genaki replied and motioned to Yukina to give her her hand. The Koorime complied and held out her injured hand for the old woman's inspection. "Perhaps Kurama is simply scared. She has been though a lot today, I doubt she realizes where she is."

"Baa-san!" Kuwabara, who had been standing on the porch waiting for his companions to come in with Kurama, was walking quickly up to the group. When Yusuke and Hiei rushed out to wait for Puu to return Genkai sent Yukina and Botan after then. Kuwabara wanted to go along as well but, the old woman asked him to stay in the house with Keiko to draw a bath for Kurama. She had instructed the water to be lukewarm because, she explained, that if the water were too hot it could kill Kurama's baby; assuming that the child was alive.

Genkai had watched the healing from the doorway, Kuwabara saw her leave and after a long moment he followed. He stood on the porch for a moment watching as the old woman was questioned and then . . . started holding . . . Yukina's hand? That deserved some investigation. Not to mention the bath was getting cold!

"Baa-san, Is she okay?"

"Kurama is yes, can you tell wither or not the baby is still alive?"

"Yea I can still see the baby's energy, it looks t same . . . just bigger. Shizuru said the doctor will be here in about an hour. So you don't really have to rush her bath or anything. Well, the water is getting cold, though."

"In a moment," Genkai said slowly, the way she always did when she was considering something. "I'm not sure what is going on with Kurama right now so we are going to have to be cautious. Yusuke, I want you to help Hiei bathe Kurama and I want all three of you to be in the room with Narumi-sensei while he is examining her."

"I- I, y-you, huh?" Yusuke's mouth dropped open. "She's gonna be naked. He's gonna be," His hands gestured wildly in front of him. "You know! Examining, touching looking . . .WHY?"

"Are you done whining, dimwit?"

"Uh-huh."

"I just want you in there until she is conscious. If she can do this to Yukina," She held up the Koorime's hand, showing them all the puncture wounds. "A person she loves and trusts, then who knows what she'll do when a stranger is examining her neither regions, a place that was violated repeatedly by the youkai who beat her within to an inch of her life. She may also take his actions as trying to do harm to her child. You're job will be making sure she doesn't attack Narumi-sensei."

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged pathetic 'I don wanna' looks with each other but both nodded.

"Now, go on and give Kurama a bath; be very gentle and keep your hands away from her stomach as much as possible." Hiei walked toward the porch and Yusuke followed. Genkai turned her attention to Yukina's hand to start healing it. "Botan, will find Hiei a clean shirt?"

While the blue haired girl nodded and rushed off to do Genkai's bidding the old woman started healing Yukina's hand.

"Don't be too upset Yukina-chan." Kuwabara said, putting a large hand tenderly on her shoulder.

"I'm not, Kuwa-chan." Yukina claimed her fully healed hand from Genkai and looked up at her love with tear filled eyes. "I just feel horrible for Kurama-san. I don't want to think about what could make a calm creature like her panic the way she did."

_I have a feeling that this day is going to get worse_. Genkai mused silently.

Kurama was unconscious all through her bath. Hiei held his lover in the lukewarm water up to her neck while Yusuke gently scrubbed her clean. When it came time to wash the vixen's head, Hiei lifted the vixen out of the water while Yusuke wrung out her many tails and wrapped her in two towels, one for her body the other for her tails. Hiei then gave Kurama over to Yusuke to hold while he cleaned Kurama's head off with more tenderness than Yusuke had ever seen from the small, usually uncaring Koorime.

"Well, the doctor should be here soon," Yusuke informed his friend when Kurama was fully clean and wrapped in warm, soft towels. "Why don't you see if you can convince her to change over to her humanoid form while you dry her off?"

The small youkai gave Yusuke such a glare that the taller demon took a confused step backward. Hiei said nothing; he continued to glare at his companion as he left for the room he shared with Kurama.

Yusuke mused on the fire demon's grouchiness as he drained all the bloody water from the tub. He came to the decision that Hiei was just sleep deprived and blaming himself for Kurama's condition. Yusuke was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Kuwabara had come in and was helping him clean the room. When noticed, Kuwabara turned to his friend and asked,

"You too, huh?"

"Me too what?"

"You have that same nagging feeling that this day is only going to get worse, too."

Yusuke nodded.

hour and a half later

"That's one hell of a story." Narumi-sensei was half an hour later than anticipated. When he arrived he found Genkai and Shizuru sitting on the porch having tea. The two women bade him to sit down and be filled in on all that happened. Since everyone inside the temple had fallen asleep Genkai thought it wouldn't hurt for them to be allowed to continue in their current unconscious state of sleep. "now the attack; I believe I can explain that. Most women report that their dreams become more graphic while they are pregnant. Some of those dreams turn into night terrors, which are like nightmares only more vivid most people, not just pregnant women, wake up from them horrified. In Kurama's case she most likely thought she was back in the Makai and that Yukina was trying to do harm to her child. So, I do believe that it is a good thing to have the boys stay in the room, not only to restrain but also to comfort since Kurama doesn't know me all that well. Do you think it would be best waking the boys then?"

"Yes, but you should let us help." Shizuru stated as she accepted the doctor's offered hand. "Kurama isn't the only one who's known to wake up swinging."

Genkai started for the bed room that Kurama and Hiei shared to wake the Koorime while Shizuru led Narumi-sensei to the living room where the others had collapsed. Kuwabara was sitting in the lazyboy he and Yusuke bought for Kurama after she told them she was going to keep her baby, his strong arms were wrapped around Yukina who had curled up in his lap with her face pressed into the crook of his neck and her arms wrapped about his shoulders. Yusuke sat on the couch with his arms draped over the back; one arm was still there the other was around Keiko who was asleep against his broad shoulder. Botan was laying face down across both of them, with her face buried in Keiko's lap and her torso across Yusuke's. All of them were snoring softly.

Genkai knocked softly on the large door in front of her before opening it silently and stepping inside. She only had a moment to study the image of Hiei asleep where he was sitting against the headboard; Kurama's head was cradled in his lap with both her hands resting above her head with her fingers intertwined with her lover's. Apparently Hiei was able to coax Kurama out of her fox form. Hiei awoke a moment later to glare questioningly at the old woman. She didn't get the chance to explain that the doctor had arrived for he, Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the room.

Narumi-sensei went about the full exam while Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on either side of the bed with their heads forcefully turned in the opposite direction. Hiei watched with avid curiosity, his eyes following the doctors every movement. As the doctor pulled out various creations from his magic black bag Hiei's eyes became large as dinner plates, so the doctor thought it would be in his own best interest to explain their uses 'With this I can hear the heartbeat', 'this keeps her muscles from contracting so I can look inside to see if there is anything wrong with her,' so on and so forth. Kuwabara had the constant threat of a nose bleed, how he was ever going to have sex was unknown. Yusuke was asked to assist the doctor by holding one of Kurama's legs in a position that would improve the doctor's view of. ... will give him easier access to her. . . Yusuke didn't even want to think about it. He kept his head turned in the other direction, refusing to look at his friend's nude form and groped for the leg.

"You know," Narumi-sensei commented as he watched Yusuke's and Kuwabara's faces turn crimson. "A nude body is nothing to be so embarrassed about. It's the same body you see in playboy or porno or perhaps your lovers. It's completely natural."

"Yea, well," Yusuke gestured blindly at the nude vixen stretched out on the bed beside him. "Up until a few months ago Kurama was happily male! Now not only is he a SHE but SHE is also pregnant. A-an-and there is just something about that that makes me uneasy about . . . about"

"Ogling her naked body?" Narumi-sensei provided with a mild chuckle.

"Do you have to make is sound disgusting?"

"Isn't that the way your acting?"

"Well, I guess your right." Yusuke let go of Kurama's leg and buried his head in his hands to start rubbing his aching eyes. "Its weird enough to see Kurama with breasts and realizing that she's pregnant but now I have to sit through her exam and. . . I just. . . I'm going to stop talking now."

"I think I understand what you are trying to say. And I'm happy to say that everything looks fine. Now we can cover everything except her tummy because its time to do the sonogram." Kuwabara sighed in relief and threw a blanket over Kurama's pelvis and legs while Hiei covered Kurama's breasts with his cape.

"What's a s-sonogram?" The small youkai asked his nervousness displayed by his letting go of Kurama's hand to start toying with her velvety soft ear, something Kurama loved; if she had been awake Kurama would have been purring.

"It is a device that will give us a picture, of sorts, of the baby. It's in the back of my car right now, so I have to go get it,"

"Kuwabara and I will go get it for you." Yusuke spoke up. The doctor handed over his keys, after the boys left he turned to Hiei.

"Can you see the baby's ki?"

"I can when my Jigan is unwarded. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would describe for me what you see."

Hiei opened his Jigan and looked into Kurama's belly for a few moments. "The ki takes over and fills her whole abdomen."

"Can you tell anything about the baby at all? Perhaps find its heartbeat?"

"No," Hiei shook his head. "Its ki signal is overpowering everything else."

"What about you Kuwa-san?" Narumi-sensei asked as the boys brought his sonogram into the room followed by Genkai and three heads that poked in curiously. Puu was even watching from the open window. "What do you see when you look upon your friend's belly?"

Kuwabara's answer was the same was Hiei. Narumi-sensei asked the same questions and received the same answers almost word for word.

"Is something the matter?" Genkai asked from the doorway, worried by the odd questions he was asking.

"No nothing is wrong. I'm just trying to prove a thesis to myself. I believe what you two are seeing right now is not the child's ki. It is Kurama's. My theory is that no matter how much or how little ki a woman has, when she is pregnant a majority of it forms itself around the growing fetus to protect it." As the doctor spoke he plugged in the portable sonogram machine-thingie, spread jell over the attachment that went against Kurama's abdomen seconds later.

"That's quite the theory." Though her voice was no more than a soft whisper, Kurama's voice sent a startled jolt through out the room. The only one who knew she was awake was Hiei, the small demon noted her head turning in the direction of the screen to stare at it with a wide-eyed anticipation. "But, how can you tell if my ki and not my baby's?"

"Mathematics, my dear. Simple mathematics. You see, your friends both counted one, but I count two." The doctor turned to face the vixen with a wide smile. Congratulations, you're having twins!"

"No way?"

"Oh wow!"

Kurama silently absorbing the information while all her friends crowded around the bed to see the babies on the screen.

"Are they both okay?" She asked finally; squeezing the hand she still had linked with her lover's.

"Alive and well."

"Thank the Gods." Kurama sighed

About twenty minutes later everyone except Kurama, the doctor, and at Kurama's request Hiei stayed and kept his position at the headboard of the bed. Kurama sat beside her lover now wrapped in her robe. Because Yusuke and Kuwabara offered to take the sonogram machine back to the doctor's car they were still in the room when Kurama was given the chance to ask any and all questions she could think of.

"Did you perform a vaginal exam?"

"Yes, of course."

"Did you find any scars or anything peculiar?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara paused at the unusual tone of their friend's voice. Kurama never sounded so unnerved.

"Yomi used a particular . . . implement that cause a lot of, um, tearing. Usually he would make sure to have a healer heal any wound of this magnitude so that I might 'perform' for him the next night but, he found pleasure in insuring me a lot of unbearably painful days."

"What type of implement? The steely voice that asked that question didn't belong to Narumi-sensei. It belonged to Hiei, the small Koorime's eyes were fixed on Kurama's golden gaze; Yusuke and Kuwabara stood rooted to the spot where they halted half way though the door waiting for the next reason they had to plot Yomi's demise.

"It was made of some sort of metal, iron I believe though I didn't get much of a chance to inspect it, hollow so that a male's member might fit inside of it. On it . . . it had hundreds of blunt nubs. Kala, the midwife, and I were trying to help the wounds it created heal with different herbs and such but, I was constantly becoming ill and it just didn't seem to want to heal at all. Kala warned me that the scarring would make delivery difficult." Kurama laughed bleakly. "It's ironic really, Yomi wanted to destroy my babies because he blamed them for my constant illnesses, he decided to have them destroyed after my most recent fever broke. He then used that on me for the first time and Kala refused to allow him to cause a miscarriage telling him that because of the injury he refused to heal it was too risky."

The room was silent. Kurama, a creature who was never hesitant or shy to look someone in the face as she talked to them about any subject be it intimate or not, was staring at her feet with a morbid fascination. She refused to meet anyone's eyes; she didn't have to see them to feel their enraged expressions. Beside her the vixen could feel Hiei trembling as he repressed the urge to take off to the Makai right now and challenge Yomi. One pointed ear twitched when Yusuke and Kuwabara left the room before something was done or said that would set them on a 'lets kill Yomi' tangent that would make them do something extremely stupid.

:outside the door:

"Do you think that was the bad feeling we had?"

"Nope. That's just the tip of an ever growing iceberg."

:sighs: "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Sorry."

:back inside the room:

"Well, if that isn't a good reason to attack someone in your sleep then I don't know what is." Narumi-sensei mumbled; bringing up one soft hand to run though his hair.

"Nani?" Kurama looked up confused.

"You bit Yukina after she healed you." Hiei explained. "She was going to see if she could tell whether the baby was alive or not. You refused to let her hand go until Yusuke pried your mouth open."

Kurama's now started gaze returned to her feet. It was a miracle that Hiei hadn't broken her newly healed jaw. No one treated his sister like that and lived to hear the tale.

Narumi-sensei placed a soft, comforting hand on top of Kurama's jolting her out of her thoughts. "I didn't see anything unusual but if you would like I can take another look while you are awake and alert. That way I can tell you everything I see and you are free to ask any and questions you can think of."

Kurama nodded and resumed her laying position one the bed with her head in Hiei's lap. Narumi-sensei once again talked though the procedure, explaining everything he did and saw or didn't see for that matter. Much to their relief there was no scaring.

Narumi-sensei was packed up and ready to leave about half an hour later. He reassured Kurama that she looked to be in very good shape considering what she had been through, now he was giving her a list of foods. He was concerned at the amount of weight loss.

"I'm leaving you this list of foods that is every dieter's nightmare. You have lost WAY too much weight and that is not good while you are carrying a child much less two. You're eating for three now so don't hesitate to eat more than you usually do. Don't gorge yourself, but eat until you are full. I'll bet you've never had an extra ounce of fat on you your whole life, but right now it can't hurt."

Kurama thanked the doctor and watched him leave the room. After a long moment of uncomfortable silence she turned to her lover.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You have something to say to say to me. I can tell. So go ahead."

"Why are you allowing this to go on? Why are you playing this fucking game with Yomi?"

"What game?"

"He is only going to keep coming after you until he can get you again. Destroy his bastards and give him one less reason to hunt you down. You can get your strength back up and be able to defend yourself the next time."

"What if there is no 'next time'?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He will come back for you and you know it."

"Under any other circumstances that would be considered flattering."

"Don't crack jokes."

"Do you think I enjoy being raped and beaten? Yomi is going to do what he pleases wither or not I'm carrying a child conceived by his seed. He doesn't want them; he just wants me to be his whore."

"So you're just going to wait until he comes back. What if he kidnappes the babes? What then? Will you give yourself over to him again and come back once again pregnant?"

"If that is what it takes to protect my children then yes. And believe or not Hiei I'd do the same for you."

"That only proves how soft you've become."

"You've never complained about it before."

"You were never acting this stupid before. They are unborn bastards to an unwilling whore,"

"Funny," Kurama interrupted her voice becoming steely as her anger started to rise. How dare he refer to her as a whore! "Yomi called them the same thing, so I will tell you what I told him. I love my children, they are a part of me and I'm not going to kill them. The same way that Yukina is a part of you, and you wouldn't let harm come to her."

"Don't bring her into this. She has nothing to do with this at all."

"Oh but that's where your wrong. You always protect and watch over her and I know you would willingly give your life for her and you told me that your mother tired to do the same this for you."

"I'm warning you Kurama, keep them out of this conversation, we are not discussing them. If your so hell bent on having children now that your female then have them with someone who won't continually beat you to within an inch of your life."

"I never wanted to be pregnant, Hiei. But, once I realized that there is a life growing inside of me, a life that my body created, a life that is a part of me as much if not more so than a part of Yomi I couldn't bring myself to kill it. Don't make me choose between my children and my lover."

"You are not choosing. I am. As far as I'm concerned we are no longer lovers." Hiei started walking toward the open window.

"Then what are we?"

"Acquaintances." Hiei spat out the word without looking her or slowing his movements toward the window; his back turned to her.

"You are willing to give up everything we have together just because Yomi is a threat? I never knew you were such a coward, Hiei."

Hiei turned, an angry retort standing on the tip of his tongue. But, Kurama never gave him the chance to utter a word.

"I can't decide what you are, Hiei. A coward or a hypocrite, but right now I'm opting for both . . ."

WHAP

Kurama never saw Hiei move but she wasn't startled when he backhanded her. In a way she was expecting it. She knew she had pushed him to his breaking point. The small demon was in shock at his actions but still too angry to care; in a flash of dark ki he was out the window.

Kurama just stood there, holding her stinging cheek that was going to sport a nice sized bruise in the morning, until Yusuke barged into the room. He didn't mean to listen in on their private conversation, but at the level their voices had taken towards the end of the fight had made it hard for any one to tune it out.

"Kurama," Yusuke called tentatively.

"You know," Kurama whispered softly, her voice changing as her body shifted to its ningen form. "Though out both my lives I have never been backhanded until I was a woman; never once. Does that count as discrimination?"

Yusuke pried Kurama's hand gently away from her face and winced at the large red hand mark across her cheek.

"Oi, Kuwabara." The carrot-top poked his head into the room. "Go get me an icepack, okay?"

His eyes grew to thrice their normal size before he nodded and rushed off. Yusuke stretched out a hand to gently brush Kurama's bangs out of her down cast eyes. They looked up into chocolate colored irises and unknowingly showed Yusuke the tears brimming over her lower eyelids.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Yusuke pulled the vixen's trembling body to his own, her head rested against the crook of his neck with one arm wrapping around her waist the other rubbing the base of her neck. Kurama's arms flew around his neck as she allowed herself to let go and bawl for the first time in both her lives. Yusuke lowered them both to the floor, gathered Kurama into his arms, cradling her across his lap and started a rocking back and forth gently; all the while murmuring and cooing softly, letting his friend know that it was alright to get it all out of her system.

Kurama ended up crying herself to sleep on Yusuke's tear soaked shoulder. Kuwabara seemed to sense what was happing because he never came back into the room. And eventually Yusuke fell asleep as well, granted it wasn't that comfortable on the floor, but he was too tired to give a damn. If his muscles hurt in the morning he would have Keiko give him a backrub, but right now he felt like leaving Kurama be and letting her sleep.

After the sun went down Yukina brought in a tray of food for the two of them incase they woke up and were hungry. Yusuke woke up the moment she entered the room, though she had yet to notice, when the Koorime did notice his eyes on her she whispered 'goodnight' and told him to eat if he got hungry and silently left the room. Kurama picked her head up when she heard the door close softly. She blinked her large emerald eyes that were red rimmed and puffy from crying as if she were having problems focusing them in the darkness. When they did finally focus, they had captured Yusuke's gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, her voice hoarse from crying.

"For what?"

"For staying with me and lending me your shoulder."

"Hey, don't mention it! What are friends for if they can't lend you a shoulder now and then?"

Kurama smiled softly and sighed one of those shuddering sighs that only came from crying. The ones you get after the hiccups and before the runny nose. She buried her face in the crook of his neck again only to pull back after a moment.

"It's all my fault." She mumered suddenly. "He warned me but I still pushed. I know him like the back of my hand I could tell that he was going to snap I just didn't care. And now he's gone and I wouldn't be surprised if he never came back."

"Didn't you notice the bags under his eyes? He hasn't slept a wink in over three weeks. He was miserable the whole time you were gone and blamed himself constantly. He's lucky we didn't kill him. Believe me we were close to our breaking points; all of us. He'll be back. He really does love you."

Kurama rested her head back on Yusuke's shoulder with another sigh.

"I'm not so sure, but I hope your right." Moments later they were both back to sleep.

:wipes forhead: wow this is the longest chapter yet! Woot am I proud. :puffs out chest: first off I would like to let you know that MY LIFE HAS BEEN SUCKING ASS! Im sorry for taking soooo long to get this chapter, I hope you accept that it was worth the wait! All kinds of shit has been happening so again I have to say im sorry:bows: kindly review and I will be back soon with another chapter I promise! laters


	10. Moodswings and Night Terrors!

Im back! . . .one new warning(s) MOODSWINGS! . . . at least that's all I can think of right now. . .you know to always expect the unexpected from me! Enjoy! And as always review! They always make my day!

:two weeks and three days after Hiei's departure:

Something large and warm was torn from Yusuke's embrace. The bed jolted and bounced, its springs squeaking in protest. Moments later retching sounds started coming through the walls. Yusuke sighed as he pulled himself out of his warm bed. As soon as his bare feet hit the floor; a cold shiver ran down the youkai's spine.

_If she's not waking up hysterical, she's throwing up what little she was able to eat. _Yusuke cursed around a loud yawn. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He didn't have to announce his presence, it never mattered; Kurama was never aware of his hands gently pulling back her silky red hair, her attention was focused on the porcelain god she was currently worshiping. All the weight she put back on during the two weeks after her return was all but gone; her ribs could be seen along with the bones in her hips and ankles. Yusuke was afraid to let her go outside for fear that a large gust of wind would knock her on her ass. Kurama tried her best to keep herself healthy. She would spend days in bed even though it would drive her crazy. She ate nothing but what was on the list Narumi-sensei left her, one full helping at least at every meal.

For a while it worked; until Kurama started waking up every night with a recurring nightmare that left her horrified and trembling for the rest of the night. The vixen was getting less and less sleep, the bags under her eyes were growing in size each day. Since any drugs could be harmful to her unborn kits, Kurama refused to take anything to help her sleep. After talking with Narumi-sensei he informed the vixen that those dreams weren't simple nightmares but 'Night Terrors', he sadly told Kurama that there was nothing any one could do; they would just have to go away on their own. But, he did have some suggestions, such as warm milk, soothing music, and not sleeping alone. Perhaps if she slept with someone who made her feel safe she would be able to sleep through the night. So, to Keiko's slight discomfort, Yusuke stayed at Genkai's temple every night to sleep with his friend in hopes that she would start sleeping through the night. Most nights Kurama would go to bed rather early and Yusuke would follow an hour or two later.

They would start out on opposite sides of the bed. Though, like most people sharing a bed, they would end up nestled together as a tangled bundle of arms and legs in the middle of the bed. Yusuke, who usually never had a problem sleeping through the night, would find himself waking up every few hours to check on his friend. If Kurama was asleep Yusuke would contently return to an unconscious state, but if she was awake or showed signs of having in nightmare, he would stay awake and do the best he could to keep Kurama as comfortable as possible.

Not long after the night terrors started Kurama started getting nauseous every time she ate, soon she couldn't even stand the smell of food cooking. Even some flower scents would send her barreling to the nearest bathroom or bush. For a Youko to get nauseous over flower scents was unheard of!

Despite Kurama's best efforts she was not only loosing sleep but she was rapidly loosing all the weight she had put on. Once again Narumi-sensei was consulted. This time he wasn't too sure of his answer but, since it was the only logical one he could find, it would have to do. In the first trimester of a normal woman's pregnancy a rush of hormones would cause her to have what was commonly referred to as 'morning sickness'. Now, a normal woman's body would already be accustomed to having those hormones in her system; since Kurama's body had been female for only a short while it's not accustomed to woman's hormones in its system at all. So every time her body produced those hormones she would experience 'morning sickness' once again. The morning sickness, however, was not leaving like it usually did in the beginning of her pregnancy and was growing progressively worse.

So, now not only was Kurama unable to sleep but she was unable to eat as well.

Yusuke was becoming increasingly worried about his friend. Kurama was at the point where she couldn't even close her eyes at night with out seeing the horrifying scenes that plagued her dreams. Her stomach could only tolerate water and maybe some broth, but nothing solid. Narumi-sensei was one step away from putting Kurama in a hospital, but Genkai had another idea, bringing the hospital to Kurama. Kurama wasn't going to like that decision at all, so Yusuke convinced the two older humans to put it off for a few days and give her a chance to get better on her own.

Kurama, who had relieved her stomach of all its unwelcome contents, heaved a huge sigh before she turned to the half demon behind her.

"I'm so sorry Yusuke."

"Why, Kura-chan?"

"I keep waking you up like this and Keiko is mad at you! I'm breaking up your relationship just like I broke mine!"

Kurama buried her head in Yusuke's shirt and sobbed her heart out.

"Shhhh Shhhhh, it's alright Kura-chan." Yusuke tried to sooth his overly emotional friend. "That's just the hormones talking. It's alright. Keiko understands and so do I or else I wouldn't be here, with you, on the bathroom floor."

That brought a muffled giggle from Kurama. It lasted for only a brief moment

Since the moment Hiei left Yusuke noticed that Kurama would be in tears at the drop of the hat. _She just needed sleep_, he told himself again and again. _As soon as she gets sleep this will all blow over_. He thought to himself. _Gosh I hope these kits come soon. I don't think Kurama will be able to handle being pregnant for much longer. But, damn if that's not wishful thinking . . . she still has the better part of three months to go._

If he had voiced his opinion Kurama would have agreed full heartedly; she was miserable and wanted nothing more than to just turn male again and forget everything about being a hormonal, bloated, totally going out of her mind pregnant woman. That was until she felt one of her babies kick or see images of what she thought they would look like once they finally arrived. At that moment she would become fiercely protective of them and curse Hiei for now feeling the same way about her. What exactly had she done that was so wrong?

When it came down to it her kits were all she had. Yusuke had Keiko, Yukina had Kazuma and she had had Hiei but she fucked up. She fucked it all up and she was determined to do the best she could for unborn babies.

Yusuke let Kurama cry on his shoulder for the fifteen millionth time. He couldn't remember her ever being so sad and lonely. That was when his cursed Hiei. he wanted the short demon to fall off a cliff or something. . . Not like that was ever going to happen, but a good curse would always blow off steam.

When Kurama sat back to grab some toilet tissue to blow her nose Yusuke went over to the sink and returned with a glass of water so Kurama could rinse out her mouth. Kurama looked down into the water with a thoughtful expression for a long moment until she blurted out.

"It's almost sunrise. I know of a nice little clearing that overlooks the eastern valley. The view is stunning; want to join me in the hammock I made there?"

"You made a hammock? Out of what exactly?" Yusuke asked.

"Vines," She replied. "I made it years ago. If I ask it to it will shape itself into a hanging chair. You cannot imagine how comfortable it is."

"Alright that sounds like fun to me. I can't remember the last time I was in a hammock. But, I want to take a water bottle us, if you don't start keeping anything in your stomach you're gonna get dehydrated and have to be put on an IV. And that'll suck."

"Hai," Kurama sighed softly. "But, I'm beginning to think that being put on an IV is unavoidable right about now. Thank you though; for convincing them to give me a chance to get over this on my own, I mean."

"You knew about that?"

Kurama nodded. "If you hadn't convinced them I would have. I'm giving myself three more days. After that I will give myself over to Narumi-sensei's capable hands."

"Hopefully, this wont last that long."

"My fingers have been crossed since day one, Yusuke."

"Well," Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kurama to gently lift her up to stand on her shaky legs. He offered the vixen the crook of his arm. "I'll cross my fingers and my toes for ya, Kura-chan."

"You're too kind." Kurama laughed, linking their arms together so let Yusuke lead her out of the bathroom.

half an hour later

Yusuke sighed happily when he and Kurama were situated in the vine hammock; it was the most comfortable contraption the young youkai had ever encountered. Kurama, however, wasn't as comfortable, the walk up had done a number on her back muscles. As a remedy for the vixen's sore back, they were reclining instead of lying so it would keep the pressure off of her lower back muscles.

The night was clear and beautiful but, it was also fairly chilly and even though they had brought a blanket Yusuke still felt Kurama shivering slightly. Without giving it a second thought he curled himself around the vixen, slinging one leg over Kurama's and wrapping one arm around her torso. Kurama murmured her thanks to which Yusuke replied with a yawned "S'okay" and snuggled closer to the vixen, burying his face in the sweet smelling skin of her neck.

Kurama felt warm and momentarily content while wrapped in Yusuke's strong arms. Maybe it was because they were outside, surrounded by nature with the soft chirping of crickets and gentle rustle of grass. She never really enjoyed sleeping indoors, adjusted to it maybe; enjoying the comfort of a soft bed, of course, but for Youkos the grass would always feel finer than silk under their skin. Being outside always made Kurama feel truly alive.

Thinking about beds made Kurama miss her own bed; not the futon she had her whole adolescent life in the house Shiori owned but, the bed she had left behind in the Makai. Oh how she missed that bed! If Yusuke thought the hammock was comfortable he would die after a night in the huge bed hidden amongst the labyrinth of underground tunnels and caves the vixen truly called home. There was a cave/room for poison, potions, lotions and what not, one for dried flowers and seeds preserved for future use and a mammoth room just for books. Mirrors graced partially every wall, for Youko Kurama was truly a vain creature.

But, the bedroom was his perfect creation with a carpet of the softest moss known to Youko existence. Smack in the middle of the room, dug into the ground was her bed. It had taken longer to maker that bed then her whole labyrinth of caves. At the bottom of the large hole in the ground Kurama piled pillows filled with gosling and/or duckling's downy feathers. That's what had taken the longest to create. Every spring for years upon years Kurama made a system of stalking Goose and Duck nests, killing the parents a day or so before the eggs were to hatch, then carefully transporting the eggs back to her home. The moment the goslings and or ducklings were hatched, dry and at the peak of their downy softness they would be killed and plucked of their baby fuzz to stuff in pillows made of cloth softer than silk. They also served the purpose of meat, soon becoming Kurama's favorite meal. After the Youko had enough pillows to fill most of the hole, he covered them with millions of silky rose petals from hundreds of thousands of roses. Thanks to Kurama's power over plants those petals would never wither nor turn brittle, they would stay silky and soft for all eternity. Where spring was a time to hunt downy chicks, winter was a time to hunt the next and final layer of the perfect bed: mink pelts. A mink's pelt was it's finest in the long winter months; during these months Kurama trapped or, using the vertical leap every fox knows to perfection, killed hundreds upon of hundreds of minks. The fur was made into two blankets. One covered the rose petals and the other served as a blanket. Lastly many more gosling pillows were added.

Kurama's home was his pride and joy. He had placed it in the middle of his territory which consisted of hundreds of thousands of acres of forests, one huge meadow and the mountain range his tunnels ran through. That was the home she planned to return to one day with her kits. Before the night terrors had started Kurama's dreams were filled with her kits, sometimes male sometimes female and many times both genders, enjoying wild games of tag while darting through the large trees and playing amongst the wild flowers. The 'flower security system' she had created years ago was alive and well, still protecting her territory from other Youkos and other demons that would love to take over her land. The moment he had returned for a brief moment during the tournament that Yusuke started in the Makai the flowers had recognized their master, all of them wanted to touch him again and feel his ki. He had spent as many blissful days as he could in his paradise so he could reestablish the bond he had created so many years ago.

Thinking about paradise always brought a smile to Kurama's lips. She sighed happily in Yusuke's warm embrace, her hands slowly making their way down to her abdomen to caress the skin softly. These kits were worth every back cramp, nightmare, and vomiting curse that they came with; they deserved to grow up in a place she deemed as paradise. If she survived long enough to see them to their home, that is.

"You'll love your home, kits." Her whisper, though hushed and tender, rang out in the silent night like a bell. "There are trees and flowers everywhere. No nasty smelling smog and disgusting polluted rivers. You'll be happier there than you could be anywhere else in any of the other worlds."

"Are you unhappy here, Kura-chan?"

Kurama jumped out of her skin when Yusuke whispered his question. She considered it for a second longer than Yusuke would have liked.

"Of course not." She sighed. Didn't it seem like she was doing nothing but sighing lately? "But, this really isn't a place to raise a pair of hyperactive Kitsune hybrids. Besides, I always planned on returning home one day. It's all happening a bit sooner then I would have liked, though. I feel like I'm abandoning my mother. She did so much for me and I'm never going to see here again."

"You plan on staying female forever?"

"I can't answer that. All I can tell you is that I will stay female as long as my kits are still nursing. I did have a stupid idea of – well that's not important. I'm taking all of this one step at a time; so I will deal with 'forever' as soon as it comes before me"

"And that stupid idea would be?" Yusuke wasn't one to let a subject drop quite that quickly, even if Kurama was determined to dodge it at all costs.

"Whose idea was it to replace my mother's memory with me going to America?"

"Koenma and Shizuru. Stupid idea?"

"Why America, I hate it there and she knows it!"

"You followed you lover who was given a job promotion. You married her over there too. Stupid idea?"

"Im not going to tell you so stop asking."

"Alright then. Thought of any baby names yet?"

"No, every time I think of a name I always try to put a face to it. Since I don't know what my kits will look like yet I can't gift them with names."

"Fair enough. But just remember to name one after me."

"'Fifi' is too girly for my tastes, even if they do look remotely like you. But thank your or the suggestion."

"What are you talking about, 'Fifi'. My name is- HEY! That's not nice Kura-chan." Kurama, however, was not listening; she was too overwhelmed with her case of the giggles. "Is it really that funny?"

"For someone who hasn't slept in days . . . yes!" Kurama continued to giggle hysterically. Yusuke smiled at her giggles, though it was slightly unnerving for that uncharacteristic fit, anything was better than crying. Yusuke had expected the giggles to die down slowly like the vixen sobs usually did; he was startled when they ceased completely. The demon looked over to the vixen. Her eyes were off in space and a slightly dreamy smile was plastered on her face. That was just down right creepy.

"Kurama?" He called softly. "Is something wrong?"

Kurama didn't reply; her smile deepened. She reached up and grasped his wrist, which lay on her shoulder, and pulled it down to join her other hand on her abdomen. After a moment Yusuke felt a swishing sensation under the vixen's skin. The swishing was followed by a thump against his palm. Unbeknownst to the young demon a large goofy smile was plastered on his own face.

"Hey, that's really cool, Kura-chan."

"Yes it is. You should feel it from this end." She laughed softly. "They wake up every few hours and start moving around. I can feel it a lot more now that they are taking up so much room inside me. If they grow much more I think I am going to POP!"

"At least those stretch marks are gone. That makes you feel a bit better, right?" Yusuke's hand absently started rubbing small circles over the spot where he just felt a kick.

"I- I'm sorry, Yusuke. I never knew how vain I really am."

"Eh, it's not like I wasn't expecting it." Kurama blinked at that statement. "I mean, you told me a while ago that you feel like your loosing control of your body. Narumi-sensei gave me a list of things that he made after talking to all the pregnant he sees on a regular basis; for reasons I'm sure you can understand. He said that most women get depressed when the marks start to show, so I made sure to have that ointment he recommended on hand at all times. You scared the shit out of Kuwabara, though."

Kurama blinked again. She recalled the day she first found that mark.

_Kurama stared at her nude form in the full length mirror. She poked at the mark she found right above her out of place navel._ _Her staring contest with that nasty mark continued for a few moments longer. But after those long moments Kurama couldn't stand to look upon her disgusting body any longer. Silent tears started streaking down her anger flushed cheeks. She threw on her robe and ran from the room, right into Kuwabara. The carrot top caught the vixen in a strong embrace, when he realized that she was crying he softly asked why she was so upset, his voice nothing more than a soft murmur. Kurama wouldn't answer, she just kept crying on his shoulder. Kuwabara pulled away from Kurama and brushed the crimson bangs out of Kurama's eyes. The vixen met his gaze for only a short moment, until she jerked out of his hands._

_"DON'T!"_

_"Don't what?" Kuwabara asked, his hands held open in front of him in a startled gesture. _

_"Don't look at me!"_

_"Why not? You're not naked or anything." Kuwabara lowered his hands down onto Kurama's shoulders again._

_"I'm breaking out! My ankles are swollen as is my stomach! My back hurts, my stomach hurts, and my feet are killing me! AND THESE FUCKING BREASTS WON'T STOP GROWING! I look horrible and I just want it all to go away!"_

_Kuwabara couldn't help but be startled at the vixen's outburst. His hands started rubbing the vixen's shoulders gently._

_"It's not that bad, Kura-chan. You don't look bad at all. I mean you don't have a beer belly; you have a mommy's tummy! All of this will be over before you know it and then you'll have your kits to take care of and play with."_

_"Oh," Kurama smacked Kuwabara's hands off her shoulders. She pushed him away and took off for her room crying out, "you could never understand!"_

_Yusuke and Genkai showed up behind the startled carrot-top seconds after Kurama's outburst. He blinked at them with a clueless expression and shrugged his shoulders._

_"Kitsunes are very, very vain creatures." Genkai stated. "If they didn't have multiple births there wouldn't be so many of them. Not that a Spirit Fox is all that common, even in the Makai. She is taking her bodily changes as any vixen would, miserably. Most human women usually feel the same way. Kurama's lack of sleep only adds her distress. That aloe ointment should help those stretch marks go away, give her that after she has a chance to calm down."_

_With that the old lady left._

_later that evening_

_Kurama was curled in a fetal position in the middle of the bed she usually shared with her lover until he left. She ignored the knocks at the door. Yusuke was at the door to tell her that it was time for dinner. The very thought of eating made the vixen's stomach churn. Maybe her friend would think that she was asleep and leave her be for the night. No such luck. The young demon entered her room as quietly as he could, that was until he noted Kurama's emerald orbs following his every move. He smiled into his friend's tired gaze and offered a tray laden with food for her inspection._

_"Thought you would rather eat in here." Yusuke smiled a sheepish yet proud smile and dramatically puffed out his chest "For tonight's feast we have Chicken Alfredo a la Yusuke with broccoli, garlic bread and oddly out of placed corn as side dishes. Oh but the true tantalizing treasure is tonight's dessert: blackberry pie a la mode! That means with ice cream!" He added with such a childish happiness that he brought a smile to the sulking vixen's lips. "Which I left in the freezer so it wouldn't melt while you were eating."_

_"Thank you, Yusuke. But, I'm really not that hungry." Kurama said softly pulling the blankets closer to her chin. She continued to watch her dark haired friend pout dramatically and couldn't help but giggle at his antics._

_"Well, at least eat the pie." He bargained. "Kuwabara made it especially for you in hopes that he could cheer you up."_

_"He shouldn't have done that, I was so rude to him earlier." Kurama pushed herself into a sitting position against the headboard. _

_Yusuke shrugged and placed the tray on Kurama's lap. "He's more worried about you than hurt by being yelled at. Remember, his aunt had a baby not to long ago and his uncle took refuge at his place. All the while he was there he told horror stories about pregnant women and their mood swings. I don't think Kuwabara ever wants to be a father anymore."_

_"I doubt that," Kurama stated as she poked listlessly at the food in front of her. "Kuwabara-kun loves children. I believe one day he and Yukina will be wonderful parents. I'm really not that hungry, Yusuke."_

_"If you don't eat you will only feel worse, besides your kits need it. I'll make a deal with you. You eat just a bit, say one third, of your dinner and I'll give you this!" Yusuke pulled a tube of aloe ointment, that was specially made to relieve child bearing women of their stretch marks, out of his back pocket. _

_Kurama eyed the tube eagerly. _

_"You drive a hard bargain. But, I accept." Kurama started picking at her food. "Say, Yusuke. . . are there any of those canned Mandarin oranges left?"_

_Yusuke nodded._

"_I'll go make you a bowl." He offered. _

_Kurama smiled._

"_Can you bring in the chocolate sauce too?"_

"_Uh, sure thing." Yusuke left with a perplexed look on his face. He returned with the items Kurama asked for. He then offered to stay and eat with her, to which she replied, "It's up to you." and promptly dumped the oranges on to her plate. Yusuke watched in horror as she mixed everything on her plate around and then squeezed a liberal about of chocolate on top. Yusuke couldn't watch as the vixen took the first tentative bite. He was prepared to go make her a new plate OR grab the bucket he had stashed under the bed, just incase. To his despair she looked thoughtfully down at her . . . mixture. She then reached for the plate that held the pie Kuwabara made. Using her fork she cut the pie in half and pushed one of the halves on top of her mixture. Yusuke covered his mouth as she took another bite and smiled contently._

_"I'm just going to sit here on the floor," Yusuke told her. "Facing the other direction."_

"_Aren't you going to go get your dinner?"_

"_Not any more."_

"_Suit yourself." She shrugged and dug into her odd meal._

_Yusuke made a face._

"We will have to make Chicken Alfredo again, or oranges. That was the last day I was able to eat a full meal with out getting sick."

Yusuke made a face and Kurama laughed. After that they were both content to silently watch the sunrise, both lost in their own thoughts.

Later that morning Yusuke had to go back to the temple to get his cell phone to call Keiko and make sure that everything was alright at their place. Kurama requested to stay where she was, claiming that her back hasn't felt this good in days. Yusuke didn't think it was a good idea at all, he only agreed to leave her there when she suggested that Puu join her until Yusuke could come back. Yusuke used his perfected mental link to callout to his Spirit Beast. The bird arrived a few minutes later with a bag that was marked for Kurama. It contained two oranges, a bottle of water and her prenatal vitamins. The young demon left as soon as Puu had settled himself next to the hammock with his head resting on Kurama's thighs.

around noonish

Yusuke traced his steps back to where he had left Kurama in Puu's care earlier that day. When he came upon the clearing he paused to look at the scene in front of him. Puu was still settled next to the hammock with his head in Kurama's lap. The vixen was now sitting and absently peeling one of the two oranges Puu had brought up. She picked at the half peeled orange in her lap, when a section of the peel was torn off in her hand; she tossed it over the cliff. Next she dug a section of the fruit out and placed it between her lips, all the while grimacing. While she chewed she dug out another section and then gave it to Puu. The blue bird happily accepted the offered orange and made a grateful noise in the back of his throat. The hand holding the orange dropped to Kurama's side, while the other started stroking the soft black hair running down Puu's neck. The bird purred his thanks loudly.

After a long moment Puu nudged Kurama's hand to encourage her to start peeling the orange again. She complied, throwing the next peel over the cliff once more.

"Litter bug!" Yusuke taunted playfully.

Kurama slowly turned her head around to stare at the younger man while Puu lifted his head to call out a happy 'Puu' of greetings to his soul mate.

"The orange peels will deteriorate and be absorbed into the ground OR be eaten by ants." She stated, too tired to start even a playful debate with her friend.

"He's not supposed to be eating _your_ food, either." Yusuke frowned at Kurama's lack of interest and almost snappish tone. Puu felt his anxiousness acutely through their strong bond. He tried to comfort both of them by placing his head on Yusuke's shoulder and purred soothingly when Yusuke started running his hand up and down his long neck.

"We are sharing, Yusuke!" Kurama snapped, her voice taking on a mildly defensive tone. "I had half of the other one didn't I, Puu?"

The Spirit Beast lifted his head and nodded.

"Okay, okay." Yusuke held his hands up in front of himself in a defeated gesture. He debated on wither or not he wanted to make himself comfortable or to get Kurama to come back with him like the old bat wanted. She had a foreboding feeling and didn't want Kurama too far from here sight. The thing that had set off Yusuke was when Kuwabara called in-between two of his classes to check on his friend. He too had a bad feeling and informed the young demon that he would be coming up after his classes were over, but his cell would be on incase something happened. The mood was rubbing off on Yukina as well; she requested that Yusuke call upon Koenma to ask to borrow Botan for the night in case her healing powers were needed. Yusuke didn't want to take Kurama back into a house where everyone would be watching her like a time bomb or jumping at every noise they heard.

"I will call Narumi-sensei as soon as we I get back." Kurama murmured softly. "I will ask him to come tomorrow morning and set up the . . . IV."

"I'm sorry, Kura-chan."

She snorted. "There is nothing any of us could have done to prevent this or cure it. Narumi-sensei says it is uncommon but not unheard of. It just makes it a hard situation since my children have fox ears and tails and they can't stay in the hospital without the possibility of accidents or something."

Yusuke remembered the day Kurama came back from Yomi and Narumi was able to get a picture of the kits on the sonogram machine.

_two weeks and three days ago_

_Narumi pointed out the spinal cord and skull of one of the kits, then the heart beat. Next he searched for the second fetus._

_"Because of the position I can't see much." He explained to all the excited people crowding around the bed. "It's not that uncommon for twins to hide behind each other. But, from what I can see both look fine. This one," Narumi moved the hand piece to a different position on the vixen's abdomen and the first kit was on the screen again. Narum-sensei then pointed to a spot on the screen. "Has inherited your ears; and judging by the position of that limb it appears it has your tail as well. As for the gender, it's rather hard to see when it is has its tail curled between its leg and is doing a good job of discreetly covering itself."_

_Ever since then everyone has referred to Kurama's babies as kits. _

Kurama placed her feet on the ground and pushed herself up on shaky legs. She reached out for Yusuke's offered hand when she couldn't steady herself. Puu watched as the two of them silently walked down the path before he nabbed the last of the vixen's disregarded orange and took off to find more food.

back at the temple

Yukina, Inari-sama bless her gentle heart, was driving Kurama insane. She fussed over the vixen continuously until Yusuke saw Kurama's smiling lips twitch and her eyes steeled to way past their breaking point. The young demon came to his friend's rescue by reminding the Koorime that dinner was still not started and that Kurama was hoping if the maiden made her favorite meal that maybe her stomach would finally except some food. Much to Yusuke and Kurama's despair, Kurama couldn't make it back to the temple without vomiting up the oranges and water behind a random bush lining the path she and Yusuke chose to follow back. Soon after Yukina left the room Yusuke received a call on his phone. Kurama found herself alone in the semi-dark living room. When she had first come into the temple she chose to sit on the couch, but now her back was complaining. Kurama looked across the room where her recliner was, she didn't fancy crossing the room now that she was settled in the couch. The steady ache in Kurama's back finally encouraged the vixen to move from her spot.

She stood and steadied herself on the fireplace wall for a moment. When she felt that her legs were steady enough she started walking slowly across the room. Kurama was passing the coffee table when her vision suddenly blurred. She stopped and placed her head in her hands, the sounds around her were ringing loudly in her ears. She lifted her head and blinked against the dizziness she felt, though everything she saw was blurred and only adding to the dizziness. Through hazy eyes Kurama saw the figure she guessed was Yusuke making his way down the hall. She heard him calling to her, the sound causing her to inhale sharply through clenched teeth and grasp her head again. She tried to look up one last time to ask Yusuke for help but the gesture made her world go black. Kurama's eyes rolled back into head and she collapsed to the ground.

_Once again im sorry it soooo long for me to get this chapter up. I hit a nasty writer's block and only just got over it! As always please review and I will come back with another chapter for you! laterz :bows:_


	11. Road Kill

Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Yusuke watched in horror as Kurama passed out cold, her body falling almost bonelessly to the ground. The young youkai lunged as fast as he could, yet he wasn't able to catch his falling friend. Kurama smacked off the corner of the coffee table, her body twisted oddly and landed on her side with a thud.

Yusuke all but flew to the vixen's side. He must have cried out at some point for Yukina and Genkai suddenly appeared behind him. The old woman shoved the coffee table out of her way so harshly that it smashed against the wall on the other side of the room.

Yusuke gently wrapped a strong arm around Kurama's shoulders to turn her on her back and lift her into a semi-upright position. He then placed Kurama's head onto his shoulder and called softly to her.

"Kura-chan. Hey, Kura-chan wake up." He tapped his shaking free palm against the vixen's cheek gently. His voice was growing more and more anxious with each word that passed his lips. "Come on, Kurama! Wake up!"

Genkai reached out a small, wrinkled hand to place on Kurama's forehead, soothing the blood red hair off her forehead and out of her eyes.

"She's not sweating and there is no evidence of fervor. That's a good sign. The lack of sustenance and sleep must have finally gotten to her."

"Do you think we should let her sleep?" Yukina asked softly when Yusuke's gentle taps started getting firm and a tad frantic.

"No," Yusuke's voice high had gotten much higher with anxiousness. "She hit the corner of the table when she fell! She could be hurt!"

With that said Genkai shifted Kurama's legs apart to check for fluids and or blood. Happy that there was no evidence of discharge she instructed Yusuke to hold the vixen farther up so the old woman could check out her back.

From what Genkai could see, Kurama's lower back took the brunt of the impact because there was a large burse forming at the base of her spine. She pressed gently on the mark causing Kurama to twitch and suck a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

Kurama's emerald eyes fluttered open and blinked a couple times. Her head was still spinning, making the soft voices around her ring in her ears. Someone was prodding at her back adding more bad stimulation to the already sharp pains coursing through her lower back then into her swollen abdomen. She groaned low in her throat and cursed under her breath.

"Where do you hurt, Kurama?" Genkai asked.

"Right there! AH! Must you keep pressing there?"

Genkai removed her hands from Kurama's back but the pain continued. After a short moment an intense cramp like pain coursed through Kurama's lower body. The vixen couldn't help but moan until it passed. A bruise never felt like this before, it may throb but, she had never experienced these kinds of pains . . . then it hit. Despite her best efforts to remain calm Kurama could feel herself starting to hyperventilate as panic set in. She turned toward Yusuke her eyes pleading and desperately scared.

"FUCK!" Apparently Yusuke had caught on to what was happening when Kurama turned to him with wide panicked eyes. Yukina, who had knelt next to the vixen to hold her hand, jumped at Yusuke's out burst. Her large crimson eyes widened as they darted from his face to Genkai's then to Kurama's.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked utterly confused. No one answered her. Genkai's stoic eyes were staring at Yusuke's face from over Kurama's flaming red mop of hair.

"You've gone into labor haven't you?" Yukina gasped at the old woman's calm question. The slender hand between Yukina's small palms started trembling violently.

"I think so." Kurama replied.

"You 'think so'?" Genkai asked. "Does that mean that you are not sure?"

"I don't know because I have never been in labor before." Kurama snapped out through a scared sob. "But I do know enough about pain to know that this is not normal."

"Shh. Shh, it's alright Kurama. Just try to calm down." Yusuke pulled Kurama close to his chest, when a whimpered 'AH' of pain escaped her throat Yusuke started to stroke the vixen's hair; pushing back his own panic to calm his friend down.

"How can it be alright?" Kurama asked as she tried to hold back the tears falling down her cheeks. "I am only just at six months along! There is no way my kits can survive yet! If I give birth now my babies will die! I can't loose them, Yusuke. Please, I just can't!"

Kurama pulled her hand out of Yukina's to clutch Yusuke's shirt in a tight desperate grip. Yusuke locked his arms around Kurama's half starved form, one around her waist the other cradling her head to the crook of his neck as he started rocking in a gentle sway.

"We are going to do everything we can, Kurama. But, in order for us to help you have to calm down, okay?" Yusuke tuned his voice down to a deep, yet soft whisper and buried his face into Kurama' hair for a moment and whispered, "I promise you we'll try our best. Trust me, okay? I'm here and I'm going to help you through this. Take a minute to calm down and then we will try to figure something out."

Kurama did as she was told by taking deep slow breaths, another intense, premature contraction coursed through the vixen's abdomen and lower back. She whimpered a loud 'AH' of pain and tried to bury her head farther into Yusuke's neck. She was vaguely aware of Yukina placing a small supporting hand on her shoulder. Kurama wanted nothing more than to shrug the Iceling's hand off her trembling shoulders, she didn't want Yukina's hands on her right now; she didn't want anything but the strong arms of her lover to touch her and hold her now that she needed it most. But, since Hiei had left her she would just have to substitute his arms for Yusuke's. Just thinking like that made a harsh sob explode from Kurama's chest.

Yusuke started rubbing circles over Kurama's shoulder's and back, careful not to go too low. He could tell that Kurama was doing her best to calm down but under the circumstances he figured it would be rather hard to do so. Something had to be done and it had to be done quickly or else Kurama would loose her babies. Picking up his head from where his face was buried in the vixen's flame red hair the young demon turned to meet Genkai's solemn gaze.

"My phone is somewhere in the hallway over there," he motioned with his chin to the dark hall where he had dropped his phone in his rush to help Kurama. "Go call Narumi-sensei and tell him to haul ass up here. Then call Kuwabara and tell him to do the same. He'll let the others know what's going on."

The old woman nodded and rushed off to do as Yusuke asked. She hadn't guessed that her former student could have taken charge of a situation of this sort. He really had grown up; it made her old heart swell with pride. After she found the phone, she heard Yusuke order Yukina into the kitchen to get a bowl of water and a cloth which she was to bring back then to boil some water just in case. What the hot water was for he didn't really know but that's what they did in the movies so there had to be a valid reason for it. He would have to ask Narumi-sensei about that when Baa-san got him on the phone.

"Okay Kura-chan you and me are going into your room." With that said Yusuke carefully picked up his now semi calm friend. Once they were in Kurama's bedroom Yusuke knelt tenderly on the bed, when he moved to lay the vixen down on the feather soft mattress she clutched tighter to his shirt and looked up to meet her friends confused gaze.

"Don't go!" Kurama pleaded then winced as another harsh contraction hit once again, she found herself moaning until it passed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay right here with you." Yusuke assured her.

"Then, please, just hold me. Oh, Yusuke I'm so scared. How could I let this happen?"

Yusuke settled on the bed crossed legged with Kurama cradled in his lap, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"Shh, it's not your fault, Kura-chan. It's not your fault, its mine! I should have let them start you on the IV from the beginning. Kura-chan I'm so sorry."

Kurama looked up into Yusuke's face to find tears in his chocolate eyes.

"No, no it's not your fault at all! I told you if you hadn't had convinced them to wait then I would have. I was too stubborn and you put your faith in me. Only I repaid you by fainting and caused myself to go into labor thus letting my kits down."

Yusuke brought up a calloused hand and gently whipped the tears off Kurama's cheeks with his thumb.

"Don't cry any more, Kura-chan. You didn't let anyone down. We're going to get through this. I promise."

"You're not allowed to cry then either." Kurama said with a soft laugh and returned the gestured to the tears on Yusuke's cheeks.

: in the hall:

"Yusuke-san is something the matter?" Was the first thing Genkai heard when Narumi picked up.

"It's not Yusuke and yes something is wrong. Kurama passed out and landed on the corner of the coffee table. We aren't doctors but as far as any of us can tell she has gone into labor."

"Oh my."

"TELL HIM TO HAUL ASS!" Yusuke called from Kurama's room.

"That's going to be a bit hard to do." Narumi said around a soft curse. There was no need for Genkai to relay the message, Yusuke's voice carried through the empty hall perfectly so Narumi had heard him.

"What's the matter? You never swear unless something is really wrong."

"Well," Narumi-sensei sighed. "I was already on my way up to your place when I totaled my car thanks to a god dammed kamikaze doe."

"Damn suicidal deer." Genkai found herself cursing as well. "Hold on I'll get Yusuke to come and get you."

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked when the old woman came into the bedroom with a thoroughly pissed off look on her face. "Isn't Narumi-sensei coming?"

"He was until he totaled his car by hitting a deer."

Yusuke cursed so colorfully and so loud that Yukina heard him all the way in the kitchen and blushed crimson. Kurama groaned and buried her face into Yusuke's neck; could this day possibly get any worse.

"Has her water broken yet?" Narumi asked. Genkai gently shifted Kurama's legs apart and reported a negative. "That's a good sign I-"

Narumi was cut off by the sound of breaks squealing to a stop.

"Find a Good Samaritan?" Genkai asked after a long moment.

"Well I'll be dammed. Nope I found something better" Narumi half laughed after the sound of two doors slamming closed sounded over the phone. "Which one of you can see the future?"

The two approaching people instantly and simultaneously pointed at the other.

"Well, she foresaw the exploding deer, but I thought to snag our father's SUV" The deep rumbling of Kuwabara's voice sounded like music to Genkai's ears. The young man walked over the doctor's totaled car and started pushing it onto the side of the road.

"You really saw my kamikaze deer?"

"No," Shizuru laughed. "But we did feel the need for our father's vehicle."

"This is no time for small talk!" Yusuke snapped loud enough for all to hear over the phone.

"Oh no," Shizuru took the phone from Narumi. "What's the matter, Yusuke? . . . Oh sorry Baa-san."

"Kurama went into labor." Genkai replied for the twentieth time.

"Oh no. How did that happen?"

"She fainted and hit her back off of the coffee table. The contractions started shortly after that."

"We are on our way right now." Shizuru told the old woman as she scooted into the middle of the front seat, since some of Narumi's equipment took up much of the back seat they all had to squeeze into the front. Not that it was a tight fit, the SUV was very spacious and none of them were overly large. Once in the car Shizuru plugged the phone into the odd thingy their father found intriguing, it made it so the cell phone could be hooked up right to the care so that everyone could hold a conversation through the radio speakers. This was the first time it was ever found to be useful.

The three rode in silence as for a moment while they listened to Kurama's labored breathing, every so often it would be punctured buy a soft moan or gasp as contractions came and went. Every time the vixen's breathing hitched or deepened the sound would be accompanied by Yusuke's gentle murmurs. Now that Narumi was at least on the phone he could somewhat of a coaching job.

"What exactly is going on?" Kuwabara asked his sister in a soft voice. In the soft voice Shizuru told him what he had missed while he was moving the car off the road.

: back in Kurama's bedroom:

Yukina had walked in on Yusuke's outburst, totally unaware of the deer, the doctor, and her ningen lover. She brought with her a large bowl of water and a soft washcloth. Her small hands dipped the cloth into the cold water then pulled back into the air to wring the water out of it. After the access water was squeezed out the Koorime handed the cloth to Yusuke, who started dabbing it on the vixen's sweaty brow. The blue haired maiden once again took up Kurama's trembling hand to rub soothingly. She started violently when Kuwabara's voice sounded loudly through the phone in Genkai's hand.

:in the car:

"Wait! You're saying that this all started because Kurama fell down and hit off the table? It's not natural?"

"You're just realizing that now?" Shizuru snapped and then received a glare for her younger sibling.

"NO! I'm just saying that if not natural and that it was caused by Kurama getting injured then Yukina might be able to stop the contractions."

Both the room and the car were silent as all the occupants thought out that suggestion. The silence was finally breached by Genkai.

"Yukina is by all means a gifted healer, though I doubt she would be able to stop contractions. Healing is one thing but putting a stop to a birth I think would be out of her powers."

"How is this any different than stopping the bleeding that comes from, oh I don't know a sword through one's stomach or getting half your leg blasted off by a bomb? The contractions aren't normal because they were created by Kurama getting injured. Since she is injured she should be able to be healed. Once healed the contractions may dissipate since there is no longer a cause for them. Does that make sense to anybody else?"

"Actually yes." Kurama's answered in a soft, strained voice. Her eyes lit up hopefully. "It's worth a try at least."

"I didn't follow a word he said," Yusuke mumbled, then in a louder voice. "But, I agree it is most defiantly worth a try."

Yukina nodded, she stretched her small hands over Kurama's abdomen to commence in healing her friend. She kept increasing the flow of healing ki from her body until it stopped abruptly on its own accord, signaling that there was nothing more to heal. Hesitant crimson eyes crept up to search Kurama's face. Everyone was holding their breaths, waiting in silence for Kurama to let them know how her body had reacted to the healing. Finally Yusuke broke the silence; he placed his calloused fingers gently under the vixen's chin and tilted her head up so her glimmering emerald eyes met his anxious gaze.

"How do you feel Kura-chan?"

Kurama blinked up at her friend.

"Nauseous and tired. The pain in my back is gone; there are no more contractions at the moment, though that doesn't mean that they have completely stopped."

Yusuke sighed in happy relief. Kurama didn't want to get her hopes up just yet, what she did know about child birth was that there was a period of rest between contractions, at least in the earlier stages of labor. Her water hadn't broken so there was a good chance that the pain in her back was intensifying what contractions she did feel, causing her to not pay attention to how far apart they were. Her tired, half lidded eyes watched as Yusuke handed the damp cloth back to Yukina so the young maiden could dip it in the cool water. Kurama watched the water as it rippled and splashed with Yukina's actions. Suddenly, Kurama's head started throbbing in turn with the rise and fall of the water. The sound of Genkai's voice sounding out softly as she got off the phone with Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Narumi-sensei rang loudly in her suddenly oversensitive ears.

"Yusuke," Kurama mumbled tensely.

"What's up, Kura-chan?" The young youkai asked, concerned by his friend's upset tone of voice. "Didn't the contractions stop?"

"I'm going to throw up!"

: a few moments later:

Kurama had calmed down substantially from her earlier hysterics now that she was sure that the contractions were not coming back and she had also emptied the meager contents of her upset stomach. Genkai thought it would be best if Kurama had as little noise around her as possible, so she and Yukina left as Kurama lost her breakfast. Now Kurama's head had taken its place on Yusuke's shoulder once again.

It took Yusuke a moment to realize that Kurama had fallen asleep in her arms. He became aware of her state of unconsciousness when her forehead nuzzled up under his chin. The first time Kurama had done that in her sleep Yusuke jumped clear out of his skin succeeding in waking up his pregnant friend. Now he was used to it, he had even taken to teasing Kurama about how much she craved to cuddle something or preferably someone.

"_Yes," Kurama had said with a dramatic tone in reply to his playful teasing on one of the first nights she was woken up by a nightmare with Yusuke sharing her bed. She and Yusuke were in the kitchen trying to make Banana Splits at two in the morning. "I must admit that I am a cuddle-slut. It is my one flaw." She licked the whipped cream off her fingers and winked as her dark haired friend's widened eyes to twice their size. _

"_That's a flaw?"_

_Kurama acted as though she actually thought about the question then shrugged her shoulders._

"_Flaw, fetish, turn-on, foreplay. Call it what you will, I'M going to enjoy MY calorie filled, totally delectable and not to forget yummy Banana Split."_

_Once again Yusuke could only stare as Kurama returned to the refrigerator grabbed the Tabasco sauce and Ranch dressing. She grabbed her spoon and her bowl of ice cream then left the room in a flurry of velvet robes._

"_What in the seven hells just happened?" Yusuke asked himself before cautiously following Kurama to the living room._

A sudden hitch in Kurama's light breathing caused Yusuke to come back to present. Moments later jerked awake with a shuddering cry. Kurama had started trembling violently as her eyes darted desperately around her room. Yusuke rubbed his friend's shoulders gently trying to get her attention away from whatever she had just seen in her dreams. Strikingly bright green eyes focused on Yusuke's calm gaze, the scared vixen sighed at herself in disgust, buried her face into his shirt and started sobbing.

"Yusuke I just want to sleep!" Kurama's voice sounded through the fabric of Yusuke's shirt. "Why can' I just sleep!"

The young demon could do nothing more than coo and try to sooth the upset vixen. His mind kept replaying what Narumi-sensei had told him earlier in the week when he had called to check up on his patient. Yusuke had asked why the nightmares were affecting Kurama in such a way.

Narumi's reasoning was: "Kurama is scared for her kits. Her dreams consist of horrific threats that that Yomi person made. Her subconscious is frightened and working overtime worrying about the unborn kits."

"Kura-chan tell me about these night terrors," Yusuke requested softly when the vixen's breathing had calmed down somewhat. Kurama's eyes widened up considerably as she looked up to meet Yusuke's worried gaze. When Yusuke saw his friend's horrified expression he quickly started babbling reassurances.

"Nothing too specific, just give me a bit of an insight as to why they scare you so much."

"Well," Kurama started around a shuddering sigh. "Every time I close my eyes I feel like I'm back in Gandara. Everything is so clear and real that my heart starts to race frantically. I hear sounds of whips and other t-things that h-he uses on-"

"Okay," Yusuke could see that Kurama was starting to upset herself once again. "You don't have to say any mo-"

"NO!" Kurama cut off her friend. "You don't understand! Its not me, H-he's not using them on me! My babies, Yusuke! He's using those horrendous things on my babies! My tiny, innocent, totally defenseless babies! He is hurting them, horribly! I can hear them crying and calling for me. But, I can't move to help them no matter how hard I try. Then I can see them; their tiny bodies twisted and bleeding, I can smell their blood and hear his laughter over the sounds of my kits screaming!"

Kurama suddenly found herself sitting on her mattress with her back pressed against the headboard. Yusuke's eyes hardened to the point that Kurama saw a fire in his gaze that she only ever saw when her dear friend was royally pissed. What had she done to piss him off she wondered as Yusuke straddled her long legs. Scared that Yusuke would explode like Hiei had, Kurama tore her eyes away from her friends gaze. She started when Yusuke large hands cupped her cheeks to tilt her head up, forcing theirs eyes to meet. After studying the young youkai's gaze for a long moment she realized that she had misinterpreted his expression. They were stern yes but in an intense, sort of caring way.

"I. Will. Never. Let. That. Happen!" Yusuke told his friend punctuating every syllable of every word as if trying to engrave the words into her skull. "Yomi will never lay a hand on your kits as long as I am here to say something about it. Do you hear me? I swear that you and your kits are safe. I'm here, Genkai is here, and Kuwabara is here, too. Your family is protected by the 'Reikai Witness Protection Group' or some shit like that. You. Are. Safe. I Promise."

"Thank you, Yusuke." Kurama wiped the tears out of her eyes and pulled Yusuke into a harsh hug. Yusuke adjusted them so that Kurama was laying between his thighs, half curled against his broad chest.

There was a soft knock at the door. Kurama simply glared at the wood as if willing it to open, for the fist time that afternoon she was comfortable and didn't want to move an inch. Yusuke quietly bade the person outside of the room to enter. Kurama smiled when Kuwabara's carrot-topped head poked in the doorway. He took in the sight of his two best friends curled around each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a big cheesy grin.

Kurama cracked open an eye in her friend's direction, she lifted her head and let her face take on an almost sheepish look.

"The cuddle-slut strikes again." She quipped giving Yusuke a broad grin and winked in Kuwabara's direction. Yusuke burst out laughing and was soon joined by Kurama.

Kuwabara blinked at his friend's peculiar reaction and turned to the doctor who had walked into the room.

"They have both lost their minds."

Narumi's eyes scanned over his patient, Kurama's eyes were sunken in to her skull and sported mammoth blue bags underneath them, her cheeks were hollow and also sunken in. She looked like a very pregnant bag of bones. The tiny lives inside of the vixen were draining her of every ounce of energy she had.

"My dear, you are noting but bones and angles." The doctor sat down next to the pair of tired demons.

Yusuke snorted. "Tell her something she doesn't know."

"I'm afraid I can't," Reaching into his black bag, Narumi produced a stethoscope he placed it in his ears and warmed the metal part in his palm before placing it on Kurama's abdomen. The room was totally silent, while the doctor listened to for sounds within the vixen's flesh; his face was a mask of concentration. After a few moments he smiled and placed his stethoscope into Kurama's ears.

"Heartbeat number one," He said pressing the metal against the skin above her out of place navel. Kurama's face lit up as a soft, rapid thumping sounded loudly in her ears. The heartbeat was silenced when Narumi moved his instrument to place on a lower spot closer to her pelvis. "And heartbeat number two."

Kurama sighed with happy relief. She took the stethoscope out of her ears and placed it in to Yusuke's ears. "Their okay! Listen!"

Narumi repeated his actions causing a large ecstatic grin to spread across the dark haired boys face

:an hour later:

Kuwbara continued to pace outside of Kurama's bedroom. He knew that the contractions had stopped but, he was still anxious to know what else Narumi had found in his examination. He didn't have to wait much longer. Narumi walked out of Kurama's room with Yusuke in tow. "I'm just going to borrow him for a moment, Kurama-san." He guided the young demon with a gentle grip on his muscular forearm. By the look on Yusuke's face Kuwabara could tell that his friend didn't want to leave their ailing companion.

"What's up?" Shizuru asked as she, Genaki and Yukina joined the three males in the hallway a bit farther down the hall.

"Kurama and her kits are holding up rather well considering the shape she is in. I'm glad to finally get her on the IV, though I am sorry it came to that. Now, she isn't confined to her bed, the IV stand is portable, but I don't want her moving about until she isn't so weak."

"What about these night terrors?" Yusuke asked. "Kurama can't close her eyes with out falling asleep and the moment she does she wakes up scared half out of her mind."

"That is another issue I am concerned about," Narumi sighed. "Kurama-san's body needs sleep desperately. Pretty soon her body will do one of two thing; either her body will be refuse to allow her coconsciousness until she has the strength to wake up again or her body will shut down."

"What do you mean by 'refused coconsciousness'?" Yukina asked.

"Recurperative sleep. You will not be able to wake her until her body has regained it strength. Since Kurama is receiving nourishment intravenously, there is no threat of her body shutting down. When she does finally fall asleep I must insist that someone be with her at all times awake and alert. From that I have been told her reactions to the night terrors are intense, if she thrashed in her sleep, there is a good chance that she could rip the needle out of her arm her arm. If that happens and no one is aware of it, she could tear a vein and die of blood loss."

Yusuke sighed around a deep groan, his hand grinding into his tired eyes. "I'll take the first shift." He turned and walked toward Kurama's door until he was stopped by a small hand on his arm. He turned and looked down straight into Yukina's crimson orbs.

"Yusuke-san, Hiei-san might be able to help, don't you think?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't think he will come back." Yusuke's voice was low and dripping with anger. Everyone knew that Yusuke was still pissed at the small fire demon.

"He does love her, Yusuke-san."

"Well he has a damn funny way of showing it doesn't he? Yusuke snapped, before yanking his arm out of her small hand. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to help the woman who still loves his damn ass survive her pregnancy!" With his outburst out of his system Yusuke disappeared into Kurama's bedroom.

Blinking in shock, Shizuru looked up at her brother. He didn't seem the least bit shocked; normally he would have tried to pound Yusuke's head into the ground for speaking to his lover that way. Come to think of it, neither Genkai nor Yukina were that surprised either.

"Do you think," she asked turning to face Genkai and her brother. "That Keiko has some competition?"

"Keiko might," Genkai mused almost to herself, this wasn't the first time she had got the very same feeling. "But, Hiei certainly doesn't."

Kuwbara nodded his agreement, his eyes never leaving the door Yusuke disappeared through. His thoughts were inturrepted by Yukina placing her hand into his, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tightly.

"Will you talk to him, Kazu-chan?" Yukina asked, turning her large eyes to meet his own. Kuwbara found himself nodding and received a dazzling smile for his efforts.

"Yusuke is just worried, Yukina-chan" Kuwbara told her. "He is taking it the only why he knows how."

Dusk came and went; neither Yusuke nor Kurama came through the doorway leading into the bedroom. Actually, Kurama was so relieved that her kits were still alive and well that she was able to fall asleep the moment Yusuke wrapped his strong arms around her. Narumi was able to contact a tow truck to pick up his car, so Shizuru transported the doctor back to his road kill and totaled vehicle. Kuwbara was staying for the night, instead of trying to sleep in his room; the carrot topped man had stretched out on the sofa with Yukina. They watched television until Yukina couldn't stop her huge yawns. After his petit lover left, Kuwabara felt his eyes starting to droop lower and lower until he was dozing lightly.

It was now about midnight, the soft serenade of crickets chirping sounded all around the temporarily quiet temple. That serene silence of nature was interrupted by a loud bellowing voice.

"KUWABARA! BAA-SAN!"

Kuwbara was jolted out of his light sleep and on his feet before he had realized it. He burst into the room to find Yusuke trying desperately to hold a thrashing, panicked Kurama. The dark haired demon was clutching Kurama, holding her against his chest with one arm while the other was forcing the vixen's left arm to the bed with a grip that was so tight it was already bruising her porcelain skin. Though her eyes were closed, Kurama's face was a mask of fear and pain. Her legs were pushing and slipping against the crumpled sheets of the bed while her free arm was clawing at Yusuke's arm, trying to free herself from his iron grip.

"Hold her legs!" Genkai snapped to the started Kuwabara. The boy instantly jumped into action, he straddled Kurama's knees, holding her legs down with his superior weight alone. Next he grasped the vixen's hips with both of his large hands to stop them from thrashing.

Genkai was at Kurama's side in the space of a second, she grasped the vixen's slender wrist in one hand and her other immobilized Kurama's elbow.

Yusuke wrapped his now free arm around Kurama. Her hot tears splashed against Yusuke's neck and shoulder. Her voice was desperate and pleading with an imagined Yomi. She kept repeating 'No' and 'Please don't!'. Yusuke held Kurama tighter to his chest, all the while whispering and cooing, trying to breech her sub-consciousness with his gentle reassurances. It didn't work, Kurama fought and thrashed trying to free herself from what she thought was Yomi.

"How long is this going to last?" Kuwbara asked no one in particular after almost twenty minutes later.

"Who knows?" Yusuke snapped through gritted teeth.

: fifteen minutes later:

Yususke stalked out of Kruama's room. Kurama's hysterics had stopped as suddenly as they started. He only left Kurama's room when he was sure that the vixen was alright for the moment. He felt secure to leave her in Genkai's and Yukina's capable hands. When he passed Kuwabara, he grabbed his carrot topped friend and pulled him out by his elbow. Once they were outside the temple Yusuke started a furious pacing, much like that of a penned up wild animal. His hands buried deep within his midnight black hair and tired eyes smoldering with an intense and unsurprisingly anger.

"Will you stick around for a while, Kuwabara?" he asked coming to a sudden hault in front of the carrot top.

"Of course. Why? You going somewhere?"

"I'm going to get Hiei. Maybe he can put a stop to this night terror bullshit! And if he can't or won't I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!"

"Okay," Kuwabara nodded. "But you're not going any where until you calm down."

"Why the fuck not?" Yusuke snarled. "Kurama and her babies could die, dammit! And where is that bastard? He's gone! No, not only is he gone but that bastard fought with her, slapped her and abandoned her right when we get her back from Yomi! Right when she needs him the most!"

Yusuke dropped to the ground and buried his face in his hands. Kuwabara followed his friend to the ground with a sigh. After a long moment the carrot top leaned over and nudged Yusuke with his shoulder.

"I know your upset, Yusuke. We all are for Kami's sake. But before you run off and pound Shorty into the ground; think about this for a moment: Would you punish a three year old for not being able to perform long decision?"

"What the hell kinda question is that, BAKA? We're not talking about-"

"Would you just answer the question!"

"Aw hell! I can't even do long division! Of course a three year old couldn't! So, no I wouldn't."

"Then why punish Hiei for something he doesn't understand? He has never had a mother love him. He's never had a family. He's never had anyone until Kurama. He doesn't understand how Kurama feels about her babies and I'll bet, right now, he's just as miserable as she is. But, most of all, he, like you and me is not female nor is he pregnant. God willing, he will never have to experience that. So just think about that before you beat the shit out of him."

Yusuke stared at his friend for a long moment then glowered good naturedly at him. "When did you become so damn smart?"

Kuwabara returned that glower with a good natured punch in the shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I've always been this smart!" The ningen smiled as he stood and stretched. "Just remember what I said until he gives you lip; then you can beat his ass."

Yusuke smiled at his friend's back until he was in disappeared into the temple and out of his sight.

"I just hope Hiei can help," Yusuke thought to himself. He sat for a moment longer just staring up at the stars. Kuwabara was right about Hiei being totally confused about what Kurama was going though. But that still didn't give him a right to do what he did. . .GAH thinking too hard! Yusuke chastised himself.

"Let's go, Puu!" he called to his Spirit Beast. The large bird appeared in mere moments to transport Yusuke to the Makai and eventually Mukuro's realm and Hiei.

Otay ppl! thanks for reading:bows: That's it for this chapter! I would like to let you all know that I have been typing like a mad woman and working on this every chance I could during work breaks and late into the night! I wanted to finish this chapter for all my faithful readers because I am leaving for my two week vacation and this is my present to all of you so that you wouldn't have to wait another two weeks for this chapter! Currently it is two in the morning and I am just now finishing up and posting so ignore the grammar mistakes please and thank you! Don't forget that I crave and love Reviews with such a passion that it is quite scary . . . lol see you all after my trip!


	12. Hiei's Reality Check

I'M BACK! Europe was fantastic but extremely HOT! I had a notebook with me but, sadly I had no energy to work on my fic while I was dying of heat and swimming in sweat. . .shudders I don't ever want to leave my AC ever again! .. .but enough of that I'm sure you don't want to hear it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! No new warnings that I can think of.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Yusuke stared the small redheaded demoness standing in front of him, her posture the picture of pissyness; arms crossed under her petit bosom, legs planted firmly on the ground. Yusuke was definitely intimidated by the scowling she-demon.

"That bad, huh?" He asked. Mukuru snarled in response.

"HE'S DONE MORE DAMNAGE TO MY ARMY THEN YOMI HAS EVER DONE! OR EVER COULD FOR THAT MATTER. HE WONT SLEEP, HE KILLS ANYONE WHO BREATHS TO LOUDLY WITHIN MILES OF HIS PERSON, AND I. WANT. TO. RING. HIS. NECK.

Yusuke was now in mourning for his poor eardrums. This was going to be a fun morning.

"Join the club, we've got jackets." Yusuke's joke was lost on Mukuro who raised an eyebrow at him. "Never mind."

"Before you go and drag off my deranged second in command, I would like to know exactly what happened between him and his fox err, vixen."

"How much do you already know?" Yusuke asked.

"Just that she is expecting Yomi's offspring. Hiei hasn't said a word about him . . . her since he returned. He has just been on a war path."

"Kurama returned from Yomi in piss poor shape. She was healed but out of it for a while and attacked Yukina. When the doctor came he told Kurama that she was expecting twins, gave her a clean bill of health, told her to gain some weight and left. After the doctor left Hiei tried to talk Kurama in to aborting her kits. They got in a fight, insults were exchanged he slapped her and left."

Mukuro blinked in disbelief. Could Hiei really be that utterly stupid? "All that happened the day she came back half dead from Yomi?" Yusuke nodded. "What an imbecile! Trying to convince an emotionally distraught Youko bitch to destroy her kits, I didn't think he could stoop to such a level of utter stupidity."

"Why? How is it so hard for you to imagine Hiei acting like an ass?"

"Because he is so completely obsessed with that fox that it sickens me."

"If he loves her so much then why did he leave her?"

"Because that's the only thing he knows how to do. He is scared that Kurama is going to continue to be ripped out of his grasp by Yomi, even more so now that she carries his bastards. It seems to me that, from Hiei's point of view, every time he allows himself to get close to someone they are for some reason or another pulled from his life. You must keep in mind that Hiei's first experience of life was being treated as a bad omen and then abandoned. So that is how Hiei appears to himself, a horribly bad omen that should not be allowed to live, and at one point in his life he longed for death. He stays out of his sister's life for that very reason, he feels unworthy of her and now he believes that, despite how much he cares for Kurama-san, it is in her best interest to be rid of his presence."

Yusuke blinked in shock. His shock quickly turned to rage.

"Why is everyone trying to stop me from beating the shit of that little bastard? Everyone is on his side, yet Kurama is a hair's breathe away from falling in to a coma and nearly lost her Kits, AGAIN."

Mukuro blinked at Yusuke's outburst.

"What is wrong with Kurama-san?"

"Her stomach is rejecting food and every time she tries to go to sleep she is plagued by Night Terrors of Yomi killing her kits. The doctor has her on an IV so that she can be fed intravenously and warned us that if her body doesn't get sleep soon she will go into a coma."

Mukuro snorted thoughtfully, "I was wondering why you came here to get Hiei."

"If he can't or won't do anything to help Kurama I have permission to kill."

"Who is standing up for him back in the NingenKai? His sister, perhaps?"

"Nope, quite the opposite, it is the person who Hiei despises the most; his sister's lover."

"The redheaded buffoon?"

"That's the one. Though Yukina was the one to originally suggest I come to find Hiei, she firmly believes that he still loves Kurama and will come back if asked."

"Oh to be that naïve." Mukuro said in a half wistful half mocking tone.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked. "You just said yourself that he loves Kurama."

"I said that he loves her, I never said that he would go back to her. At least not willingly."

"If he doesn't come back you are going to have to find a new second in command."

Mukuro let a fake thoughtful look grace the natural side of her face.

"Perhaps I'll look into recruiting the Koorime." She gave Yusuke a wink with her good eye.

"What was that?" Yusuke placed a dramatic hand over his lips. He didn't have to fake the baffled look on his face. "Could it be? Yes I think it was. A joke! A joke from the infamous Bionic Bitch herself! What is this world coming to?"

"Scary isn't it?" Mukuro quipped causing both the demons to start laughing. Yusuke decided that it was alright for him to take a small moment to just laugh, he hadn't had much time to do so lately, it felt nice. The laughing stopped as abruptly as it started and Yusuke asked for directions to Hiei.

"He is most likely in his room. Down the hall," she pointed to the dimly lit hall behind the dark haired demon, "Three lefts, two stair cases going up, then it's the fifth door on your right. I'll send drinks up to let him know I approve of you presence here; plus it'll really piss him off."

Yusuke bowed and left.

:ten minutes later:

"GO AWAY!"

"Well 'hello' to you too, Hiei." Yusuke gave the small demon a cheeky smile then proceeded to make himself comfortable on his friend's bed.

"Get out." Hiei snarled, not even turning from his usual place on the windowsill.

"Sorry can't. I was invited for tea and it would be very rude for me to leave." His cheeky smile grew wider. "I don't like being rude, Hiei."

"Get. Out."

"No," Yusuke had decided that he was going to be as calm as possible; he wasn't going to fight, and he wasn't going to yell . . . well that was the plan at least. Yusuke knew that his patience was almost nonexistent at this point. To tell the truth, he was ready to flip the moment he walked through the door into Hiei's room and was presented with the small demon's slender back. His mind flashed back to Kurama and how she looked when he had left, skin sickly looking and hanging off her bones causing her to appear like a starved corpse. A corpse with sunken and miserable eyes, dull green orbs that usually gleamed with more spark than any true emerald could never possess. Yet, Hiei was saved yet again from feeling Yusuke's wrath, only this time it wasn't by a redheaded person.

Puu was waiting patiently outside to make sure that Yusuke would be able to keep his calm. The Spirit Beast had used their perfected mental link to send Yusuke a different image of Kurama; it was one of before Yomi had even entered the picture at all. It was the night Yusuke had found out that Genkai had been the Masked Fighter in the Dark Tournament and she was giving him her Spirit Orb. Puu had spent the night in the hotel room with all the others members of their little rat pack as they tried not to think about where their friend had gotten to or more importantly, WHAT he had gotten himself into. Yukina had retired to the bed room Kurama had offered her, Keiko and Botan had already passed out some time ago followed by Kuwabara and Shizuru who was finally snoring softly from her place on the foot rest. Puu was wrapped in Keiko's arms like a teddy bear, but he wasn't asleep his Spirit Mate was in too much pain for the small creature to sleep. From his position on the large couch the tiny beast could see Kurama as he lounged across from him on the other couch. Large chocolate brown eyes followed the fox as he stood up walking to each of the lamps to turn them off before he joined Hiei at the window.

The full moon was casting a silvery glow directly into the large window. The two figures bathed in moonlight talked in hushed voices before Kurama pulled the protesting fire demon from his position, hunched over hugging his knees, into his slender arms and flipped their positions so he could sit on the windowsill with Hiei securely in his lap. The small demon gave token struggles but soon quieted when Kurama pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Hiei grumbled as he nuzzled his cheek to Kurama's slender chest. Kurama only smiled tenderly and rested his own cheek on top of Hiei's head. It was it was one of the last moments both of them had blissful smiles gracing their serene faces.

Puu was doing his job quite well; he reminded of Kurama's feelings toward the ornery fire youkai in front of him and succeeded in calming Yusuke down, at least for the moment. Hiei had yet to acknowledge his companion's presence but that was okay, Yusuke wasn't in any hurry. Hiei was going to hear what he had to say wither he wanted to listen or not.

There was a knock at the door; Yusuke bade the person on the other side to enter while Hiei snarled to his reflection in the window. A small slender demoness entered with slow cautious steps. She placed a tray of tea on a table at the foot of Hiei's bed, handed Yusuke a cup then turned her eyes hesitantly to meet Hiei's enraged gaze. Yusuke shooed her out of the room, promising to make sure Hiei got his share of the goods.

"Want some, Hiei?" Yusuke took a sip of his tea. "It's really good."

"I'd rather choke on my own vomit."

"Suit yourself. Personally I think stuff will taste better but, hey don't let me stop you."

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to half an hour. Finally, Hiei was fed up with Yusuke's presence.

"If you're not going to tell me why you're here then leave."

"You really want to know why I'm here?" Yusuke asked.

"No. But the sooner you get whatever it is you want to say off your chest the sooner you will be to leave. You have already over stayed your welcome, considering you never had one to begin with."

"I thought you might be interested to know that Kurama faring rather well considering she went into labor. But if you're really not interested then…"

Yusuke let his words trail off, he sat back on Hiei's bed trying to feign casualness while letting the information sink into Hiei's sleep deprived mind. His words has enticed his friend, it was obvious to see by the way the small demon tensed, his eyebrows melding together in the middle of his forehead and disappearing under the bandana like ward that was always worn across his Jagan eye.

"You lie!" Hiei snapped. "How stupid do you take me to be? Kurama isn't due to whelp for a few months yet."

Yusuke shrugged and sipped his drink, still doing his best to coax the sleep deprived demon to let his true feelings show; even if it was just a mere glimpse, a dammed spark for a few moments. Any reaction other than stoicness would be welcomed right about now.

"I never said that she went into labor naturally." The young demon left it at that. It took all he had not to let his emotions show. He wanted to cheer at the curious look that Hiei wore on his face. The look clearly bordered on worry. Their gazes met for a moment before Hiei's concerned eyes hardened once more.

"So are they dead?"

"They?"

"Yomi's bastards."

"NO Kurama's KITS at the moment are alive." Yusuke felt his delicate façade crumbling quickly. Puu tired to help by sending him a picture of dancing Cabbits but the former detective shrugged it off. "As I said earlier, it wasn't a natural labor. Yukina was able to stop the contractions. If Kurama would have been forced to give birth they all would have died. The kits are far too young to survive out side of Kurama's womb and Kurama wouldn't have been able to handle the strain of giving birth."

"Che, death from a broken heart." Hiei rolled his eyes, his voice mocking and disgusted.

Within the space of two seconds Hiei found himself torn from the windowsill then slammed against the nearest wall.

"Kurama hasn't been able to sleep nor keep anything in her stomach for weeks now. Her body can't take the strain of birth! The whole reason she went into labor was because she fainted and smacked off the fucking coffee table! Right now she is this far," Yusuke pinched his forefinger and thumb together in front of Hiei's face with one hand while the other held the small demon to the wall by his neck. "From going into a coma. She's dying damn you! And all you can think about is wither or not the babies she cherishes are dead!"

"What exactly is wrong with her?" Hiei asked a moment after he was dropped to the floor.

Yusuke sighed and flopped down on Hiei's bed, apparently exhausted by his outburst.

"She is having horrible nightmares, more specifically 'Night Terrors. Kurama can't sleep for more than fifteen minutes without waking up screaming."

"Why can't she eat?"

"Common pregnancy ailment; Hormones are causing her stomach to reject food AND turning her into an over emotional basket case!"

Though Hiei had no idea what a 'basket case' was. He was certain that it was good.

"Be that as it may, I am not going back."

With that statement Yusuke's eyes widened to thrice their normal size. His hands clenched compulsively at the bedcovers. Hiei got the impression that Yusuke was fighting with himself not to smash him against the wall again. The taller demon opened his mouth to say something but Hiei cut him off.

"If Kurama wants to bear offspring now that it is easier and more natural for her body to do so, then she can choose a male who won't constantly beat and rape her to get herself impregnated."

"Yomi would go after those kits, too" Yusuke informed his small friend. "It doesn't matter who fathers them."

"Nice try, Kurama said herself that Yomi was going to destroy his bastards when the midwife decided that Kurama was healed enough to abort them."

"Ah but that's where the story twists my dear Hiei. You didn't stay around long enough to get the whole story. Yomi hadn't expected Kurama to conceive so quickly after being transformed. He always planned on getting Kurama knocked up, he was just sick of dealing with the complications of this particular pregnancy. These kits are expendable to him because Yomi was not ready to give up his whore.

Yusuke watched with mild satisfaction as Hiei bristled upon hearing Kurama being referred to as a whore. The small demon glared daggers in Yusuke's direction.

"Fine." Hiei snapped. "You have succeeded in capturing my attention. What is Yomi's plan for his bastard offspring?"

"Do you know what a Fur Farm is, Hiei?"

Hiei blinked a blank expression into Yusuke's gaze. He shook his head slightly.

"Surly you know what a Farm is, right? A place where animals are raised for the purpose of slaughter for their meat or for the milk or wool they produce. A Fur Farm isn't much different. The creatures raised in Fur Farms as animals that have unique coats: minks, chinchillas . . . foxes. All of them are born and raised in tiny overcrowded cages and killed once their coats are at their peak, which is usually around nine months of age for foxes. They are killed by being beaten to death, poisoned, having their necks snapped, though the most common method is electrocution. After that they are skinned and made into various items- coats, capes, wallets, hats . . . I'm sure you get the idea."

Yusuke paused to take in the startled gaze Hiei had locked on him. After a moment he continued.

"Yomi decided that he wanted a Youko skin coat, cape, rug . . . you name it he wants it. His plan was to make Kurama into a broodmare or perhaps a 'Broodvixen' would be the proper term in this situation; starting a cycle of knocking Kurama up and taking the kits away the moment they left the safe confines of her womb. The next time Kurama would see her babies would be a few months later when Yomi decided to butcher her children and skin them; all the while forcing Kurama to watch. That is what she sees every time she closes her eyes."

A nasty snarl rose upon Hiei's lips, for a moment Yusuke let his hopes rise. Though he was sorely disappointed when Hiei simply grunted 'Disgusting goat!' and turned to once again face his reflection in the window.

"She needs you to come back."

Hiei blinked at his reflection before turning to Yusuke. "Huh?"

"Your might be the only one who can help her through those night terrors. You and your Jagan eye, that is."

"No. I can't go back, I won't go back. Kurama can get through this on her own. She survived for hundreds of years without my interference and for all I care she can continue to do so for thousands more." Hiei could see that Yusuke didn't like his answer; he made a move to speak again but Hiei, who had obviously been keeping this tucked away for a while. "Kurma wants a father for her kits, one that will care for them the same way she does. I can't accept Yomi's bastards as my own. Kurama deserves a person who will love her and her kits as much as she does."

"You can't accept them or you won't?"

"Both. They are bastards conceived by rape. They should be destroyed rather than being brought into a world that will scorn them for what they are."

"So let me get this straight, if they were your children being constantly threatened by Yomi and Kurama's ailing health then would you feel the need to do help?"

"That is irrelevant. Kurama would never dream of bearing my get. Nor did I ever want children. Who would want to conceive the offspring of a Koori-"

"Oh please!" Yusuke exploded, jumping from Hiei's bed this time it caused his teacup to go flying to shatter against the wall. "Spare me the 'woe is me – my life sucks' act cause frankly, Hiei, it's getting old."

Hiei opened his mouth to voice his displeasure but Yusuke cut him off.

"Shut up! I'm talking now and listening. What makes you think that you're not worthy of everyone? Well, let me fill you in on a little tidbit, how do you think the other Koorimes feel about Yukina right now? She was raised on their little floating icy paradise and SHE chose to leave. She never plans on returning either. That makes her scum, but wait; she took a ningen for a lover. Dear god to them she's lower than scum.

"That gets Yukina out of the way, now for Kurama. I'm going to ask you again, Why do you think you're so unworthy of her?"

Hiei stared at the dark haired youth in front of him totally flabbergasted. Yusuke took his silence as a signal to keep rambling.

"See Kuama started out before you were even conceived as a thief; a heartless thief that would kill any one who strayed into his path. Next, he was killed and chose to be reborn as a human, instant scum. Then he was summoned to and forced to assist a demon, whom, years ago, Kurama sent an assassin to kill. Now this scum is a laughing stock. Yomi decides that he wants to bang Kurama. The fox declines because he is quite happy with his current lover: You. So Yomi did what he does best and somehow kidnaps Kurama to use for his sadistic pleasures. In short, he turns Kurama into a whore. And we all know that whores are lower than low, she is a speck away from being nothing from being nothing. And if you don't think that that very thought isn't constantly nagging at Kurama, that that uncaring 'I can get over it' façade she puts up isn't slowly but surly crumbling, you are fucking wrong. You called Kurama a shore to her face, backhanded her and left. You; the second in command to a Makai lord. You are practically a god compared to the rest of the Makai and you basically told Kurama that you didn't think she was anything more than a knocked up whore."

"If you refer to her as a whore one more time I will kill you!" Hiei was finally at the point Yusuke wanted. His crimson eyes were blazing with anger that Yusuke had send spark and grow through his whole outburst.

"Why?" He asked. "You started it all! You fought with her, telling her to destroy the kits she cherishes. You left her when she needed you the most. You were the one who basically said 'you won't do what I want so fuck you, you aren't worth my time.' You started this whole mess and you might be the only one who can fix it. I'm leaving now and if you don't come with me and Kurama or her kits die I will be back for your head. Okay, I'm done talking now."

Yusuke turned, walked three strides then stopped and pivoted. In four long strides he was at Hiei's side.

"No, I have one more thing to say. Kurama loves you. But your right, I don't think you deserve Kurama but not because of who you are but because of how stupid and ungrateful you are. She loved you when you were nothing but an abandoned Koorime bastard and she still loves you even now. And if you're willing to give that up then you are insane. All Kurama wants is to be in your arms again. I should know because for the past month I've held held her while she cried herself to sleep. I've been at her side when she's bent over heaving everything out of her stomach. And I've been awake all the nights she called out to you in her sleep."

Yusuke turned this time he was finished. He was ready to leave. When Hiei fell into step behind him Yusuke had to stop himself from jumping for joy.

"I'll come with you to make sure she doesn't die. Other than that I make no promises."

"I don't care if you take a pleasure cruse to Timbuktu as long as Kurama is alive to see you off."

"Hn." They made their way through the hallway when they got to the staircase Hiei started up them instead of down. "You might be interested in seeing this before you leave."

"What is it?"

Hiei didn't answer. He just kept climbing.

:Back at the Temple:

After Yusuke left Kurama had stayed relatively quite. Kuwabara and Genkai had taken turns staying by the vixen's side. After the third hysteric outburst Genkai decided that leaving the room wasn't worth the effort. She could only pray that Yusuke was able to convince Hiei to come back, hopefully they both would be back soon. Yukina had wanted to help as well, but the whole situation was scaring her beyond belief the poor Koorime's nerves were practically shot, so Keiko had shown up in the earliest hours of dawn to take her friend into the city to stay with her for a few days. Shizuru was in turn worried about the lack of man power, so she stayed incase she was needed, plus with Genkai and Kuwabara stuck in with Kurama somebody had to cook. . . much to her brother's displeasure. Shizuru never was much of a chef.

It was right about noon when the next hysteric attack started. For some reason this one was different. Usually, the attack would start out with Kurama tossing her head from side to side and moaning then escalating from there, this time, however, with a deep guttural cry Kurama's whole body seemed to jump two feet off the bed. Instantly the two tired ningens jumped into action Genkai straddled the vixen's long legs with both hands on either side of her pelvis while Kuwabara held her to his chest, moments later Shizuru all but flew in to hold down Kurama's arm. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it was over.

Kuwabara blinked at Genkai in confusion, but Genkai and Shizuru both saw something that, due to his position, Kuwabara couldn't see. Kurama's dazed emerald eyes had snapped wide open. Her panicked eyes darted around the room, she couldn't figure out where she was or who was holding her down. Kurama frantically fought against the people holding her down until she could make out the words being cooed into her ear.

"Kuwabara?" She rasped out, her voice trembling and confused.

"Yea it's me." The carrot top answered, his voice a low and soothing tone.

"Let me up! Please let me go!" Immediately she was released. The frightened vixen scooted away from her three worried friends, pulling the tube attached to arm as far as she dared. She took deep breaths calming breaths before she glared at the three people standing at the foot of her bed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Since, oh around one last night, you wouldn't wake up when you started having your nightmares. You have been thrashing in your sleep and we have stayed here to make sure that you didn't tear the needle out of your arm which could cause you to rip your vein and bleed to death." Genkai explained calmly, the old woman was totally unfazed by Kurama's snappish tones, why should she be angered when Kurama had just woken up from a intense nightmare of being tortured by Yomi to find herself being held down to a bed by three other people, that would make any one upset.

Kurama looked baffled by what she was just told. She allowed herself to inch closer to the people who obviously cared a great deal about her. It was then she realized that there were a few people missing.

"Where is Yusuke?" Her eyes darting around looking for the one person who was truly comforting, the same demon who was the only person she wanted to see at the moment was no where to be found. Kurama felt abandoned again. She looked up to Kuwabara, a lump forming in her throat; she wanted to ask 'What had I done this time?' 'Why did he leave me, too?' But she couldn't seem to make her voice work.

_Damn pregnant people hormones! Stupid mood swings! _Kuwabara cursed. He knelt down on the bed and gathered Kurama into his strong arms. "He's been here with you for a month, Kura-chan. He had to leave to take care of some business with the shop. He should be back late tonight or early tomorrow morning. Do you wanna call him? He made sure his phone was charged incase you needed him."

"No, it's alright." Kurama pushed back her emotions enough to answer her concerned friend. "It would be extremely rude for me to call. He has been with me for a long time and I'm not even his wife or anything like that. He should take a break from me. Besides he should spend some time with Keiko, she must miss him. I know what its like not to be able to be with your mate."

"Okay, first off, he didn't want to leave your side even for a moment. Second you don't have to be his mate or his wife for him to worry about you and want to be with you when you need him. And third, Yukina is with Keiko right now. So even if he wanted to spend time with Keiko he couldn't. And you couldn't ever be rude to Yusuke, he practically invented the word, you're just lonely and he is familiar to you. There is nothing to get upset about."

Now Kurama felt like an idiot. She buried her face in Kuwabara's neck. "Dammit all!" She screamed into his flesh. Kuwabara rubbed large circles over Kurama's slender shoulders. After another muffled scream found made its way through the fabric of Kuwabara's shirt Kurama lifted her head and placed it upon her friend's broad shoulder. When Kurama's breathing calmed down and became even Kuwabara could have sworn that the vixen had fallen asleep, that was until Kurama arched her back with a hiss of pain. A slender hand started rubbing at her lower back.

"What's up, Kura-chan?"

"Cramp in my back." Kurama sighed. "No matter what I do it never goes away. No matter what position I'm in it still stays there."

"Why didn't you say so?" Kuwabara lifted Kurama off the bed and placed her on the floor. He instructed his friend to get down on her knees and lean her upper body over the bed. Kurama gave the carrot top a skeptical look but did as she was told. A moment later Kuwabara joined the vixen with a bottle of lotion in hand; he placed the bottle on the floor so he could help Kurama out of her oversized tee-shirt. Kurama shivered when the cool lotion met her skin, she moaned a moment later when Kuwabara's large hands soothed the lotion all around the smooth skin of Kurama's back. Then moved down to the small of her back and rhythmically rubbed with his thumbs on either side of the vixen's spine.

A soft snore sounded out through out the otherwise silent room, Kuwabara smiled at Kurama's back while he continued to gently work the knots out of her flesh; he only stopped almost an hour later when Shizuru came in with his only slightly burnt lunch. Kuwabara made a face made a face after the two siblings worked together to put Kurama's huge shirt back on and moved the vixen back on to her bed.

"If you don't like it the kitchen is open, little man! Go make yourself some food." Shizuru hissed and rapped her knuckles lightly over her brother's head.

"I'd really rather not burn down the kitchen, thanks." Kuwabara dug into his charcoal meal.

Shizuru snorted and sat down next to her brother on the side of the bed. The young woman had her eyes turned to Kurama so that she wouldn't have to see the faces her brother was making . . . her cooking wasn't THAT bad.

A small gasp caught Kuwabara's attention. "Look!" His sister hissed excitedly. The carrot-top was preparing to drop his plate to hold down a struggling Kurama; yet Kurama slept steadily on. Kuwabara turned his confused gaze onto his sister. "Just keep looking." she snapped.

So Kuwabara turned his gaze back to Kurama. Finally after what felt like an eternity, a ripple of movement at the crest of Kurama's engorged abdomen caught Kuwabara's attention. He stared at the place where, due to some of the fabric being caught under the sleeping vixen, the oversized tee shirt was pulled tightly across the swell of growing babies. The action was repeated as the babies moved within the tight confines of Kurama's womb. Kuwabara smiled at his sister who returned it happily then placed a slender hand over the spot.

"They're moving!" She whispered excitedly. "Do you think they're going to be okay? Kurama and the kits, I mean?"

"Of course they will!" Kuwabara answered firmly with out any trace of doubt. His hand joined Shizuru's on Kurama's tummy. "Kurama is one of the strongest people I know. And you have to remember that the kit's father is the only youkai alive that has EVER beaten Urameshi in a fight. Those kits are going to be quite a handful."

Kurama sighed softly and shifted in her sleep. Both Shizuru and Kuwabara snatched their hands back from Kurama's tummy as if they had been shocked. Kuwabara turned back to his meal while Shizuru smoothed Kurama's scarlet bangs out of her face.

:back in the Makai:

Yusuke had followed Hiei up three more flights of stairs and was currently cursing every single one of them under his breath. The sounds of their footsteps sounded loudly as they echoed through the large room. Yusuke looked at the aisles of large hollow glass tubes that were all around him, wondering exactly where his short friend had brought him also what was so direly important for him to see. Hiei suddenly stopped in front of a one of the tubes actually the only tube that was filled with some sort of liquid and glowing. His mind stood blank for a moment before a double take was in order.

"Shura! What happened to him? He looks like shit . . . no scratch that he looks worse than shit!"

"Do you really need me to tell you who did that to him? He was the one who let Kurama go right under Yomi's nose."

"I didn't want to revive him." Mukuro's voice rang softly through the huge empty room, startling both Yusuke and Hiei. "Though Hiei insisted that I do so. It's a miracle that we were able to save his leg. That and his wounds were festering. He'll bear most of those scars for the rest of his life but, at least he will live to scorn his father another day."

"If you really don't want him here, then I'll take him as soon as he recovers. He can stay with Hokushin until he knows what he wants to do."

"You'll trust him?"

Yusuke nodded immediately without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"He went through all of this for Kurama. He deserves to have the favor repaid."

Mukuro gave a thoughtful nod. "He is welcome here on the condition that he can prove that he will not betray me or anyone else under me. His heart seems true enough. I'll be in contact with you upon his recovery. But," She turned to Hiei. "As for you my dear second in command; I do not want to see your face back here until either I am in need of you or you can bring me one full photo album-whatever the hell those are- of each of Kurama-san's kits. Do I make myself clear?"

"Surly you jest?"

"Try me." Mukuro crossed her arms under her petite bosom and frowned. I don't care if you accept those kits; I don't care if you claim Kurama-san, but you will not be allowed back in my presence if you return on bad terms with that vixen. I cant loose any more of my army, Jaganshi!"

"Che."

"I will take that as 'Yes, my lady. I will not disappoint you or my mate.'"

For that Mukuro received a cold glare. That glare was returned in full by the demoness until Hiei broke it. He turned and snapped.

"Let's go, Urameshi!"

Yusuke smiled at Mukuro who winked her good eye at him. The both bowed to each other before turning and walking off in separate directions.

_I defiantly wouldn't want to be on her bad side. _Yusuke chuckled to himself as he followed a rather pissy Hiei back to the god awful stairs which led to the front entrance where Puu was anxiously for his return.

:Dum da dum: there it is! I hadn't want to stop there but, this chapter was getting really long and . . .it has been forever since I have updated and I didn't want you guys to loose faith! So let me know what you think! Sorry it took so long to update I hope you all feel that this one was worth the wait too! Lemme know what you think! Thanx!


	13. Night Terrors Demolished

:Blinks: I got over 50 hits on the first day my new chapter was posted plus I have yet to receive a flame . . Holy Flying Cows of Doom! You like me you really like me! Whoo hoo! This chapter is for all of you who have reviewed for me::Bows: please enjoy the drama and fluffyness! Warnings. . . abuse of minors

Yusuke and Hiei reached the temple close to midnight later that night, which just happened to be the starting point o another panic attack for Kurama. The vixen was making distressed whimpers against Kuwabara, her body shuddering harshly and her hands were convulsively clutching at the carrot-top's shirt. Genkai was standing at the side of the bed, every muscle in her body pulled taunt as she waited for the attack to escalate. She was cautious, however, deciding to wait until the last possible moment to make her move to hold down Kurama's legs incase the vixen woke up again.

Kuwabara's hands were rubbing large circles on Kurama's back while the other was holding a gentle grip on the vixen's slender arm right below the elbow, where it waited until it was needed.

They both gifted Yusuke with tired smiles, which he returned with glee. Hiei walked into the room and stopped dead, his eyes wide not wanting to believe that that trembling mass that resembled a withering pregnant corpse held in the buffoon's arms was really Kurama. She looked horrible! Her skin was a sickly pale color, her gorgeous locks of scarlet hair hung listlessly around her face . . . if it was possible for hair to look listless Hiei wasn't sure, but that was the only way to describe it. And those eyes, Hiei was glad that he couldn't see the eyes of his one time lover. He imagined those eyes as dull grayish green where they had once glowed with an emerald fire that the young demon had fallen in love with.

Hiei approached the bed slowly with hesitant footsteps. He knelt slowly next to the two redheads who were the only occupants currently on the bed. He then reached out a hand to smooth some wisps of crimson bangs out of Kurama's face. He turned to Yusuke with smoldering eyes.

"How could you let her condition deteriorate like this?"

Yusuke gaped at the small demon, his temper barely suppressed as he answered with a growling hiss. The only factor keeping his voice low was his determination to let Kurama stay sleeping.

"What exactly did you think I meant when I told you that she was dying?"

Hiei snarled in reply.

Genkai was about to step in-between the two dark haired to interrupt their fight but, Kurama stole that chance from the old woman. The vixen let out a loud screaming "NO!" and started fighting to free himself from Kuwabara's grip. Kurama had been curled up with her head buried into her friend's chest, though when she started struggling Hiei grasped Kurama's hips to turn her so her long legs would stretch out and Hiei could straddle them. Yusuke took over holding down the slender arm so that Kuwabara could have an easier time of holding Kurama to his chest.

Once Kurama was securely held down Hiei pulled the ward off his forehead to let his Jagan fully open; the eye pulsed as he dug deeply into the vixen's subconscious.

_Hiei felt a horrible jolt. Moments later a soft sound echoed about his ears and his eyes cracked open. Hiei couldn't figure out where he was for a long moment. He was in an upright position, spread eagle, against a slimy stone wall that could only be that of a dungeon. His head whipped from side to side on its own accord. Hiei tried desperately to figure out where he was but his efforts were in vain, all he could see was locks of red hair following the movements of his head._

_Wait a minute! Red Hair . . . where did that come from? His hair was black! Hiei shook his head to in hopes to clear his mind but when he looked down . . . Breasts! How the fuck did I get breasts? He asked himself, though; he didn't get a chance to figure it out. Out of nowhere a dark figure loomed over the confused demon, with a swish of robes, the figure backhanded him. Though his cheek stung, it was replaced by a burning sensation in his Jagan. The burning was so intense the Jaganshi let out a scream._

Hiei's head snapped to one side a moment before he let out a bloodcurdling scream, his small hands flying to his forehead. Hiei toppled off of Kurama's legs and Genkai lept to take his place. The Jaganshi pushed himself into a kneeling position at Kurama's side, one hand over his Jagan and the other was holding himself up. He felt nauseous not only because of the burning in his forehead but because of the fact that he had never been so overwhelmed by a dream or memory like that, much less thrown from one! Some thing was not right.

"That's not normal." Hiei hissed through clenched teeth.

"That's what I told y-" Yusuke started in an exasperated tone.

"NO!" Hiei interrupted in with another snarl and pointed at his reddened cheek. "Dreams are not supposed to hurt!"

A large purple bruise on Hiei's cheek caught and held the other's attention. They all turned to Kurama; Yusuke lifted her chin gently and turned it to one side so he could get a better look at her cheek, where a similar bruise was forming.

"This has to be Yomi's doing."

"But, this has never happened before." Yusuke stated in a confused and angered voice. "Kurama never complained of physical pain other than back cramps, leg cramps, stomach cramps . . . well just cramps in general, but all of those are normal during pregnancy. Plus there haven't been any bruises before and believe me I would have seen them."

"Perhaps," Genkai said thoughtfully. "This is the first time he did cause her physical pain. The psychic or psychics working for him must have felt Hiei's presence and did what he could to get him out of Kurama's mind."

"There isn't an ounce of unfamiliar ki coming off of her." Kuwabara put forth. "That psychic must be one powerful S.O.B to be that far away and be that discreet."

"It may also be a spell." Yusuke all but growled. "He seems to fancy those lately."

"So what now?" Kuwabara asked. "Do we have to go kill the bastard who's doing this?"

"No." Hiei replied, sitting up and rubbing his temples which were still pulsing. "Now that I know what to expect I'm sure I can defiantly overpower it. Although, you'd better get the girl in here to take Urameshi's place in case I'm wrong and I have to be restrained like Kurama."

:Two minutes later:

Shizuzu had taken over Yusuke's place at Kurama's elbow and the young demon was now kneeling behind Hiei. The Jaganshi closed his eyes and let the eye flare open. No one wanted to move and it seemed as if Kurama felt the same way, for the moment the Jagan was open she had quieted.

"If he so much as twitches," Genkai hissed to Yusuke. "You tackle him. If this gets much worse we'll have to have Keiko and Yukina here for Kurama and you and Kuwabara can take care of Hiei."

Yusuke nodded before giving over his full attention to Hiei.

_Hiei was once again thrown into the depths of Kurama's tortured mind._

_There were tears in the vixen's eye causing everything to be blurred. Hiei wanted to look around but, he couldn't fro Kurama's head was hanging listlessly staring down at her feet, which were half obscured by her breasts, both of which sported many burses and mouth shaped red marks. The vixen's thoughts were separate from Hiei's but the Jaganshi could still sense them and sometime hear or see the more vivid images. It was no surprise to Hiei to find Kurama's thoughts to be on her kits. She was wondering what they looked like, knowing that she would find out in a moment only made her more miserable; tears flowed freely down Kurama's stinging cheeks._

_Her kits were nine months old today; and today would be their last._

_A door opened. Kurama didn't have to look up to know who had entered. Yomi's footsteps sounded loudly through the dungeon. He stepped up to Kurama and touched her cheek tenderly. Kurama knew better than to fight or shy away form his touch, but she didn't look up. The touch turned to a gentle hold of her chin, the hand lifted her face to Yomi's sightless eyes._

"_You will be watching this performance, Kurama."_

_Kurama started trembling, tears continued to fall and a sob escaped her throat._

"_Please don't do this." She begged for the thousandth time. Her voice hoarse, barely distinguishable as the soft, gentle tones she once possessed. Yomi frowned and promptly backhanded Kurama, who's head snapped to one side._

"_What did I tell you about begging?" Yomi asked when Kurama refused to answer another smack rang through the cell._

"_Well? Answer me!"_

"_Only in bed." Kurama answered in a broken tone._

"_That's right." Yomi patted Kurama's head much like a master would his loyal dog. How ironic; if Hiei could have he would have growled. He wanted to get out of this dream, but he had to wait until a specific point. What point in the dream that was, Hiei wasn't sure but, he was sure he would know when the time came. "Now we shall get on with my little show."_

_Kurama shuddered._

_Yomi snapped his fingers beckoning a guard who came in bearing a wiggling, mewling sack. Kurama's stricken eyes followed the guard as he made his way to Yomi. He bowed to his master and dropped the sack onto a table situated in the middle of the cell. Kurama gasped as muffled yelps of pain made their way through the sack. The guard left and soon returned with a tray containing a large variety to instruments and knives. Kurama's trembling grew worse, she fought with the chains and bonds holding her tightly to the dank, wet walls. By the time Yomi had reached into the sack and pulled out a struggling, snarling, silvery gray kit by the scruff of its neck Kurama was reduced to bawling, despite Yomi's earlier orders the vixen was already pleading for the tiny life who appeared to recognize its mother's voice and started calling for her. Kurama's heart broke as Yomi dangled the kit in front of her for a long moment letting her get a good look at the child that was taken from her. He smiled and turned a deaf ear to her pleas._

"_Now, how are we to go about killing this one?" He mused to himself._

"_Please no."_

_Yomi frowned at Kurama. "I thought we went over this." He made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. "I suppose you I must reinforce that rule." Yomi reached his other hand out, he grasped the kit, who had started once again snarling at him, by the front leg with two fingers and squeezed harshly snapping the bones in half. The kit keened a sharp cry of pain. Kurama squeezed her eyes shut and thrashed against her bonds, a wail of despair escaping her throat._

"_You WILL keep your eyes open!" Yomi commanded and reinforced this command by snapping the pup's other leg. Kurama had no other choice than to watch and pray that Yomi would end her child's suffering quickly._

_Hiei felt nauseous._

_Yomi reached into his pocket and produced a clear, crystal vial, inside it held a greenish, gray liquid. He quickly uncorked the vial and forced its contents down whimpering kit's throat before dropping it to the ground. The tiny kit heaved, its body thrashing weakly. Kurama's eyes, overflowing with tears, followed the kit's every movement. _

"_My poor baby." Kurama sobbed, her head hung in defeat watching her baby struggling to stay alive. Its silver head lifted at the sound of its mother's miserable voice. It whimpered at her, begging for the comfort only a mother could bring; pleading for its mother to take the pain away. Kurama's heart tightened with pain "I'm so sorry, my precious darling."_

"_Oh, but this is taking forever." Yomi sighed irritably. In one swift moment the goat stooped down and snapped the kit's neck. The tiny body trembled and twitched as all of its life energy was quickly drained. Kurama's sobs grew harsher._

_"Now, now" Yomi mock soothed, he cupped Kurama's tear-damp cheeks to lift her head; forcing her to take her eyes off the lifeless body of her deceased child. "We still have one more to go. Though, I am going to go about this one much differently." Yomi released the vixen's cheeks to return to the sack on the table and take out the second kit. This one, unlike its sibling, when pulled by the scruff of its neck, curled itself into a ball. Turning a fearful gaze to Yomi and blinking innocently at its sire. "I'm told they are identical. Is it true, Kurama?"_

_Kurama knew it was in her child's best interest to answer with out hesitation. _

_"Yes." She answered through a broken sob._

_"They look just like you? Their fur has that wonderful silver hue?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Pity I can't see this for myself." He made to stroke the fur on the kit's tiny head, and the kit shied away with a tiny whimper of fear, its tail tucking firmly between its legs. Yomi chuckled at the tiny pup and stroked its head almost soothingly. The kit almost seemed to relax until Yomi flipped it over on its back, holding its scruff firmly and making its back arch over his clenched fist so that its chest, heaving with panicking breaths, was thrust into the air. Its stubby front legs waved in the air while the hind legs clawed vainly at the table, all the while high distressed whines poured from its throat. Yomi chuckled evilly and reached across the table. He grasped a slender scalpel-like knife, made for precision, from the table and pressed it to the heaving chest. "This one will be our lab rat; I want to see how long it can survive while being skinned alive."_

_Kurama's breath hitched, her eyes flying wide open. She watched in horror as Yomi pressed that nasty blade to her child's chest! Bright crimson blood oozed around the knife. Kurama sobbed, when a high scream of pure pain echoed through the dreary dungeon cell, Kurama snapped, she struggled and cried, screaming curses one moment then crying pleas the next._

_It seemed that the moment Hiei was waiting for had come. Kurama's emotions had reached their crescendo, it was safe now to use both her distressed emotions and his own very angered ki to push the unfamiliar and unnamed psychics out of Kurama's mind. Hiei put his plan into action. He let his Jagan loose, totally taking over Kurama's mind and pulling her into darkness. He then pulled Kurama's first and most comforting memory up from the deepest depths of the vixen's vast mind. _

_A tiny cry of a frightened kit called out. The very sound of his own voice started the infant so badly that it panicked. His heart fluttered and pounded harshly in its tiny chest. Another sound came, this one, a soft, tender churr, was followed by a warm, gentle tongue that ran down his spine, following the direction of his smooth, velvety infant fur and ending at the base of his tail. The kit snuggled into the warmth surrounding him and tried to mimic the deep churr that had comforted him. When the sound came out as another high squeak, the tiny creature was once again startled by the sound of his own voice. The squeak was answered by a new sound this time, a deep chuckle when it ended a comforting churr returned along with the warm tongue to stroke, kiss and sooth the baby._

_Hiei watched on, well, actually, he felt whatever Kurama was feeling in his memory of the vixen which was his first, and whom Hiei considered his true, mother. It was so memorably because it was the first night Kurama's ears had opened to allowing sound to be introduced to the infant who would one day be the famous or infamous thief._

_The dream continued for what seemed like both hours and minutes. The psychics were a persistent lot who tried time and time again, which may have only been seconds apart, to reclaim control of the sleeping vixen's mind. Every time they would bring harsh images and Kurama would again be thrown into a confused panic, until Hiei found his bearings and produced the dream vixen to fuss over Kurama and sooth him in a way only a mother could, that protective, loving way Kurama felt only moments ago or possibly hours ago, when she thought her own kits were threatened and in need of her._

_Suddenly the pushed and prods of the other psychics ceased. Hiei waited, alert for any signs that they would return. When they didn't he felt safe to return to his body._

Hiei opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. Sometime during his trip from his body he was laid flat against the bed, now Yusuke was kneeling astride his ass, holding his arm in a firm, yet gentle hold behind his back. He tried to sit up. Yusuke tensed and pressed Hiei more firmly to the bed, most likely anticipating a struggle.

"Lemme up." Hiei hissed. Yusuke instantly climbed off of the small demon. Hiei took a moment and got up slowly, for there was a wicked headache forming behind his Jagan. That headache would most likely stay with him while he continued to watch over Kurama, keeping himself alert for any sign that the psychics were returning. He felt other movement as Genkai climbed off of Kurama's legs and on to the floor where she stood next to Shizuru, who still had a gentle hold on the vixen's arm. Only Kuwabara was left on e the bed, he never left his position of holding Kurama in a tender embrace. Hiei's eyes scanned the room for a moment until his eyes landed on Yusuke, who was sporting a very nice shiner and a bloody lip. Hiei guess that he was the one who gifted the former detective with those burses.

"Was it that bad out here?" He asked.

Yusuke glared a don't even ask look at the small demon. Hiei took that as a yes.

"Is it over?" Yusuke asked in a hushed voice when Hiei's ki died down substantially.

"For the moment." Hiei replied while rubbing the kinks out of his neck, visibly shaken by the horrific that have been haunting Kurama's dreams. His Jagan was still open, staring straight at the vixen's forehead and practically pulsing with ki as Hiei kept watch over Kurama.

Satisfied for the moment Kuwabara gently laid Kurama back down on the bed and covered her with the soft blankets that had been pushed to the foot of the bed. He, Shizuru and Genkai all shuffled off to their beds, all of them ready and willing to pass out cold.

"Good," Yusuke nodded and gestured for Hiei to come closer to where he now sat at Kruama's side. "There's something I wanna show you."

The Jaganshi hesitated for a long moment, his tired crimson gaze locked in a glaring contest with the other dark haired demon. Hiei stared his companion down until he realized that Yusuke wasn't going to back down and leave him be until he had proven whatever point he was trying to make.

"Fine," Hiei half sighed half snapped and scooted down the bed until he was inches from his companion. The taller youkai responded by grabbing Hiei's slender wrist and folding down the blankets Kuwabara had coved the sleeping vixen with then, placed Hiei's open palm on the vixen's bulging tummy.

"Do you feel that?" Yusuke asked after placing his own open palm next to Hiei's. The stirring sensation Yusuke was referring to started up again. Hiei's eyes widened to the size in response to this new experience. He could only nod numbly. "Those are Kurama's babies. They're awake right now; they can tell when it's day and night, when a light comes on or goes off. They can hear everything we say and can tell exactly what their mother is feeling. They're alive in there, Hiei and they're going to come out here real soon. When they do they are going to need to be cared for, loved and protected."

The whole time he spoke Yusuke never took his chocolate eyes off of Hiei's, yet the small fire demon's eyes were shifting back and forth from Yusuke to his hand on Kurama's stomach then back to Yusuke.

"Does your rambling have a point?" He finally snapped.

Yusuke studied Hiei's crimson gaze for a long moment until he cocked his head at Kurama's abdomen and said, "Talk to them."

"What?"

"Talk to them; they can here you in there!" Yusuke beamed at his started friend, who had come to the conclusion that this wasn't the first time Yusuke had done such a thing.

"No fucking way!" Hiei snarled.

"No?" Yusuke shrugged but continued to smile; obviously he had expected that reaction of his small companion. "Fine, I will!"

Yusuke turned to face Kurama's tummy and hunched over as if to get a bit closer to the babies inside. His voice adopted that damn squeaky, high pitched, cooing voice that Hiei noted all humans got then they encountered an infant.

"Hey in there lil guys! Your Uncle Yusuke's back and I've brought someone with me. You remember your Hiei-jichan don't you?" As if listening and comprehending what the babbling idiot was saying Hiei felt the stirring grew more forceful then a moment later there was a soft yet seemingly stern impact against his palm. That small unexpected gesture started Hiei so badly that he jerked his hand away from Kurama, out of Yusuke's grasp and propelled himself off the bed; glaring down at the spot as if it were burning or morphing right in front of his eyes.

Yusuke stared at Hiei the same way he was staring at the spot his hand had vacated only moments ago. His confused gaze followed Hiei's to the spot he was staring at and tried to figure out what in the world happened. It wasn't until a moment later when Yusuke saw Kurama;s skin jump that he realized what had happened.

The young demon snorted his body convulsing as he desperately tired to contain his laughter. Hiei's staring daggers at him didn't help matters either.

"Aww, Hiei. Kicking is how they say 'hello'!" Yusuke chuckled before addressing the kits again. "You guys are still mad that him made your mommy cry, huh?"

Another kick.

"But, him came back to help your mommy so him not that bad, ne?"

Another kick made its appearance almost immediately and Hiei rolled his eyes at Yusuke's antics and snarled.

"It's a wonder that Kurama hasn't been woken up by your babbling!" Hiei snapped his annoyed voice hushed and harsh.

"Jumping off the bed doesn't help either does it?" Yusuke taunted his cocky smile returning to his lips. When Hiei's eyes started up with the dagger gaze again, Yusuke's smile deepened, his hand started rubbing gentle circles over Kurama's belly. After another moment he leaned over to plant a soft kiss on the spot where Hiei was fist kicked.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, kits. Your ji-chan won't let anything else happen to your mommy, right Hiei?"

Without moving from where he was hunched over Kurama, Yusuke darted his eyes up to meet Hiei's baffled stare. The short demon snorted, his eyes darting in an almost embarrassed gesture. He glowered at Yusuke a second later as he took his usual spot on the windowsill, legs pulled up against his tone chest, his arms folded and locked around them. His head rested upon his knees, eyes closed yet his Jagan stayed opened and fixed on the sleeping vixen.

"Good night, kits." Yusuke murmured softly. He stood slowly, careful not the jolt the bed too much and drew the blankets back up to Kurama's bosom.

Hiei was obviously ignoring his companion; he didn't notice that Yusuke had fixed a baleful stare on him.

"I'm glad you came back to help, Hiei. But, I swear to god, if you make her cry again I'll personally rip out your throat." Hiei silted one eye open to return Yusuke's baleful stare with one of his own. "Goodnight, Hiei."

Hiei snorted and watched the taller demon leave the room. Once he was out of the room, Hiei sighed and turned his head so he could see Kurama better. He was fighting with himself not to crawl into the soft warm bed with his one time lover. Recalling the nightmares Hiei shuddered, he may not care for the kits she was carrying, but there was no chance in hell he would let Yomi torture them like that. No one deserved that sort of treatment, not even, Hiei couldn't believe he was saying this to himself, but not ever bastards born to an unwilling whore deserved that sort of treatment. After seeing Kurama's dreams Hiei felt an intense urge to protect all three of them, Kurama and her kits. What the hell was he getting himself into? He asked again and again and again, he never did find an answer that night.

:outside the room:

Yusuke closed the door slowly. He felt an intense urge to start slamming his head off the wall, yet he couldn't figure out why. He made his way slowly to the living room, where he ran into Genkai. The old woman was sitting in front of the television with a game controller in her hands. Without needing an invitation Yusuke sat down and picked up his own controller. Together the two played a couple rounds of their favorite fighting game in silence, until Genkai's player was, for the fifth time, bashed into the ground by Yusuke's intense onslaught.

"You did what was best for her and yourself." She said not taking her eyes off of their new round in the fight. "Kurama's being pregnant and in need of someone to cling to until she could cope once again on her own, affected your wish to protect all your friends. Circumstance just went beyond what any one could imagine."

"I told myself that a thousand times. But, bringing Hiei back; it was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Yusuke sighed bitterly. "I told myself again and again that Kurama loved Hiei with all her heart, and what we had was what we've always had, a really deep friendship, a bond that only the two of us could have and understand . . . but I have that in a different way with all my friends and that's what confused me. I never felt that way about any one else, save Keiko. It didn't help that she and I have been at each other's throats lately."

"Its hard when one is just starting out in life." Genkai said in a knowledgeable tone. "But, if Hiei didn't come back and you stayed with Kurama, would you be ready to leave Keiko? Or the NingenKai for that matter? Kurama can't raise her kits here, you know that."

"I didn't care about that. I just wanted Kurama to be happy again. That's what made me go and get Hiei."

"What if, tomorrow or the day after, Kuwabara was plagued by sickness and night terrors? Would you stay by his side when Shizuru and Yukina were not around?"

"Of course I would. But that's not really the same."

"Of course its not, because Kuwabara isn't pregnant. It's a basic primal instinct for all creatures, humans, demons and animal alike have to protect a female who is expecting. It's natural for you to want to protect her from all harm. The bond you and Kurama share intensified because she needed you and you were there to help. But now, you have to let Hiei complete his bond with his mate just as you have to go and reassure your own. Keiko needs you now."

"She may need me but I need sleep." Yusuke turned from the game and gave the old woman a wink. "Now I know it's been a while but since you've had any ass but, I think we both know that one can't perform his best while his's falling asleep."

"You hentai-lunkhead! You know what I meant, so stop thinking your littler head, I know he had the bigger brain but I'm sure you can overcome that if you try hard enough."

"Ohhh, that's a low blow! You'd better be ready to back your words up tomorrow night when I wake up. Be prepared, Grandma! Cause yawnI'm gonna kick your yawn ass."

"In your dreams, Dimwit!"

"G'night, Baa-san" Yusuke yawned again as he left the room.

"Goodnight, Yusuke."

:Dum dum dum: this chapter was a little bit shorter that the last few. But, considering I had myself in tears in the earlier part, then felt all warm and fuzzy I think it had a bit more of an emotional impact. But I may be wrong. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I had myself in tears as I said earlier and I am dying to know what you thought! Please and thanks all around! And as I also said earlier, this one was for my faithful reviewrs! I luv you all! see you soon with the next chapter, be prepared for ever more twists and surprises!

one last thing. . .i must apologize to **luvyuyu**, I luv Yusuke and Kurama parings as much as the next fangurl but, this is a Hiei and Kurama fic, for reasons you will see in later chapters. I hope you will still read and enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy hearing from you. much luv :huggles and gives you a stuffed fox: you know what all my reviewers deserve stuffies too :throws stuffies to reviews: otay im done rambling! See you soon!


	14. Cheesecake Kisses

I want to tell you guys the truth, I was a little afraid of how that last chapter would go over with all you reviewers . . . but it did seem to go over very well. I'm glad all of you liked it! But now I have to throw another few twists at you! Be prepared!

Hiei was half asleep when Yusuke suddenly made an appearance in the door way, the small demon glared daggers at his taller 'friend'. Yusuke simply smiled at Hiei and presented him with a tray, on this tray there was a bowl of what looked to be milky chicken broth and a plate of some sort of food that, to the best of Hiei's knowledge, was not edible.

"Shizuru's not much of a cook," Yusuke whispered in an almost apologetic tone. "But, its better then what the rest of us could do."

"Where are the rest of the females?"

"Yukina's nerves were a bit shot, so Keiko took her to stay at our place for a little while."

Hiei looked down at his plate. He wasn't in any mood to cook.

"Damn." He took a tentative bite . . . it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"The broth is for Kurama. Narumi- sensei said it would be easier for her stomach to get back into a regular eating cycle if we got as much broth and possibly some soft food into her as soon as possible. Would you do the honors?"

"Yes, Get out." Hiei snapped, not even looking up from his plate of 'food'. After mere moments, the plate was all but licked clean. The small demon then turned his gaze back to Kurama, who he had been watching continuously for the past 12 hours. The psychics haven't made another move, but then again, Yomi was one smart bastard; he knows when to back down to lower suspicion and heighten confidence so that awareness levels went down giving him a chance to strike again. But, he also may have just given up completely with his little plan after Hiei make his presence known, OR this whole Night Terror scheme was just the beginning to the real plot. Hiei had just given himself a headache, again. He looked at the broth, now is a good a time as any, he supposed. Placing the bowl on the bedside table, Hiei crawled onto Kurama's bed to arrange the vixen in an upright position. Once she was in position Hiei sat down next to her and placed her head on his shoulder, with a small calloused hand he caressed her cheek, gently moving his way down under her jaw bone and chin. After a moment his caresses had the desired effect; Kurama's lips parted slightly in a relaxed sigh. Hiei grabbed the bowl from the table and lifted Kurama's head a bit; he then tilted the bowl a bit so that a trickle of broth poured into her open mouth. Fearful of Kurama chocking or vomiting Hiei only poured a tiny amount of the broth, but that little amount was enough to make Kurama blanch and swallow. Seconds passed and Hiei almost thought that he was in the clear, but Kurama's innards had other ideas. The vixen heaved and coughed, thinking fast, Hiei grabbed the small hand-towel that was folded in the corer, perhaps for that very reason, and held it under Kurama's head. Kurama coughed up the not only the broth but, also more liquid that Hiei guessed to be stomach acid, that wasn't a good sign.

The moment Kurama had started heaving she also started to panic. Which, Hiei supposed was going to happen a lot considering what she had been living through being plagued by Yomi's evil images all the time. Hiei tried not to enter Kurama's mind at this point, there was going to have to be a time where Kurama would have to face her own demon, sort of speak, because Hiei wasn't going to be there all the time to distract her with softer images. He did, however, start to murmur and coo softly into her ear, telling the vixen that she was alright, that there was nothing to be afraid of. After a moment it did seem to work, because Kurama had calmed down considerably.

_There has to be around all this_. Hiei thought to himself. Hiei wracked his brain for a long moment, after a while he came up with a solution. Perhaps staying out of Kurama's dreams was the wrong approach; the calmer she stays the more likely she is to accept food. . . HMMMMMMM . . . . Hiei thought for a long moment before it finally hit him. Staying out of the vixen's dreams was the wrong action to take.

The Jaganshi entered Kurama's mind once again. After a moment he produced the 'dream vixen', only this time he didn't have a memory to go on, so basically he was on his own.

_The vixen churred and nuzzled the 'infant Kurama' toward her teat. Long repressed instincts flared inside Kurama's brain. He instantly latched on to the offered teat, somehow knowing, as only an infant could, that suckling would sate the uncomfortable hunger pains._

Hiei returned to his own body, all the while willing his Jagan to continue with the new dream he had produced. He once again tipped the bowl of broth into Kurama's slightly opened mouth. The moment she swallowed that tiny amount of liquid two things happened simultaneously; Kurama's stomach instantly wanted to revolt and tried to expel the broth, yet the dream had its desired effect when it caused Kurama's brain to release calming endorphins. The vixen coughed once but soon quited. After a moment Hiei felt saft to give her more broth, before he knew it half the bowl was empty. It was the Kurama coughed and gagged once again; not wanting to undo all the work he had just done, Hiei was please that she had kept down as much as she did, so he left Kurama to her sleep.

: A few hours later:

It was now around seven o'clock in the evening, Yusuke had come in earlier to take away one tray and to bring in another with Hiei's dinner along with another bowl of broth and a replacement IV bag, he was ecstatic to find how much Kurama was able to keep down. After Hiei finished his dinner he once again summoned the 'dream vixen' to help him in his task of feeding Kurama. This time he was a little less successful. The dream vixen hadn't been able to calm Kurama as she did before, which ended with Kurama having a sudden panic attack out of the blue. Kurama took a huge gulp of air and caused the broth to go down wrong which made her go into a chocking fit. The whole bowl was dumped into both their laps. Hiei tilted Kurama forward so she wouldn't choke further if she coughed up the broth she was able to keep down; that gesture served it purpose when Kurama threw up all over the front of Hiei's shirt.

Half an hour later Hiei was pondering just how tired Kurama must still be for her not to have woken up at all during her choking fit AND the whole time Hiei and Yusuke cleaned her off and changed the sheets on her bed. They were about to pull on another tee-shirt for Kurama to sleep in when Genkai made an appearance to let them know that Narumi was going to arrive with Kuwabara in an hour or so, so they decided not to bother with the shirt since it would be removed the moment Narumi performed the exam.

That's where they were now, the boys all took their positions on or around the bed, and in case the psychics made an appearance OR Kurama did wake up and decided to attack the doctor. Hiei at the windowsill, Kuwabara sitting on the floor with his back resting against the bed and Yusuke reclining half propped against the headboard with his legs stretched out, he had sat through too many to be embarrassed as he once was. In fact he was, like Hiei at the windowsill, half asleep. He wasn't even paying attention to the conversation between Genkai and the doctor, nor did he notice when Narumi suddenly went silent in the middle of a sentence.

Kuwabara noticed as did Genkai. The carrot top twisted around with a worried gaze. When he saw the expression on the doctor's face he turned back around to meet Genkai's questioning stare.

"What's wrong, Sensei?"

When no answer came, Yusuke and Hiei both looked over instantly alert. The doctor was moving his stethoscope from one spot to another over the crest of Kurama's swollen abdomen with an increasingly intense look on his face. After another minute Narumi turned to Kuwabara.

"Will you be so kind as to go get my ultrasound machine, Kuwabara-kun?" The urgency in the doctor's gentle voice did not go unheeded by the carrot top who, upon leaving the room, broke into a run.

"What's up, Narumi-sensei?" Yusuke asked in a 'you-damn-well-better-answer-me-your-scaring-me' tone.

"It appears that I might have to go back to grade school for math lessons."

"What does that mean?"

Narumi opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by Kuwabara brining in his ultrasound machine. It took all of two seconds for Narumi to plug in the machine, whip out the attachment, apply the jelly and place it on Kurama's abdomen. He moved the remote to one spot before turning to the screen; a rapid heartbeat was quick to greet everyone's worried eyes. The doctor turned a knob, which must have been a volume control because a watery sounding pulse sounded through the room. The pulse died when Narumi moved the remote to another spot close to the vixen's pelvis. Seconds later another heartbeat, a beat off of the previous kit's, sounded through the room. A collective sigh of relies came from all the occupants of the room.

"Thank Kami." Yusuke said in a happy, breathy tone. "The way you were going I thought Kurama lost one of them, or both! Don't scare me like that!"

Narumi didn't reply he merely moved the remote once again to a spot directly below the vixen's left breast. Narumi's eyebrows furrowed together in the middle of his forehead. He moved the remote down a bit further; once again there was another outline on the screen. This one, however, had sluggish and slightly sporadic heartbeats, as if the tiny organ was struggling to stay beating.

"It appears that we have a third kit; A runt which turns Kurama-san's pair of twins into a full blown litter."

"What the hell are you talking about? How could you not have found this out before! " Hiei snapped. "Can't you keep your story straight? You're supposed to be a doctor dammit!"

"It is very common with for a fetus to be hiding behind its sibling. If I had been able to x-ray Kurama-san's abdomen I could have known of one from the start. I may be a doctor but I am working with limited equipment here. The only portable x-ray machines are for veterinarians that specialize in large animals."

Hiei grumbled under his breath and turned to look out the window. Yusuke shot the Jaganshi a nasty look.

"Don't mind Hiei, Sensei. He's just a very tired ikkle boy." Yusuke adopted his baby voice. "Hims just need some sleep."

Hiei turned to Yusuke with a nasty snarl.

"No one doubts your skills, sensei." Genkai assured the doctor. The old woman left her place in the corner of the room to stand at the headboard so she could get a better look at the monitor. "But, tell me how much of a chance does this kit stand?"

Narumi sighed sadly.

"Truthfully, a seventy/thirty chance that it will not survive. Multiple pregnancies are always risky for the weaker fetuses. In Kurama-san's case, her pregnancy so much more complicated because of all she has been through. Although, it appears that she is on her way to a full recovery. That is a good sign for this kit."

"So it may be alright?" Kuwabara asked.

"The longer theses kits stay inside Kurama-san's womb, the better chance they all have to survive. But, right now, it doesn't look good."

This time it was Genkai's turn to sigh.

"After all theses years I thought the dimwit would be the death of me," She mused in a soft whisper, reaching out a small, wrinkled hand to smooth a wisp of blood red bangs out of Kurama's face. "Yet, here you are giving him a run for his money."

"I wonder how Kurama is going to take the news." Kuwabara thought out loud.

"Not as bad as you would expect." Yusuke replied with full confidence. Narumi stilled his movements from where he was wiping the jell off of the vixen's tummy.

"Why is that?" The doctor asked.

"She will be surprised, but in a good way. Any amount under three is abnormal. So that was what Kurama was expecting before . . ."

"Before what?"

"Kurama told me a while ago that she didn't really remember much of the last few weeks that she had spent with Yomi. Because of the spells and aphrodisiacs potions he was pouring down her throat those last few weeks were basically a cloudy mix of pain and . . .um . . well for lack of better words pleasure. But, she did remember on night in particular, the way Kurama described it to me she was with that bastard in his room and suddenly she felt sharp pains in her stomach. That seemed to cause some of the smoke to clear from her brain. The pain, from what Kurama could remember was really intense, she kept blacking out for short periods of time, but she remembers Yomi calling for a doctor and the smell of blood mixed with a bleach like smell."

"Amniotic fluid . . ." Narumi supplied. "But that would mean-"

"Yea, Kurama found out when she awoke that she had miscarried that night, Kurama had mixed feelings about that because she knew what Yomi wanted her children for but, she never wanted them to die. And when she woke up here and found out that she was sill pregnant Kurama was happy but still didn't know if she wanted Yomi's offspring."

"I wonder just how many eggs were fertilized to begin with."

"Kurama said that anywhere from three to six kits is a normal size for a litter, though up to ten have been reported."

"My dear," Narumi told the sleeping Kurama. "You are literally full of surprises."

:fifteen minutes later:

"Before you go, there is something I would like to discuss with all of you." Narumi was all done with Kurama's exam and was ready to be on his way when Genkai stopped him and all the boys from leaving the vixen's room. All of them turned to the old woman who was still standing beside the headboard of Kurama's bed.

"What's up, Baa-san?" Yusuke asked.

"I think it would be best for Kurama if we didn't inform of her ailing kit until she has made a full recovery." Genkai had expected the surprised looks she got. "Use your brains! If you tell Kurama that she has a third kit that is not faring well it will only add to the already high level of stress she is under right now. What I propose is, for us to wait until she has recovered so that there is less of a chance that she will relapse."

"That would make sense." Yusuke murmured. "She already blames herself for almost giving birth prematurely. If she finds out that there is a third that is a hairs breath away from dying it would crush her."

"Do you think this is a wise choice, Sensei?" The old woman turned her gaze to the doctor.

"I agree that it wouldn't be a good idea to let her know that her surprise kit is struggling to stay alive, but I also believe that she should be informed as soon as possible. She has to have enough time to come to terms with herself about the third kit."

Everyone nodded.

:Ten o'clock that night:

Hiei bristled. Someone was outside and that someone was defiantly if demonic origin. The demon hadn't yet reached the door, it was taking its time but, its movements weren't cautious as one would be if he were trying to surprise someone with its presence. Hiei figured that the others must have felt that demon by now as well. His thoughts were proven correct when the dark shadow of Puu appeared suddenly outside of Kurama's window. Yusuke must have summoned him there to protect the only unprotected spot in the room. Feeling secure in his knowledge that Puu would watch over Kurama, Hiei took off for the front door, which Genkai was just sliding open.

The demon was tall and slender, when he moved his body swayed like the branches of a willow tree. When the door opened he froze and lowered his overly large eyes to the ground in front of him. A wide, sheepish smile spread on his boyish face. His looks we not deceiving either, there was not an ounce of ki coming off this boy-demon.

"What business do you have here?" Genkai called to the young male.

"I have been sent by my Mistress, Lady Mukuro." The boy giggles, his voice just as high and famine as Hiei had expected. "She sends a message through me. She says that the son of the goat is awakened and awaiting your judgment."

Genkai thanked the boy and sent him on his way. He giggled for a moment before disappearing into the night.

"Kuwabara, will you fox-sit for a little while?" Yusuke asked his best friend.

"Sure thing . . . but what did he mean when he said 'waiting your judgment'?"

"Mukuro doesn't want Shura in her domain; in fact it was Hiei who insisted on reviving him. I was hoping to bring him here to be with Kurama, if they both want it. I'm pretty sure that Kurama would be happy to see him safe."

"I may not have let him die," Hiei said as he started down the walkway, not even waiting for Yusuke. "But that doesn't mean that I trust him enough to allow him here."

"Well that complicates matters!" Yusuke said around an exasperated sigh.

:In Mukuro's room of healing pods-thingies:

Shura was sitting cross-legged on the cold floor outside of the tank he was in for the past few weeks. Mukuro had supplied him with some warm towels and clothes then told him to sit down and stay put until he was told other wise. The young goat dried and dressed himself; all the while he could feel the two guards standing outside the room. He shivered. Was he revived just so he could become a prisoner?

The young goat started rubbing his hair dry, as always he was mindful of his horn Shura was ran over his forehead, what he felt was not his smooth skin, it was swollen and papery to the touch and . . . His horn was GONE. Trembling, frantic hands were started running all over his face, the familiar shapes of Shura's face suddenly felt foreign to his small hands. The small goat twisted around to look upon his face in the well polished metal of the rim of the tank. A large scar ran from the middle of the forehead over the spot where his horn once resided and followed a path to his left ear, the tip of which was gone. Shura gaped at himself, he had seen other scars all over much of his body, but he was too nervous in the haughty Mukuro's presence to take a moment to exam them. Papa did all this to him . . . that much he remembered.

The young goat was jolted from his thought when Mukuro's distorted image appeared behind him in the shining metal rim of the tank.

"If you so desire, young goat you may reside here for the time being."

"With all due respect, ma'am, I don't wish to reside here. Thought I do thank you for saving me and I will do whatever you wish of me to repay this kindness. I don't want to be an open target for my sire and I'm not sure if Kurama-san would ever wish to see me again."

"Then, what is it you plan to do?" Mukuro asked patiently.

"I'm not sure. I know how my sire operated and I know he will forever be a threat to my life as well as Kurama-san and her kit, my sibling. I merely wish to disappear until I am stronger, then I am going to find Kurama-san again and offer my services in helping her in whatever way I can. She is the only on I am loyal to as of this moment."

Yusuke, who had calmly been listening with Hiei off in the shadows walked slowly up to his fellow former Makai lord and gave her a questioning look. She gave thegave the taller demon a level, calculating stare then nodded. Yusuke smiled his thanks to her and sat himself down next to the young goat, who hadn't raised his eyes from the ground.

"Hey, kiddo." He greeted.

"Please refrain from calling me that, Urameshi-sama."

"Sure thing." Yusuke smiled warmly at the trace amount of fear he heard in Shura's voice. "I just wanted to make a little bargain with you."

Shura slowly turned his hesitant, violet gaze to meet Yusuke's chocolate pools, showing without words that he was up to considering whatever it was Yusuke had to ask.

"See, it looks to me that you care about Kurama just as much as we do. I think that you and Kurama both are worried about each other and want to be together. Now, I'll gladly take you to her, but I'm not the one you have to convince that you aren't still under your father's rule. You see, Hiei is Kurama's mate, (as much as he denies and fights it you know he is) and he is a bit protective of her. Which after all that she had been thought isn't surprising. The best way to convince Hiei that you do any harm to Kurama is to prove yourself to Mukuro. So here's the deal. You stay here, with Mukuro, for a short while and do your best to gain her trust. Then, I promise you that I will take you to Kurama, okay?"

"Did her baby survive the attack from my sire?"

"Yea, but she has been sick lately. Some psychic was torturing Kurama through her Nightmares. That was after she and Hiei fought and he stomach started rejecting food. Thankfully, thought, she and her kits survived."

"Kits?" Shura's eyes went wide.

"Yea, the day we got Kurama back we found out that she was carrying twins and just today the doctor found another smaller and very weak kit. That kit may not survive for much longer. We are waiting for Kurama to recover a bit more before we tell her of that third child. Though, wither or not it survives, Kurama is going to need all the help she can get. Do we have a deal?"

"Hai! I will do as you ask." Shura's eyes, despite his best efforts were brimming with thankful tears.

Yusuke stood and started to leave. He was stopped when a small hand grabbed his arm. He turned to find Shura staring up with wide violet eyes.

"Thank you, Urameshi-sama."

"Call me Yusuke. And it's the least I could do for you after all you did to help Kurama. You earned this chance to be with her.

Yusuke ruffled the young goat's raven black hair and left with Hiei, both of them anxious to return to Kurama's side.

:one day and three hours later:

Kurama slowly opened her tired eyes. She stared at the digital clock in the corner of her bedside table; it read three in the morning. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, draping her legs over the bed with her back to the moonlight shining through the window, her stomach was growling something fierce and her mouth tasted faintly of chicken. Plus she had to pee like a racehorse. Kurama pushed herself up onto her unsteady legs and swayed for a moment before gaining her equilibrium, snatching her robe Kurama rushed as fast as she dared to the bathroom. Once she was done in the bathroom Kurama made her way to the kitchen.

_Now, what do I feel like tonight?_ Kurama thought to herself as she scanned over the contents of the fridge. After making up her mind she gathered the ingredients needed for her newest concoction. Just as she was finishing her new recipe, Kurama heard rapid footsteps rushing down the hall. The vixen smiled warmly as Yusuke all but ran into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a long moment, just staring until his trance was, for some reason, broken. He flew to Kurama's side to wrap his arms around her. Kurama returned the hug and let her head rest on the half-demon's strong shoulder.

"Feel better?" He asked in a hushed voice. Nodding as she pulled from his tender embrace, Kurama snagged her bowl of . . . stuff and sat down to finally enjoy the feeling of a full stomach, though she was mindful not to start out with too much at once, that wouldn't help her stomach at all.

Yusuke blinded at the odd assortment of containers on the counter.

"Do I even want to know what you made this time?"

"Most likely not." Kurama whispered her voice still a bit hoarse from not being used for a few days for anything other than screaming. She had only made a small amount for herself, though she felt as though she could eat a five whole chickens.

The two were silent for a few moments, before, Kurama's head shot up to stare her friend in the eye.

"Why is Hiei here?" Kurama rasped out suddenly.

"He came because we figured that he would be able to get rid of those Night Terrors, which we found out were created by a psychic that we figured Yomi hired." Kurama stared, wide-eyed at her dark haired friend. "He barely left your side for the past three days."

Kurama was silent; she tilted her head down causing her bangs to cover her tired eyes. _Better change the subject . . . _Yusuke thought desperately.

"Rice Krispies covered with . . . a mashed banana, catsup and ewwwww pickle juice." Yusuke made a face.

"I told you that you didn't want to know."

"Yea well its hard not to notice, the smell is enough to make a normal person sick."

"Define 'normal' and I will give you a sick individual." Kurama whispered to herself.

"Eh?"

"Oh," Kurama blushed. "Sorry, that was a quote my mother told me once, she got it from her favorite teacher."

" . . . Kay . . ." Yusuke sweatdropped, that was a bit too much to ponder at three in the morning. "Um, well I saved you a piece of cheesecake! Kuwabara brought the whole thing over for Yukina, but she's staying with Keiko for the time being. Its pretty good, you want?"

"I'm not sure if I have room for cheesecake just yet."

"Aw, you sure? You can always have half now and save the rest for later! Its realllllly reallllly good!"

"Okay, you convinced me. I'll have some."

Yusuke smiled as he rummaged through the fridge.

"You know, speaking of cheesecake, did you ever realize in that ultra-smart brain of yours that our little team makes up the whole 'Golden Girls' cast."

Kurama blinked at Yusuke's odd train of thought. Yusuke took her silence as a prompt to continue. He placed the plate of cheesecake in front of his friend and continued.

"Just think of it, you're the tall smart one,"

"Kuwabara is taller than me, as I am now." Kurama put forth.

"Not when you turn all Foxy, plus your hair is silver just like hers is. Kuwabara is the dumb one, Hiei is the short, smart-mouthed one, and Me, I'm the sexy one!"

"The hussy?" Kurama laughed.

"Damn straight!" Yusuke puffed out his chest. "I'm a sexy beast who-"

"Men flock to for an cheap romp under the covers." Kurama supplied.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. That laugh soon turned into a yawn. Before that first yawn was fully past her lips, Kurama found herself standing in Yusuke's arms and half way down out of the kitchen.

"Yusuke," Kurama whispered in a distressed tone. "I can't go back in there. Not again, I can't bear to see him again, not when he will be gone in the morning. . ." Kurama's eyes darted nervously in the direction of her room. Yusuke could tell, from prior experience that when Kurama started that uncharacteristic babbling that she was soon to be sobbing. The half demon hugged his friend, once again comforting her and trying to sooth her fears. This problem, however, Yusuke couldn't solve, nor could he make it go away. This was between Kurama and Hiei, Yusuke could only offer advice."

"Talk to him." He urged, gently rubbing large circles over Kurama's back. "He could have left days ago or hours ago to sleep in a tree or to return to the Makai. But, he didn't, he stayed. Go talk to him."

Large tear rimmed eyes stared peered though blood red bangs. Kurama was desperately scared, she didn't want to be hurt again, that was understandable, but Yusuke was certain that Hiei wouldn't run out on her again. At least he'd had better not, if he knew what was good for him. Yusuke prayed that Yusuke wouldn't make a liar out of him.

"Yusuke," Kurama dug her feet into the ground when the young demon tired to coax her toward the door. "I don't know how I can ever thank you for all that you have done for me. For some reason I know it was you who brought Hiei back, wither or not he stays still doesn't change the fact that you cared enough to try. Some day I will return the favor for all you did for me."

Yusuke smiled. "You don't owe me a thing, Kura-chan. I think he was looking for a reason to come back any ways."

Kurama smiled at her friend before planting a sweet peck on his lips and winked into his baffled gaze. "You've earned that much at least."

Yusuke licked his lips. "Heh, you taste like cheesecake."

Kurama looked down to her bedroom door, she felt a little more confident now thanks, once again, to Yusuke.

Kurama entered her room slowly, with hesitant footsteps. She looked up at the windowsill and straight into the steady, crimson gaze that only Hiei could possess. They stared at each other until Kurama broke her gaze by moving to her bed, where she sat down with her back to Hiei.

"How long do you plan on staying this time, Hiei?" Kurama asked slowly. Bracing herself for when he'd reply with 'I'm only here to make sure you don't kill yourself'. Kurama wasn't about to get her hopes up.

"What's with that tone, kitsune?"

"Why did you stay?"

"Because," Hiei snorted. He couldn't stand it when Kurama answered his questions with another question, despite the fact he just did it to her. "You needed me. I was the only one who could help." He paused. "And . . . I . . . "

Kurama bit down harshly on her bottom lip, this was it he was defiantly leaving now. Though Kurama was surprised when the bed shifted under her as Hiei joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms hesitantly around her waist, one above and one below the vixen's bulging abdomen.

"Because I was miserable," Hiei squeezed his arms tighter around the vixen. His head coming to rest between her shoulder blades. "I've always stayed away from women, kitsune. For more reasons then one, but mainly because I didn't want to burden her with the weight of bearing another mutt, a child that was unwanted and would go unloved. I've never had a family, I've never even held a babe before and I've never wanted to. I can't even begin to understand how you are feeling right now, but after seeing your nightmares it all became a little clearer to me. Those kits are a part of you; you care for them and are willing to die protecting them. They are special to you in ways I, an abandoned Koorime bastard, couldn't comprehend. I know you want me to be a father to your kits, but I'm not sure that I could be capable of that even if I wanted to be." Hiei pulled back from the vixen. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. His crimson gaze met Kurama's tear filled eyes. With small, calloused hands Hiei cupped Kurama's cheeks, drawing them closer and closer then coxing her into a tender kiss. He drew back sharply when a tear hit his fingers. Hiei searched Kurama's bright, emerald orbs, what he found in their unfathomable depths was fear and tears.

"What I can promise you is that I will protect you and your kits with my life. I love you, your happiness means everything to me and if your kits make you happy then they're worth it. I'm not sure what I'm getting myself into but, you're worth every bit of it."

Hiei watched as Kurama's crying eyes slowly lit up more and more until she sobbed happily, while tears of happiness started flowing down her already tear stained cheeks. Hiei's gently caressing thumbs wiped those tears dry before he murmured, "No more tears, Kurama. We still have two more months until we'll be up to out ears in crying baby tears."

Kurama had to laugh at that. When that laugh turned into a deep yawn Hiei coxed her to lay back on the bed then pulled the blankets over them both and gathered Kurama into his arms. She responded by pressing her forehead up under his chin much like a cat.

Drowsy and warm, wrapped in Hiei's arms with his fingers running tenderly through her hair, Kurama found herself asleep in no time. Hiei, however, found himself content to lay awake just holding his lover.

After a few lazy minutes Hiei found himself nodding off as well. He was half asleep when a stirring sensation started up against the spot where Kurama's belly was pressed against his. Apparently, the kits decided it was time to wake up.

"Hush up in there." Hieis deep voice rumbled softly. "You're . . . parents need some more sleep."

Hiei was surprised when they actually did quiet down. That damn Yusuke much have been telling the truth when he said they could hear what was going on around them. The fire demon shrugged, he was thinking too much. He yawned again and in moments he was sleeping soundly with the rest of his new family.

WOW I got that up quick! I have had this chapter outlined for a while so it was easy to get my thoughts in order! Hope you liked it! As always, please review!

:Random funny stuff you don't have to read if you don wanna:

With the last batch of reviews I had a bit of a Yu yu Titanic going on. . .picture it. A disgruntled **Jicky **kicks Yomi off a cliff. then suddenly out of the bushes jumps **luvyuyu. **"Yomi I still love you!" she screams as she grabs his hands, holding him for a certain death of SPLAT! "Yomi, I'll never let go!"

. . .please understand that I have been slammed with hours at work, I haven't slept in 24 hours and got hit by a random brainstorm, I understand that that was totally random, but thats what was running through my mind when I got inspired to write more, so I thought I had to add it in. I hoped it brightened your lives. . .otay im done now. see you soon.****


	15. Finding Out!

I HIT 100 REVIEWS! WHOO HOO:Does happy dance: THANK YOU ALL:tries to bow while still dancing and falls to the ground: I hope you all continue to enjoy my ikkle fic cause I know I am truly enjoying every minute of writing it. No new warnings . . .just a bit of silliness that I am dedicating to SARAH-CHAN who has stood beside me as I did her . . .yet someone dosent feel the same way now does she? P.S. to all other readers please ignore that.

"_Cause you can't over love your underwear,_"

Kurama, who had been dozing in her overly large lay-z-boy, cocked a slender eyebrow at the kitchen doorway.

"The damn commercial is over, blockhead!" Shizuru snapped at her brother, who had been forced into helping prepare dinner via Yukina. The carrot-top was doing everything he could to get out of helping and singing the 'fruit of the loom' commercial was currently doing the trick quite nicely.

"Perhaps Kazu-chan can sing a different song." Yukina suggested innocently. "One that you can sing together."

"Oh God No!" Both Genkai and Yusuke pleaded at once while Kurama chuckled and brought the remote up to turn up the volume if needed.

There was a moment's pause then,

"_Here we go loop-de-loo_

_Here we go loop-de-lai_

_Here we go loop-de-EEKKK"_

Kuwabara came barreling from the kitchen with Shizuru at his heals wielding a butcher knife. The room exploded with laughter. The two siblings ran circles around the living room before Genkai snapped,

"What's the rule about running with knives?"

Shizuru froze at one corner of the couch where Keiko and Yusuke were still howling, her knife still raised threateningly. Her brother stuck his tongue out at her from the other side of the couch, close to the spot where the old woman was sitting Indian style on her favorite over-stuffed cushion. Shizuru glowered at both of them and cursed colorfully.

"Oi, oi!" Keiko explained looking pointedly at Kurama's swelling tummy. "Tender ears!"

"That's right!" Yusuke fought to control his laughter enough to speak. "Hiei's been looking forward to teaching those ikkle guys every curse, cuss and x-rated word he knows. Let's not take that joy away from him." The Jaganshi in question, who was sitting with his back pressed against the side of the lay-z-boy with his knees drawn to his chest to patiently await dinner, rolled his eyes and offered the Shizuru his slender sword in place of her butcher knife.

Kuwabara's eyes widened in panic as his sister's eyes lit up with savage delight.

"Oh," Genkai explained upon seeing the sword. "Swords are a different story. You may proceed.

Kuwabara let out a yelp and the chase resumed its hysterical loop about the living room. Hiei chuckled darkly while the rest of the room once again exploded with laughter.

Yukina appeared suddenly in the kitchen doorway looking slightly worried for her lover as he made a dash for the door leading to the front temple lawns.

"He should have stuck with the 'lovely coconut song' ne, Yukina-chan?" Kurama asked the petite maiden.

"Apparently so," Yukina replied with a small nod, causing another round of laughter.

"I'll help finish dinner, since you lost all of your help." Kurama offered and reached for the lever that would lower the footrest. The moment her hand touched the wooden lever Hiei's small hand caught and held her wrist. Kurama glared.

"Oh come now!" She sighed exasperated. "It's been almost a full month. The least I can do is help with dinner."

"It would be better for you and your kits if you just rested."

"I'm tired of resting." Kurama drummed the fingers of her free hand against the arm of her chair. "Sitting around and becoming a heifer would be just as bad for me and the kits. I'd rather stay in shape thank you very much!"

"I can still count all of your ribs and you are referring to yourself as a cow!" Hiei returned his mate's glare. He snorted when Kurama didn't back down, her glare never wavering. "Fine." He sighed. "But the moment you feel tired you rest, got it?"

Kurama smiled and ruffled Hiei's hair. "Yes darling."

Hiei continued to glare as Kurama stood and made her way into the kitchen. Moments later a winded Shizuru entered the room. Kuwabara, slightly less winded, followed cautiously.

"Don't even think of coming back into the kitchen." She snapped.

"You don't have to tell me twice! I didn't want to cook in the first place!" Kuwabara mumbled and plopped down next to Yusuke on the couch.

Shizuru turned to Hiei; she returned his sword and said, "I give you permission to castrate him if he tries to enter the kitchen – before dinner." She added quickly upon seeing the Jaganshi's wicked grin, which quickly turned to a pout. Shizuru blinked in awe at the totally unexpected expression on the usually stoic or glowering face. She turned to the kitchen, yet every few steps she had to do one double-take after another.

"Dear god!" She explained none too loudly to Kurama as she finally entered the kitchen. "That is the cutest pout I have ever seen. When the two of you have kits together they are going to be deadly kawaii!"

"I still need to push out these two and you're already stuffing me with more!" Kurama cried and twisted around to glare at her friend. After a moment the vixen turned back to the veggies she was chopping, paused and turned back around only this time she was smiling. "Though, I must agree. That pout is a very dangerous weapon."

Shizuru and Yukina giggled. When the older ningen went back to the doorway and called for Keiko to join their 'bonding session' Kurama sweat dropped and tried to leaving, claming that maybe she should put her mate's pout to good use. The vixen fought the girls off rather nicely; yet somehow she was convinced to stay.

Now that Kurama and the girls were all occupied, Yusuke brought up the question that had been nagging at all of them for a good while.

"When do you think it'd be best to tell Kurama about her third kit?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper; his eyes shifting from Kurama's swollen abdomen to his old teacher then back again. "She's recovering just fine. Narumi-sensei says that the kit is getting stronger too."

"Narumi is coming tonight; I will ask what he thinks. Though, I believe he will agree that the time is right."

The living room was quiet, all of it occupants lost in their own thoughts. Their thoughts were interrupted when the cackling in the kitchen had suddenly come to a halt. Apparently Kurama was creating some new concoction to test her friends' gag reflex.

"Would anyone like to try some?" The vixen offered.

There was a wave of silence from the kitchen, before a tentative "I will," came from the timid voice of Yukina. "It doesn't seem all that strange. . ." after a long pause there came an explanation of "Yummmm!"

Keiko broke the next wave of silence that had covered the whole household.

"Should we be worried that Yukina-chan is eating like a pregnant woman?"

A cricket chirped.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY KNIFE?" Shizuru bellows from the kitchen while in the living room Hiei was gifting Kuwabara with a wide-eyed stare that was so intensely angered it bordered on insane. One crimson eye started twitching compulsively. Slowly Hiei's eyebrows messed together in the middle of his forehead; his lip raised in a low snarl, his sword was quickly unsheathed as the Jaganshi started advancing toward the barely tolerable, currently scared out of his mind, carrot-toped ningen.

"Baby bro, your dick is going to DIE!" Shizuru stormed out of the kitchen with her butcher knife raised in a horror story type gesture.

"I have first dibs, woman." Hiei hissed icily."

"Oh Hell No."

"Hey, your right!" Keiko's voice sounded form the kitchen. Apparently she had found courage enough to sample Kurama's concoction. "That is good."

Shizuru froze, her head turned slowly to stare at the howling Yusuke, who wasn't even trying to hold back his laughter at his friends plight.

"Fine, you get Kazu," she told Hiei before turning to Yusuke "I'm taking your balls!"

"Holy Shit!" Yusuke propelled himself from the couch. He and Kuwabara booked it for the door with Hiei and Shizuru in hot pursuit.

"Baa-san," Kurama called sweetly as she exited the kitchen with a bowl of fresh peach slices. "You like salt on your peaches don't you?"

Genkai accepted the bowl with a deep laugh, one the crotchety old woman seldom ever let loose.

"I do believe I was the one to originally turn you on to this recipe."

Kurama smiled and started to make her way back to the kitchen. Yet, the poor vixen couldn't make it past her comfy lay-z-boy without it calling to her. She placed a hand on the small of her back, just looking at her recliner made her back ache horribly. Considering the vixen's ankles were now technically referred to as 'cankles' because of how swollen they had become, propping them up didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Oh fine." She told the chair before settling down into the comforting softness of her overstuffed chair. She sighed blissfully upon lifting the foot rest which instantly soothed her aching feet. _I hate to say this,_ she thought to herself,_ but I should have listened to Hiei._

"Baa-san?"

"Hmm?" The old woman popped another peach slice in her mouth before lifting her head to gaze at the very pregnant vixen.

"Am I dying?"

Genaki chocked on her peach.

"Nani?" She coughed. "What hormone induced mood swing triggered that?"

"It is not a mood swing nor is it a result of one," Kurama explained. "It is a question, and I have pondered over it for a good while now and have come to the only conclusion plausible. Everyone has been pussyfooting around me since the moment I was able to get out of bed. At first it was everybody, now it's mainly Yusuke, Kuwabara and oddly enough Hiei and you. At first I thought there was something wrong with my kits," Kurama's arms wrapped themselves around her abdomen in a protective gesture. "But Narumi assured me that they made it through just fine. I am getting my strength back, albeit slowly. Yet a week or two after I started recovering, the girls went back to acting normal, which is what truly tipped me off, if the girls don't know what is wrong, then it must be at the very least upsetting. So I have come to the conclusion that I am dying or these are not kits inside of my ever expanding womb, but time bombs. Weapons of mass genocide that no one wants to set off. So everyone must tiptoe around me and it is getting quite annoying."

"I should have known that I couldn't keep anything from the likes of you." Genkai sighed. This was not the way she wanted to tell Kurama about the third kit.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came barreling through the doorway at that moment with Shizuru and Hiei still hot on their heels.

"All of you sit down at once!"

The four of them, all panting hard, froze in place for a moment before dropping to the ground at the very spot they had stopped. All of them except Hiei of course, he never was one to follow orders.

"Shizuru, why don't you take Keiko and Yukina outside for a nice quick walk?" It was not a question, it was an order. Shizuru gave the old woman a look.

"I want full details when I get back! She growled.

"Trust me; we couldn't keep this from you if we tried."

Minutes later Shizuru had convinced the girls that the boys would be fine watching dinner for the few minutes they would be gone picking berries, blaming the surprise trip on a 'Kurama craving'; thus leaving the group alone.

"It looks like my plan had an adverse effect, boys."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked the old woman. "What's going on?"

"Kurama has come to the wrong conclusion about what we had been keeping from her. I believe that we can now inform her to Narumi's discovery with out a chance of a relapse."

"If my kits and I are not dying, then what could be so bad that I would relapse?" Kurama asked, suddenly dreading the answer.

"Although Narumi has monitored your health and the health of your kits, while you were just started in your recovery he discovered something that had previously been hidden to all of us."

"And that something would be?" Kurama prompted, getting a bit agitated that the old woman wouldn't get to the point.

"You're carrying triplets, Kurama." Genkai replied and watched closely at the vixen's reaction. Emerald eyes widened in stunned disbelief, then a fraction of a second later they lit up, her mouth opened to ask a thousand questions only to be quieted when the old woman lifted a small wrinkled hand.

"Before you get too excited there is something you must know. This third kit is the runt and as such it already is at risk due to its stronger siblings over powering it for food and suck, even while they reside within your womb. Your child was not faring well when Narumi discovered it about a month ago. Narumi has been monitoring its progress and last we were told the kit was improving but not as much as he had hoped."

"What are its chances?" Kurama asked softly.

"Seventy percent chance that the babe will not survive till its birth. If it were to be delivered while still at the weak state that it is in, the stress will surly kill it."

"What must I do to help my kit?"

"Everything you have been, keeping your strength up and doing your best to stay healthy. The longer the kits reside inside of you the better they all have of surviving."

Kurama's eyes lowered to look at her swollen abdomen, her hands absently started rubbing over her babies in a protective gesture. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in the middle of her forehead, showing that the vixen was deep in thought.

"Kurama," Yusuke called quietly, he waited until a pair of emerald orbs fixed themselves on his face before continuing. "Kurama, you didn't do anything wrong. These complications could happen to any woman who is carrying more than one child. Those babies survived when you miscarried back in Gandara, they survived when Yomi beat you to a pulp and they also survived when your body was rejecting food to the point where you almost starved to death! They're strong little buggers. Narumi says that your runt is improving and the other two are just fine, if need be he can deliver them by c-section to reduce stress. In one more month your kit hasn't improved enough to be born naturally then Narumi will do just that and unless something drastic happens between then you don't have to worry about them."

"How can you tell me not to worry about them?"

"Well, I guess you can never stop worrying about them, I mean its normal for every parent to worry about their children, but what I'm saying is: Relax, try not to stress yourself out because that won't help you or you kits."

"We're back!"

No one had noticed that the girls were on their way back until the moment they arrived in the doorway to excitedly show off the six baskets of berries.

"Where's Kurama?" Yukina asked. All eyes turned to the now empty recliner. "Didn't we pick these for her?"

The tiny maiden blinked in confusion when the sound of Kurama's bedroom door shutting echoed down the hallway.

"We just told her some rather depressing news," Genkai explained. "She needs some time to digest it all."

All three of the girls gathered close to ask what had been so depressing to their friend. As the old woman started explaining, again, about Kurama's third kit Hiei stood and started walking toward the front door.

"I'm borrowing your bird." He called over his shoulder to Yusuke.

"Don't you think that maybe you should stay, and maybe show Kurama a little bit of support?" Yusuke asked, causing the Jaganshi to halt just short of the door.

"She has made it perfectly clear that she wishes to be alone right now."

"So where exactly are you going that you need Puu to take you there?"

"Why must I answer to your interrogation?"

"Inter-wah?"

"He wants to know why you are asking him so many questions." Kuwabara explained.

"Oh, because I'm curious AND he is taking my Spirit Beast. So, where are you going?"

"To the Makai." Hiei answered, reaching for the doorknob.

"Why?"

"None of your business." Hiei growled.

"Okay but, tell Mukuro I said 'hi' and don't come back with out Shura." Hiei glared. "I know, I know; you don't like being caught doing something nice! But, I mean it don't come back with out him I agree that he should cheer Kurama up."

"Since when can you read Hiei like a book?" Kuwabara asked when Hiei disappeared through the door and the girls when back to making dinner. Genkai also left, but no one ever had a clue as to where the old woman disappeared to.

Yusuke shrugged. "There isn't any other reason I could think of for him to want Puu."

"Oh, and here I thought you were starting to get a bit smarter." Kuwabara gave Yusuke a wide smile. "But that would be just short of a miracle wouldn't it?"

"Damn skippy!" Yusuke agreed much to his friend's surprise. Kuwabara had expected a retort and possibly a punch in the shoulder. "Smart people think too much," Yusuke explained. "And that makes my brain hurt."

"God forbid." Kuwabara quipped.

Yusuke didn't reply to his friends teasing, he was staring down the hall toward Kurama's bedroom.

"I hope for Kurama's sake that kit survives."

:In the Makai:

"You arrived with Urameshi's big blue bird beast completely unexpected only to demand that I allow you take my hostage-"

"Hostage?" Hiei asked confused. True he had shown up and instantly requested that Shura come with him but that was only because he was anxious to get back to Kurama before she had a chance to notice that he was so far away. The vixen needn't get herself worked up over the likes of him. He was confused as to why Mukuro would fight his taking Shura, she hadn't wanted to even revive the goat and now she was bitching about him taking him. . . GAH! Women are so ungodly confusing! "The goatling was left in your care until I felt it was right to retrieve him."

"I'm not finished with his training yet,"

"Exactly how long has be been locked up in the dungeon?" Hiei asked.

"Not since the first three days." Mukuro sighed. "I just don't want to give up the bet maid I ever had!"

Hiei blinked.

"WHAT?"

"Well you told me to do what I saw fit. We needed a good cleaner and he seemed to rather eager to get out of the dungeon so I told him to start cleaning up the training rooms. He did such a good job I decided that he should do it full time."

"I'm surprised he put up with all that." Hiei mused.

"The scary part is he's always so polite." Mukuro replied. "But, can you blame him? His own father tired to kill him then after being revived he found himself surrounded by two former Makai Lords. He owes us his life, of course he is going to be polite and bend over backwards to do whatever I say."

"Don't let your head swell too much and tell me where the goat is."

"Hiei, there is something that I think you should know." The jaganshi didn't know how to judge the woman's tone; he turned to face her, prompting her to continue. "You know that I wouldn't constantly humiliate him with out a reason. I did what I thought would cause the young goat to open up to the one question I asked of him."

"You asked him to tell you every secret his father ever taught him, didn't you?"

"I did." Mukuro agreed. "And he steadfastly refused to tell me a thing about his father. He still feels loyal to his sire to a point and that is both heartening and disheartening at the same time. Because, you see, if he were to give up everything about his father, then how could your really trust him if he were to part ways with your fox, or perhaps that level of loyalty will push the goatling to return to Yomi with information about Kurama."

"He felt loyal to Kurama enough to defy his father; do you think that he would tell his father should he return?"

"Yomi wouldn't think twice about torturing his son. I, myself have not and will not take it to that point so I can't say what the goat or his goatling would do. If you still feel you must take him, just keep watch on him for a while longer and keep your guard up when those kits are born, Yomi won't give up on his play toy that easily."

"Trust me I have already thought of all that." Hiei replied. "Now where is the goat?"

Mukuro directed her second in command to the room Shura was currently cleaning. Hiei arrived there to find Shura staring out the window deep in thought, or so he thought. Hiei made his way soundlessly to stand just behind the young goat, he took a quick glance over his shoulder to find that Shura actually had a full view of the front entrance and was staring down at Urameshi's spirit beast.

Moments after Hiei stopped behind the young goat, Shura must have felt the jaganshi's presence for his spine went rigid before he spun to face the short demon.

"H-Hiei-san? Is something wrong? Is it Kurama-san? Is she okay?"

Hiei arched an eyebrow at the questions Shura was bombarding him with.

"Why would you think that something is wrong?" He asked.

"Because you brought Yusuke-san's spirit beast, and Yusuke-san said that Kurama-san was sick last time he was here and he said that she was having triplets and that one wasn't doing well and I-"

"Alright, alright I get it. Yes Kurama is recovering just fine and the kit is growing a bit stronger. Are you ready to come with me?"

"But I-"

"I'll tell you on the way!" Hiei snapped, "Are you coming?" Shura closed his mouth with a snap and nodded silently. "Good, there is one last thing; I will be watching you. If it weren't for Kurama needing someone to help take her mind off of the weak kit, you'd probably stay here until the kits were a few months old, at least if I had my say you would."

"I understand, Hiei-san." Shura said with a nod and followed the Jaganshi as he made his way back to the main gate.

:Genkai's Temple:

Narumi knocked gently on the closed door in front of him. Upon hearing a muffled 'come in' sound through the wood of the door, Narumi pushed at the door and walked in to the dimly lit room. The doctor smiled at his patient who was surrounded by every pregnancy book she owned.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" He asked in a soft voice, settling himself down on the bed.

"Quite well, thank you."

"Genkai tells me that you have found out about your third bundle of joy, do you have any questions?"

"I have many," Kurama replied, placing her book on the bedside table. "But, mainly, is there anything I can do for my kit?"

"I am afraid that all you can do is stay healthy, continue doing everything we have already talked about; not lifting anything over ten pounds, eating until you are full, not over exerting yourself, taking your prenatal vitamins and just try to relax; stress above all else is the worst for you and your children."

"There isn't anything else that I can do?"

"No. If your kit was not developing I would start you on steroids, but other than its weak pulse and low weight I can find nothing else wrong with the kit. The low weight is to be expected for there is not much room in yourself right now; your body can't handle the strain of expanding to accommodate them getting much bigger, although your body has been holding up extremely well."

"A kitsune's body is designed to carry multiple fetuses." Kurama explained. "As I'm sure you were told, any number between three to six can be expected in a normal pregnancy. More than three were conceived but I lost them very early on."

Narumi nodded solemnly.

"I would like to ask you wither or not you would consider delivering your kits by cesarean."

Kurama made a face. "Only as a last resort if my runt is in distress. The very thought, even though it might be easier on the kits and myself, seems revolting to me; too unnatural."

"Your maternal instincts are kicking in." Narumi reasoned knowingly. "I had another woman who couldn't stand the thought of being cut open and not being able to have her child in her arms the moment it was born. I am in agreement about foregoing the cesarean because I can't take you to a hospital to deliver little babies with fox ears and tails; and I don't like the thought of operating here, too many things could go wrong.

"Have you considered an epidural?"

Again Kurama made a face and shook her head.

"The last things I wish to discuss before I start the exam are these lists." Narumi dug through his bag for a folder. Once he found it he pulled out a two separate pieces of paper and gave it over to the vixen, who inspected their contents curiously. "The first is a list of supplies you need some, of course, are no-brainers such as baby cloths, diapers so on and so forth. I recommend that you get everything on that list even if it sounds weird, they all have their uses."

"Then I suppose 'sherry' isn't for an after birth cocktail?" Kurama asked, looking up from the first list with a bit of a smile making her doctor laugh.

"The second list is things you can do to prepare your body for the birth. Since you are carrying triplets and there is limited space inside of your body your kits will be smaller and a bit easier to deliver, as in you won't tear. But, there are going to be three separate deliveries and that in itself will take a toll on your body. So it would be in your best interest if you are as prepared as possible."

Kurama nodded and after scanning the second list quickly she placed both of them in the bedside table drawer. When she turned back to Narumi, the doctor had a bit of a surprise. Kurama's eyes lit up excitedly when she realized what was in the doctor's large hands. Pictures! Sonogram pictures! Kurama held them side by side and stared down at the outlines of her kits. Their little spinal cords and skulls; there was a tail curling up between a pair of tiny, chubby legs. OH and those little ears! Kurama didn't have to be told that she was beaming from ear to ear. Her kits were tiny and perfect and Kurama could wait to hold them in her arms.

After a few long moments Kurama put her pictures aside so that Narumi could examine her. Like the last exam and almost everyone before it Narumi listened to the heartbeats in turn and then gave the stethoscope over to Kurama so that she could hear the heartbeats for herself. When the doctor got to the third kit he left his instrument in place so that Kurama could get a bit more reassured.

"This one is going to be alright." Kurama said with full confidence. "I won't let it die."

"I am very hopeful for this one as well." Narumi agreed. "It seems to be gaining more strength just as you are. You are doing everything wonderfully I couldn't be happier with your progress."

:Half an hour later:

Dinner was finished, as were the dishes. There was nothing to be cleaned nor did anyone feel like training or sparing. All that summed up to a very lazy evening for everyone in the temple. Evenings such as these were welcomed with opened arms for although all of Kurama's friends were excited about the birth of the kits, they also knew that it would be a long time before they would have quiet, lazy evenings again. although, it wasn't totally quiet for Shizuru had surprised the boys by showing up with a couple six packs of beer and three full bottles of Captain Morgan and at the moment Kuwabara and Yusuke were in the middle of a heated debate and the fact that Yusuke (and Shizuru) were both a hair's breath away from being smashed and Kuwabara, who never was all that much of a drinker, had a nice buzz going, only made the situation louder and more amusing. There was a bet going on, as there almost always are when a woman is pregnant, as to what the gender of the kits would be. Yusuke was steadfastly standing behind his bet that all of the kits would be male. Kuwabara chose just the opposite, because Yusuke wanted to see all boys he decided to make a bet upon Kurama's having all girls.

"It says in baby books that for girls, the mother usually carries high and gets worse morning sickness." Keiko commented from where she was reading one of the books she had snagged from Kurama earlier that week. "For boys, the mother usually carries low and retains fat in her buttocks. But, since Kurama is having triplets, I can't say if those guesses are accurate."

"Well," Yusuke hiccupped and pointed at both Narumi and Kurama, who were making their way down the hall. "Here she comes let's ask."

"Ask what?" Kurama asked hesitantly after hearing Yusuke slurred voice and seeing the empty beer cans and Captain Morgan bottles in front of him.

"Lemme see your ass!" Yusuke demanded.

"Excuse me?" Kurama blinked.

"We wanna know if you're having boys or girls and we wanna see your ass cause if you have a big, bubble booty then you's havin boys. And I want to win the bet so lemme see your ass."

Kurama glared at her drunken friend.

"You know there is another way," Keiko spoke up quickly. "Does your tummy look more like a beachball or a football?"

"I'm carrying triplets!" Kurama exploded, only slightly miffed. "My stomach resembles a BLIMP!"

"Well, let's see if your ass looks like one too." Yusuke reasoned.

Kurama's glare turned deadly, "I am not showing you're my rear! And what's more, I hope that when Keiko decides she wants children she puts you in a coma!" the vixen pivoted and stormed back to her own room where she all but slammed the door and instantly locked it.

"You dimwit! Kurama is already self-conscious about her appearance enough she doesn't need you making fun of her!" Genkai suddenly appeared behind Yusuke to smack him upside his head.

"Wha?" Yusuke blinked at the little old woman and held his hands protectively over his head. "What'd I do?"

"You made an ass out of yourself, my friend." Narumi couldn't help but chuckling.

"What mistake?" Yusuke hiccupped again trying to look at the doctor and going cross-eyed. "How come there's two of you?"

"My friend I'd hate to be you tomorrow morning."

"How come?"

"You'll find out soon enough." With that said Narumi said his good-byes and left.

:Two hours later:

Yusuke had sobered up a bit by the time Hiei arrived with Shura. He was sitting on the porch when Puu landed in front of him 'Puu'ed excitedly, the very sound of his spirit beast's high pitched call made Yusuke's head spin.

"Hey guys." He greeted in a low tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei asked, not that he really cared or anything, but he might as well ask.

"I think I said something that I shouldn't have while I was drunk." Yusuke explained. "And I don't know if I already have a hangover or if my head hurts like this cause Kuwabara used it for a punching bag. And I wish I knew what I said. Though I think it had something to do with Kurama, or someone's ass . . . and that only confuses me."

Hiei blinked, _and I thought Mukuro didn't make sense._ He thought with a mental shake of his head. He looked back to the goatling who was standing stiffly behind him. "Come on inside."

When Shura hesitated Puu rubbed his blue feathered cheek against Shura's. The young goat looked up at the bird; he just couldn't make his legs move. Puu seemed to understand, he lowered his head, placing his head against Shura's back and buttocks he gave the child a gentle, yet firm push toward the door and made an encouraging sound in the back of his throat. He followed Hiei toward the front door and was joined by Yusuke, who for some reason unknown to Shura, seemed to be hiding behind the short Jaganshi just as much as he was.

Upon entering, Shura removed his shoes (as he knew was customary) and instantly felt all eyes turn to the three of them, he was mostly in the shadows so no one saw him at first, though they did greet Hiei with muted tones and most of the females glared at Yusuke. Shura shivered, females humans are frightening creatures. When Hiei stepped out of the shadows of the dim doorway and into the soft lamplight of the living room Shura again found himself hesitating. His violet eyes darted around the room in a desperate search for Kurama. He startled when Yusuke placed a large hand on the small of his back to give him a gentle push toward the strangers who, Kurama had told him on many occasions, she considered family.

"Say 'hi' to Shura guys."

Shura stepped into the lamplight, his back was still stiff and straight, and his eyes darted around nervously. He bowed to them and got a warm greeting in return. Guided by Yusuke's gentle hand and somewhat reassured by the warmth of the greeting he just received, Shura found himself relaxing somewhat, though he really wished that Kurama was present for he was most anxious about her reaction. All the while he was flying with Hiei, who was silent the entire time after he explained about Kurama's current situation, Shura was dreading being reunited with Kurama. What if she didn't want him around? What if he reminded her too much of his sire? What if, what if, what if. Shura nearly drove himself crazy with all the 'what ifs'. Now that it was time to face the vixen, the thought made the goatling sickeningly anxious all over again.

"It's too bad Kurama has locked herself in her room." Keiko growled at her boyfriend. Then in a more pleasant tone aimed at Shura, "She is going to be delighted to see you."

"You really think so?" Shura asked in a low, cautious voice.

Keiko nodded with a smile. "Of course."

"Is she still brooding about that kit?" Hiei asked Genkai. He was debating waking his make up so that he could surprise her with Shura.

"Why don't you ask Yusuke?" She replied.

"Because he already stated that he couldn't remember the events of this evening."

"In a nutshell, he got drunk and pissed Kurama off."

"How?" Hiei asked while gifting Yusuke with a icy glare.

"OH!" Yusuke's eyes widened in stunned disbelief. "I didn't really ask Kurama to show me her ass, did I?"

"You did you insensitive prick!" Shizuru snapped.

"Hey I don't want to hear it from you!" Yusuke retorted. "You were just as smashed as I was!"

"HUH?" Both Shura and Hiei asked at the same time.

"They were trying to see if an old wives tale was true so they could figure out the gender of Kurama's kits." Yukina explained in a soft voice.

"You imbecile." Hiei growled.

"Since she's in a bad mood waking her would be a bad idea. Would you mind waiting till tomorrow to see her? Genkai asked Shura who shook his head. "Well then, we should figure out the sleeping arrangements. All the rooms are currently taken so, how about Keiko moving in with Yukina that way Kuwabara can share Yusuke's room and Shura can have his. That way Shizuru's room still has room for Botan when she comes for the birth."

"Ano," Everyone was about to start rearranging their rooms until Yukina's soft voice stopped them. "Instead of upsetting Yusuke and Keiko's room why doesn't Kazuma share mine?"

Although every eye in the room had widened considerably, it was Kuwabara's which widened the most. He blinked at his petit lover in shock.

"You're really alright with that?" He asked.

Yukina blessed her love with a blinding smile and nodded.

"Just remember," Shizuru whispered sharply when they all parted move everyone's stuff about. "I still have my knife. And I don't even have to tell you that Hiei still has his sword. You touch his little sister and he and I both will make sure that you never see a bulge in your pants EVER again."

Kuwabara pulled his arm away from his sister's nails. "What kinda man do you take me for?" He growled. "I won't touch her until there is a ring on both our fingers and she and I are both ready for it and the repercussions of it! Though I am so glad you have so much faith in me!"

With that he stomped out of the room, leaving a somewhat started Shizuru in his wake.

:Earily the next morning:

Kurama awoke to find herself curled in her mate's warm embrace. She smiled to herself, wondering just when Hiei got back and wither he broke the lock on the door or if he used the window to enter their room. She nuzzled close to her mate, who tightened his arms in response. She then started placing warm fluttering kisses over the small demon's calm heart beat. Hiei groaned low in his throat and buried his hands in Kurama's silky hair.

"Welcome back." Kurama whispered.

"Hn."

"You always did have such a way with words." Kurama quipped.

"I see you are in better spirits."

"I am hopeful for my kit. It doesn't seem as weak as I first feared. Narumi is also confident that it will survive."

"And about Yusuke?"

"Being a buffoon is part of Yusuke's charm. He was drunk and meant nothing by it. I was childish to act the way I did. So, was there anything new in the Makai? How is Mukuro faring?"

"How did you know I went there?"

"Genkai told me that you had business with Mukuro and you would return within a day. Plus even if she didn't tell me, you still smell of the Makai."

"No there is nothing new, I only went to check on Yomi's current activity."

"And?"

"Nothing out of ordinary."

"Ah."

"Mukuro has everyone she can watching him. If he makes a move she will know of it and she will tell me. Yomi won't harm you or your kits ever again."

"You're such a sweetheart." Kurama gave her mate a quick peck on the lips before getting up to see about breakfast before Hiei could start grumbling.

There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Kurama's mouth watered instantly in response to the wonderful aroma. She stepped into the brightly lit room to find Yusuke transferring bacon from the frying pan to a plate that was already piled high with the wonderful, crispy pork. Someone else, Kurama had guess to be Yukina, was poking their head inside of the fridge. Yusuke must have felt Kurama's emerald eyes on his back for he spun around and smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"Uh, morning."

"Good morning. What possessed you to get up so early?"

"I felt really bad for what I said yesterday." Yusuke explained. "And I figured that making a special breakfast would be a good start at apologizing correctly. I'm sorry." Yusuke held out the plate of bacon as a peace offering. "I wasn't the only one who had the idea of making you a special breakfast."

Kurama, who was enjoying her piece of bacon, dunked it in grape jelly, made a questioning sound around her mouthful of meat. Her eyebrows melded together in confusion. Yusuke nodded toward the fridge and the person hiding behind its door. The door closed and Kurama gasped.

"Shura!"

Whoo hoo! Longest chapter yet! I am so proud! This month has been so eventful! My mother got remarried and a dear friend of my family delivered her baby almost two full months early! The baby is doing fine though it was a bit iffy at first :Welcome to the world baby Morgan: and I had a baby shower for another friend. Plus more always I had work, so this chapter took a bit longer to write than I would have liked, though I am very happy with how it came out. I hope you are too! Please keep those wonderful reviews coming, they make me soo happy lol plus thank you Sarah-chan for sticking by me and listening to my ramblings! And thanks to all you readers! see all of you later!


	16. Hiei Goes Back

Sorry bout the wait, I was in a horrible slump and Both of my grandparents (whom I live with) are in the hospital right now my grandmother has added a broken foot to her numerous health problems and my grandpap has a nasty bladder infection so things are a bit hectic around here and im not home much. Im sorry again about the wait but I hope you don't give up on me cause I love this story and im going to do my absolute best to see it finished in a timely fashion ;) Hope you like this chapter.

Yomi paced furiously through his bedchambers, never in his whole life had he ever been so humiliated! Twice now a captive had gotten away from him, from HIM who at one point ruled over his own section of Makai! The real kicker was that the son that he had cloned from his very essence had betrayed him. Yomi was now officially a laughing stock.

There was a knock at the door, but Yomi didn't feel like listening to Yuda, who he knew was the person behind his thick door for he heard the rustle of that eyesore, sort of speak, of a mustache.

"Yomi-sama, I implore you, stop this childish tantrum!"

Oh that did it! Yuda must pay!

"How dare-"

"Yomi-sama I do apologize for my impudence but, morale is slipping quickly; we must converse about this."

"You may enter; however, I have no qualms in taking you head from your shoulders."

"Understood, Yomi-sama." The tiny youkai entered his master's room. He paused for only a moment unsure if Yomi wanted him to speak just yet.

"Say your peace, Yuda. Keep in mind that my patience is all but demolished."

"Hai, Yomi-sama. As I said, morale is slipping due to your obsession with that vixen you created."

"That isn't saying much for my judge of character," Yomi growled, angered even more by Yuda's words "If my minions are upset because I am brooding and trying to form a plan to get my captive back."

"It's not your brooding that has upset your subjects, my lord. It was your treatment of your vixen captive that they found intolerable."

"Since when does anyone get a say on how I treat my captives."

"The moment you got Kurama pregnant you stepped over a very thin line. Every one of your loyal subjects has a mother, some even have sisters and perhaps a few have mates and children of their own. Motherhood is something sacred; even those who have the barely a smidgen of a conscience believe in the sanctity of motherhood."

"Oh really." Yomi mused. "I suppose that makes me a monster."

"Oh course not, Yomi-sama,"

"Shut up, Yuda!" Yomi snapped. "I have just had a thought. I want you to go get my best worriers; the strongest, the swiftest and above all the smartest. After that I want you to get the psychics that have failed me and bring them to the main courtyard, we are to have a public execution for the worriers enjoyment and as a warning to all of them. I will not have my men doubting me nor will I allow failure. I have a plan, Yuda. This time I will get Kurama back, for good. Now, go do as I say!"

"Hai, Yomi-sama." Yuda quickly retreated hoping not to make his master any angrier.

"Oh, Yuda, one last thing."

"Hai, Yomi-sama?"

"By the next time you are in my presence you will have shaved that ridiculous mustache. The very sight of it offends me."

"My lord, surly you-"

"Yuda, I hate puns as much as I hate repeating myself. How do you think it would make me feel to repeat my pun?" Yomi's voice was an icy growl.

"Oh course, my lord." The tiny demon bowed and left quickly, least his master decides that he could look better without his head.

Yomi chuckled darkly when his sharp ears picked up the sound of Yuda breathy grumbling. The annoying, yet somewhat useful youkai thought that he was far enough away to safely voice his complaints to the air.

"Oh Kurama," Yomi smiled for the first time since his pet vixen was taken from him by his disobedient, and most likely deceased clone and that damn mutt's blue beast. "I must thank you for teaching me your ways; even now as they turn against you, you will find yourself admiring the sheer beauty of my cleverness."

:Genkai's Temple:

It had been a very emotional morning for Kurama. The moment she had gotten over the shock of seeing Shura, her sharp eyes noted the scars that adorned the baby fine skin of his face and burst into tears. She pulled Shura to a chair for him to stand on, since she could no longer bend over, to further inspect his face.

Shura's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He wasn't too sure about how to react to Kurama, who, while still crying, had started stroking his cheeks and smoothing his shortened hair.

"Poor baby, what happened to you?" Kurama cooed around her soft sobs. When Shura's lips opened to answer Kurama pulled him close in a crushing hug and peppered his face with kisses. Shura stood still, he never was shown much affection from his father so Kurama's actions, though startling, were gratefully accepted. The young goat soon found himself melting in the strong arms surrounding him; he soon wrapped his own small arms around the vixen's neck.

Kurama was still fawning over the young goat when Hiei entered the kitchen.

"You brat," Kurama sobbed upon spotting her bemused mate. "You wonderful, wonderful brat!"

Hiei's eye twitched, never in all of his life had he ever been called a name as childish as 'brat'.

"I take it you didn't tell her the real reason you visited Mukuro." Yusuke chuckled.

"You knew as well?" Kurama asked turning to Yusuke with a slight glare. Yusuke nodded. "Tell me how this happened! I want to know everything!"

"Maybe if you gave Shura a chance to talk he could tell you some of it himself." Yusuke quipped before turning back to the bacon he was cooking.

:Later that day:

It was easy to see that both Shura and Kurama were ecstatic to see each other; they spent the whole morning reliving the past few weeks for the other. During Shura's tale of his fight with Yomi and the events which happened afterward Kurama was constantly threatened by tears, which Genkai noted, was causing Shura to become extremely unsettled. She felt it would be best to have him pause so she could explain about hormones that were plaguing Kurama's emotions. Shura understood what the old woman told him well enough, though it was still odd to see Kurama, the notorious bandit who was known for his cold and cruel ways, burst into tears at the thought of Shura getting the beating of a lifetime from his father.

It was around noontime when Yusuke had noted Shura was staring longingly out the temple windows and offered to spar with him. The young goat figured that Yusuke only offered to go with him so that the former detective could keep an eye on him. But, he didn't mind being chaperoned considering Mukuro-sama never let him outside at all; he figured that her second in command wouldn't let him either.

Kurama had followed them outside as did Kuwabara, who soon joined the two dark haired demons. Though the boys seemed to get energy out of the warm midday sun it was having an adverse effect on Kurama. The vixen decided to join Puu where he was nestled in the shade and use him as a cushion. Puu didn't seem to mind; at least if he did he had one hell of way of showing it. When Kurama had settled down against Puu side the Spirit Beast make a happy chirp and wrapped his neck around to place his head in Kurama's lap, his cheek resting against the vixen's swollen abdomen. In the cool darkness of the shade and Puu's soft feathers cushioning her aching back it didn't take long for Kurama to start dosing.

Kurama lazily reached up to scratch the persistent itch that was plaguing her ear for the last several minutes. Someone must be talking about her. She momentarily wondered who would be talking about her but that thought was soon discarded when her attention returned to the young goat she was watching. The poor dear was trying so hard to please Yusuke and Kuwabara, just proving how much he changed since he was first introduced to her. The Shura Kurama was originally introduced to would probably have tried to beat them both single handedly after of course, he had insulted them to within an inch of their lives. Kurama often imagined that Hiei would have acted the same way when he was a child, that is, if Hiei actually could have ever acted like a child. Come to think of it, Shura wasn't acting much like a kid; nor did he look like he was having any fun either. That shouldn't be.

"Ne, Puu-chan," Puu lifted his head from Kurama's lap to look at Kurama with large chocolate eyes. "Why don't you go play with Shura? He needs to have some sort of fun other then sparing all the time. Will you do that for me, Puu-chan?"

Puu nodded vigorously. After helping Kurama to her feet, the large bird made his way over to where the boys were just about to start another round of sparing, this time Kuwabara was sitting out letting Shura and Yusuke have a one on one. Shura made the first move, or started to at least, for when he lunged for Yusuke Puu's neck lashed out to grab Shura's shirt.

"I wasn't gonna hurt him, honest!" Shura explained, his nervousness coming back from the bird's unexpected gesture. Puu responded by letting go of the boy's shirt and giving him a playful shove with his cheek. Shura blinked in confusion at the bird causing Yusuke to start chuckling.

"He wants you to play with him." Yusuke told the perplexed goat.

"Why?"

"I donno, probably cause he's bored. Puu's never really had anyone to play with."

"He really just wants to play?" Shura asked, still cautious.

"'Course he does. Now go play tag."

"What's tag?"

"You've never played tag?" Yusuke asked in total shock. Shura shook his head. "Never, ever?"

Again Shura shook his head.

"Wow. Okay, first you choose one person to be 'it' that person has to try and catch one of the other players. You're going run away from Puu, cause he's 'it'. Then Puu tries to catch you, if he touches you then you 'it' and you have to chase him. So on and so forth."

"What is the point of that ridiculous game?"

"Parents created it so that their children would waste as much of their overactive energy as possible so that they would go to sleep at a decent hour." Kuwabara explained "If you don't wanna play tag then Puu would probably take you for a ride, or something. He just wants to have some fun."

"I guess we can go flying, I'd like to see more of the Ningenkai anyways."

"Go ahead then." Yusuke encouraged.

"No guard?"

"Nope! Go have fun!"

Puu hopped in place, barely containing his excitement. Though, Shura still looked a bit hesitant, even from her stand point Kurama could still see some of his own brimming excitement. She smiled happily at her newly adopted son as he and Puu disappeared over the trees.

:On the Temple Porch:

Genkai, Shizuru and Hiei were all watching the three boys spar as well from their place on the porch. After Shura finally accepted Puu's offer to play, Genkai placed her attention on the vixen still standing in the shade at the edge of the forest. She was staring off in the direction Shura and Puu had flown with a soft smile gracing her face, one hand on the crest of her tummy while the other pressed to the small of her back. For what seemed to be the first time during her whole pregnancy, Kurama looked content, in fact, she was practically glowing.

_It's about damn time_

"Baa-san?"

"Mm," Genkai looked over to Shizuru, both she and Hiei were staring curiously at the old woman. "Humph, didn't think I said that out loud."

"What are you talking about?" Shizuru asked turning her eyes to Kurama, whom Genkai had been staring at for the last few minutes then placed them back on the old woman.

"Kurama, she finally has 'the glow'."

"Ohh," Shizuru eyed the vixen again and nodded in agreement. "You're right, it is about damn time."

"What glow?" Hiei asked, he too had looked upon his mate, yet he didn't see anything different about her, except that goofy smile of course. That damn fox was too sentimental as it was; now the hormones coursing through her body she was ten times worse.

"That 'I'm gonna be a mommy' glow." Shizuru explained. "Expecting mothers tend have an inner peace, or a 'glow'. Although that usually shows up in the beginning of the pregnancy before the morning sickness, swollen ankles, aching back and ballooning tummy."

"Che," Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous ningen sap!"

Shizuru glared daggers at the small Jaganshi, he returned that glare with one of his own before turning again to look at his mate. He was started to find her emerald gaze staring fully at him, her eyes full of something, though happiness wasn't it. She looked almost . . . forlorn and accusing at the same time; as if she had just been caught lying to her. . . Realizing that either Kurama's sharp ears or her lip reading skills let her tap into the whole conversation Hiei wanted desperately to shift his eyes away, but Kurama's eyes kept his own locked in their stare. A hand waving in front of Kurama's face broke both of their concentration and causing both of them to startle. Kurama's hand flew to her stomach as if that would help her maintain balance while she practically spun to face Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had been trying to get her attention since they had joined her in the shade.

"You okay, Kura-chan?" Yusuke asked worriedly, placing a hand on the vixen's shoulder to help steady her.

Kurama shot one last look at the spot Hiei had just disappeared from before nodding. "I'm fine, thank you."

Yusuke, now even more than before, looked to Kuwabara for answers. All he got from his carrot-toped friend was a worried frown accompanied by a shrug.

"Forgive me," Kurama gave her friends a small smile. "I'm feeling rather drained. I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

"Okay, Kura-chan." Kurama, making it quite clear that she didn't want company, made her way to the porch. "What the hell was that all about?" Yusuke asked when the vixen disappeared into the coolness of the temple, followed closely by Genkai.

:Two days later:

Kurama yawned hugely at the breakfast table. The vixen wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but it would be bad if she put off buying baby supplies any longer. Narumi warned her on his last visit that even though first time mothers usually delivered late, multiple births were almost always early because of the extra strain on the mother's body.

Someone had already circled Kurama's estimated due date on Genkai's calendar. Kurama figured that the culprit was female, for the circle was technically a big red heart. April 25th was exactly two weeks away. Every time Kurama took note of how close her due date was her heart raced with giddy anticipation, though every time her abdomen tightened into a ball the vixen's heart dropped to her toes with fear. Narumi had assured her that the contractions she was feeling was her uterus practicing for the birth and that she would be able to tell the difference between the 'practice contractions' and the contractions that come during the earliest part of labor. Even though Kurama was anxious to not be pregnant any longer she also wanted her kits to be ready to born. Every day the kits stay within Kurama's protective womb the better chance they had to survive.

Yusuke broke Kurama's train of thought by suddenly appearing in the doorway humming cheerfully. He greeted Kurama just was cheerfully and got a yawn in return.

"Tired much?" Yusuke asked, his voice carrying a concerned undertone.

"Just a bit," Kurama replied around another yawn. When her eyes met Yusuke's concerned gaze the vixen smiled reassuringly "It's nothing, one of the kits just decided to wake up at two in the morning and kick me . . . right in the ribs. That kit, which ever one it may be, is currently grounded."

Yusuke laughed then squatted beside Kurama to place a hand gently on his friend's tummy and rubbed gentle circles over her babies.

"Were you guys playing 'kick the can' last night?" Yusuke asked and laughed when he felt a kick in response.

"Must you encourage them?" Hiei snapped from the kitchen doorway. The small Jaganshi was already in a bad mood, he didn't want Kurama to strain herself shopping after she had such a stressful night.

_:Earlier that morning:_

_Kurama sighed as a bit of sun peeked its way through the curtains covering the bedroom window. Reluctantly and, due to her engorged abdomen, a bit awkwardly the still tired vixen pushed herself into a sitting position with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Reaching behind her, Kurama poked her mate causing him to growl. _

"_Don't get so excited." Kurama quipped around a yawn. "Remember you promised to come with us today." _

_Hiei glared at his mate's back. _

"_Why don't you let the females go for you?" Hiei asked, joining his lover at the edge of the bed. "I can tell your still sore and don't even try to tell me that you're not tired; you were up half the fucking night because of that kit."_

"_Don't you dare take that tone while speaking of my child!" Kurama hissed her voice icy and full of venom. "Don't ever forget that they can hear you! Now get ready, we're leaving as soon as we're done breakfast." _

_Truthfully, until that moment Kurama was ready to go back to bed and let the girls go run amuck in some random baby store. Now she was going just to piss off her lover._

"_The doctor said that you could go into labor any day now." Hiei persisted. "Why must you push your luck?"_

_"Because." Kurama answered before heaving herself up to go take a shower. _

_"What kind of answer is that?" Hiei snapped at his mate's back yet received no answer. "Because . . . why?"_

_"Just because."_

Kurama was jolted out of her thoughts by Yusuke's loud laugh.

"What else is an uncle supposed to do?" The young demon asked before returning his attention to Kurama's belly, or rather the tiny lives within it. "Are you guys ready for the big day? We're gonna get you a bunch of new stuff! Toys and clothes and strollers and bottles and-"

"AND a gag for extremely annoying, long winded uncle." Hiei added.

"Naw, I can't get them that sort of stuff until their old enough to enjoy it!" Yusuke replied snickering, only to receive a slap upside the head from Kurama.

"Oh my! Such violence this early in the morning?"

Kurama smiled at the ferry maiden who apparently had just arrived from the Reikai, because she was still in her pink kimono.

"Smacks are given only when they are due." The vixen explained.

"Can I-" Botan inched a bit closer to Kurama. "Can I touch your tummy, too?"

"Of course."

Botan squealed and rushed forward. Yusuke moved out of her way so that Botan could lay her hand where his once was.

"Hi Kitlings!" Botan chirped. There was no movement under his slim hand. The maiden frowned. "Aw, how come they won't kick?"

"Your voice is unfamiliar to them. They might not like it." Yusuke suggested. "Say hi guys!"

Finally there was a kick causing Botan to squeal again and Hiei to let out an annoyed groan.

"I repeat, Must you encourage them?"

Kurama laughed as did Yusuke. Finally fed up with the annoying antics, Hiei left the kitchen in a huff.

:One hour later:

"So, who's driving with whom?"

After finally making it to the down the longest flight of stairs known to man the companions found a slight dilemma: two cars for ten people; The SUV Kuwabara borrowed for his car and Shizuru's car.

"Girls in the car, Kurama and the boys in the SUV." Genkai replied leaving absolutely no room for argument. The girls shrugged and piled into the car. The boys, however, needed a bit more time to decide sitting arrangements, because no one wanted to sit anywhere near Hiei.

Kurama gave Shura's arm a little tug. "Come sit up front with me and Kuwabara-kun. You'll love the view."

"Mou, why do I have to sit next to Mr. Grouchypants?" Yusuke grumbled, climbing into the back of the SUV.

"Because I said so." Called from the other side of the vehicle.

"Damn!"

Just as Kurama predicted, Shura spent the whole ride staring wide eyed out of all three of the front windows. The young goat constantly asked questions and gawked at every random goofy thing that he had never witnessed before. By the time they arrived at the large shop with a huge pastel "BABY" sign on the roof Shura was feeling very overwhelmed.

The girls, who were much more experienced at shopping, had already found a parking space half a block around the road and were now waiting for Kuwabara to do the same.

"Hey look!" Kuwabara laughed as he pulled into a spot right in front of the baby store and nodded toward the sign that said 'For expectant mothers only'. "I told you your tummy would come in handy!"

"I suppose it does serve some purposes." Kurama replied as she awkwardly climbed out of the SUV.

"You mean other than providing a save oven for your baking babies?" Yusuke asked innocently.

"I can't believe you just used the words 'oven' and 'baking' while referring to my children."

"Don't you remember the old 'bun in the oven'?"

"Your about to get another smack."

"Promises, promises." Yusuke snickered, taking a huge step out of Kurama's reach and right into Hiei's. The small demon seized the opportunity: WHAP

"What the hell was that for?" Yusuke cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because." Hiei replied.

"Why because?"

"Just because."

"Just you wait until we get back to the temple, Short Shit!"

"Why wait, lets settle this now . . ." Hiei taunted.

"Nice try," Kurama called from the doorway. "But you're not getting out of shopping, Hiei! Now let's go!"

:Three hours later:

"That was three hours of pastel hell!" Hiei growled as he practically ran out the baby store laden with brightly colored bags.

"I think we bought half the store." Yusuke, who was carrying two boxes so huge he could barely see in front of him, proclaimed.

"And yet the females are still getting more . . ." Shura marveled.

"Don't forget we are buying for three." Kurama reminded her companions. The only thing she was allowed to carry was a large stuffed fox that Shura had found in the toy section. The young goat had also found three adorable sleepers that had a fluffy baby fox and the phrase 'Would you could you with a Fox' on them. They were made for a baby around five months of age, so Kurama would have to wait to dress her kits in them but, Kurama didn't mind.

"Between the fortune we spent in there, not to mention the size of your girth, how could we forget." Hiei muttered. He wanted to thank every god in existence that Kurama was exhausted after only three hours. At the rate the rest of the women were going they wouldn't be back until way past nightfall. Speaking of his tired mate. . . "Where the hell is that buffoon?"

"I sent him to the liquor store." Kurama answered. "We needed the last item on Narumi-sensei's list."

"Liquor store?" Yusuke gawked. "How come I couldn't go too!"

"Because all we needed was sherry." Kurama replied. "The two of you probably would have been drunk before you lift the store, if you both went."

"Mou."

"Will the females be able to fit all of what they are buying into that single vehicle?" Shura asked.

"Trust me, they'll manage." Yusuke assured the young goat. "Women in this world have a talent for excessive shopping, and they always manage to bring it ALL home."

"Wow." Was the only reply Shura could manage.

It was only a matter of moments before Kuwabara showed up. Once all of the baby supplies were packed into the car everyone piled in. Kurama immediately pressed the large fox stuffy against the window as a pillow for her head and was instantly asleep. The vixen was still asleep when they got back to the temple; they all decided to let Kurama sleep until they had gotten the SUV unloaded to wake her. Shura climbed back into the car through the driver's door, laid a hand on Kurama's shoulder and called softly to her. the vixen blinked her tired eyes and looked around a bit startled for a moment, until she remembered that she had fallen asleep on the way home from the baby store. Kuwabara opened the door for Kurama, he tossed the stuffed animal on top of the boxes Yusuke was carrying then slipped one arm under Kurama's knees and behind her back then lifted her out of the vehicle. Kurama yawned her thanks, by the time they reached the temple's front door the tired vixen was once again fast asleep. Upon entering the temple, Kuwabara took the sleeping Kurama straight to her bedroom.

"Where should we put all these bags?" Shura asked.

"I donno, somewhere out of the way I guess." Yusuke looked around the room and soon spotted the closet. "We can put this stuff in the closet until Kurama wakes up."

All three demons deposited their burdens into the closet with Shura taking up the rear. When Yusuke went to close the door something cylindrical and shiny caught his gaze.

"Yatta! I should have known Kuwa-chan wouldn't let me down!" That very statement got him two very confused stares.

"Yes I got some beer." Kuwabara said as he entered the room. "And since when do you call me Kuwa-chan?"

Yusuke didn't answer. He just opened his first can and plopped down on the couch with a sigh, soon to be joined by Kuwabara. Shura settled down on Kurama's recliner while Hiei was somewhere closer to the window within earshot yet out of sight. For a while they all enjoyed the silence.

"Ne, Urameshi," Kuwabara said in his 'I've been thinking' tone. "Don't you think it's weird that Baa-san wanted to stay and shop with the girls? If you ask me, she doesn't seem like much of the shopping type."

"I feel obligated to inform you that no one asked." Hiei muttered from somewhere to their left.

"Bite my ankles, Shorty."

"I fail to see one offered,"

"Shuddup."

"If both of you would shut up, I'll tell you exactly why the old bat stayed at the store." Yusuke snapped, though, Shura noticed that even though he did snap at his friends there was no anger in his voice. Actually, the bickering between Kuwabara and Hiei was in low, relaxed tones. The young goat figured that these sorts of insults were so common that they were just thrown and accepted without anyone actually being insulted. He found this very odd.

"Baa-san stayed because she wanted to talk with the girls about Kurama."

"What about her?" Hiei asked his curiosity tweaked.

"She thinks that because Kurama is so close to delivering her kits, her instincts are going to start making her . . . uncomfortable around the girls."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kurama may feel threatened by the girls because they are all 'of childbearing age'."

"Wait!" Kuwabara interrupted. "Are you saying that Kurama thinks that the girls will try to kill her kits! Why the hell would she think that?"

"Her instincts are telling her that unless she distinguishes herself as the 'Alpha female' her kits are in danger. Foxes generally live alone until mating season when they hook up with a pretty little vixen and knock her up. Then stays with her while she is pregnant and also help rear the kits until they are old enough to go off on their own. Yet sometimes sisters may share a den together; in which case the dominant female may kill off her sister's kits so that she will have to help raise hers."

"Well sure." Kwuabara agreed but was still a bit confused. "But, why is she thinking that Kurama wants to be Alpha?"

"See that's where it gets scary. Do you remember the other day when Shura went flying with Puu." The others nodded. "Well, Genkai followed Kurama inside to see what exactly had gotten her so upset. It wasn't what was said, but who was talking to whom. When she saw her mate talking with Shizuru two things happened. First: she felt that Hiei was looking for greener pastures because she was fat and moody which led to the second, a blind rage. That's why Kurama was so upset when Kuwabara and I went to go see her."

"Blind rage?" Shura asked in a hushed voice, his eyes gone wide.

"Kurama wanted to kill her. That feeling scared the shit out of her and that's why she blew us off."

"Holy shit." Kuwbara scratched the back of his head. "Does that mean that Kurama doesn't trust us either? I mean, you're the strongest out of all of us, Urameshi. You could kill off Hiei and the babies. Does Kurama want to kill you too?"

"Oh course not you idiot!" Hiei answered. "Both of you fought beside Kurama for years, saved his ass a couple time as he did for all of us. A bond built by a team constantly battling together and looking out for each other is extremely hard to break. Kurama trusts you with her life and she knows that you will never let any harm come to her children."

"Aww, Hiei that was sooo sweet!" Yusuke gushed dramatically.

"I'm going to cut my tongue out now."

"I know you really mean 'I love you, Yusuke!'"

"You're so full of shit!" Hiei growled.

"I love you, too."

"Dear Kami what have I done?"

The girls did arrive home well after dark with the car packed full AND more stuff on layaway because it was too much for Shizuru's car to handle. The rest of the week passed so quickly for Kurama. Every free moment was spent finding places for everything that had been purchased and assembling what needed to be assembled.

"Are you sure that you shouldn't buy at least some diapers?" Kuwabara had asked it was the only thing on the Narumi's list that they had not purchased.

"Kitsune's do not need to buy disposable diapers; we create our own out of a particular leaf grown just for that purpose. And yes I am sure that I do not need to buy any." Kurama assured her friend. "They absorb the mess and odor too, it turns bright red when it has absorbed all it can. It's quite convenient."

"Sounds good to me."

:Later that same night:

Kurama awoke to the feeling of her abdomen tightening into a ball. The vixen waited a long moment, her hand coming to rest next to Hiei's on the crest of her swollen abdomen. The small contraction soon faded into nothing allowing Kurama to relax.

"Is that normal?" Hiei asked softly, startling his mate who thought he was asleep.

"Yes, that's normal." Kurama answered. "My muscles are preparing themselves for when it comes time to give birth."

"Ah,"

Intrigued by the hidden tones in Hiei's voice, she turned, albeit with some difficulty, to face her mate. Moonlight played on Hiei's sharp features causing them to soften in his concentration. Noticing Kurama's gaze on him, Hiei blinked up into a pair of emerald orbs.

"Are you . . . Does the thought of . . . What I mean is. . ." Hiei's eyes shifted away from Kurama's now confused gaze.

"Am I what?" Kurama asked softly.

"Nervous." Hiei answered. "About giving birth, I mean."

"I'm petrified." Kurama reveled, her voice low and full of emotion. Startled by his mate's answer, Hiei turned his gaze back to Kurama's face only to find her staring at the place where her babies slept within her. "I'm not afraid of the pain," Kurama continued. "But about what could happen. I trust Narumi-sensei's abilities but babies and mothers often die during birth, complications could arise . . . so many things could go wrong."

Kurama's hand crept over to cover Hiei's smaller one. She then turned her scared eyes to Hiei, who had yet to take his eyes off of her.

"You will be here with me when I go in to labor, wont you?"

Hiei nodded. Kurama gave her mate a wide smile and a kiss on the nose. Then settled down to go back to sleep.

Apparently the Gods weren't as willing as they had hoped; because at the god awful hour of four o'clock in the morning an unexpected visitor rushed across the temple lawn. Kurama and Hiei practically awoke at the same moment, both of them being overly alert due to Kurama's condition. Kurama didn't take a moment to think of who might be barreling through the temple lawns she just reacted forcefully; her ki flared waking up everyone else in the temple. When everyone, including the intruder, met on the porch the others noticed that Kurama was no longer the sweet redheaded ningen, but a rather pissed off, overprotective silver vixen.

The 'intruder' was the same willow bodied boy that had summoned Hiei and Yusuke when Shura had awakened. The boy was drenched in sweat from head to toe; he stopped just short of the temple steps doubled over with his hands on his knees panting harshly, his overly large eyes shut tight. When no one but Kurama seemed tense the vixen flattened her ears to her skull.

"Who is he?" She asked Hiei seeing that the boy not speak yet.

"His name is, Nuriko and he is Mukuro's messenger." He answered then to the boy. "What business do you have here?"

"Lady Mukuro is in need of you. She regrets that she has to summon you away from your mate, when is so close to her time. But the matter is most urgent."

"What's the problem?"

"Yomi's troops have attacked to borders of our Lady's land."

"Dammit, how long ago?"

"Three days, Lady Mukuro did not wish to disturb you and your mate, however, the battle is proving to be a most perilous one and Murkro-sama finds herself in need of you."

"Fine, I'll come." With that the boy was dismissed.

"Forgive me, Hiei- san, but there is more. Lady Mukuro believes that it would be in you mates best interest that you bring the goat's clone with you,"

"He has a name!" Kurama growled, her ears pressing further against her skull, totally disappearing within her silvery locks. She wrapped an arm around Shura and pulled him against her hip. "Why does Mukuro want Shura?"

"Lady Mukuro believes it wise that you bring along the c- boy so that Yomi will have less reason to attack here."

"No, Shura will stay here, with me, where he belongs."

"If that is your wish." The boy bowed and turned to leave.

"No!" Shura protested, pulling away from Kurama. "I'll go back to Mukuro if that means that you will be safe here."

"Shura, you don't have to go." Kurama once again laid her hand on Shura small shoulder.

"I want to. I think it will be better that way."

"Then you'll have to look after Hiei for me." Kurama whispered as she pulled Shura into a hug. Then to the messenger in a much louder tone, "You tell your mistress that is she is rude to my son, I will kill her."

"Literally or metaphorically, ma'am?"

"Trust me," Yusuke spoke up when he noted Kurama glaring at the boy "She'll kill her."

Shura gave Kurama one last hug and left with Nuriko in a dead run. Hiei, who was never very good at sappy goodbyes, turned to his mate.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." Hiei turned from Kurama to face Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Take care of her. Let me know if anything happens."

Both boys nodded; one blink later the small Jaganshi was gone.

Over the next week Kurama went from blissfully content with her mate and adopted son to being totally miserable. The days were going incredibly slowly for the vixen so she did her best to find things to do. For the first two days she cut tail holes in all of the clothes they had bought for the kits. When she finished with the baby clothes she moved to cleaning every single part of the temple. The only thing she was banned from was scrubbing the floors, which she had been caught on her hands and knees doing, Genkai insisted that the rest of the girls would be happy to scrub the floors until the vixen was satisfied with their condition.

Narumi came a day or so before Kurama's due date to check up on her. He was very pleased with Kurama's condition, though he found it rather odd that she was showing no signs of going into labor. He told Kurama that walking was a good way to help endues labor, steps were also very good and luckily she had the mother of all staircases right the front door.

Kurama's due date came and went with absolutely no sign indicating that the kits were going to be born anytime soon. The days continued to drag until Kurama was a full week overdue. On days that she wasn't cleaning the house like a mad woman the vixen would disappear from the temple, though Yusuke could usually find her vine hammock-chair.

:Two days later:

Once again Kurama was gone before anyone was awake. When she didn't show up around lunch time Yukina became very worried. The tiny Koorime decided to fill a picnic basket for Yusuke to take up to her. When Yusuke arrived in the clearing he found not only Kurama but Puu as well. Both greeted the young demon warmly, Kurama with a soft smile while Puu called cheerfully to his spiritmate and when close enough he stretched out his neck to coax Yusuke into scratching him behind one of his long ears.

"Is it noon already?" Kurama asked, putting down the book she was reading and eyeing the basket Yusuke held with slight surprise.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Of course I am, now that you mentioned it. Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem." Yusuke handed over the basket and snagged Kurama's book in its place.

"Let's see," the young demon flipped the book open to a random chapter and started reading. "'How to lessen contraction pains', although intercourse is not suggested during labor, giving your partner an . . . orgasm by . . . other means. . .Ewww! That settles it! Hiei has to come back cause there is no way . . . How's about a different chapter." Again Yusuke flipped to a random page. "For mothers who have chosen to breastfeed their newborns, pacifiers may prove to be a nuisance as the plastic nipple of the pacifier is hard compared to . . .the soft nipple and areola of the mother's breast . . . which could cause . . Oh Kami, 'Nipple Confusion!'"

Kurama had to laugh at the look on Yusuke's face when he shut the book with a snap. As he closed the book the paper Kurama was using as a book mark fell out. Yusuke picked up the paper, which turned out to be Narumi's second list for Kurama.

"Oooo, lets go over your list. Have you gotten a supply of formula just incase?"

"Yes I have."

"Have you practiced your Lamaze breathing?"

"That dreadful huffing and puffing! Please, Yusuke! I'm a fox not some fairytale wolf."

"Okay," Yusuke laughed. "Next question, have you. . .:snort: toughened your nipples in preparation of lactation?"

"I'll say," Kurama answered with a nod. "I promised that job to Hiei. You see, I always wanted to make up for him being bottle fed." (1)

Yusuke howled with laughter. In no time at all Kurama had demolished the contents of the picnic basket. She and Yusuke spent the rest of the afternoon together until dinnertime rolled around. When the rumbling of their tummies was getting loud enough to cause an echo they decided to make their way back to the temple. When they got there they were in for a surprise, Mukuro's messenger was sitting with Genkai on the porch telling her all about the battle between Yomi's minions and Mukuro's. When Yusuke and Kurama arrived at the steps the boy gave them a bashful smile.

"What's going on?" Kurama instantly asked. "Is the battle over? Are Hiei and Shura alright?"

"Let the boy speak!" Genkai suggested.

"Um, yes, Yomi ordered a retreat everything is calm again."

"Then, why aren't Hiei and Shura here with you?"

"The Jaganshi is um, hibernating. Lady Mukuro says that his dragon robbed him of much of his energy and believes that he will awaken in two days or so. Lady Mukuro didn't want to send the goatling with out Hiei, though she was always courteous to the boy, she doesn't him."

"Damn that Bionic Bitch!" Kurama seethed.

"Its only two more days," Yusuke said in a soft, soothing voice. "At least Mukuro sent Nuriko to let you know that they're both safe."

"Your right, Yusuke." Kurama agreed. "Thank you, Nuriko."

The boy blushed. "Now I must return to my mistress." He stood and bowed to all of them separately before leaving.

"You okay, Kura-chan?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke I feel better then I have for the past eight days."

"Good, then let's tell everyone to good news!" Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hand pulling her into the house.

Genkai stared off into the trees lost in her own thoughts until Shizuru appeared in the doorway.

"Dinners ready, Obaa-san." Genkai nodded but didn't make any move to get up. "Is something wrong, Baa-san?"

"Just praying that Hiei wakes up in time to help Kurama through the birth of her kits."

"Yea, it'll mean a lot to Kurama to have Hiei there."

"There's more to it then that."

"How so?" Shizuru sat left the doorway to sit down next to the old woman.

"Being a part in the birth of the kits will help Hiei realize how real these kits are. He had no help in creating those lives, I just don't want him to arrive and have three kits thrust upon him the same way Kurama's pregnancy was."

"I see your point. But, there's nothing any of us can do except wait until those kits want to be born, so let's not brood over it too much. Come on, dinners getting cold."

Genkai nodded and followed the young woman into her temple.

:later that night:

Everyone settled down in the living room late that evening to watch a movie, Botan and Shizuru were stretched out on the floor in front of the television set, Yukina and Keiko were sharing Kurama's huge recliner, wrapped in a big fluffy blanket while Kurama sat between Yusuke and Kuwabara on the couch. Genkai, however, had decided that she was not in the mood for the movie and decided to call it a night.

Kurama yawned widely, barely getting her hand up in time to cover her wide open mouth. When her back arched a bit, Yusuke looked over at his friend worriedly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just a bit tired," Kurama replied smiling softly. "I think it's about time I went to sleep."

"Oh but this is the best part of the movie!" Botan chirped, her wide lavender eyes still focused on the television set. Out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke could see that Keiko and Yukina looked ready to leap out of the recliner they were sharing.

"If your back hurts you can stretch out on the couch." Kuwabara suggested. "We'll move for ya."

Kurama looked thoughtfully at her friends before lifting her legs from the floor to rest her swollen ankles in his lap causing Kuwabara to chuckle.

"If you don't mind, then neither do I."

Kurama proceeded to make herself as comfortable as possible, ending up with head pillowed in Yusuke's lap and her legs in Kuwabara's who absently started massaging her ankles. By the time the movie was over Kurama was fast asleep as was everyone else, except Yusuke. With one hand running his fingers through Kurama's sliver locks and the other holding the remote as he surfed for a channel with something good on, Yusuke was content to soak in the quietness.

A soft breathy moan sounded from the vixen sleeping in Yusuke's lap. Afraid that his actions might annoy and wake up Kurama, Yusuke let his hand slide down to rest on her abdomen just in time to feel it tighten into a tight ball. Knowing that there 'practice contractions' have been occurring for the last month or so, Yusuke didn't give it much thought. The boy actually didn't think much of anything until he heard the click of a door being opened and the tiny figure of Genkai appeared down the hallway in her robe.

"Hey, Baba." Yusuke whispered when the old woman had gotten close enough. She nodded silently at him before making her way to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. On her way back through the living room she paused in front of Yusuke to throw a blanket over Shizuru and Botan who were curled up together on the floor. She then did the same for Kurama, who twitched a pointed ear, but stayed sound asleep. Yusuke started to say something to his old teacher, only when he felt Kurama's stomach tighten again.

"Another one?" He thought out loud, his voice a staying soft whisper.

"Another one what?" Genkai asked.

"One of those 'practice contractions'."

"How many have you felt?" Genkai asked, placing her own small hands on the vixen's tummy.

"Only two."

"When was the last one?"

Yusuke glanced at the lightened numbers on the cable box.

"Just over an hour ago." Yusuke's eyes widened questioningly into the old woman's thoughtful gaze. "You don't think she's really, ya know, going into labor . . . do you?"

"It's possible." Genkai replied. She let her hand slide off of Kurama's tummy when she noticed that the vixen's ear twitched once again. "If she is going into labor she will need to sleep."

Yusuke nodded

"Goodnight, dimwit."

"Night, Baba."

After Genkai left Yusuke stayed awake a bit longer to see if he could feel any more contractions. When no more were felt an hour later, Yusuke turned off the TV figuring that it was fine to go to sleep.

Kurama awoke to the feeling of a steady ache in her back and looked across the living room to the cable box. The numbers read four in the morning, making the vixen want to groan. Walking usually helped lessen her back pain, but that was the last thing Kurama wanted to do at four o'clock in the morning. Cursing silently, Kurama pushed herself into a sitting position and started to try and rise from the couch, she was pleasantly surprised when an arm snaked around her back and the other held her shoulder to help her stand.

"Are you alright, Kura-chan?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"I'm fine, it's just my back." Kurama explained. "I'm going to take a walk that usually helps."

"Want me to come too?"

"No thank you, Yusuke. I'll be fine."

Yusuke sat back down on the couch and turned to watch Kurama through the window. The vixen stepped into view and arched her back slightly trying to ease the pain. Just as Kurama made it to the steps she doubled over, stumbled slightly forward clutching at her stomach. Yusuke cursed and leapt from the couch. He rushed to Kurama's side to gently grasp the vixen's shoulders.

"What's wrong, Kurama?"

"M-my water broke!"

_please don't kill me for leaving it there, but that's all for this chapter. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as can. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! lemme know what you think!_

_can any one tell me where I got the quote from. I'll give you a hint, it's a tv show. That's all I can tell you. _

_See you guys later!_


	17. The Birth!

WARNING: GRAPHICNESS! MUCH GRAPHICNESS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Sorry bout the caps but I'm trying to make a point. Also there will be Fluffyness! i mean come on, babies are going to be born, you cant pull that off with out a little bit of fluff (and you know how I luv fluffy scenes) Please enjoy!

"Yomi-sama, you called for me?" The newly shaven Yuda asked, bowing deeply.

"My plan is going beautifully, Yuda! Now all we have to do is wait until the perfect moment to execute 'phase two'."

"Hai, my lord."

:Genkai's Temple:

"You broke what?" Yusuke asked his large brown eyes widened in what could only be described as panic. "No, you're not allowed! Make them stay inside!"

"How exactly would you propose I do so, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, amused.

"You're their mother, tell them 'No!'"

Kurama chuckled and shook her head. "This is happening, Yusuke, wither we want it to or not."

"Okay! Then we have to get um, um . . . water! Hot water! No, no we have to call Narumi-sensei!" He started patting pockets trying to find his AWOL cell phone. "Where the hell is that damn thing?"

"Yusuke!" Kurama clapped her hands over the young demon's cheeks to get his attention. "Calm down. This isn't like in the movies, its going to take a while."

"What'cha want me to do?"

"Find me your phone. I'm going to inform Narumi-sensei."

Yusuke did as he was told and miraculously he did so with out waking any of their slumbering friends. When he returned to Kurama's side he handed over his phone.

"What now?" Yusuke asked.

"I-it's too crowded in there; I'm going walk around for a bit," Kurama paused.

"You don't want me to come, huh?" Yusuke asked with an understanding nod. "That's okay, I understand. But, I'm sending Puu up to check on you every fifteen minutes."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you, Yusuke."

"When I was in there I snagged Kuwabara's cell too. So after you talk Narumi have him call me, okay?" Kurama nodded; after accepting her friend's helping hand down the steps she started making her way into the surrounding woods. Yusuke watched as Kurama walked away. Truthfully, he didn't want to let her go off on her own, but, then again she did seem to be rather calm about the whole ordeal. The moment Kurama's cascade of silver hair disappeared into the darkness of the trees Yusuke started pacing.

The first few hours that Kurama had spent at her cliff-side clearing weren't all that bad. Contractions would start as a cramp in her lower back before migrating to her abdomen and thighs. Kurama found that walking the edge of the clearing would help ease the ache in her lower back. For the moment, Kurama was content to be by herself with the exceptions of Puu's regular visits to check on her. The large bird would show up and coo softly to her. The vixen would respond by stroking his cheeks gently and telling him that she was alright. Every time the bird would chirp happily yet look hesitant to leave her side until he was gently shooed away.

Dawn turned to midmorning which quickly turned to noon. By that time Kurama wished that she had Kuwabara there for one of his famous backrubs. The contractions were getting a bit more intense, the pain would peak longer, sending sharp pains down her thighs making it very hard to walk. Yet, sitting down made the pains so much worse.

The next visit from Puu found Kurama sitting in her vine chair, eyes closed with her hands resting on her abdomen. Puu watched the vixen closely trying o figure out if she was asleep or not. He got his answer when Kurama sucked a breath through clenched teeth, her hands fisting tightly. The Spirit Beast was at al loss. He didn't know if Kurama wanted him there at all now that she was in such pain. So he kept his distance, staying close to the edge of the cliff watching as Kurama relaxed and her eyes opened a mere slit. When Puu called softly to her, the vixen smiled motioning for him to come closer. As Puu did so Kurama opened her arms to let Puu's head be cradled against her bosom.

"I don't want to be alone, Puu-chan." Kurama whispered stroking the bird's hair gently. "Will you stay with me?"

Tucking his legs underneath his belly, Puu settled down next to the laboring vixen giving his silent company in place of her missing mate. Every so often a soft breeze would make the vines sway which would scrunch up Puu's neck or make it stretch out uncomfortably yet, the whole time he never moved a muscle until Kurama stood and started pacing once again. Every few minutes she would look longingly in the direction of the temple. She smiled reassuringly at Puu when she noted his worried gaze following her every move. The smile died a moment later when a sharp contraction hit, this one lasted longer and the peak was more intense then the others. Surprised, Kurama doubled over causing her to momentarily lose her balance. Puu was instantly at her side, his neck wrapping around Kurama's torso. The vixen leaned her weight against the bird's chest.

"Puu-chan," She panted resting her head against Puu's soft feathers. "I want Yusuke."

Back at the temple Yusuke's pacing had gotten him locked outside. The young demon had given up trying to find something to do to keep his mind off the whole situation very early that morning. Actually, so had everyone else in the temple; they had started out doing their regular chores until morning turned to noon which was very slowly turning to evening.

Yukina kept herself busy by preparing meals for everyone then scrubbing everything until the whole kitchen was spotless. Once that was finished she would make and serve tea. The petite Koorime was on such a roll in the kitchen, no one else dared enter giving the rest of the girls absolutely nothing to do. They had all sat down in the living room to watch some TV or rather, watched Kuwabara channel surf; which was quickly becoming quite annoying.

Shizuru was the first to move away from the television to start a game of solitaire. Botan interrupted her game minutes later to request the game War which soon caught Keiko's attention who asked the game be changed to Rummy. By the third round Kuwabara asked to join in. Rummy all too soon got boring prompting a change of games, the new game chosen was Poker. Instantly Genkai left her little corner of the room and asked to be dealt in.

"What game is this?" Yukina asked curiously when she brought out the tea on a sparkling clean tea set.

"Poker!" Kuwabara replied around his 'my love is here' grin. "Wanna play?"

"Will you teach me the rules?"

"Course I will!" The carrot-top beamed puffing out his chest. "I'm the best player here!"

"That's interesting, considering he hasn't won a single hand." Shizuru ribbed giving a wink to Botan and Keiko who both giggled. Kuwabara glared at his sister as he made a space for Yukina next to him, only to have his lover seat herself in his lap. Heat rose to the young psychic's cheeks and his voice got an octave higher while he stuttered the rules of the game.

The front door slammed closed announcing Yusuke's arrival. Puu had let him know that he was staying with Kurama, so the young demon let himself relax a bit. He walked past where his friends were situated on the dinner table and went into the living room to stretch out on the recliner.

"Should we invite Yusuke to play as well?" Yukina asked at the end of their next hand.

Keiko shot a glance at her dozing boyfriend.

"No, he stayed up late then was up before dawn with Kurama,"

"Besides that," Shizuru interjected from across the table where she was shuffling the deck of cards. "If we wake him up he'll just start pacing again."

"Do you think that Hiei-san will make it back in time?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"It's hard to say." Genkai replied. "If his body has gone into recuperative sleep it wouldn't be healthy for him t be forcefully woken. Kurama knows that which is probably why she decided not to send Puu for him and Shura."

"I hope Kurama is going to be alright out there." Yukina looked out the window.

"She must be," Kuwabara assured his iceling lover. "Cause Urameshi wouldn't be taking a nap unless he was sure that Kurama was alright."

"I suppose your right."

"She's not going to have those kits any quicker if we sit here and babble about it." Shuzuru stated as she started dealing the next hand. "Now shut up all of you and let's play."

The game continued to effectively take everyone's minds off Kurama for a few more hours. Just as Shizuru suggested they change the game to BlackJack the recliner was heard bending back into its original position. The group looked up to see Yusuke walking toward them.

"Kurama's getting pretty anxious up there guys."

"And that's the girls cue to get the hell out of here." Shizuru supplied. "You don't have to tell me twice. Let's go Ladies."

Botan," Genkai stopped the ferry maiden when she started to rise from her seat. "I would like you to go ask Koenma if he would come down after Kurama gets herself settled. But, warn him that he may have to leave if his presence upsets Kurama."

"Then why bother in the first place?" Yusuke asked while they walked to girls outside.

"Because I want more than just the likes of you around incase a problem arises, remember there are going to be three kits born one right after another. That means that someone has to take care of the babies while Kurama continues to give birth to its sibling or siblings."

"That's a good idea." Kuwabara agreed. "Its not like we've had that much experience with babies."

Promising to meet up with the girls later, Botan called out her oar and took off.

"Ne, Ura-," Kuwabara stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking around for his suddenly missing friend. "Where the hell did he go?"

"He took off that way." Shizuru pointed to the path that led to Kurama's clearing. "Another sign that unless we want death by thorns we should leave."

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" Keiko asked rushing to keep up with her friend's long strides.

"You have Kurama threaten to kill you for talking to Hiei then get back to me."

"I see your point."

Kuwabara and Genkai stopped at the edge of the staircase. As they watched the girls descend the stairs the old woman turned to Kurabara, "Go inside and write a letter to Mukuro. Tell her what's going on and to send Hiei the moment he wakes up. Add in there that if he's asleep to send Shura on his own. The least we can so for Kurama is to have one of them here. We'll send Puu when he comes back."

Kuwabara rushed off to do as the old woman asked.

_"I want Yusuke."_

It seemed as though the words no sooner left Kurama's lips before a slightly panting Yusuke appeared at her side. He started rubbing her shoulders soothing with one hand while the other hand gave into Puu's insistent nudges and patted the bird's cheek. When Kurama started trembling Yusuke freed his hand from Puu to wrap his arm around the small of her back his hand coming to rest on her hip.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked softly. Kurama nodded a bit shakily from where her head still rested on Puu's feathers. Not at all convinced Yusuke asked again. "You sure you're okay?"

"I just feel so. . . I can't describe it. 'Restless' would be the closest word to it."

"You wanna go back?" Yusuke suggested. Kurama turned her head to stare in the direction of the temple after a moment her ears pressed against her skull.

"We kicked the girls out for a while." Yusuke had a feeling that was all his friend needed to hear. His theory was proven true seconds later when the vixen nodded. Just as Kurama pushed herself off of Puu's shoulder she lost her balance slightly and leaned onto Yusuke's strong arms. "Want me to carry you?"

Kurama shook her head. "The contractions don't hurt as bad when I walk."

Yusuke nodded understandingly and proceeded to lead her down the path to Genkai's temple. Neither of them said much until they reached the temple doors. Yusuke helped Kurama to her bedroom then sat her on the bed. Kuwabara and Genkai must have been busy while Yusuke was gone for there was a glass of ice chips and a bowl of cool water with a cloth for Kurama. Yusuke offered the ice chips which were accepted gratefully.

"Want me to stay with you for a while?"

Kurama nodded. With a deep sigh she lay back on the bed then curled up on her side with her back to Yusuke. Moments later the bed shifted and Kurama felt a cool cloth against her forehead. The vixen turned her head slightly to gaze at her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"You have wonderful bedside manner." Kurama whispered around the ice chips melting in her mouth.

"Yea," Yusuke gave Kurama one of his famous grins. "I've had a lot of practice lately."

"I've been nothing but a burden lately; haven't I?"

"You're never a burden, Kura-chan. Your company. A companion in need of constant emotional support." Yusuke's snickered in response to the glare he received.

"I'm too tired to smack you." Kurama held out her hand. "Bash your head against my palm."

"That'll have to wait for later." A soft voice informed the two demons on the bed. Kurama craned her neck around to see Kuwabara in the doorway with his cell phone up against his ear. "Narumi-sensei wants to know how far apart and intense the contractions are."

"They're getting stronger I'd say a five on a scale of one to ten." Kurama replied. "Its still mostly bad cramps from my thighs to my stomach. They are about on hour to forty-five minutes apart."

:Well, I'm sorry to say that that means that Kurama still has a long way to go.: Narumi replied when Kuwabara repeated Kurama's words. :By my calculations, unless something drastic happens within the next few hours we are looking at another day or so before the first kit is born.:

"You're not serious?"

:I'm afraid so.:

Kuwabara repeated Narumi's message. Even though Kurama had expected as much, she still groaned miserably.

:I'll be on my way soon.: Narumi promised. :Until then keep Kurama as comfortable as possible and let me know if anything new comes up. Also, I don't recommend that she eats anything solid. See if she will accept some broth.:

"Oh she'll love that." Kuwabara chuckled before thanking the doctor and hung up his phone.

"You need anything, Kura-chan?" The carrot-top asked softly not even coming into the room. "Narumi suggested some broth, would you like some?"

"No," Kurama blanched and shook her head. "Thank you, I'm fine."

Kuwabara sent Yusuke a worried glance. The young demon shrugged showing his friend that he was also at a loss.

"Baa-san and I are gonna be around in case you need us. Let us know if you need anything."

Kurama didn't give any reply signaling to Kuwabara that it was time to leave.

:Mukuro's fortress:

Dusk fell upon Mukuro's demonic realm bringing with it a soft breeze that carried to music of crickets. There was hardly ever such a quiet moment in this particular part of the Makai, usually there was some sort of noise, be it the clash of iron or grappling bodies or even at times the tortured screams of captives. Recovery was to blame for tonight's peacefulness, even though Yomi retreated relatively quickly, there were still many casualties. In a few moments, however, the quietness would be rudely interrupted by the arrival of one particular blue bird and the child who met him at the gate.

"Hiei-san! Hiei-san!" Shura barged into Hiei's bedchambers, took a leap that would do SpiderMan proud to land squarely on the Jaganshi's chest and successfully knocking the breath out of his lungs. The young goat held his own breath as he watched the sleeping body intently, waiting to see large, crimson eyes snap open. Seconds later Shura realized that Hiei was not yet waking up. In a last ditch effort to wake the sleeping demon Shura grasped Hiei's slender shoulders to lift them up and then slam him back against his pillow. After the third time Shura bashed Hiei against the pillows his enraged, bloodshot eyes snapped wide open and a slender hand lashed out to wrap itself around the young goat's neck.

"You have one hell of a death wish!" Hiei hissed.

Shura retaliated by shoving a letter in his tired face. It took all of two seconds for Hiei to read the hastily written words and spit out a curse. He threw Shura off the bed with enough force to slam him against the wall.

"It was either that or cold water." Mukuro chuckled in Shura's defense as she watched her second in command threw on his newly repaired clothing. The bionic demoness had arrived in the door way in time to see Shura bash Hiei's head into his mattress and found the whole scene quite hysterical.

"Whatever." Hiei grumbled around a yawn. "Let's go, goatling."

"Are you sure you're up to going?" Mukuro asked receiving a baleful glare in return.

"It's a little late to ask me that now isn't it?" he shot a death glare at Shura.

"Seriously, Hiei."

"It doesn't matter if I feel up to going or not." Hiei explained. "I promised Kurama that I would be there with her while she whelps those kits and I may have already broken that promise."

"Then get moving already!" Mukuro started shoving the two dark haired demons out the door. "Urameshi's pet bird is waiting outside."

:Back at the Temple:

Narumi arrived bright and early the next morning to find a group of people passed out in various positions in living room. The doctor soon found that Genkai and another young man whom he had never met sitting at the kitchen table. Introductions were made over tea giving Narumi quite a surprise.

"You must be the famous Narumi-sensei." Koenma smiled handing the doctor a mug of tea.

"That only depends on who you've gotten your information from." Narumi smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you-"

"Koenma," the young kami's bow was greeted by a stunned silence.

"The Koenma?" Narumi's eyes went wide. "I guess 'pleasure' has just been upgraded to 'honor'."

"Aww hell," Yusuke, appearing in the doorway, sneered then promptly yawned. "It ain't never an honor or a pleasure when DiaperBreath is here."

"Such witty banter so early in the morning?" Koenma glared at his former detective and one of the few humans he could ever call a friend. "Really Yusuke, I admire that even after all these years your vocabulary remains the same as a five year olds."

"Whatever." Yusuke yawned again and made his way to the fridge to retrieve a full cup of ice chips for Kurama. The doctor bowed once again to both Koenma and Genkai before following the tired young demon to the laboring vixen. Upon entering, Narumi looked over his patient's general appearance. Kurama was curled around a large body pillow, holding it between her legs to relieve some of the strain in her lower body. She didn't seem overly strained for someone who has been in labor for over a full day. Although, her kits were another story, Narumi was concerned for the runt and was anxious to check up on it as well as its siblings.

Yusuke went straight over to Kurama, who apparently was catching some sleep while she had the chance. Deep golden eyes fluttered open when Yusuke brushed some stray silver locks out of Kurama's eye. The vixen blinked groggily at her friend before accepting the glass of ice from his hand. Those same tired eyes turned to Narumi, who had yet to leave her doorway, after a moment she smiled tiredly.

"How are you feeling, dearest?" Narumi asked softly, moving from his place in the doorway to kneel down at the side of the bed.

"Tired." Kurama replied while the doctor checked her eyes then the temperature of her forehead.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"As much as I could between contractions."

"Are you still sure you don't want an epidural?"

"Quite sure, thank you."

"You let me know if you change you mind." Naurmi finished checking Kurama's pulse then gently coxed her onto her back and opened her robe to examine the vixen further. By this time Yusuke had stretched out, face down on the bed next to Kurama with his head buried in his arms. He was more than willing to catch a few winks while the doctor occupied his friend's attention. Although he seemed to pass out the moment his head hit the pillow, Kurama knew he was only lightly dozing and was listening to every word they said.

"I was hoping that after a full night of being in labor you would be further along."

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked getting slightly worried.

"Everything is progressing beautifully, albeit slowly. Very slowly. You are three centimeters dilated, no abnormal discharge, and none of your kits are showing any signs of distress."

"What now?" Yusuke mumbled through the pillow his face was still buried in.

"We wait." Narumi replied receiving a small groan from Kurama.

"Haven't I waited long enough?" The vixen mumbled to no one in particular.

"They'll be here soon enough, dearest. You'll see." Narumi chuckled. Soon after he left Kurama's bedroom to let his patient have some privacy.

It seemed to both Hiei and Shura that Puu couldn't fly fast enough. Both demons couldn't help fidgeting nervously as the land of the Makai passed underneath them.

"Can't you go any faster?" Hiei called to the Spirit Beast. Puu turned his head to look at the small demon with one large chocolate eye. In truth, Puu was being driven crazy by the pair's constant fidgeting and wanted to get back just as badly as they did; if only he could speak their language!

"Puu!" He chirped; his wings beat faster as he plunged through his favored portal. Hiei gave a silent sigh of relief when, moments later, the old woman's temple came into view. Hiei didn't even wait for Puu to land before jumping off and disappearing into the temple. He dashed through the temple without giving any of it occupants a second glance, wanting to get to his mate without any interruptions.

Yusuke was perched on the edge of the bed, Kurama was kneeling on the floor in front of him with her face buried in his lap, she had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other tucked close to the young demon's leg so that she could clutch the fabric of his pants in a death grip. Kuwabara was also in the room; he was on the floor with Kurama and was currently massaging the vixen's aching back. Hiei entered the room quietly, his eyes quickly scanned over the two males before settling on Kurama. Although both boys gave Hiei tired smiles, he didn't notice his full attention was focused on the vixen who had yet to note his presence. With slow, silent steps Hiei made his way to the small group, when he got to his mate's side she started trembling, her claws dug deeper into Yusuke's leg.

Worried, Hiei knelt down beside her. Pushing the damp silky hair away from Kurama's face, he could see her eyes were tightly closed. He laid a small hand on the vixen's flushed cheek to fully gain her attention. Kurama gazed at him with tired eyes that were slightly clouded with pain then gave him a small smile.

"It hurts," she moaned breathlessly.

"I'm sure it does," Hiei couldn't think of any other reply and was sure that one didn't go over very well. He moved his hand from Kurama's cheek so he could place them on her shoulders to coax her to move a bit to lean her weight on him; she complied and pressed her face into the crook of his shoulder. The small demon pressed a soft kiss his mate's damp temple then placed a hand on her swollen abdomen. It was hard to the touch; Hiei could only imagine the amount of pain she was in.

"Where do we stand?" Hiei asked, craning his neck around to look at Yusuke while at the same time he started rubbing Kurama's shoulders soothingly.

"Everything was going slower than a snail until a few hours ago, then WHAMO! She dilates four more centimeters, the contractions start coming quicker and got a lot stronger, too."

Having read one of Kurama's pregnancy books from cover to cover, Hiei knew that meant that the first kit would arrive within the next few hours. He nodded and continued his questioning.

"Snails pace," The small demon repeated. "Exactly how long have you been she been in labor?"

"My water broke at four o'clock yesterday morning." Now that the contraction had dissipated for the moment, Kurama was able speak normally.

"I guess I had better be grateful that you waited almost a full day before sending that damn bird. Although, if you waited nine days already, why not just let me have that one last day of rest?"

"It's not like I have much choice in the matter, love." Kurama sighed, sounding a bit exasperated.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Hiei confessed, rubbing gentle circles over Kurama's tummy. "You're damn lucky that goatling was around, no one else would have had the gall to waken me."

"You didn't hurt Shura, did you?" Kurama asked, lifting her head off of Hiei's shoulder.

"As much as I wanted to, No I didn't."

"Where is he then?"

"I haven't the slightest."

"He's about to be a brother and you didn't bring him with you?"

"Calm yourself, Kurama." Hiei soothed, giving his mate's silky ear a gentle tug. "Of course I brought him; I just haven't seen him since we arrived."

"Oh,"

"He's probably a bit nervous," Yusuke interjected. "About you being in labor and all. Me and Kuwabara will find him for you." The pair made it to the door just as it was opened from the opposite side.

"Shura-chan!" Kurama called straightening her back and opened her arms to the young goat. "I thought that stupid Bionic Bitch convinced Hiei to leave you behind."

"Che, Mukuro doesn't have that sort of control over me." Hiei snorted. "Even if she didn't want him to come with me, she knows it's not her decision to make. Mukuro recognizes that Shura is yours. What exactly were you doing?" He asked the goat, who couldn't answer for he was currently being squeezed to death.

"He was grilling the doctor." Narumi-sensei replied for the now blue tinted goatling.

"I only asked him five questions," Shura defended once that he was able to breathe. "I was worried." He confessed.

"You don't have to worry any longer, sweetling." Kurama kissed the scar covering her adopted son's forehead. "You and Hiei are here with me now and that's all that matters."

Smiling at each other, the three men eased their way out of the room, leaving Shura and Hiei to fend off Kurama's sudden cuddling attack. Now that Hiei had arrived and he was no longer needed, Yusuke flopped himself on the couch for some much needed sleep. Kuwabara, Narumi and basically the whole rest of the gang weren't as lucky. Although they didn't sleep much during the night either, all of them were too excitedly nervous to sleep. Once again they tried to pass the time by playing cards, watching TV or holding a conversation; in the end everyone, excluding Yusuke who was still snoring softly on the couch, found themselves sitting at the dinner table staring at one another.

Kurama wasn't so lucky. Time no longer held meaning, the contractions that held Kurama's abdomen in their vice like grip became the only way she could tell that time was actually passing. Unlike before, the contractions were so incredibly intense that Kurama could no longer walk them off. Up until now she was content to stay kneeling on the floor with her torso resting on the mattress of her bed so that her swollen stomach hung below her and her aching spine was kept straight. Hiei was finally able to convince his mate to lie down on the bed when he felt the contractions started getting too close for comfort. After he and Shura helped the vixen up onto her bed, the Jaganshi rearranged himself so that he was sitting sideways on the bed, his legs crossed with a pillow placed onto it so that Kurama could once again lay her head down in his lap. Hiei thought that she would lay with her back facing him but was mildly surprised when Kurama curled up facing him with one arm wrapped around his slender hips, the other resting on her contracting abdomen, and her face pressed into his stomach.

The contractions were getting closer together now, barely giving Kurama any time to catch her breath. She found a bit of relief when Hiei pressed a cool cloth to her forehead, which in turn got his shirt rather damp. Hiei didn't seem to mind, in fact, Kurama figured that half the time in between contractions her mate would doze. Usually when Hiei awoke from his dragon induced hibernation he would still be exhausted and drained of all his energy, but he would at least be able to stay awake. Which made Kurama wonder what lengths Shura, and whoever might have been helping him, had to take to wake up her mate. She so decided to ask after the latest contraction dissipated.

"How were they able to wake you up?"

Hiei lifted his head from the pillow he had pressed against the wall and gave Shura a tired glare making the young goat shift and fidget nervously.

"Why don't you ask your son?"

Kurama blinked up at her mate; that was the first time he acknowledged Shura as her son. Awkwardly she turned to face the young goat, her eyes full of questions. Shura, still fidgeting, smiled sheepishly.

"I jumped on him" He muttered to his toes, not wanting to meet his new mother's gaze. Kurama started laughing.

"That isn't all," Hiei snarled, his head retuning to its pillow.

Kurama removed her arm from around Hiei's waist to hold her stomach with both hand as she got the mental picture of a lifetime when Shura further explained how he woke up the hibernating Jaganshi to his toes. The laughter died suddenly as another contraction griped the vixen's stomach like a vice.

"What in the hell was that about?" Through the silence a slightly amused voice could be heard muted slightly by the door.

Remembering one of the articles he had read in the pregnancy book, Yusuke's face fell. He covered his ears tightly and practically jumped off the couch he was laying on to run from the room saying over and over, "I don't wanna know. I don't wanna know."

Narumi chuckled at the young demon's antics as he made his way back to the vixen's room to check her progress. He knocked gently on the door before poking his head in.

"Mind if I take a quick peek?" He asked.

Kurama nodded and adjusting her position for her doctor. Both Hiei and Shura watched curiously as Narumi opened the lower half of Kurama's robe to examine her. Their eyes were instantly drawn to a slender plant that had warped itself around the vixen's thigh.

"What the hell is that for?" Hiei asked.

"This ingenious little plant," Narumi explained not even raising his eyes Kurama's lower regions, "is Kurama's doing. That little sucker is absorbing all of the amniotic fluid so that it won't stain the sheets. I wish I would have found out about those sooner, they are extremely convenient. I am also looking forward to inspecting those leafy diapers Kurama has described to me. If they work as good as this one I might just have to convince our friend to go into business with me."

"We would certainly make millions." Kurama agreed with a smile. "That plant is actually the same that makes the diapers. This one is only a seedling, when it matures it will have leaves shaped like a dinosaur's footprint; if well fed it will make flourish and produce dozens of 'diaper-leaves' everyday."

"How far apart are the contractions?" Narumi asked.

"One minute apart." Shura answered.

"Your cervix is almost fully dilated." The doctor informed. "Which means we should have the first kit born within the next hour." Narumi smiled.

"Really?" Kurama asked her breath hitching as another contraction gripped his stomach, turning it into a rock.

"Yes Ma'am." Narumi stayed in the room for a moment longer, his calm eyes studying Kurama intently. "I'll be right outside incase you need me."

Kurama nodded, her tired eyes closing once again.

Narumi shut the door softly; he had a concerned frown on his face as he made his way back to the kitchen. Genkai noted his worried expressions the moment he entered the room.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" She asked.

"I'm a bit concerned that after being in labor for nearly two full days, Kurama might not have enough strength left to deliver her kits. If she were only having one, it wouldn't be such a problem."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Yusuke asked.

"Actually, yes, there is something you and Kazuma could do, if you're willing."

"Name it."

"If Kurama consents to it, I would like to have both of you to help her stay in a position that will make delivery easier."

"You mean that we get to be in the room when the babies are being born?" Yusuke asked, his eyes lighting up with glee.

"The final decision is up to Kurama. Truthfully I'd breathe much easier if you were there to assist."

"Just tell us what we have to do."

Just as Narumi started describing what he wanted the boys to do, he was interrupted by the sound of rushing footsteps moving down the hall. Shura appeared in the doorway; his eyes wide and nervous.

"They've stopped." He blurted out.

"So soon?" Narumi looked at his watch. "I guess the kits are fed up with waiting as much as their mother is."

"Is that bad?" Yukina asked wringing her tiny hands nervously.

"No, no of course not." He smiled reassuringly at both Yukina and Shura. "Its just a tad bit sooner then expected."

Shura lead the doctor back to the bedroom, though the young goat stopped outside of the door. Kurama was still curled around her mate who had started running her fingers through her damp hair. One silver ear twitched in their direction when the door clicked shut.

"Decided to quicken the pace then, did we?"

"I'm not sure wither I should be happy that this is almost done with or annoyed that theses kits won't make up their minds."

"The first kit is now entering the birth canal." Narumi informed her. "You now have fifteen minutes or to rest. I would like to ask if you would mind a little bit of help delivering your kits."

"How so?" The vixen asked confused; her ears drooping to either side of her skull as she panted and tried to regain some energy.

"We could have Yusuke and Kuwabara here to help hold you legs in a better position in place of stirrups and one of them behind you so that you can brace your back against him. Also I would like to have Master Genkai close at hand just incase."

Kurama nodded weakly and closed her eyes. The door clicked announcing Narumi's departure. A moment later a cool cloth was placed on her forehead. Kurama cracked opened an eye and gave a tired smile to her mate.

"I'm nervous." She whispered softly, twisting her neck to look Hiei in the eye.

"Don't be." Hiei assured her, his voice a soft comforting murmur. "You'll be fine and so will your kits. They carry strong blood within their tiny bodies."

He leaned forward to place a soft, chaste kiss on the vixen's lips then shifted so that Kurama could once again rest her head in his lap. They stayed quiet as Kurama finally caught her breath. Every so often there would be a single strong contraction before another long pause. Kurama groaned though the latest contraction. Hiei did the best he could to give some comfort, dabbing and wiping her forehead and even wetting down her silver bangs.

A gentle knock sounded out through the silent room alerting them that Narumi was once again coming in. He gave Hiei a smile, placing a tender hand on Kurama's shoulder to get her attention. Kurama opened her eyes a mere slit to let her doctor know he had her attention.

"Your going to make me move aren't you?" She asked.

"I wish I would let you rest longer but, I must make sure your body is prepared to push." Kurama nodded, with no little help from her doctor and her mate Kurama awkwardly rolled onto her back. Once in the proper position Kurama let her eyes fall close again. "You see if you start pushing and your cervix isn't completely dilated it will swell and make deliver much more difficult."

"How will I know when it's time to push?" Kurama asked.

"The urge to push will be quite intense. Your body will instruct your actions, I am merely here to catch. Any moment now the first babe will move down into the birth canal; then you will feel pressure in your pelvis, soon after the contractions will start back up. By then the boys will be helping you stay in a better position."

"When will you be bringing them in?" Hiei asked.

"As soon as the contractions return. That way there is less of a chance of Kurama feeling crowded."

"Cause we don't want any thorns in our asses." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara and Shura, all of whom were out in the hallway waiting patiently to be summoned into Kurama's room.

"I heard that," Kurama muttered giving the slightly ajar door a glare. "If all you're doing is sitting outside my door, make yourself useful."

"Would you like some water, sweetness?" Yusuke asked Kurama could imagine the cocky grin he was most likely wearing.

"Shura, darling," She called sweetly. "Would you do the honors?"

WHAP

"Thank you, sweetheart." Kurama's breath hitched as another contraction gripped her. Kurama moaned as the pain reached its peak. "Could I have some ice?" She asked once the pain subsided. Instantly the sound of Shura's rushing footsteps could be heard. Seconds later they were heard practically running back. At the door the young goat made an abrupt stop. Turning her head, Kurama smiled at the hesitating child and motioned with her free arm for him to come closer. Shura did so and stopped just short of the bed. Accepting the cup from Shura's outstretched arm Kurama tipped it up pouring some of the ice chips into her mouth.

"Thank you, darling." Kurama wrapped her arm around the goatchild's waist to pull him down next to her on the bed. "Don't be so shy. You've been with me for hours what makes you think I wouldn't want you here now? You're going to be a big brother soon."

Not sure of how to reply to that Shura nodded.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course." Shura gave Kurama a small smile and turned his eyes to her abdomen. "I can't wait to see them."

"Will you stay then?"

Shura's eyes darted back to Kurama's face, studying her for a long moment before nodding. The vixen smiled, hugging her adopted son tighter she let her eyes close again.

The atmosphere in the room was anything but what Shura had expected. Truthfully, being in Kurama and Hiei's room while his new mother was in labor was something Shura had never expected. At least he figured there would se some tension considering Hiei, almost as constantly as his mistress, made it known that he doubted the goatling's loyalties. Shura shot a glance in Hiei's directions and was surprised to see that his head was resting against the headboard of the bed; his eyes closed trying, like his laboring mate, to get some last minute rest. His hands were linked with Kurama's, his thumb rubbing over the top of her hand and knuckles soothingly. Shura wished that this small moment would last forever instead of until the first kit was properly positioned.

Kurama, on the other hand, was more than ready to get this over with. She shifted and gasped at the feeling of the kit shift and press down toward her crotch. Once the movement stilled again the contractions swung back with full force.

Kurama groan again signaling to her doctor that the birth was close. He motioned for Yusuke and Kuwabara to be ready then made his way into the room. Shura looked petrified as he held the vixen's hand in a death grip that matched the one she had on his.

One part of Kurama's brain clicked off as the urge to push got overwhelming. She barely realized that Shura and Hiei were supporting her shoulders neither did she realize that Yusuke had slid in behind her until her back was pressed against his muscular chest.

"Take a deep breath and when the next contraction comes I want you to push against the pain." Narumi instructed.

Taking their cue from the doctor, Kuwabara and Hiei held the vixen's leg by cupping the back of her knee and the ball of her foot.

The next contraction hit, Kurama pushed while Narumi counted to ten slowly. Once he hit ten he praised the vixen's efforts and started to count when the contraction returned. Kurama felt the child inside her move toward her neither regions, every inch of her body from her distended abdomen to her quivering thighs felt as if they were on fire.

"Baby's crowning!" Narumi announced.

"Crowning?" Shura asked.

"The top of the baby's head can be seen." The doctor explained. Shura looked down and sure enough the ring of Kurama's vaginal opening was stretched wide over the top of a round skull.

"It went back in?" Shura observed, his voice revealing that he was clearly confused and close to panicking. "Why did it go back in?"

"It doesn't have enough force to come all the way out yet." Narumi explained calmly. "One more push should be enough to get the head out."

Kurama bore down against the pressure between her legs and groaned deeply. As Narumi predicted the babe's head was successfully delivered.

"This is it!" the doctor announced. "One last big push, Kurama and you can hold your first baby!"

Kurama pushed against the pressure and screamed; the pain became unbearable as she fought to deliver the largest part of the kit, its shoulders. Once the shoulders were out the rest of the body slid out easily. Kurama slumped back against Yusuke as relief flooded every pore of her body, her eyes transfixed on the tiny, squirming baby in doctor's arms.

"It's a girl!"

"A girl," Kurama repeated breathlessly.

A mewl sounded from the tiny kit, her face scrunching up in distress as Narumi's gentle hands tied off her umbilical cord. Kurama answered her daughter's mewl with a soft churr. The kit froze before she mewled again wanting her mother's comforting touch instead of the unfamiliar hands that were holding her now.

"There is a custom in this world," Narumi looked up at Hiei, who had been silently staring awestruck at the tiny being. "The father is offered to cut the umbilical cord. Would you do the honors?"

Hiei's eyes widened even more, darting from the babe's stomach to the scissors in the doctor's hand then back again. Hesitantly he reached out and took the scissors; his small hand trembled slightly as he quickly snipped the cord where Narumi previously tired it off. Once his task was complete Hiei snatched his had away and dropped the scissors onto the bed beside him.

It took a few seconds for Narumi to wrap the babe in a blanket. Once she was safely tucked in the warm blanket the doctor held her out to her mother.

"Ten perfect fingers, ten perfect toes and one hell of a cute tail."

Kurama reached out to accept her daughter into her arms and cradled her tenderly against her bosom. A pair of bluish gray eyes blinked groggily into Kurama's tear filled gaze. The vixen churred softly to her baby and pressed kisses to the top of her tiny head.

"Hello, little one." Kurama cooed smiling down at her daughter.

Hiei stretched out a hesitant hand to touch one of the tiny flopped ears that rested on top of a thatch of silky raven black hair. The tips of his fingers caressed the damp, velvety fur for a brief moment before he pulled it back; honestly expecting his mate to snarl at him for daring to touch the tiny creature. he was surprised when Kurama caught his wrist before it was out of her reach, guided it back to the kit then placed his fingertips back on the kit's head and covered his hand with her palm; telling him without words that his actions were welcomed.

"Lookit dat face!" Yusuke cooed softly in Kurama's ear with a huge grin, his voice adopting the tones that drove Hiei nuts. "And all dat hair!"

"It all happened so fast." Kuwabara marveled, sporting his own wide, goofy looking grin. "After two days of slow progress; is that normal?"

"Every birth is different," Narumi explained. "Some mothers dilate fully then have to wait hours for the baby to move to the birth canal, and then other babies drop instantly before the cervix had time to dilate at all. Every birth is its own, not one can be called normal, only wonderful."

"It's quite an experience." Kurama agreed, still hand in hand with Hiei, both of whom had been ignoring everyone around them as they studied the tiny baby. Hiei had never been close to a baby his whole life much less seeing one actually being born, so this first tiny kit fascinated him. Shura was in much of the same boat as the fire demon, although he had seen babies before and even had gotten a chance to hold one once nothing compared to actually seeing the birth of his new little sister.

"Would you like to see if she'll nurse?" Narumi suggested once the first placenta was successfully delivered and disposed of.

"So soon?" Kurama asked lifting her eyes from her kit's sleepy gaze.

"Of course," Narumi nodded. "It helps calm the baby down from the traumatic birth, helps stimulate the uterus to start contracting back to its normal size, also, and most importantly, it starts building a bond between mother and baby and builds the mothers confidence."

Kurama nodded. With Narumi's assistance the vixen opened her robe. As instructed by her doctor she stroked her baby's round, chubby cheeks, smiling as her daughter turned her head toward the touch of her mother's fingers opening her tiny, rosebud mouth searching instinctively for the nipple. With a bit more assistance from Narumi, Kurama guided the baby's head toward her breast. Instantly her small mouth latched on to Kurama's nipple and suckled greedily.

Kurama's smile deepened as she tenderly caressed her baby's velvety ears. She ran her fingers down to the babe's bare shoulder then up the arm resting on against her breast then up the arm, upon reaching the tiny fisted hand Kurama rubbed a finger over her daughter's knuckles. The small fingers opened and grabbed onto her mother's finger holding tightly, her grayish blue eyes falling closed.

Just as the kit's suckling slowed almost to a complete stop Kurama felt the next kit drop into its birthing position. Even though she had been anticipating the action, the feeling still made the vixen gasp. As gently as she could Kurama disengaged her daughter's lips from her breast. The baby scrunched up her face with an annoyed whine.

"Shura-darling," Kurama turned to her adopted son. "Will you take your sister out to Koenma and Genkai for me?" The vixen watched as emotions flew over her son's face. He looked surprised and soon after scared. "Have you ever held a baby before?"

"Once," Shura squeaked, his voice failing him for a moment. "But, I never, I um-"

"You're going to become an expert by the end of the night." Kurama promised not giving Shura any room to argue. The young goat nodded and stood himself at the edge of his mother's bed. Kurama placed the kit in Shura's arms, adjusting them as she saw fit. Although the contractions and the urge to push had started up again in full force,t the vixen was having a hard time letting her daughter leave the room. Shura looked down at his sister feeling honored that Kurama would allow him to be the first person, after their mother, to hold the precious baby. He looked up at Kurama with a dazzling smile.

"Walk as slow as you see fit," Kurama told him before wincing in pain. "Although you'd damn well better get back here in time to see the next one. I don't want you to miss it."

Shura nodded and left the room carefully and tad bit slowly, alternating from looking where he was going and smiling down at his tiny sister. Kurama watching his every move until the door closed behind him.

"Are you ready for round two?" Narumi asked, as Hiei and Kuwabara lifted Kurama's legs back into the proper position. Kurama nodded. "Good, you know the drill. I want you to push against the next contraction."

Kurama pushed again, feeling familiar pressure building between her legs. The pain was just as intense as the first time. With every contraction Kurama felt the baby move with agonizing slowness, as the vixen pushed she also more exhausted. Narumi noted how tired his patient had become also how much she seemed to strain while pushing.

"Do you want to take a quick rest?" Naurmi suggested. Kurama nodded panting a bit too harshly to speak. By this time Shura had returned to the room, now at his mother's side holding her hand tightly. Kurama slumped back against Yusuke's chest her eyes closed tightly. She rested through the next two contractions, finding out that no matter how tired she was the contractions hurt much worse when she wasn't distracting herself by concentrating on pushing.

Rousing herself so that she could get on with delivering her next baby Kurama braced herself for the next wave of pain, letting out a slight whimper when it came. Her abdomen tightened, Kurama bore down against the pain screaming behind clenched teeth. Hiei became slightly worried when he heard the soft whimper leave his mate's throat. He reached up to disengage Kurama's hand from Yusuke's then brought it down so that he could cup the back of the vixen's knee leaving Kurama's hand open for his own. Kurama gave her mate a small smile and clutched at his small hand, her eyes closing tightly.

"Almost there, I can just now see the head." Knowing that his patient was beyond exhausted, he tried to encourage Kurama all he could by praising her every effort and being extremely vocal about what progress he could see. Soon the baby was crowing and close to being delivered. "On more big push and we'll have a head." Once again Narumi was proven correct when the head was safely delivered.

Hiei stared down at the odd looking head trying to figure out why its neck was swollen and blue. He suddenly realized that it was the kit's umbilical cord when the doctor quickly produced two clamps, applied them to the cord careful not to catch the babe then cut in-between them with the same pair of scissors Hiei had used to cut the first kit's cord. Kurama chose that moment to reopen her eyes. Seeing the scissors in her doctor's hand she panicked.

"What's wrong?" She panted.

"The cord was around baby's neck. But, its skin color shows no trace of blue or purple tones." Narumi did his best to sooth Kurama worries. "Give me one last big push. Don't hold anything back, scream if you have to; anything it takes, this baby's ready to be born."

Kurama took a breath and pushed with all her might, her head fell forward , chin to chest, her body becoming curling into a C as she strained to bring her next baby into he world. Pressure and pain peaked ripping a deep guttural groan from deep in Kurama's throat. The groan ended in a scream as the baby's shoulders and body finally left the vixen's trembling body. The relief that flooded Kurama's every pour was short lived as Kurama wouldn't let herself to relax; she churred, calling to her newest child. Out of seemingly nowhere Narumi produced suction device, sticking it down the baby's throat then into its nostrils trying to get any fluid that hadn't been expelled normally during its birth due to the umbilical cord wrapping around the neck. Everyone in the room expelled a huge sigh of relief when a loud wail exploded from baby's throat.

"You have another daughter with a wonderful set of strong lungs." Narumi told Kurama overtop of the loud cries giving the panting tired vixen a reassuring smile.

Kurama's arms felt empty and ached horribly to hold her newest daughter whose angry cries pulled at the vixen's heart. She waited anxiously through that short time her doctor took to re-cut the umbilical, this time closer to the baby's stomach. Just as Narumi had finished wrapping her baby in a soft blanket Kurama felt pressure in her abdomen, signaling that the next kit was getting ready to move into the birth canal. Realizing that she wouldn't have much of a chance to get acquainted with her new daughter, Kurama prepared herself for the next set of contractions that would bring her third and final child into the world. What she felt was nothing like the steady vice grip she had previously felt on her abdomen; it was a white hot flash of searing pain as if someone was stabbing her lower body with millions of daggers. Kurama's muscles bunched and tensed; if Yusuke's strong arms hadn't still been wrapped around her the vixen would have curled herself up into a tight ball. All the blood drained from the vixen's face, leaving her deathly pale.

"Kura-chan?" Yusuke called softly, brushing her silvery bangs out of her eye. Everyone who had been previously looking curiously at the newest baby turned back to its mother.

"S-something's wrong!" Kurama gasped. The pain returned with such a force that it caused the vixen to cry out in agony.

"What is it?" Hiei asked turning from Kurama to the doctor then back to his mate again. "What's the matter with her?"

Narumi handed the still wailing baby off to Shura, who reluctantly let go of his mother's hand to accept his sister into his arms. The tiny baby quieted a bit once she was in Shura's arms her large grayish blue eyes staring up at her aniki as he held her close to his chest seeming to know that she was safe and secure. Shura, however, wasn't paying much attention to the baby yawning in his arms. He was watching Narumi as he placed his large hands over Kurama's now somewhat deflated abdomen and pressed in various places and asking questions about the pain the vixen was feeling, although really couldn't answer them fully as the pain was constant and so intense that it stole her breath away.

"I was afraid of this." Narumi sighed. "Your last kit wasn't able to position itself properly to descend to the birth canal. Instead of lying straight up and down as it should, this one is turned sideways."

"Can you fix it?" Yusuke, as usual quite eloquent with words, asked.

"There are two ways we can go about fixing this. Option one, a cesarean section. Although I am most reluctant to operate here I will if I must. Option two, the most reliable person with the smallest hands will have to turn it."

"How?" Yusuke asked his chocolate eyes bulging out of his head.

"Reaching in to turn it manually."

"What?"

"I'll explain later." Narumi replied to the young demon's hysterics all of his years of experience kicking him into the proper mode. "Shura-kun, I need you to take your sister out to Koenma-sama and bring Master Genkai back with you. Also, tell Yukina-chan ready incase her healing expertise is needed."

Shura nodded and left the room as quickly as he dared. Not wanting to upset the baby who was finally calm and yawing deeply against his chest. What time he lost in getting the baby to the living room he made up by rushing through the explanation and running back with Genkai at his heels. Yukina followed, stopping just outside of the bedroom door wringing her hands nervously.

Shura, suddenly very unsure of himself, stopped just inside of the doorway to watch nervously. There seemed to be a lot of people surrounding his adoptive mother's bed and he didn't want to get in the way. He watched from a distance as Narumi explained the process to everyone in the room, even though it didn't seem that Kurama was able to pay that much attention as she was fighting to stay conscious.

"So what are you waiting for?" Hiei asked his patience lost. "Get on with it; Kurama can't take much more of this."

"I can't." Narumi held up his hands. "My hands are too big. I was hoping Genkai would be able to."

Assuming as much Genkai instantly nodded and jumped into action. She rolled up her sleeve and reached for the alcohol sanitizing solution.

"NO!"

Startled by the outburst, all eyes turned to Hiei.

"I'll do it." He said in quieter tones. "Kurama will feel less inclined to kill me. My hands are small enough, aren't they?" The Jaganshi held out his hands for the doctor's inspections.

"They'll do just fine." Narumi assured him, Genkai took over his spot handing over the sanitizer.

"Remember, the head is on the left side. Cup the babe's head at the base of the neck,"

"I can't." Narumi sent Hiei a confused look having momentarily forgotten about the demon's Jagan eye. "Its neck is kinked at an odd angle." Hiei reviled in a hushed voice not wanting to upset his mate any more than she already was. "I can't get to its head."

"In that case it'll have to come breech. Grasp the babe by its hips to guide it out."

Hiei nodded, his eyes darting to KUrama's face for a moment. His mate was panting harshly, her entire body trembled continuously. Another contraction hit, Kurama's head fell back against Yusuke's shoulder with a deep groan her hands clutching at Yusuke's, digging her claws into the young demon's flesh. Yusuke cooed softly to his friend bringing up his free hand to gently smooth some stray bangs off of Kurama's sweat dampened forehead.

Narumi, feeling that Hiei's arm was clean enough to proceed, moved up to kneel next to his patient.

"Dearest," He took hold of Kurama's hand. "This is it, the last one. All you have to do is sit tight and hold as still as you can. Don't push, I know your going to want to but it won't help. Understand?" Kurama nodded weakly. "Good, now take a deep, deep breath."

Kruama was vaguely aware that Narumi was rearranging her arms so that they crossed her bosom then crossed Yusuke's strong arms over top of them. Yusuke instantly grasped the vixen's hands and held tight. Kuwabara and Genkai noted his actions, they took it was a cue to pick up Kurama's legs, cupping the ball of her foot and back of her knee then holding tightly to make sure that even if she did start struggling, the vixen couldn't hurt herself.

"Exhale." Narumi instructed. As Kurama did as told the doctor motioned for Hiei to insert his hand. The Jaganshi tired to do his task as quickly and as smoothly as possible, not wanting to cause his mate any unnecessary pain. The moment Hiei guided his hand into Kurama she groaned through clenched teeth, her muscles strung wire tight. Sounds suddenly seemed to come from far away as Hiei focused all of his attention on the distressed kit. Now up to his elbow, his fingers brushed against the child. Knowing that the head was to his left, Hiei moved his hand to the right in search of its rear. Finally Hiei found the tail; he cupped the babe's bottom in his hand wrapping his fingers around the hips.

"I'm going to turn it now." Hiei informed, his eyes flicking up towards for a moment to see if Kurama had heard him. Barely aware and trembling horribly Kurama nodded, feeling the people around her take a tighter hold grip on her body.

Hiei pulled gently on the hips in his hand. Kurama cried out as her stomach rippled and lurched up. Yusuke tightened his arms around her and continued to coo softly telling her 'everything's going to be alright,' 'Think of the baby you'll be holding soon,". Genkai was silent, her eyes locked on where Hiei was connected with Kurama. Kuwabara's voice could be heard whispering a prayer. While Narumi watched Kurama's every movement incase the strain proved to be too much for the vixen's body. Hiei guided the kit down until Kurama's muscles contracted sharply. Knowing there was nothing else he could do; Hiei removed his arm from within his mate. Quickly he rubbed his arm dry with one of the extra towels. The towel dropped to his lap when he saw the feet peeking out.

"Push!" He instructed firmly. Kurama, still panting harshly, struggled to do as she was told. "Come on, Kurama." Hiei encouraged. "One big push and it'll all be over."

Kurama took a deep breath and bore down. Just as Hiei promised that was all the tiny kit needed to be born. The tiny form slid out of its mother straight into Hiei's waiting hands. Instantly, the Jaganshi flipped it onto its stomach, laying it down the length of his arm while supporting its neck in his palm. Narumi handed him the suction device so Hiei could clear out the kit's nose and mouth. By this time, Kurama had roused herself from where she collapsed against Yusuke. Her ears pressed forward searching for the sounds of cried, whines or breathing.

"Hiei?" She looked up expectantly her voice harsh and pleading. When no answer was given she turned her eyes to the kit in her mate's arm. Her heart dropped at the site of her little runt. Its skin was a sickly gray which made the silver thatch of hair seem all the brighter. It had two folded ears at the top of its head that had black tips and a tiny silver tail.

With its airways clear, Hiei started rubbing and gently patting the kit's back. Minutes passed as Hiei worked over the tiny body but to no avail. Every so often Kurama would call to it as she did to its sisters, a gentle churr that soon turned pleading. All eyes were on the tiny body, which included Shura's and Yukina's, both of whom had inched closer and closer into the room. The ice maiden stopped with her head poked through the doorway while Shura made his way slowly to the bed.

"We've done all we could." Narumi said softly checking his watch.

"Oh please no." Kurama pleaded gripping the doctor's hand tightly, tears starting to slide down her flushed cheeks. "Please, isn't there anything we can do?"

"I wish there was, Dearest."

"No," Kurama sobbed weakly. "Please no."

Not quite ready to give up yet, Hiei placed his palm flat on the baby's back and gave it a jolt of his ki. The tiny body convulsed. Hiei watched intently, starting to gently rub the kit this time a bit slower and soothingly. Kurama churred again, hoping and praying. This time a weak mewl answered her. Carefully Hiei draped the last small blanker over the kit's back and turned it over so Kurama could see the slanted blue-gray eyes blinking up at the Jaganshi. Apparently the kit did like what it saw, for it squeezed its eyes shut, its skin which was slowly changing from the grayish color to pink quickly turned red as it voiced its complaint with another thin mewl.

Finished wrapping the babe in its warm blanket Hiei looked up at Kurama "You have a son."

Kurama held out her arms to accept her son. A churr sounding out through her now happy sobs as she cradled her son to her bosom.

The kit quieted instantly, his eyes opening again this time he must have liked what he saw for he contently stared up at his mother and even gave her a tiny churr when she started pressing kissed over his face and head.

"There are times I love being proved wrong." Narumi whispered.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kurama asked softly, her eyes never leaving the kit cradled in her arms.

"If we can get him to nurse he has as good a chance as any."

"What do you mean by 'if we can get him to nurse'?" Hiei asked as he finished cleaning off his arm then swapped places with the doctor so he could check Kurama for any compilations due to Hiei's actions.

"Right now he may be too weak to nurse. But, I foresaw this kit being weak and thus was prepared to assist him with out the need of a feeding tube, which is what a hospital would be using in a case such as this. I always use feeding tubs as a last resort."

"What do we have to do?" Kurama asked still staring at the kit in her arms and smiling softly when he yawned hugely, his tiny rosebud mouth opening impossibly wide.

"Your job, my dear, is to cuddle your son. Keep him warm, start bonding and see if you can keep him awake."

How so I do that?" Kurama asked. It looked to her that the kit was already fast asleep.

"Rub his cheeks and ears, talk to him or sing a bit."

"Why can't he sleep?" Shura asked timidly, startling Kurama who hadn't noticed that he was come up beside the bed. The young goat had inched his way closer until he stood craning his neck to get a better view of his new brother.

"If he stays awake there is less of a chance he will get fussy when we try to feed him. It's easier to work with a baby who is already awake and calm then one who is woken up and decides to fuss."

"How will you feed him if he's too weak to nurse?"

"He can probably swallow." Narumi explained. "I just have to whip up a batch of my grandmother's famous 'baby energy booster'. If he swallows that he should have a big enough sugar rush to nurse within two days."

"I don't understand," Shura inched even closer. "If he doesn't have enough energy to nurse today how can he have it two days form now?"

"The mixture, which is cream, sugar and sherry, will be given in place of Kurama's milk so that as he gains strength while sleeping, as all babies do, his stomach will be kept full and he'll b be given an extra boost of energy, a sugar rush if you will, until he can nurse."

"You're going to give my child Sherry?" Kurama asked totally shocked.

"Sounds strange doesn't it?" Narumi smiled. "But my grandmother swears it works every time, she was a midwife, you see."

"Have YOU ever done this before?" Hiei asked.

"Me? No, but I used to go with my grandmother when she was called to deliver a baby and witnessed the mixture working. As much as I would lover to keep talking, there is a lot of work to be done. I'm stealing everyone but your back rest, if that's alright."

Kurama was too wrapped up in her son to answer with anything other then a nod. Everyone except Shura and Yusuke left quietly. Before leaving, Hiei pressed a tender kiss to the vixen's forehead and promised to return shortly.

"Where are the other two?" Kurama asked anxious to see her daughters and also be properly introduced to her second daughter."

"They're asleep on the recliner." Shura climbed onto the bed, holding out a small hand to gently stroke the kit's wrists and hand. He smiled delightedly when the tiny fingers closed around his own.

"We have to pick a strong name out for him." Kurama murmured softly wrapping an arm around Shura.

"Right now?" The young demon asked returning the hug his mother was giving him.

"No, I can't think straight right now."

"That says a lot coming from you." Yusuke whispered reaching out his own hand to touch one of the kit's velvety soft ears.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I did just give birth to THREE babies, Yusuke."

"Oh I noticed." Yusuke chuckled.

Annoyed by the soft voices are him while he was trying to sleep the tiny kit scrunched his face up and whined weakly. His mother chuckled softly removing her arm from around Shura to stroke her son's cheeks softly.

"You're going to have to stay awake, kitling." Kurama told him, giving him a kiss on the forehead before continuing. "Because I'm not going to let you leave me."

_Loved it? Hated it? thought it was too graphic or perhaps too long or just sucked in general oh please let me know I hate to sound needy but I was so worried about how it turned out (considering that all my betas skipped out on me)_

_you wouldn't believe me if I told you this but I swear its true. I started this chapter mere minutes after posting my last one. I knew exactly how I wanted it to go because I have been planning it since day one, however, I hit a hard patch where I was yelling 'this is trash' and deleting the whole mess. I rewrote this chapter three times before I was happy with it. also I had three beta readers set up but, sadly all of them skipped out on me. I have reread this multiple times but I am sure that there are still mistakes. _

_Happy new years, just to let you all know that in a few days this fic will be one year old! Whoohoo! Im so proud of me! n e way thanks for reading! _


	18. Harsh Nature

New chapter written on a brand new laptop computer! Glad to hear you enjoyed the last chappie, lemme know what you think of this one. Warnings. . .major fluff towards the end.

Hiei left his room a bit reluctantly, he knew that there was a lot left for everyone to do before they could call it a night. Although he would never admit it to anyone other then possibly his mate, the Jaganshi was proud of Kurama, his vixen, his mate. He ignored the chatter that circulated around the living room as Kuwabara and Narumi relived the birth of the third and final kit for Koenma and the girls who were worried sick for their friend; the small demon moved to find the female kits, who were cuddled up together on the large recliner.

"Aren't they darling, Hiei-san?" Yukina asked in a breathy whisper being cautious not to wake the sleeping sisters.

_Darling?_ Hiei asked himself. He tilted his head to the side to fully size up the babies. Two newly cleaned newborn nestled together sporting matching thatches of silky ink black hair, misty blue eyes and tiny rosebud mouths. Incredibly small, yet perfectly sculpted hands closed into miniature fists rested beside their heads as they slept peacefully. Looking past the oddly shaped, abnormally large heads, they weren't all that bad to look at. Wishing to humor his little sister, Hiei nodded, "I suppose." He mumbled looking at her through the corner of his eye; hands clasped at her petite bosom, a delighted smile gracing her small lips.

"How is Kurama doing?" The maiden asked in the same hushed whisper.

"As well as someone could be after giving birth three time in a row."

Yukina looked at her brother with a worried frown. "And the third kit?"

"He's breathing." Hiei really didn't want to elaborate more then that but, his sister's large worried eyes stared up at him pleading for more reassurance. "Narumi is making him something to get his energy up so that he might start nursing. Haven't you been listening to your clown of a lover?"

Yukina cheeks colored lightly. Hiei was afraid that he may have hurt his beloved sister's feelings, yet was relieved to see that she was smiling guiltily behind her tiny hand.

"No," She admitted with a shake of her head, large eyes turned away bashfully. "I was looking at the babies. Aren't they darling?"

Realizing that she had repeated herself, Yukina blushed again and turned her eyes to the ground, an embarrassed smile making its way to her slim lips. Hiei snorted softly, a tiny smile appearing momentarily appearing on his lips. Yukina caught that tiny thread of emotion and smiled delightedly back at him. They enjoyed each other's company for a spilt second longer before one of the kits suddenly started wailing. Startled, Hiei jumped back staring at the baby as if it had exploded in front of him. Everyone in the room started chuckling or giggling until Hiei glared daggers at them. Narumi came up beside him still chuckling softly.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiei hissed, his grumpy mood coming back.

"I'm willing to bet that she wants held." The doctor replied, smiling fondly down at Hiei then the wailing baby.

"Willing to bet?" Hiei asked. "Isn't it your job to know these things?"

"She can't tell me what she wants. Soon you will be able to tell which cries mean what or become very good at guessing. Maybe if you pick her up she might stop crying."

Finding himself trapped Hiei stepped closer to the recliner. He looked down at the wailing baby, her arms and legs were flailing in jerky movements as if she had no control over her tiny limbs. Hesitantly he reached down and lifted the baby from the recliner to cradle her in his strong arms.

"Hush now, what good is your wailing going to do for your mother, who is probably worried sick over your brother?" Hiei asked the newborn. The kit didn't answer, she made a sort of content gurgling sound and closed her grayish blue eyes. Hiei held the kit a moment longer to take a closer look at her. She must have been the middle kit for Hiei clearly remembered that the first born had a pair of flopped ears on the top of her small head; this one had normally shaped ears. Feeling the babe's bottom the Jaganshi soon discovered that she didn't have a tail either. "You must take after your fa-" Hiei realized that he didn't want to refer to the disgusting goat as the babe's actual father. Not quite sure of these emotions he was feeling for his mate's bastard children, Hiei placed the baby back down next to her sister. The instant she was laid on the recliner cushion the baby started wailing all over again. Sighing, Hiei picked the baby back up. "Now what do I do?" He asked realizing that she did NOT want to be put down again.

"You learn how to do everything one handed." Narumi supplied with a smile.

Grumbling Hiei made his way into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of ear shot Shizuru waved everyone to her to show them the pictures she had taken of Hiei and the baby. The first was of Hiei and Yukina staring down at the babies, next Yukina had a blush coloring her cheeks her eyes turned bashfully away from her brother who sported an affectionate smirk on his lips. The third and final picture was of Hiei holding the baby, his mouth open as he was in the middle of asking her why she was crying, his slender eyebrows raised questioningly giving him an adorable expression.

"Kurama is going to love those." Kuwabara whispered.

"Why don't you go show her?" Shizuru asked.

"It couldn't hurt." Kuwabara took the camera from his sister and made his way back to Kurama's bedroom. A minute or so later he came back and tossed the camera to his sister. "Kurama was sleeping, but I did get a good pic of Shura and his little brother."

As the others crowded around to see the new picture and see the final baby Kuwabara went into the kitchen.

"Kurama's out." He said coming up to Narumi who was mixing his odd concoction at the table. Hiei, who was filling a small tub full of lukewarm water at the sink with his free hand, turned to the tall ningen. "Shura and Yusuke are having a hell of a time keeping the kit awake."

"I shouldn't be much longer." Narumi replied turning around to face Hiei. "Cleaning him should help keep him awake, although he probably won't like it much it will be better then letting him fall asleep to early. Kurama should feel better when she's cleaned up a bit as well. Can you do that?"

Hiei nodded. Returning to the sink he tried to lift the tub of lukewarm water with his free hand resulting in his splashing the front of his shirt with the water. Grumbling again, Hiei spun around and approached Kuwabara with swift, determined steps. "Here," He placed the baby in his lap. Startled by the Jaganshi's actions Kuwabara gathered the baby in his muscular arms and gave Hiei a questioning look. "Keep her quiet." He grunted, retrieving the tub from the sink he made his way to back to his mate's side.

Hiei entered his room quietly, his footsteps only making the slightest sound. Yusuke looked up when he head the door click shut, he gave his short friend a smile and a nod that went ignored. Making his way to the side of the bed, Hiei placed the tub of warm water next to Kurama's legs and looked at the kit Shura had cradled in his small arms. The young goat was alternating from rubbing his brother's cheeks and toying with his silky ears, trying in vain to keep the kit awake.

"Here," Hiei moved the tub of water in front of Shura. "Clean him off. He'll hate it." Once that was said, Hiei turned his attention to his slumbering mate. Her face was half buried in Yusuke's neck, her bosom, now covered with her robe, was raising and falling steadily with her breaths. Honestly, Hiei wished he could let his mate sleep a bit longer, but he did know that Narumi was right in assuming that Kurama would feel much better when she was cleaned. Plus, he knew that his vixen wouldn't want to miss Naumi giving her son his life saving concoction. Calling softly to his mate, Hiei brought up a small hand to rub her still slightly flushed cheek to gently rouse her from her exhausted slumber.

"Wake up, kitsune." Kurama gave a breathy grunt yet, remained asleep. Giving his mate's cheeks gentle taps, Hiei tried to gain her attention to no avail; Kurama was out like a light. After another few minutes Hiei still hadn't gotten a response from the vixen, he then turned to Shura who was still rubbing his brother's cheeks and ears gently. "Start washing him up, he need to be cleaned and fed even if we can't get his mother awake.

Shura nodded, gathering up the smaller of the two sponges floating in the tub of warm water Hiei had brought in, the young goat placed his baby brother in his lap and opened up the blanket he was wrapped in. The moment the warm, wet sponge touched the kit's skin, he started giving thin, angry whines.

At the sound of the male kit's whines Kurama's eyes fluttered open and her ears flicked in his direction. Her expression was dazed for a moment until her kit gave an extremely annoyed mewl she started to sit up, her eyes searching for the kit who was only a few feet away in his aniki's lap. Shura froze when he felt Kurama's eyes burrowing into his skull. He hesitantly brought his large purple eyes up to meet his adoptive mother's gaze.

"Your son is fine." Hiei assured her in a calm murmur. "Your daughters as well." He added noticing the way she searched to room for them. "We'll bring them in in a few minutes."

Reluctantly Kurama nodded.

"How do you feel?" Yusuke asked in an equally soft voice.

"Empty, crampy, but mostly tired." Kurama answered her eyes focused on her sons.

"You should ask Narumi to give you some pain killers." Yusuke suggested. "Remember what he said about all your organs getting readjusted and your uterus shrinking back to its normal size."

Kurama nodded.

"Think you can sit up for a while?" Hiei asked. "I'm under orders to give you a sponge bath."

"That sounds nice." Kurama yawned. With a little help from Yusuke and Hiei, the vixen was able to arrange herself at the edge of her bed.

Deciding to start at her neck and shoulders then move downward, Hiei removed the robe that covered his mate's front half. The vixen's tired eyes held a slight glare and she snorted in disgust at the now loose skin of her stomach and abdomen.

"You'll get your figure back in no time." Yusuke promised, trying to reassure his tired friend.

"Why don't you help Shura with the runt and leave Kurama to me?" Hiei asked, giving his taller friend a nasty snarl.

"You'll get your figure back, too, Hiei." Yusuke chuckled, sticking his tongue out at the smaller demon causing Kurama to give a soft laugh. It was cute seeing Hiei being so protective of her. But what was even nicer then that was how wonderful the warm, softness of the damp sponge felt on the vixen's neck and shoulders. Hiei took his time running the sponge over his mate's skin, massaging the built up tension out of her tired muscles and almost succeeding multiple times in putting her to sleep. Kurama groaned so softly that it sounded like a sigh when Hiei proclaimed that he was done and wrapped her in a clean robe.

The small demon was about to suggest that the vixen lay back and rest until the doctor arrived when a thin wail passed the runts lips.

"You pitch a fit after your bath is completed?" Shura asked, perplexed.

Kurama chuckled softly reaching out for her son. Hiei caught her wrist restricting it gently to gain the his mate's attention. "Let Shura calm him.," He suggested softly. "You should rest a while."

Kurama smiled gathering her son into her arms. "But, I really want to hold him. Besides, I should get used to it."

"That's why you should accept and cherish these moments of peace we are offering you." Hiei argued.

"I can rest and hold my kit at the same time." Kurama answered in soft tones her eyes locked onto her tiny son.

Grumbling, Hiei gave in and arranged the previously discarded pillows behind his mate's lower back and shoulders. The three dark haired demons feeling that, for the moment there was nothing left to do, allowed themselves to relax. Hiei kept grumbling as he watched Kurama fuss over her son, smoothing his thatch of silky silver hair, soothing his cries and constantly pressed tender kisses all over his tiny face and forehead. Soon Hiei gave up on grumbling and decided to sit beside Kurama with his back pressed to the headboard of their bed.

A muffled cry sounded through the closed door to interrupted the quiet moment the small group was enjoying. Kurama's ears twitched toward the door a split second before her head spun to stare down the door.. Her breasts ached as her body recognized and responded to the baby's cries, they leaked droplets of milk from their swollen nipples.

"Can't that buffoon keep her quiet?" Hiei growled.

"She's hungry." Kurama stated anxiously.

"She's not the only one." Yusuke replied, pushing himself off the bed. "Me and Shura will go get the rest of the litter ans see about getting you tow some grub, ne Shura-kun?"

Shura nodded, pushing himself off the bed and following the taller demon towards the kitchen. After a quick peek at the oldest kit, who was still sound asleep in the recliner, the tow dark haired demons entered the kitchen where they found Kuwabara where Hiei had left hiim with the fussy baby still cradled in his muscular arms. Yusuke had expected to find either a panicking Kuwabara desperately trying to shush the baby as best he could or find Narumi was given the job of holdiong her while she wailed. He was surprised to see that Kuwabara was calm as could be, as if he delt with a baby ever day. The carrottop was cooing softly to the baby in his arms, bouncing her slightly while patting her bottom with one large hand.

"Geeze, Kuwa!" Yusuke poked his friend's shoulder. "You're a natural."

"A natural though he may be," Narumi agreed from across the table where he was sitting, much to Yusuke and Shura's surprise. "Nothing can calm a fussy baby better then filling her tummy."

"Then why have you kept her away from Kurama for so long?" Asked Shura.

"I wanted Kurama to be able to relax a bit and let her have a chance to bond with her son, incase he doesn't make it." Narumi answered with a sad smile.

"I thought you said that he had a good chance, that you were prepared, that-"

"I stand by what I said," Narumi interrupted calmly reassuring the young goat. "However, I won't lie to you or Kurama, these first twenty-four hours are critical. He is very weak, he is half the size of his sisters, who, for sharing in the tight confines of their mother's womb, are smaller then most newborns. I will know more in the morning when I fully examine him."

"How come your not doing that tonight?" Yusuke then asked.

"Kurama deserves to spend the rest of the night in peace. As soon as we get the last two kits fed and settled, hopefully, she can do just that."

"Hopefully?"

"Most newborns sleep through their first night outside of their mother. Although, no one can say for sure whither or not he or she might get hungry."

The baby in Kuwabara's arms let loose another loud wail as if to stress Narumi's point causing him to chuckle.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yusuke asked. "Get your ass in there!"

"Right away, Yusuke." Narumi, still smiling, gathered his equipment and container of liquid that by now was lukewarm from sitting for as long as it did.

"Here," Kuwabara held out the still crying baby for Yusuke to take, as Shura went retrieve his oldest little sister. Not expecting the gesture from his friend, the young demon jumped back as if shocked.

"Uh uh!" He explained, shaking his head vigorously. "I don't do little babies."

Kuwabara and Narumi stared at their friend with identical expressions of surprise written on their faces.

"What do you mean 'uh uh'?" Kuwabara asked. "Don't you wanna take her to Kurama?"

"I told you I don't do babies." Yusuke hissed is a softer tone once he noticed that everyone in the living room were also watching him curiously.

"And just what the hell does that mean?"

"Let Narumi take her."

"I'm already carrying something." Narumi smiled. He saw this sort of reaction to newborns often and knew that the only way to get past that fear of potentially hurting a tiny baby was being around and holding one as often as possible.

"Tough!" Before Narumi could blink, the equipment and container of the stuff he created for the runt was taken from his arms. A blink later Yusuke was walking through the living room full of silent onlookers.

"Since when are _YOU_ afraid of babies?" Koenma asked with a smirk, it was so rare that the young god could tease his favorite former detective for anything other then his lack of intelligence.

"Shaddup!" He snapped looking over his shoulder at the doctor in the kitchen he added, "Unless you want to have your throat handed to you by Kurama, you's best bring that baby to her now!"

Watching the young demon stalk down the hall, Narumi couldn't help but chuckle again. He was still chuckling while he took the wailing baby out of Kuwabara's arms and followed Yusuke to her waiting mother. He had to stop, however, just inside the living room when he passed Shura, who was staring down at the kit still sleeping in the recliner.

"How do I pick her up?" He asked in a hushed whisper, noticing that Narumi was standing next to him.

"Cup your hands, slide your fingers under her arms to support her shoulders and neck as you lift her up."

Shura carefully did as he was told; succeeding in his task, he beamed at Narumi once he had his baby sister cradled in his slender arms. Once he gathered one of the diaper-leaf and a some clothing that the girls had picked out for the last kit, the young goat followed Narumi into his adoptive mother's bedroom. When he entered he saw Yusuke standing at the head of the bed next to Kurama, Hiei was still seated on the vixen's other side, and Narumi had just settled himself on the edge of the bed at Kurama's knees. Seeing that the bed was close to being crowded, Shura decided to seat himself in the corner of the room so that he wasn't in the way but he could still see everything that was going on in the room and he was still in Kurama's line of sight so that she could see that he was holding the first kit incase she got worried about her.

"Shall we switch?" Naurmi asked.

Not wanting to let go of her son, Kurama was tempted to reject his offer and hold both of the kits while they were fed. Seeing that was impossible, Kurama reluctantly handed over her son and accepted her youngest daughter. The first two kits, once placed in their mother's arms quieted almost instantly; this one, however, continued to wail . Kurama, soothing her cries as only a mother could, with soft kisses and churrs, soon had the baby calm down enough to allow herself to be fed. As soon as the kit was happily suckling at Kurama's breast, Narumi started to feed her brother.

Kurama's ears flicked forward curiously at the mixture Yusuke was holding. Noticing this, Yusuke held the bowl so that she could get a better look at it. The vixen gave the mixture a tentative sniff, she then dipped the tip of a finger into the pinkish liquid and gave it a lick. The instant that little drop touched her tongue Kurama blanched; at almost the same moment Narumi used a dropper to give the male kit a tiny stream of the liquid causing the kits face to mimic his mother's blanch.

"That good, huh?" Yusuke laughed.

"Perhaps I added a bit too much sugar. . ." Narumi pondered aloud.

"A bit too much?" Kurama echoed. "That is the most ungodly sweet creation I have ever tasted."

Narumi chuckled, yet when he offered the kit another stream of his mixture he was able to swallow all of it. The doctor continued to feed the kit until more liquid seemed to be dribbling out of the corner of his mouth getting all over his chin and the blanket he was wrapped in then actually being swallowed.

"I think you've had enough, chibi." Narumi chuckled. "We wouldn't want to get you drunk on your first night outside your momma, now do we?"

The tiny baby yawned in response, his meal had tired him out and now he was ready to go to sleep. He didn't so much as whimper as Narumi cleaned off the remains of his supper and changed him into the clothes that Shura had brought in. Once he was done dressing the kit, he laid him down in between his parents. Kurama watched her kit softly at her sleeping son, she reached out a hand to stroke the top of his head gently. Distracted as she was by her kit, Kurama didn't notice that Yusuke had once again left the room nor that Narumi was once again digging into his black bag. She was broken out of her trace when Shura came up beside the doctor to ask about the syringe in his hand.

"Pain killer," Narumi answered, showing the a small bottle of clear liquid to the goatling. "Your mother is going to be feeling a lot of pain for the next few days as her uterus retracts back to its normal size."

"Oh." Shura watched with morbid fascination as the doctor loaded the syringe and administered the shot into the vein inside of Kurama's inner elbow that wasn't occupied by a nursing newborn.

"Now I bid you all a goodnight." Narumi smiled, "And once again congratulations. I will be . . . where ever it is that there is some extra space for me to sleep for the next few nights, so feel free to wake me at any hour incase you need help."

"All the beds are taken," Said Hiei, "Just where were they planning to let you sleep?"

"I'm not sure, that's what everyone is deciding as we speak."

"You can sleep in Shura's room." Kurama offered. "He can sleep in here."

"Are you sure?" Shura asked, his gaze flicking from his adoptive mother to Hiei then back again.

"I want you close incase something happens and we need you quickly. You don't mind do you?"

Shura shook his head.

"Good, now go get your pillow and a blanket." The young goat nodded and left, still holding his little sister as there wasn't any where to put her since none of the basinets were set up yet.

"I'm sure I would have been fine on the couch," Narumi argued gently.

Kurama shook her head firmly, not hearing a word of it.

"Then all I can do is thank your son for willing giving up his bed." He bowed and left with one last instruction, "Get some rest."

Just as Narumi's form exited the doorway, Yusuke's head popped in. "This is the last time I promise." He gave them all a broad smile. "Here is the banquet Yukina-chan made for you." Yusuke offered two plates up for inspection. "I'll be right back with yours," He added looking over his shoulder at Shura who just walked back into the room.

"I'm not hungry, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked concerned.

Shura gave her a small smile and nodded. Yusuke shrugged, he handed the first plate to Hiei then waited patiently, his eyes properly diverted, while Kurama disengaged her now sleeping daughter's lips from her nipple. The kit remained sound asleep, until Kurama placed her down on the mattress beside her brother. The moment she was laid on the bed she started to squirm and soon started wailing her displeasure. Her mother barely had a second to accept her plate from Yusuke, she instantly started lowering it into her lap to free up her arms; only, Hiei beat her too it. He gathered the baby carefully and laid her against his shoulder with her forehead pressing lightly to his neck. The small Jaganshi then continued with he meal, a bit awkwardly of course. Once he realized that his mate was beaming at him , his awkwardness turned into down right clumsiness.

Although she hadn't eaten in almost two full days, Kurama found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her head from drooping. The pain killers had already started working, the pain in her abdomen was slowing dissipating into a dull ache and she felt a bit light headed.

"My arms feel as though their made of lead." She murmured.

"You can sleep after you eat." Hiei replied. Kurama raised her eyebrows at him, mildly surprised by the order and prompting him to continue. "You'll kill yourself if you don't take care of your body, these three kits are going to suck you dry. And you had better ignore that pun, or else."

"Yes, dear." Kurama smiled softly. It was weird to see all the changes in her mate after such a short period of time; although she wasn't about to jinx it. Come tomorrow, Hiei would most likely be back to his ornery self.

Once they were both done, Shura offered to take the plates into the kitchen so his exhausted parents could finally settle themselves down for the night. He handed his little sister back to her mother and gathered the plates. Kurama was out cold by the time he returned. She was on her side, facing Hiei and her kits with the runt gathered close to her bosom, cradled in her long arms. Hiei was dozing lightly, he was flat on his back with the second female centered on his small chest. A few minutes later when he was situated in an out of the way corner, wrapped in a fluffy blanket one of the girls had supplied him with, Hiei's breathing had evened out enough to tell Shura that he, too, was in a deep sleep.

The next couple days passed quickly, but not without compilations. Kurama was hardly seen outside her room, the only reason she allowed herself to leave was when nature called. The kits slept in two to four hour spurts, completely random and different from each other. It seemed to Kurama that one of them always wanted fed. The runt, even after two days, still wouldn't nurse, the second youngest never wanted to be put down even for a second, and the oldest was content to sleep . . . constantly . . . during the day, waking up four or five times a night to be fed.

Narumi suggested that, considering the number of kits, she allow them to be bottle fed every so often to lessen the strain on her body. She instantly refused. He brought it up again some time later and Kurama nearly took off his head. When the kits third day outside their mother was almost over and the runt sill hadn't nursed Narumi brought up the issue of putting him on a feeding tube. Again Kurama refused, 'If Inari is going to claim my child, I won't have his only days alive being attached to a tube.' She had said.

That was currently the topic of the conversation everyone was having out on the front porch..

"How come you just said 'Okay'?" Yusuke asked. "From what you, Hiei and Shura have been telling us he's not getting any better."

"Kurama has to come to this decision on her own, nothing good can ever come from forcing a mother to do something she didn't agree with to her child. That, and if I pursue the matter any more at the moment I might not live to see my next birthday."

"So Kurama is going to jeopardize her kit's life," Shizuru mused, staring off into the gathering storm clouds that had been approaching all evening with the promise of a fierce thunderstorm. "That's not like her."

"She isn't allowing herself to focus on the obvious." Genkai replied, sipping the tea Yukina had made for all of them. "Its not surprising. Kurama hasn't had a moment's rest since there kits were born. She's exhausted mentally and physically."

"Hiei-san has been trying to 'talk some sense into her'." Shura spoke up from his place on the temple steps. Puu was nestled down next to him, his neck wrapped around the goatling's slender hips and his head in his lap so Shura could stroke his head like a dog's. "Although, I don't really blame her for not wanting to put the runt on a feeding tube. I was attached to them unsure if I was going to survive not too long ago. I resented the tubes keeping me alive when my body wanted to die. Kurama doesn't want her son to go through that."

"Why don't you try to convince her that it's a good idea too?" Yukina asked brightly. "Kurama-san will listen to you."

"You really think so?" Shura asked, turning his head toward her just enough for them to get a glimpse of one purple eye.

"You and Hiei are the only ones who are allowed in the room, other then Narumi for short periods of time," Yusuke reasoned.

"Your confidence in me is astounding." Shura retorted with a slight sneer at the young demon's choice of words.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Shura didn't wait for a reply. He simply stood to enter the temple. He stopped in the kitchen for a minute to get Narumi's special recipe and eyedropper so the runt could be fed. He knocked softly on the door and entered a movement later. Neither Hiei nor Kurama looked up when he entered. Shura wasn't surprised, Hiei never really gave him much attention unless he had to, whatever was outside the window must have been more fascinating then the young goat and Kurama was half asleep even though she was propped up against the headboard of the bed with the younger female attached to her breast.

"I, ano, I brought the stuff for the runt."

Kurama turned her head to him, she looked as though she fighting not to scream or cry. Although she must have seen how worried her adopted son was for she gave him a tired smile that made the bags under her eyes look much larger.

"Would you mind feeding him this time?" She asked.

Shura blinked in surprise, usually Kurama wouldn't let anyone other the herself feed her precious son. Not even Hiei had ever done it.

"Uh, sure."

He situated himself and his tiny brother on the floor, which got him a strange glace from Kurama, and started feeding him. The kit didn't seem interested at all, usually he would accept two and a half droppers full, this time, however, he barely finished the first one. When Shura tried to give him a second, the kit refused forcefully with a angered mewl.

"I guess that means your done."

"How much did he take?" Kurama asked, putting the baby she had been nursing on her shoulder and patted her back gently.

"One dropper full."

"He's taking less and less every time, yet won't nurse." The vixen sighed hugely. She put down her sleeping daughter and held out her hands to take her son. "Thank you for helping, darling."

"No problem."

Shura handed his brother back to Kurama and left the room feeling just as worried and tired as both of the demons he considered to be his adoptive parents. Wishing that there was something, anything, he could do to ease the stress his mother was feeling. Maybe tonight he would set himself up on the couch or recliner so that the bedroom would feel less crowded. At the moment, the temple was empty because everyone was still outside. They wanted to keep everything calm and quiet for Kurama.

"Leave."

Kurama's pointed ears twitched in her mate's direction.

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to go mad if you don't take a few minutes for yourself." Hiei said matter-of-factly, carefully removing the male from the vixen's tired arms. "All the kits are fed and contently sleeping off their full stomachs. I'm going to stay right here. I'm capable of handling them while you take a much needed break."

Kurama shook her head and reached for her son. "Hiei, I don't-"

"I don't care if you want to leave or not. I'm not giving you an option. Go."

Kurama gave her mate a half hearted glare. She knew that he was only thinking of her sanity but, she really didn't want to be away from her children.

"Hiei, I really don't want-"

"Your so worried about there three even after their fed and asleep, yet you leave your other child alone?" Kurama gave her mate a confused look. "I'll bet Shura would enjoy a few minutes of your undivided attention with me or the kits or anyone else interrupting."

Although surprised by her mate's sudden interest in Shura's feelings, Kurama had to admit that Hiei was right. Yomi wasn't one to show much affection especially toward the son he create to be a mirror image of himself in every way. After Shura had gotten used to his mother's affection , Kurama realized that he could be feeling pushed aside. Just because he's a demon raised without much affection doesn't mean he wouldn't feel the same emotions as any child would.

The vixen eyed her mate while he made himself comfortable on the bed, reclining against the pillows pressed behind his back with the male kit laid on his chest.

"Since when do you care so much about Shura's feelings?" She asked, receiving a baleful glare out of the corner of Hiei's large, almond shaped eyes.

Rolling her own eyes with an affectionate shake of her head, Kurama stood to locate her robe and slipped it on. She turned back to Hiei to find his eyes trailing up and down the her body. Instantly she wrapped her robe securely around her front, disgusted and self-conscious over the remaining fat and stretched skin.

"I think its sweet that you care about Shura enough to see that his feeling's aren't hurt."

Hiei twitched, sending a tiny, though not unnoticeable, jolt through the sleeping kit on his chest causing him to start whimpering, angered by his rude awakening. The Jaganshi sent a momentarily glare at her before he set about calming the kit down, rubbing his back in gentle circles while murmuring in deep, low, almost purring tones. Kurama smiled at the scene of her mate and son finally bonding.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the goatling's feelings." Hiei said, his deep purring tones an octave louder. "That was the only way I could get you out of my hair and away from the kits for a while. Now leave."

"Liar," Kurama, realizing that the free time gifted to her from her mate was becoming shorter and shorter with every passing minute. She turned and slipped out the door not giving her mate a chance to retaliate.

Hiei watched his mate leave, then stared for a moment longer at the closed door. Kurama wasn't fooling him for a moment; although she put on a food show of trying to keep a smile on her face for everyone's benefit, she was worried sick and close to a break down.

Kurama stepped out of her room with a sigh. She wanted to go back into her room and be with her kits, mainly her son whom might not survive much longer. As she debated ignoring her mate's orders and returning to her kits, she failed to notice that Shura was watching her from half way down the hall. He watched her turn back to the door, reaching for the doorknob. Figuring that she just wanted to stretch her legs for a moment, the young goat turned and continued his way down the hall.

His movements caught Kurama's eye. She studied her son's retreating back intently, his head was tilted down, eyes undoubtedly fixed on the floor as he walked and shoulder were hunched forward. Kurama's hand dropped to her side, Hiei was right, she was so wrapped up in her kits that she took her adopted son's presence for granted.

Swiftly with silent footsteps, Kurama followed her son, quickly catching up to him and succeeding in catching him by surprise as she wrapped her long arms around his torso. Sitting back on her heels she pulled Shura across her lap and buried her face in his soft, raven black hair.

Although initially startled by the unexpected embrace, Shura soon relaxed enough to rest his forehead against his mother's smooth neck.

"You have been so wonderful through all this." Kurama told him, not lifting her face from his hair. "I'm sorry that I haven't had much time to spend with you."

"Don't be. You have three newborns to worry about, they need you more then I do."

"But, still, you deserve attention, too."

Not sure how to reply to that, Shura gave in and allowed himself to enjoy the attention his mother was giving him.

"Kurama," Shura said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Why won't you let Narumi put the runt on a feeding tube?"

The vixen sighed. "I told you, if Inari wants my son he is going to take him. I don't want his few days of life to be hooked up to tubes."

"But, he has already survived three days on his own," Shura argued, bringing up the very topic noone wanted to force on her. "He's proving that he wants to live and that he can survive."

"He's right you know." Neither Shura nor Kurama had noticed that while they were talking Narumi had silently approached the pair. "I am confident that, if placed on a feeding tube, your son will gain weight and energy enough for him to start nursing in less then a week."

Kurama still seemed torn between emotions.

"How about I show you exactly what will be done?" Narumi suggested. "Will that help?"

Kurama nodded slowly, placing Shura back on his feet so they could follow the doctor to his room.

:Outside:

"Oh my! I forgot!" All eyes turned to Yukina. The petite maiden jumped up from where she had been sitting with Kuwabara, he had one arm wrapped about her shoulders and she was leaning into the embrace.

"What's wrong?" They all asked.

"I forgot that the laundry was left out to dry! The storm will ruin everyone's clothes!"

"Don't worry, Yukina-chan." Kuwabara soothed. "I'll help, we can get it in before the storm."

"We'll all help." Genkai offered. "It'll give us something to do other then sitting around staring at each other's ugly mugs all evening."

"The only ugly mug other then your's is Kuwabara's and we don't look at him much any ways." Yusuke quipped, dodging the fist swung at his head.

With all of them working together it took less then fifteen minutes for all the laundry to be gathered and put into baskets to be folded and returned to their rightful owners. Yusuke had three of them piled on top of each other towering over his head. Once he had reached the temple's front door he tried to find the steps by feeling for them with his feet. Thinking he found them when he stepped off a rock, he stepped up and nearly fell right on his face. A soft chuckle answered his string of cusses. Someone standing on the porch lifted the top basket off the top of his tower.

"That was beautiful, Yusuke. You managed not to drop a single sock." Kurama taunted, placing the basket on her hip and patting his head with her free hand.

"Yea, I'm skilled."

"Oh course you are."

"How are you feeling?" Yusuke asked, sitting down on the steps and patting the spot beside him.

"Better." Kurama replied, taking a seat next to her friend.

"And the little guys? How are they?"

"The girls are wonderful. They nurse constantly, and that is a good sign. The boy, however, still isn't nursing at all and seems not to like what he is eating. If he doesn't nurse by tomorrow Narumi is going to put him on the feeding tube."

"Your okay with that?"

"As okay as I can be. Its not as bad as I first feared."

"He's a fighter like his mama." Yusuke smiled at his friend. "You haven't told anyone their names yet! Why are you keeping us in suspense?"

"They don't have names yet."

"Your kidding!"

"I do have my favorites but nothing is permanent yet."

Yusuke pouted slightly. "So I guess its still kit one, kit two and the runt."

Kurama chuckled softly, she seemed as though she were about to say something else when a cry sounded through the almost empty temple.

"Kit two calls." She sighed softly as she stood. "Good night, Yusuke."

"Night, Kura-chan."

The storm hit at nine o'clock that night bringing heavy rain and some thunder. However, by the time everyone had fallen asleep around midnight, the true storm slammed the mountains. It brought strong winds that made the rain feel like millions of tiny bullets, lightening that lit every room for a few moments as if it were noon and thunder that you would have sworn shook the very ground you were standing on..

Not at all bothered by the storm, Hiei and Kurama could sleep right through it from all the years of sleeping out doors or in trees during such storms. That is, they could sleep through them as long as the kits did as well. The two females, once fed, slept as though nothing was happening. At the first flash of lightening the tiny runt startled and began wailing. Kurama was able to sooth his frightened wail until the next clap of thunder or brilliant flash of lightening.

Not wanting to wake her daughters, Kurama decided to walk the kit around for a bet. She stood as gently as she could, even though she felt Hiei's crimson gaze following her every move.

"Why don't you let me deal with him?" Hiei asked, his voice no louder then a soft murmur so he wouldn't wake the baby peacefully sleeping on his chest. "You need sleep more then I do."

"Lets not chance waking them." Kurama replied. "Besides, he has made it clear on many occasions that he prefers me over you."

Hiei shrugged as gently as he could, it was true that the male kit preferred his mother over him. "Suit yourself." He half grunted and closed his large, crimson eyes.

Kurama slipped into her robe and quickly picked up her squalling son. She was almost to the door when a sudden thought hit her and she went to one of the dressers to retrieve a sling that she had made a few weeks before the kits, seeing as she judged that human made ones to be inferior. It was created by a leaf that was strong as leather yet felt like velvet against one's skin. As she fixed it about her shoulder, with some difficulty due to the kit fussing in her arms, Kurama noticed that Shura wasn't in his usual spot, his pillow and blanket were folded nicely and placed on top of the dresser.

"Where's Shura?" She asked, turning to face her mate.

"How should I know?" Came his soft answer.

"He never came to bed."

"I can sense him close." Hiei added slightly exasperated. "Why don't you go find him."

Kurama rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes he was so infuriating. Without another word she settled her son in the sling, tucked a soft blanket around him and left her room. The vixen cooed to her son, trying to calm his fears as she walked through the dark hallway. Once in the living room, she looked for Shura. He wasn't there. _In the kitchen, perhaps, _she thought making her way towards it. Another clap of thunder sounded, causing the kit to jump and start crying. The vixen stopped to comfort him and was surprised to feel a cool draft; the front door was ajar. Suddenly over come with a overwhelming fear, Kurama held her kit close to her chest and stepped out the door.

Puu was on the porch to get out of the storm, he chirped happily at the sight of her. A second later Shura's head poked out from behind the Spirit Beast's shoulder. Kurama let out the breath she didn't realized that she was holding.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Watching the storm." Shura answered, coming to stand in front of his mother. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Kurama stroked her son's raven black hair.

"Its not your fault, darling. I'm jumpy, that's all."

Shura nodded.

"Your soaked." She stated. "I'll get your robe and a towel for when your ready to come to bed. I'll leave them right inside the door."

"Thank you."

Kurama bent slightly to give her adopted son a kiss on the forehead. Once she turned to go back inside, Puu squawked, when she turned to him he lowered his head and made a sort of whimpering sound in his throat.

"Oh, Puu! I'm so sorry. Of course I'll give you a kiss goodnight."

"PUU!" He chirped. Kurama cupped both his cheeks and kissed his feathered forehead.

"Feel better?" She asked, stroking his hair. Just as Puu nodded vigorously, another clap of thunder boomed followed by a flash of lightening. When it ended, the runt was crying again.

"Is he okay?" Shura asked recognizing his brother's thin wails.

"He's spooked by the storm, that's all. Don't worry."

Shura nodded, when Kurama disappeared into the temple once again he returned to his spot at Puu's side. Together they watched to storm for a while longer, just how much time passed since Kurama had left them, Shura wasn't sure, his mind was else where. This was the first thunderstorm that he hadn't spent sitting at his father's side. Yomi had loved thunderstorms just as much as his son; once he had found out that his son shared his love of the harsh nature Yomi would seek out his son's presence so they could sit together. Once, his father blindfolded him to show him what a storm could feel like when sight was taken away. Shura was overwhelmed by the way his senses were bombarded with the very essence of the storm. Ever since he loved the storms so much more. Even now, he couldn't say that he truly hated his father, he could never truly hate him, he was disgusted and scared out of his mind by the thought of the demon who sired him, but in a way he still admired him the same way he did when his every thought was of how he could please him.

_:I bring you a song_

_and I sing as I go_

_For I want you to know_

_that im looking for romance:_

Shura's ears perked at the sound carrying softly over the howling wind. Kurama must have been singing to his brother. The goatling realized that he was striving to please his new mother just as much as he did his sire. Only Kurama was much easier to please, she was content in his happy presence the way Yomi would be content to see how far his son had progressed at whatever he decided his son should excel in. Kurama would give hug and kisses freely, where Yomi would pat him on the head and say 'I'm proud of your achievements son.'

:_I bring you a song_

_in a hope that you'll see_

_When your looking at me_

_that I'm looking for love:_

Here he seemed a part of a family; even when he snapped at Yusuke earlier that night, all the young demon understood that he was upset and offered a supportive smile to his retreating back. In Gandara he was a young lord, destined to take over one day and rule over all who he lived with; when he snapped there, most would cower as if they expected to be punished or killed. He may miss his sire every now and then but did he ever want to return to Gandara? No, not ever. He wanted to stay with Kurama, and his sisters and brother, and yes even Hiei wasn't all that bad once you get past his nasty attitude and condescending presence. Suddenly, he craved to be close to his mother. He stood and patted Puu on the head, the bird understood his goodnight gesture and rubbed his cheek against the young goat's shoulder.

_:I'm seeking that glow_

_that only comes when your young and its May_

_Only found on that wonderful day_

_when all longing is through:_

Shura stepped into the doorway, stripped himself of his soggy clothes and pulled on the warm robe Kurama had brought him. When he entered the living room, he found the vixen curled in the corner of the couch wrapped in a blanket with her son in cradled against her bosom. She was humming softly what must have been an installmental part of the song she was singing, it took her only a moment to notice his presence.

"That's a nice song." He told her when she looked up at him.

"Its more of a love song then a lullaby, but it my mother's favorite and she used to sing it to me when I was young." Kurama smiled and pulled down the corner of the blanket she was wrapped in and motioned for Shura to join her. He readily accepted the offer, crawling onto the couch and curling up against her. "Your freezing!" She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"How does the rest of the song go?" Shura asked, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the heat and sent of the vixen.

"_I'm seeking that glow_

_Only found when a thrill is complete_

_Only found when two hearts gently beat_

_To the strains of a waltz that's so tender and new"_

Shura was silent when Kurama finished, so she kept humming softly rubbing his shoulder every so often. The storm seemed to be over for the most part, except for a still heavy rain and a random rumble of thunder that still upset the kit. After one particularly loud rumble, not nearly as loud as they were before, yet enough to startle him. Kurama cooed again, rubbing his cheeks gently, she was surprised when, for the first time ever, the kit rooted toward her fingers. Kurama's heart leapt, afraid that if she said a single word, she would wake up as if the whole night was a dream, the vixen gently opened her robe as quickly as she could and, holding her breath, offered her tiny runt her nipple. Her sigh almost became a sob as his rosebud mother opened wide and latched on, suckling rapidly.

"Shura, Shrua look!" Kurama nudged her son gently. He lifted his head from against her ribs and followed her gaze to his brother, who was nursing contently, his eyes closeing and tiny fisted hand rested above his cheeks on her breast.

"Finally, that's a relief" He whispered. His mother beamed at him.

"Yes it is!"

Shura returned his head to where it rested on her side, a short while later he was out, lulled to sleep not by the storm as he usually would but, by a mix of his mother's humming and the smack of his brother's lips against her breast.

_Wow, sorry that took so long to get up, school has been hell. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and as always please review._

_In the next chapter Kurama will announce all the names, it will be up soon, I promise!_


	19. The Name Game!

1Woot new chappie. Warnings. . . breasts, trust me, you'll understand soon enough. This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend Gabe, who has stood by my side and read all my fic even though he doesnt like anime and knows nothing about yu yu hakusho

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Kurama stirred in her light sleep. One of the kits was crying, on further inspection of the sound she realized that it was her eldest daughter crying to be fed. The sound got louder suddenly then became muffled and Hiei's almost silent footsteps were heard coming down the hall. The steps came closer and closer until they paused at the end of the hall.

"That's quite the amusing position." Hiei's low tones sounded slightly amused.

Kurama opened her eyes to see exactly what her mate was talking about. She was still on the couch, she must have fallen asleep after the storm had ended and her runt could finally fall asleep. Said kit was still sound asleep cuddled against her shoulder, his steady breathing puffing against the skin of her neck. Kurama had somehow stretched legs out on the soft cushions of the couch, one steadying hand on the kit's back and the other hand on Shura's head, which was situated on her thigh, her adoptive son was stretched out between his mother's legs and the back of the couch. The vixen didn't realize what exactly was so funny until she realized that her robe was still open from when she was nursing her runt baring her milk swollen breasts, add that on to having Shura's face situated in her lap, yea it was amusing.

"Would you take him?" Kurama asked, lifting her tiny son for Hiei to take. The small demon complied, cradling the sleeping kit in his strong arms. As Kurama stretched her cramped muscles in a catlike manner, the movement caused Shura to shift against her thigh. Kurama pulled her robe closed and gathered her son into her arms. The young goat was instantly awake, his muscles tensing.

"I can walk," he whispered, but didn't struggle as his mother thought he would. Perhaps he was just tired, but Kurama couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about her oldest child. In the beginning of their mutual adoption of each other, Kurama noticed her son's hesitance and was nervous when given any physical contact. The vixen had been afraid to seem clingy to the goatling while her hormones were on cuddle overdrive and decided to keep her distance until Shura was properly settled in. Her fears died the very next morning when Shura took to following her around like a kit, feeding off of his new mother's contentment and visibly relaxing because of it. Now, Shura was as helpful as ever and extremely pleasant to be around, but he just wasn't acting like himself.

Before Kurama knew it she was in her room surrounded by the smell of warm milk which was now mixed with her own, slightly stronger, musky scent. Although it was comforting to have her room smell somewhat like what a true den would, it also told the vixen that she was in sore need of a bath. That, however, would have to wait till tomorrow as there was a hungry kit still wailing angrily about her empty stomach. Placing a goodnight kiss on Shura's forehead, Kurama placed her son on his feet so he would make up his makeshift bed. Soon enough he could have his room back, if the runt continues to nurse properly Narumi would have no reason to stay.

"Are you hungry, little one?" Kurama asked softly, scooping up her daughter and pressing kisses all over her tiny face. Less then amused, the kit continued to fuss letting her mother know that she did not like having her meal delayed. The vixen settled on her bed and soothed her kit with soft chirrs and cuddles.

"You were certainly out there a long while." Hiei murmured once his mate had calmed their daughter. His tones were low so that he wouldn't wake any of the kits sharing their bed. The first night after the kits were born, Kurama was surprised that her mate didn't seem to mind having the kits sleep in their bed with them. In truth, Kurama would have fought tooth and nail against him as her instincts wouldn't let her leave her kits to sleep alone for at least a few months. Kurama was thankful that Hiei accepted these sleeping arrangements in stride for she would hate to have to choose between sharing a bed with her mate verses slumbering with her precious children.

"It took a 'long while' to get the kit back to sleep, by then Shura was asleep as well and no sound could be heard from you three so I decided to stay put."

Hiei's eyes darted to the lump on the floor that was Shura then back at his mate who was stretching out on her side and adjusting her daughter so that they could lay side by side while she nursed, so that the vixen could rest while she fed.

"And this one?" Hiei asked, meaning the male kit currently sleeping on his chest, his tiny fists resting on Hiei's pecks at either side of his tiny head. "Was he fed at all or shall he be up soon?"

Once her head hit the pillow, Kurama was almost out. She managed to crack open a single golden eye in her mate's direction, a second later she smiled.

"He nursed for just over two hours. I'm surprised he didn't throw it all back up. That was quite a while for any babe to nurse."

Hiei blinked at the vixen in confusion.

"After all you went through I would have expected you to be a bit more excited then that." He huffed.

"My love," Kurama yawned. "Had I the energy I would have woken the entire temple for champagne." She yawned again, stressing her point.

"It's about fucking time." Hiei grunted, Kurama, however, hadn't heard him, she was sound asleep.

Kurama didn't get more then a couple hours to sleep. Just as dawn started lightly coloring the now clear skies, the younger of the two females awoke ready to be nursed. Having heard her stirring and knowing what was to come; Kurama adjusted her body into a sitting position and gathered the baby with out waking anyone else in the room, including Hiei, which was rather astonishing. Once fed, her second born kit went right back to sleep, giving her mother a chance to have a quiet moment left to her own thoughts. Although she still felt quite tired, Kurama had just about all she could take of her 'den' at the moment. That, and she felt completely icky. A bath sounded really good right about now. Giving her slumbering one last kiss on the forehead, Kurama laid her precious baby down, intending to put her body pillow along the edge of the mattress, just incase. When placed on the bed, however, the baby's face scrunched up, an angry whine sounding through the room.

"Your going to make this difficult, aren't you, my precious darling?" The vixen asked softly. Scooping her fussing daughter back up, Kurama thought quickly of how she could fix her problem. Her question was answered when Shura shifted; waking from his sleep just enough to roll over on the hard ground he had been sleeping on to find a better, more comfortable position. Sleep clouded eyes blinked bewilderedly at his adoptive mother, who had swiftly and silently made her way across the room to kneel at her son's side.

"Shura-chan," she whispered, gently brushing stray wisps of hair from the goatling's smooth forehead, causing those large violet eyes to focus sleepily on the vixen's face. "Would you hold your sister so I can take a bath?"

Nodding, Shura started pushing himself into a sitting position, until Kurama stopped him with gentle pressure on his shoulders.

"You don't have to get up," She explained, laying the babe on Shura's slender chest. "She'll stay asleep as long as someone is holding her. You can go back to sleep for a while longer, too. You were up really late last night. . . I'm going to move you to the bed." She added after a moment of thought. "You'll be more comfortable there."

Shrua, now half way back to being asleep, nodded slightly, the movement no more then a slight tip of the chin. Kurama was sure that he didn't even comprehend what she had said. As gently as she could, the vixen cupped her son's shoulders and the back of his knees to gently lift and carry him over to the bed. The slight shift in pressure on the bed slightly roused Hiei from his sleep, turning his head slightly, expecting to see his mate trying to discreetly leave their bed; his groggy eyes opened just enough to glare questioningly at the vixen placing the goatling down next to him.

"The bed is more then big enough for the both of you." Kurama whispered, thankful that Shura was back asleep, had he been awake to see Hiei's glare, even with Kurama's reassurance, he still would have been extremely uncomfortable. "I'm going to take a bath now, the kits will be fine for a few hours; go back to sleep."

Hiei's glare deepened for a long moment, trying to stare down his mate. Sighing, Hiei gave into his mate's wishes, closing his eyes, the Jaganshi went back to sleep. Kurama smiled as she left the room silently, her smile remained while she made her way to the bathroom. It was the perfect time of day to take a bath; no one was awake yet and everything was silent.

Kurama took her time in the bathroom, scrubbing her whole body from head to toe twice before she even stepped into the tube. Steam filled the whole room as the vixen had filled the tube with almost purely hot water. With a deep contented sigh, Kurama sank slowly into the blissfully hot water. As she soaked, the vixen realized that for the first time in nine months she was alone, it felt odd and yet satisfying at the same time. An hour later the water started getting cold. Listening for any signs of someone in need of the bathroom, Kurama debated refilling the tube. Hearing complete silence within the temple walls and realizing that it was too early for either Genkai or Yukina (the earliest of risers) Kurama decided that there was no harm letting herself soak, all the kits would be sleeping off their full tummies for at least another hour so she was in the clear.

As it turned out, Kurama was out of the tub just in time to catch her son starting to fuss about his need for a diaper change. How she had managed to quickly shimmy into some loose fitting clothing and successfully pick up her kit from Hiei's chest with out waking the small Jaganshi was anyone guess, but somehow Kurama managed not to.

_He's probable catching up on sleep as much as I am from the birth. _Kurama thought, remembering that Hiei was startled out of his recuperative sleep by Shura and had been just as exhausted these past few days as she was worrying about the tiny runt. The kit who was currently cooing up at Kurama waiting for his mother to stop staring back at the bed and get on with his diaper change. Since there wasn't enough space in the room for a changing table until Shura was able to move out of the corner and into his own room, Kurama compromised by laying out a blanket on the floor and proceeded to change a messy diaper.

"I think I'm getting rather good at diaper changes. Don't you think?" She asked her tiny son. His answer came in a big yawn. "Not quite yet, huh?" Kurama chuckled softly tickling the kit's chubby cheeks with the tips of her claws.

"You're too tiny to be dressed in all of nice outfits we got you." Kurama informed her son. Narumi had warned her to get 'preemie' clothing for her babies since there was a limited amount of space within the vixen's womb and the kits wouldn't be as large as a single baby would; so Kurama was prepared with smaller clothing for her kit's until they grew into the rest. She picked out a baby blue one piece that pulled over the kit's head and buttoned up along the sides, which was extremely convenient for diaper changes.

Now that Kurama had changed and dressed her tiny son, it was time to feed him, only there was no where in the room to do so; the bed was taken and again there was currently a limited amount of space because of Shura sharing the room so no one was able to bring in the rocking chair they had acquired. Just the thought of nursing a baby on the floor only made her back ache. With that in mind, Kurama decided that maybe her recliner in the living room would be a better pick.

As Kurama made herself comfortable in the recliner and guided her kit to her breast, she mused on how strange it was that Genkai was not yet up. Usually by this time in the morning the old woman was already up, fed and out the door doing, well whatever it was she did in the early morning hours. Kurama always figured that she would meditate or jog or something. Perhaps Yusuke would know, being her former pupil, but he would never tell; that would cause him to relive the training days where he would wake up early with the old woman. And anyone who knew Yusuke knew his love for sleeping in. Kurama shrugged of the thought opting to enjoy the quietness she was gifted with and not question it.

Kurama was gently rocking her tiny son, who, twenty minutes later, was finished nursing and had fallen back to sleep, when Genkai finally made her appearance. The old woman had walked in the front door, startling the vixen that hadn't heard her approaching.

"Good morning, Baa-san." Kurama greeted.

The old woman nodded in reply.

"Had I known you were going to make a stew of yourself in the tub this morning I would have bathed last night," she said, her tone light and almost a bit playful.

"Gomen-"

Genkai waved off the vixen apology. "You needed it far more then I did."

"The bathroom's open now." Kurama offered, seeing that the old woman's shoulder length was damp with what the vixen guessed was sweat from a workout.

"If I'm going a cold bath I'm going to do it right." Genkai explained with a laugh. "I took a hike to the waterfall."

"That would explain the wet hair."

"Did you two eat yet?" The old woman asked, taking a step closer to peer into Kurama's arms to see which kit she was holding.

"He did, but I didn't"

"Me neither, let's go get some breakfast."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Might I join you?" A voice asked from a short distance down the hall way. The two women turned to see Narumi walking towards them.

"Of course." Kurama replied. "We'd be glad for the company."

Once in the kitchen, Kurama revealed that she was in the mood for an omelet and offered to make one for all of them with whatever they wanted in the middle. Both Genkai and Narumi protested to the offer, saying that they could cook just fine and that she should be relax with her son.

"I have been lying around for the past three days." Kurama interrupted, while she retrieved the skillet its place in the shelf. "I think that cooking three omelets won't take too much out of me."

Seeing that there was no way to convince the vixen otherwise, Narumi offered to take the kit from her to give him a look over while she cooked.

"His color is looking wonderful." The doctor commented. "If I didn't know better I would have said he looked as if he's been nursing for the past three days and not living off of that cocktail of mine."

"He started nursing last night, after he was spooked by the storm. He nursed this morning too."

"That's wonderful," Narumi replied with a smile.

"He nursed for a full two hours." Kurama continued. "Yet kept it all down, how is that possible, sensei?"

"Breast milk is very easily digestible." He explained, "That and there is only a limited amount of milk the kit actually gets with each draw on the nipple, right now as your breasts are still producing colostrums and the kit's tummies are still only the size of an almond.. Also, some babies are what we call 'marathon feeders' who will nurse for hours on end then knock out only nursing twice a day as compared to up to six times which is most common."

Kurama handed out the omelets as she completed them, then sat down to eat her own with Narumi still holding the kit, he seemed to have perfected the one handed eating technique. Just as the three were finishing up with their breakfast, all four girls showed up dragging Yusuke and Kuwabara behind them, both yawning loudly.

"It's too early to be up!" Yusuke whined.

"Oh stop whining you big babies." Keiko huffed halfheartedly, swatting at her fiancée's arm. "It's not that early."

"Hiei and Shura aren't up yet," Yusuke argued. "How come they can sleep in?"

"I'm not," came Hiei's sour voice from the doorway. "I was merely delayed." He explained showing him a freshly diapered kit in, Kurama noted, changed clothing.

"Damn."

"Tender ears." Keiko reprimanded sternly from across the room.

"Darn."

"That's better. Don't worry you big baby, when Kurama puts the kits down for their nap we'll let you have on too."

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down at the table and were soon joined by everyone but Yukina as the petite Koorime bustled about the kitchen doing what she loved best, cooking. Just as she placed a large plate of scrambled egg, and another of bacon on the table, Shura walked in with his sister and Kurama started to excuse herself so she could relieve Hiei of the fussing kit who most likely wanted fed.

"You know, Kurama," Yusuke commented as the vixen made her way out of the kitchen. "You have three kits to nurse, if you take off every time one needs fed we're never going to see you for more then five minutes ever again."

"I didn't want to offend anyone by exposing myself at the breakfast table." She replied.

"Kura-chan, most everyone here has seen you in some sort of embarrassing position, not to mention being with you while your kits were born. Your only going to offend us by thinking that any of us would be offended by the sight of your knockers."

"That was eloquently put." Kurama stated a tad dryly.

"So, you'll stay?"

Taking a quick look around the table, Kurama was greeted with either smiling or indifferent faces. She nodded. "I'll stay."

"Good." Yusuke also nodded before digging into his plate of eggs and bacon. Kurama settled back down into her chair and lifted her shirt, which wasn't able to be opened in the front, up over her shoulder then offered her daughter her breast. The kit offered no complaints as to being fed in the kitchen surrounded by the sounds and sounds of the people around the table and suckled greedily at her mother's nipple. As the kit ate, Kurama watched with amusement as a game of 'pass the baby' so that no one had to eat single handedly for long, although no one voiced a complaint. Another thing Kurama noticed was how Yusuke avoided being passed any of the two circulating babies, who didn't seem to mind being passed about; they simply kept on sleeping.

"So Kura-chan," Shizuru spoke up from across the table where she was sitting between Shura and Genkai. "Yusuke told us that the kits didn't have names yet."

"Actually, last night we did decide on two names." Everyone leaned forward, eagerly awaiting the announcement. "The male was the first to receive a name. I particularly like the one Shura chose: Jiyu. Loosely translated it means 'freedom'. "

"Jiyu . . ." Botan repeated, rolling the name off her tongue while looking at the snoozing kit in her arms. "It's perfect."

Two seats down from the ferry maiden Shura's cheeks colored lightly.

"Next was the eldest," Kurama motioned to the kit still nursing at her breast. "I chose to name her: Arianbi."

"Holy mouth full." Yusuke explained, getting a kick under the table from Keiko.

"How pretty!" Yukina gushed. "What does it mean?"

"'Child of Silver', although the 'bi' ending suggests a feminine owner so it could also be translated to 'Daughter of Silver'. And if Arianbi is too much for you, Yusuke, Ari-chan will work just fine."

"That's amusing," Narumi commented. "Considering she has a head full of black hair."

"By the time it grows out the tips will be silver. Ari-chan's fur is not truly black, when she matures she be the more common form of a silver fox."

"That'll be gorgeous." Botan explained. "I wish my hair could do that."

"Now I have to find one more name for the middle kit." Kurama replied as she disengaged Arianbi's lips from her breast, the tiny kit was almost back to sleep. The vixen was about to put the kit on her shoulder to burp her, then thought better of it. She turned a bit and without warning, deposited her daughter in Yusuke's unsuspecting lap. The young demon stared at the kit in his lap until Kurama broke his trance. "I noticed that you avoided my kits like the plague and Shura told me a rather amusing story about how you seemed almost . . . scared to hold Ari-chan's sister the night they were born." Yusuke turned his panicking eyes to the vixen sitting next to him. "I suggest you go ahead and burp her unless you want to be thrown up on."

Yusuke hesitantly lifted Arianbi holding her as if she were a statue made of the most delicate glass and placed her to his shoulder over the receiving blanket Kurama draped over it and gave her back the lightest of taps.

Kurama chuckled. "Your going to be there all day if you don't put just a tad more force behind those love taps, Yusuke."

"I don't wanna hurt her!" Yusuke replied, continuing to softly pat the baby's back. "How can I tell if I'm doing it right?"

"Look at it this way, if her head doesn't bobble your in the clear."

Yusuke laughed, relaxing slightly. He did as he was told putting the tiniest bit of force behind his pats on Ari's back only, the baby started falling asleep instead of burping.

"She's falling asleep." Yusuke observed, his pats slowing a bit as he looked to Kurama to tell him what he had done wrong.

"She doesn't need to be awake to burp, Yusuke." Kurama answered, trying not to laugh along with everyone else at her flustered friend. Not even a moment later Arianbi emphasized her mother's point by letting out quite a loud burp into Yusuke's ear.

"Hey!" The young demon explained happily. "She did it! I did it!"

The room of people applauded quietly as not to wake any of the kits.

"Now all I have to do is teach you how to change a diaper and I've gotten myself another babysitter." Kurama joked.

"With three kits you can't have too many of those." Narumi laughed.

Yusuke, seeming to have gained a bit of confidence with his first successful burping experience, relaxed a bit as he cradled Arianbi against his chest.

"So, have you any ideas for any names for the last kit, at all?" Keiko asked.

"Some, but none seemed to be right for her."

For the next half hour or so, everyone including Genkai and Narumi offered up their suggestions on what name might work for the final baby. They went through every name from Koi to Sakura yet Kurama either declined after considering the name for a few moments, looking down at the daughter in question, who was now back in her arms, or simply making a bit of a face and shaking her head right off the bat. Finally Yusuke had had enough.

"Your just going to have to go with Fifi like we planned from the beginning." He said, bringing up an inside joke he and Kurama had shared one of the nights they had spent up in the vine hammock during one of the rough periods of the vixen's pregnancy.

Kurama played along, acting as if she were considering the name.

"Your not seriously considering that abomination of a name for our daughter, are you?" Hiei asked, aghast. The very mention of that name in the same sentence of one of the kits he claimed for his own made his skin crawl.

"You have yet to make a better suggestion; come to think of it you haven't made a single suggestion for any of the kits." Kurama retorted looking her mate in the eye and letting him know with out words that it was 'Fifi' only a joke. "If you disapprove so badly, you name her."

"Your asking my opinion?" Hiei asked dodging the suggestion, which was more like an order.

"I'm asking you to name your daughter." Kurama answered slowly, placing the baby in Hiei's slender arms. The short demon stared down at the kit, which had woken up once put in her father's arms. Kurama had a suspicion that her mate did indeed have a name picked out for their daughter, he just was insecure as to wither or not his input was wanted, even though Kurama had asked him time and time again for his opinion. Meeting Kurama's sharp golden gaze Hiei mumbled something under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Kidori." He repeated louder, his eyes flicking away to stare at some random spot on the wall.

"Kidori," Kurama repeated, looking down at the slumbering face of her middle daughter, her pursed lips seeming to have a slight smile as if she were basking in the comfort of her father's sheltering arms. "Yes, that's a perfect choice for the kit that is only happy when held and cuddled. Kidori it is."

The tiniest bit of a blush colored Hiei's olive toned cheeks.

"What does Kidori mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"One of affectionate nature" Hiei answered in a low embarrassed whisper.

"Awwwww!" The girls, excluding Genkai, gushed. Hiei's blush grew deeper. He mumbled something about drowning himself during his next bath and retreated from the kitchen. Kurama took her leave as well, saying that she should put the kits down to sleep, she took Jiyu from Botan and accepted Arianbi from Yusuke; leaving the kitchen with a kit for each arm. Shura stayed in the kitchen for a short while longer to finish his breakfast, then followed after his mother incase she needed his help. He found her in her bedroom arranging all the kits side by side on her bed in-between two large body pillows.

"Do you need anything, Kurama?" The young goat asked quietly.

"No thank you, darling, I'm fine. I'm going to be taking a bit of a nap while all the kits are still sleeping right after I take a quick trip to the restroom. Will you watch them for a few minutes?" Even though the kits were perfectly fine to be left alone for a few moments while Kurama brushed her teeth, the vixen didn't want to leave then alone, even for a second. Shura nodded and sat at the foot of the bed.

Hiei was filling the tub full of freezing cold water when he noted his mate's ki moving towards him, seconds later there was a soft knock on the door.

"Mind if I brush my teeth real quick?" Kurama asked, poking her head in the doorway.

"I don't care." Hiei grunted and received a smile in return.

Nothing else was said as Kurama brushed her teeth at the sink while Hiei used his ki to heat up the cold water. Hiei had hardly left her side for the past three days, which meant that he hadn't bathed in three days either. Thankfully, he had opened the window before he went to breakfast so that the room would be a bit aired out for when they returned. Just as the vixen was getting ready to leave, she head Hiei gasp.

"Hiei," Kurama called turning towards her mate, who was staring straight down at something. "Koi, what's wrong?"

Hiei turned to her, his wide with confusion. It took only half a second for Kurama's eyes to trail down Hiei's chest, her own eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. Hiei's nipples and the area around them were swollen. The vixen stepped forward until she was directly in front of the short demon, then knelt down in front of him. She reached out a hand to ghost her fingers over one swollen nipple causing Hiei to shudder, but made no attempt to stop the vixen's actions. Two things happened simultaneously as Kurama added a bit of pressure to her touch; a trickle of milk seeped from the Jaganshi's nipple running down her fingers and the contours of what Kurama now knew was Hiei's previously dormant milk glands; and her mate hissed and jumped back away from her questing fingers.

"Your lactating." She stated.

"How the fuck can I possibly be lactating."

"It usually only happens when a male is pregnant, much like a fema-"

"Pregnant!" Hiei interrupted.

"Yes, Koi. Let me expla-"

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" Hiei snarled, his voice confused and extremely angered.

Kurama gaped at her panicking mate.

"Yup," She snapped a bit exasperated that her mate could possible accuse her of such as thing four days after she had given birth. "Oh let me tell you! We haven't had sex since before I first went to Gandara, but I got you pregnant. I no longer possess the genitalia needed to accomplish such a task because for the past year I've been FEMALE incase you haven't noticed but, I made it my top priority to knock you up. I know that your startled by your body's changes, Hiei. Be that as it may, this is not my fault!"

"Who's else could it be?"

Kurama gawked, her anger growing.

"It takes a male to produce a child in any relationship. So accuse someone who hasn't been stripped of their testicles!" By this time Kurama was all but screaming. When she paused to catch her breath she heard one of the kits, Kidori, crying at their outburst. Shura could be heard cooing and soothing his sister, yet it had little effect. Without another word the vixen stormed out of the bathroom, running right into Yusuke and Genkai.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei is lactating because I got him pregnant!" Kurama growled, her voice was irritated and dripping with sarcasm and even though she was staring into Yusuke's started eyes, it was evident that she wasn't addressing him directly.

"Say what?"

"Somehow or another I know this is your fault!" Hiei raged storming out of the bathroom shirtless, giving the two on-lookers a full view of his swollen nipples which stood erect on the swell of his previously hidden milk glands.

Yusuke couldn't help but snort with amusement. Something about a lactating Hiei screeching 'this is your fault' struck the boy's funny bone.

Yet again the vixen gaped at her mate in disbelief.

"Not only did I get you pregnant but now I have control of your bodily functions?"

Poor Yusuke was now laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face as he leaned against the wall for balance.

Hiei growled at all of them.

The crying Kurama had originally aimed to calm was now even louder. The vixen stepped around the slightly confused Genkai and the hysterical Yusuke and spotted a confused and slightly started Shura standing in the doorway of the bedroom with the still squalling Kidori cradled in his arms. When Kurama approached the young goat tensed nervously, sending his unease to his upset sister. With Kidori on her way to a full blown fuss and the other two already picking up on her distress, Kurama knew it would be better to get herself away from Hiei before she allowed herself to grow even more upset.

"There, there, Kitling." Kurama cooed, taking her youngest daughter from her Aniki. She then gently shoved Shrua back inside her room. Just before the door was closed smartly in Hiei's face the others in the hall heard. "Your daddy is just being an emotional prick."

Seething, Hiei returned to the bathroom, ignoring the still giggling Yusuke and the still silent Genkai. He wanted more then anything to slam the bathroom door, hoping the gesture would relieve some of the confused anger. Two thing stopped him from doing so, however, first was knowing that it would wake all the kits and there was no reason to scare them more then they most likely already were, that and Yusuke had caught the door in his hand.

"Are you okay, Hiei?"

"Let go of the door." Hiei answered, his voice such a low growl it almost wasn't heard. Yusuke was about to do just that until the sound of Kurama's bedroom door opened and closed gently with a soft click. Shura was making his way hesitantly towards where the two demons were standing in the bathroom doorway, he had a black bundle of clothing for Hiei under his arm. It took all of Hiei's control not to snatch his clothing from the goat and slamming the door in both their faces. He did, however, tense when he noted Shura's eyes trailing down his chest.

"What are you looking at?" He snarled through clenched teeth.

"This isn't so uncommon, Hiei-san." Shura explained softly. "Its your body's reaction to accepting the kits as you own combining with your wish to reduce the strain on Kurama, your mate. Most times the reaction isn't a sympatric, usually its between a mated pair of male demons. After one becomes pregnant he no longer produce sperm, but instead hormones that will instruct whomever it might enter, be it male or female, to start producing milk depending on how for into the particular gestation the other might be. That way, if the stronger of the two becomes pregnant he can give over the care of the baby to the weaker one so they can be protected more easily."

"Wait," Yusuke interrupted. "How is it you know so much about male pregnancies and Hiei doesn't?"

"My sire was very adamant about my studies." Shura explained. Hiei didn't answer, but, it didn't a genius to understand the half Koorime's past to guess that simply no one told him. It wasn't as if the small demon had much experience in the area of mating and or the repercussions of it, Kurama was the first person to show Hiei what love truly was and for the past few months Hiei had been struggling with not only accepting Kurama as his mate but accepting her newly born children as well.

"So what your saying is Hiei has a big heart?" Yusuke drawled throwing an arm around Hiei's slender shoulders. The small Jaganshi glared daggers at him.

"I'm going to give you so much pain you are going to beg me for your death."

"You big softy you." Yusuke tightened the one arm hug causing Hiei's temper to finally snap. In an instant he had shrugged Yusuke's arm from around his shoulder and shoved him across into the wall across the hall and slammed the door both his and Shura's face.

All thorough his bath, Hiei pondered how he could have possibly missed such a change in his body. True, he, like his mate, hadn't changed his clothes in the past three days after the kits were born, being worried sick by their weak son, and still getting used to the kits' eating and sleeping schedule. But, now that he realized what had happened to his body, he realized the ache he had been ignoring for some while now was due to his swollen. . .chest. When he tried soothing the ever growing ache by rubbing them, however, the slightest pressure shot pain throughout the whole swollen area. Grumbling to himself, he finally gave up and got out of the bath.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hiei paused at the doorway to his bedroom to listen for any sounds of Kurama or the kits. The room was totally silent, everyone inside must be sleeping. Figuring that, at the moment, he was not welcome in their shared bedroom, Hiei stalked through the house, not wanting to be far from his mate incase she needed him, but wanted to stay away from everyone else. He made his way into the kitchen where Yukina had just finished cleaning the last of the dished. If she noticed her brother's presence, she didn't let on, so Hiei simply sat down on one of the chairs and watched her as she bustled about the kitchen. After a few minutes the kettle on the stove started whistling for the Koorime's attention. It was only then she turned to her brother and offered him some tea. He nodded and mumbled his thanks.

"What about you, Sensei?" She asked, turning to the doctor approaching the table. He declined her offer, turning his attention to Hiei instead.

"Actually, I have a question for Hiei-san."

The small demon glared in the doctor's direction and grunted.

"I've heard about you condition, Hiei-san. And would like to ask if you are in any pain?"

"They ache." He muttered in reply, ending it at that.

"And when touched?"

"Hurts like hell."

The doctor nodded.

"They're engorged." He stated. "It's a condition where one's breasts become overfilled with milk."

"How do you fix that?"

"Compress them, or allow a baby to nurse, either way you'd have to compress them either manually or with a pump, for the kits are far to young to drain even breasts of this size."

Hiei twitched at the term breast.

Narumi shrugs, "How else could I have worded it?"

"Worded what?" Both men, not noticing that Kurama had silently entered the kitchen at the tail end of their conversation. Seeing her mate glaring twitch, Kurama had prepared to come to her doctor's defense.

"Hiei-san's engorged problem areas." Narumi replied, carefully dodging the word breast.

"Their engorged?" She repeated softly. Remembering her 'prebaby lessons' through both Narumi and her mountains of books, Kurama knew that her mate must be extremely uncomfortable. "That does explain a lot."

Without another word, the vixen disappeared from the kitchen; seeming to retreat back to her bedroom. Only, moments later, she returned with a washcloth in hand, she quickly ran hot water over the cloth then approached her mate.

"Take off your shirt." She instructed. After a moment pause, Hiei did as he was told, slipping the shirt up over his head. Kurama draped the cloth over one of the swollen mounds, getting a soft sigh from Hiei as the heat took effect to sooth some of the ache. The same sigh turned to a hiss as the vixen applied pressure to the mound, rubbing it in a circular movement with a soft squeeze. Because the cloth was already wet one couldn't tell by sight that Kurama's actions were successfully draining Hiei's overfilled mammary gland, from the vixen's stand point, however, the smell of milk filled her nostrils.

Hiei had about all he could take of the pins and needles streaking through the right side of his chest. With a low groan he grabbed Kurama's wrist and held it away from his body.

"I know it hurts, Hiei, but if we don't do this it'll only get worse." Kurama stated softly, taking the cloth off his chest to wring out in the sink. Just as she was about to return to start on Hiei's left peck, Narumi showed up in the doorway to pass the vixen a hand pump before disappearing, as the sight of the pump caused the Jaganshi's face to turn as crimson as his eyes. Kurama returned to Hiei and started on his left side. "We'll bind them. After a while your body will take the hint and stop producing milk."

"Why?"

"The pressure added to the lack of-"

"No, I mean why should I bind them? Won't it be easier if I could nurse the kits, too?"

Kurama looked up, surprise written in her golden eyes. "You're willing to?"

"The last thing we need is you killing yourself trying to keep up with nursing three kits. My assistance should help, right"

The vixen was touched, and momentarily speechless, to think that Hiei fully accepted her kits to the point where he was offering to nurse them along with her; a gesture such as that was unheard of through out the Makai. She nodded hesitantly, afraid that this moment was simply a dream. Her hand dropped away from her mate's chest to rest on his hips. "If you sure. . ."

"I offered didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Kurama murmured stretching her neck to softly kiss her mate's soft lips, her arms wrapping around his torso bringing her hands up from behind his neck to gently hold his soft hair.

Before anything more could come of the tender kiss, the loud obnoxious voice echoed loudly through the kitchen.

"Alright break it up! Breastfeeding in the kitchen is one thing, but tonsil hockey in the kitchen is just gross!"

Hiei's large embarrassed eyes shot Kurama a pleading look.

"Oh, alright." She gave in with a nod. "You have my permission to maim Yusuke. But try to be quiet about it. The kits are still sleeping." The vixen was sure that Hiei was gone before she had finished her last sentence.

:Later that night:

Dinner turned out to be a quiet affair with Arianbi and Jiyu sleeping straight through all of it in their parents' bed, while Kidori snoozed in the soft sling slung across her mother's shoulders. Afterwards, Kidori was handed over for her aunts and uncles to watch while Kurama and Hiei said goodbye to Narumi, walking him to the steps; because the vixen wasn't yet allowed to take a hike up or down the stairs being as she had given birth a few days before days earlier. After the goodbyes were made, the pair made their way back to the porch to take a few quiet moments to themselves. Watching the sunset together, they remained silent simply basking in each other's company. Just after the sun had set, Shizuru poked her head out to let the two know that they had a movie that was supposedly very good that they were going to watch soon. Following their friend inside, Hiei retrieved Kidori from Genkai while Kurama and Shura went to check on the kits, who were in fact in their kit forms. Curled together on the comfy fluffiness of the bed's comforter. Earlier that day, Kurama had found herself with two hungry kits wanting to be fed at that very moment. The vixen had shifted to her animal form, jumping on the bed and nuzzling and chirring to her kits, coaxing them to shift as well. Once they had, their instincts took over, they squealed and squirmed as Kurama settled down next to her kits and nudged them towards her offered tummy. Now, some hours later, Kurama hadn't expected to find still in their fox forms; Arianbi a black lying comically on her stomach with her tiny legs curled in the air and the white splash at the tip of her tail resting against her round tummy, which was actually covered by Jiyu, who had crawled across his sister's stomach. Jiyu's silky silver infant fur was the complete opposite of his sister's, while she was pitch black, he was gleaming silver with black markings at the tips of his ears, running two stripes from his blue/gray eyes to join and cover his muzzle and continue down his throat, stopping just short of his round baby belly. Kits usually don't like their fox forms so much at this age, as they were blind and deaf, but that would soon change.

Deciding against having the kits shift over, Kurama shifted herself and leapt lightly on the bed. She gave Jiyu a soft lick before griping him in her muzzle by the scruff of her neck and instructed Shura to gather Ari-chan. They would be up soon, hungry again, and feeding them in their kit forms was easier.

Hiei's eyebrows lifted when Kurama and Shura arrived in the living room with the two kits, but remained silent as his mate joined him on the couch, or more specifically, in his lap. As soon as the two kits were placed on their father's lap, they started mewling and squirming with shaky movements nudging and searching instinctively for a teat.

In her fox form, Kurama instincts flare up more so then normally, once settled in her mate's lap with Kidori cradled above and a little to the left in her father's arms, her soft breathing and her siblings squeaks as they searched and fought for the same teat, even though there were more teats then kits, both had gone for the same one; Kurama soon relaxed.

Yukina and Kuwabara had joined Hiei and Kurama on the couch, yet there was still some room as, both Hiei and Yukina were small and slender formed, not to mention that Yukina was pressed against her carrot top lover with his arm wrapped around her, pressing her small form even closer. Keiko and Yusuke sat on the smaller love-seat, with Keiko, like Yukina, leaning heavily on her fiancée's shoulder, their hands intertwined. Shizuru and Botan were on the floor at Yusuke and Keiko's feet, Shizuru with her back pressed against the couch with one arm slung over Yusuke's lap, the other playing tidily with a wisp of Botan's blue hair. The ferry maiden was lying across her friend's lap with a pillow pressed under her elbows. They had no attraction for each other but their casual acceptance of physical contact spoke bounds to the vixen who had no true pack. She had always wanted to be in close contact with the ones she cared for. With Youko's band of thieves, it was different; they accepted each other's presence but nothing more. Youko couldn't have given a fig less about them, only valuing their presence by the worth of their skills. Kuronue was the only exception, he was the only thing close to a mate Youko had ever had. The fox had always wanted to somehow be touching his winged companion, but restrained doing so until they were alone, which usually only came about when they were in bed. When the bat had died, a part of Youko died along with him, his cold nature flourished against the foreign feelings he experienced and realizing that he never wanted to feel such feelings ever again. So he took lovers, but never for very long, leaving some broken hearts to help his cold-hearted image. He was a thief, he didn't need love or companionship.

Shiori, however, had changed him, taught the reborn fox so much about the wisps of love he felt once for Kuronue and now for her. Once he accepted it he cherished his mother and lived only for her happiness. Then, Hiei showed up one night and that all changed. Hiei, with his crude, rough ways was far from the kitsune's type that Kurama wouldn't have even considered bedding him, even if it was only for pleasure. Only, when the fox looked deep into those crimson orbs and saw the desperate hurt that lived buried behind walls of mistrust and attitude, Kurama felt drawn to helping him, which actually help Kurama more then it did Hiei as Yusuke had saved both Kurama and his mother's life, then went to defeat Hiei the very next day, almost killing Kurama in the process by ramming the stolen sword through his stomach. The more Yusuke wormed into Hiei's list of acceptable presences and the four Urameshi Team members became closer and closer, the more trustful Hiei became and the more Kurama found himself falling for the short fire demon. Maybe the others had guessed that there had become a couple, as ningens would call them, right at the end of the Dark Tournament, was anyone's guess but the bond they shared in and out of their many battles sure didn't go unnoticed.

Now these people were Kurama's family. Years ago you never would have thought even for a moment she would be surrounded by her makeshift family, or 'rat pack' as Koenma often refereed and included himself in, with three kits from her own body, and a small ornery mate, but here they were. Feeling safe and sound surrounded by her family, Kurama, despite her best efforts to stay awake and watch the movie, fell asleep.

Kurama didn't know how long she was asleep before she awoke suddenly, the fur on the back of her neck prickling and bristling in warning as she stood, her ears flicking in every direction, listening to every little sound. Suddenly her back arched in a cat like manner, her tails flicking forward about her legs and covering her kits as a low growl rumbled from deep within her throat catching everyone's attention. There was someone very strong approaching, their path aimed straight for the temple.

_Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chappie, I know you hate the cliffie! Now that school is out, I'm gonna be able to write much more, so the next chapter should take me as long to get up. PS I have no clue what type of demon Kuronue was, but in one other fic I've read they called him a bat so I'm sticking with that. Let me know if I'm wrong. _

_To my absolutely wonderful betta and bestest and smartest friend I've ever had! Thank you Gabe hunny! I wuff you!_

_See you guys later!_


	20. Night Time Visitor

Im finally back! But you all are going to hate me, because this chapter is going to be a teaser. The chapter I was writing was destroyed along with my computer. it was rather long, so I decided to put in a shorter chapter then break down the rest and make it into three chapter instead of two. That way I can work on them when I have the time in between assignments and work and what not. But, don't think that it will all be over in three chapters. Because there was going to be a couple more after that and now the chapters will be shorter there will be a few more then I expected. Thanks for being so understanding and enjoy my teaser of a chapter.

No new warnings that I can think of. Enjoy!

Kurama's low growl alerted the others around her. Instantly Yusuke and Kuwabara leapt to their feet, just at that moment noticing the approaching energy and probing it in the back of their minds.

"Feels human," Kuwabara stated, Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"It is human." Hiei told them watching the person through his Jagan. "But, something's not right about it."

"What do you mean 'not right'?" Shura asked softly, coming to stand at Hiei's side nervously watching his adoptive mother. Kurama's youki radiated from her as she snarled at the front door. It built up so forcefully in her small body that it glazed over her golden vulpine eyes, making them glow red.

"The person approaching us is no longer in control of itself. Whoever it is has a fairly decent amount of reiki but is by no means a threat on his or her own."

"The question is who exactly is controlling this person." Genkai's calm voice spoke up from across the room. She had gone to bed a few hours earlier, not at all interested in the chosen movie, only to be woken about the same moment as Kurama by the unfamiliar person approaching. "And what do they expect to gain sending a human whose power is minuscule at best compared to any of ours."

The person was half way up the steps now. Kurama was nearly incoherent in her anger. The only thoughts going through her mind were of protecting her children; all of whom were affected by the growing tension surrounding them. Arianbi and Jiyu cuddled together underneath their mother's fluffy tails as their instincts kicked in, they huddled together, silent, not whimpering and mewling for the comfort they desperately craved. While Kidori started rooting against her father's chest, wanting the comfort of his warm milk to end her discomfort.

When the person reached the top of the staircase, Kurama leapt off of her mate's lap, still snarling, and started for the door with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai following right behind.

"Here," Hiei held out Kidori to the goatling standing next to him. "Take her and keep her as calm as you can."

"Can't I come with you?" He asked pleadingly.

:_NO_: Kurama snapped as she spun to face her eldest son. Seeing the frightened and hurt expressions settling over his deep violet eyes, she continued in a softer tone. :_Stay here and keep the kits and girls safe. I'm counting one you_.:

Hesitantly Shura nodded and reached out to take Kidori from Hiei. Not liking the change, Kidori started whining and fussing in Shura's slender arms. As Shura started cooing and calming his baby sister as best he could, Hiei handed Jiyu and Arianbi to Yukina who cuddled them close to her petite bosom, then he followed the group outside.

The human turned out to be a middle aged woman; her eyes looked sharp while the deep crow's feet sprouting from her eyes suggested a witty woman who laughed often. Those eyes focused straight at Kurama who stood, still in his beast form, in front of the tense group.

"What business do you have coming to my temple at such an hour?" Genkai asked her voice loud and carrying across the silent lawn.

The woman ignored her, she stared transfixed at the silver vixen glowing in the moonlight and enhanced by her enraged ki who was sniffing for the woman's scent.

:_I know its you, Kara_.: Kurama snarled. :_Show yourself, you putrid parasite_.:

The woman's smile deepened.

"Now why would I do that, Kuama?" Her voice was soft and pleasant, yet fake at the same time. "I am only with this body to relay a message from my lord, Yomi-sama. This body was leeched upon to ensure my safe return. So you just stay back and play nice and I will be on my way."

:_Forgive me for not trusting you in the slightest_.:

The possessed woman chuckled; the sound didn't suit her soft features making her smile look deranged and creepy.

"Yomi-sama would like to congratulate you on the birth of your, and his, children. Also, he quite anxious to meet little Arianbi, Jiyu and Kidori; although he wishes you to rethink that one's name, and is patiently awaiting the day you present them to their father. . ."

"That sick bastard is nothing more then a sperm donor; he will never be their father." Hiei shouted, causing the woman to step back in fear and surprise.

"Oh yes, Yomi-sama did mention that you did fancy yourself as their father. He wanted to rid you of that title-"

:_Silence_: Kurama bellowed, her telekinetic voice so loud it made the people around her twitch and the possessed woman jump and cover her ears for a brief moment. :_You tell that filthy bastard that he will never be within miles of my children. And further more Kara, if you ever dare to show up in my presence again I will kill you. I don't care who you are possessing, I will show you an eternity of desperate agony before I allow you the release of death. Now leave and heed my warning wisely_.:

The woman turned and walked away, she looked back once and called over her shoulder. "Do tell Shura-kun that should he wish to repent his mistakes that Yomi-sama will let him off with a light punishment. Although, even a light punishment from my lord is far worse then dea-"

Kara's voice was cut off as he wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into Puu's chest. An enraged cry exploded from the Spirit Beast scaring Kara nearly witless. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling onto the woman's ass. He corrected her body and took off down the stairs, stumbling and cursing the whole way.

"Keep a look out, Puu." Yusuke directed his beast. Puu complied, watching the woman's body disappear into the woods at the bottom of the steps.

"What happens now?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone looked down at Kurama. The vixen didn't answer; she turned and darted back into the temple.

"Puu will stay guard tonight." Genkai directed, "Then all of us will take turns, going in shifts day and night."

The men all nodded then the group followed the vixen inside, thinking to finding her fussing over the kits.

The window had been opened by one of the girls and every word spoken was heard by everyone inside. When Kurama had revealed that the parasite demon, Kara, had possessed the woman's body and that Yomi had expected Shura and the kits to be presented to him the young goat started trembling horribly. His tremors had grown so bad that Shizuru had to take Kidori from him, fearing that he would drop the tiny baby. Kurama entered the room, took one look into Shura's terrified eyes and instantly shifted her forms. She knelt next to Shura and let her son fly into her arms, burying his face in her neck trying to fight back the sobs and tremors racking his small body.

"Shh, darling." Kurama soothed, shoving down her own tremors in effort to reassure her son. "I won't let Yomi hurt you. Never, do you hear me? Not you nor your brother or sisters. I won't let him. Never again."

She kept repeating those soft words, rubbing Shura's shoulders gently. Hiei came up beside her, placing a small hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently knowing that Kurama would need just as much reassurance as she was giving her son. Yomi wasn't about to destroy their family, not without a fight.

"How could he possibly find out about the kits?" Kurama asked, her frightened golden eyes turning to her mate's crimson orbs. "Kidori didn't even get her name till this morning. How the hell could he possibly find out so quickly, how long has he been watching."

"I don't know." Hiei answered softly, looking to each of the kits in turn, he would die before he allowed Yomi to ever hurt his children, sperm donor or not, that goat had no right to his precious children.

Hoped you enjoyed, hope to see you all again soon. Bye bye!


	21. The Morning After

Life is hectic, school is rough, work is tiring and there aren't enough hours in the day. With that said enjoy the new chapter and throw me a review or two, they have been scarce lately and I could really use some input from you guys. Thanks for your patience I love you all. Enjoy

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

It took Kurama a while to calm down and Shura even longer. She slept fitfully, curled in the crook of her mate's arm once again in her beast form. A nagging inkling in the back of her mind awoke the vixen a few hours before dawn. She looked about, alert for any signs of danger, finding that Hiei was also awake and completely calm helped matters greatly, quickly calming Kurama. She nuzzled her kits cuddled in the soft fur of her underbelly; they were fine, as well as Kidori whose raspy breathing fell into the rhythm of the rise and fall of Hiei's slender chest.

Knowing that something was wrong, the vixen stood with a arching stretch that mimicked a cat's and yawned, her slender jaws opening wide and flashing her razor sharp, pearl white fangs to the light of the moon. She then nosed the blankets into a warm nest around Arianbi and Jiyu in place of her body heat. They stirred for a moment, quickly finding each other's body warmth and snuggling together. Satisfied that there were fine for the time being, Kurama turned and leapt lightly from the bed, her slender, nimble body not causing the slightest tremor through the mattress springs.

Although she felt Hiei's steady gaze following her every move, she didn't give him an explanation and he didn't expect one, nightly prowls about the temple were probably going o be numerous for the next few months. Only, this night Kurama didn't bother prowling the temple, the odd feeling she picked up intensified the closer she came to Shura's bedroom door. Years upon years of honed skills of burglary enabled the vixen to shift her forms and soundlessly open the door to her adoptive son's room.

Judging by his tremors and rapid breathing that Shura was awake, Kurama stepped closer to his bed, just as she was about to softly call out to the young goat Shura noted her presence, jolting his head up and turning to face her; visibly relaxing at the sight of his mother. No words were needed and none were spoken as Kurama approached the bed, she sat down on the edge, instantly Shura climbed into her lap. The vixen held him close and tucked the top of his head underneath her chin. They stayed that way until Shura's breathing started evening out, his small body relaxing and going limp as sleep took over.

"Don't ever be afraid to come and get me if you're frightened." Kurama told her drowsy son. Cradling him close, Kurama stood and made her way back to her room.

Hiei's eyes cracked open when his mate entered their room. He watched as Kurama laid her precious burden on the bed. The Jaganshi was about to comment on her coddling Shura when he needed to get over this fear of his sire more then he needed her cuddles. That was until a splash of moonlight washed over the goatling's face causing the slight bags under his eyes appear much larger. A sudden flashback of his first glimpse of Kurama after his return from Mukuro's realm, finding her half starved to death and suffering from horrific night terrors. With that image engraved deep in his mind, Hiei decided that there was no harm in letting the goat child share their bed from time to time. As if reading his thoughts, Kurama settled herself down on the mattress, spooning the already soundly sleeping Shura, and linking her large, soft hand with his own smaller one. Hiei turned his head to meet her steady golden gaze that was both pleading with him to understand both her and Shura's need for each other while at the same time daring him to protest.

After studying her for a long moment, Hiei retracted his hand from Kurama's. She watched him anxiously while he steadied Kidori on his slender chest as he turned to fae the middle of the bed not only toward Jiyu and Arianbi but Shura and Kurama as well. Once Kidori was settled in the cradle of his slender arm, Hiei reached to retrieve his mate's hand again, this time closing it and linking their fingers together. It felt odd, but then he himself was a fire demon born of an ice maiden, mated to the legendary thief Youko, who had been reborn as a human and who just gave birth to three goat hybrids father by a former Makai lord who's son was also sharing their bed. Being an oddity was just something he was going to have to get used to. Kurama smiled at him, overjoyed that he could accept all these foreign now circumstances. In three days Hiei went from sharing a bed solely with Kurmaa to having three newborns and now Shura, and that was asking quite a lot from the petite fire demon. Closing her eyes, Kurama finally felt secure enough to finally fall comfortably asleep.

Morning came all too quickly for Kurama, or more precisely, morning breakfast for the kits came all too early. Thankfully, Jiyu and Arianbi were still in their beast forms which was the easiest way to feed the. All Kurama had to do was stretch out on her side and let their instincts take over. Gently, Kurama eased herself out of her bed, taking care to tuck the comforter around Shura to mimic her embrace. Still sleeping soundly, the young goat didn't so much as twitch as his mother tucked him in then moments later crawled over him in her fox form. Jiyu and Arianbi were delighted to have their mother back and reminded her forcefully that they didn't like to wake up with out her comforting presence and her milk with whimpers and squeaks. The vixen nosed around for a moment, rearranging the nest of nest of blankets before lying down and allowing her kits to wiggle and squirm in search for her teats. After spending a few lazy minutes tongue bathing her kits while they ate, Kurama settled back down and enjoyed the near silence of the early morning that was only disrupted by the birds twittering outside the window and the greedy suckling and squeaks coming from the kits.

The serene morning peace lasted almost fifteen minutes before Kidori, too, was waking and fussing to be fed. Hiei awoke just as quickly, he was tempted to let her nurse as is, considering he was shirtless from the many other times that night he had gotten up to feed her and felt no need to re-clothe his upper body. That was until he got a good whiff of her.

"You reek." He told the fussy baby as he stood and laid her on the foot of the bed, much to his daughter's displeasure of being put down. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at the scene her mate and daughter made, as much practice Hiei had gotten in the past fice days at changing diapers, Kidori was not one to make diaper changes easy as it usually meant that she had to be put down and she hated that. Hiei's large, crimson eyes flicked over to Kurama for a moment, meeting her amused gaze.

"I thought you said these things were supposed to absorb the odor and mess." He grouched, tossing the diaper in the garbage can in the corner of the room.

:It does, but it can only handle so much at a time. It doesn't take all the fun out of diaper changes.:

"So this is the highlight of parenthood?" Hiei grumbled as he finished cleaning Kidori's bottom with a mildly scented wipe. Once he was finally able to put on the clean diaper, he removed her pale pink outfit, leaving her in nothing but a diaper, Kidori was on her way to a full blown tantrum, her small face growing red with the effort it took to wail as loud as she was. Knowing that skin to skin contact was the best way to calm down a fussy baby, Hiei picked his daughter back up, cradling her warm little body to his bare chest, secretly relishing the skin to skin contact. Once secure in her father's strong arms Kidori sighed sharply causing Hiei to laugh, "I have some gall putting you down don't I?" Kidori sighed again, as if agreeing with her father, her face returning to its natural color and her breathing evening out.

Hiei settled back down on the mattress with his back to the headboard and a pillow in his lap so that he didn't have to arch his back to nurse Kidori. Her previous tantrum completely forgotten, Kidori happily latched on to her father's nipple for her morning breakfast. Kurama laid her head her mate's thigh, nuzzling her cold wet nose into side. Getting the picture, Hiei reached down his free hand to scratch and rub her large silky ears and smirked, amused that she would enjoy her ears being scratched like a lap dog. Kurama didn't care; she arched into his fingertips with a deep, soft sigh.

"So what are we going to do about that fucking goat?" Hiei asked after a few quiet moments.

:Nothing.: Kurama answered much to her mate's surprise. :He is expecting us to overreact and exhaust ourselves. Have no doubt we will take measures to protect ourselves and the kits, but I'm not going to become paranoid, its not fair to my children.:

"What are you planning?"

:I'm not completely sure, however, having trained him myself and then being his top advisor for the past few years I see patterns to Yomi and have come to realize that he is completely predicable. He is biding his time, for what I'm not sure, but somehow he is getting information about us and he wants me to get nervous and make a mistake and I refuse to do so.:

Hiei answered with his usual, "Hn." And left it at that. He wasn't sure whether or not this plan was a good idea, but he had faith in his mate and her years of honed skills, not only that, but she knew Yomi better then all of them put together and if her little plan kept her comfortable and sane, then that was all that mattered. He would be prepared to protect his family when the time came

Once Kidori's eyes started drooping again and her suckling slowed to a stop, Hiei shifted off the bed, "We should get these three up and dressed if you're going to catch everyone before they run out on a fucking goat hunt."

It was not a quick process changing three newborns, especially when one of them despised you the moment you put her down. Once again, when put down Kidori woke up from a sound sleep bellowing like a banshee.

"This is going to get old real quick." Hiei muttered over his daughter's screams, Kurama, looking up from her side of the bed where she was dressing Jiyu in a soft blue one piece speckled with baseballs and bats, chuckled softly.

"I'm sure it will get easier as she gets older."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, finally finished with dressing the ever fussy Kidori, he gathered her back up, cradling her in the crook of his arm and rocking her back to sleep with gentle swaying movements he had seen Kurama use. Kurama watched out of the corner of her eye at the adorable scene Hiei didn't realize he was gifting her with. It seemed that Hiei softened around the edges when he was around their babies, and luckily there were more then enough babies to go around.

"What about him?" Hiei asked, nodding toward the still snoozing Shura. Kurama looked up from dressing Arianbi who, like her younger sister, wasn't too thrilled about it, at her adopted son, when she had left him earlier that morning to nurse Arianbi and Jiyu he had clamped his arms firmly around her pillow and buried his face in it.

"Let him wake up on his own." She replied going back to dressing her eldest daughter. "If he can sleep through these two wailing like banshees then he's obviously more exhausted then he seemed."

Hiei shrugged, it meant little to him what the young goat did. Though Shura seemed infatuated with Kurama and at times seemed to follow her around like a duckling, Hiei's distrustful nature still made him a bit wary of him; something Kurama was dead set on changing. Gathering up their litter, Hiei and Kurama made their way to the kitchen, where everyone else was up and awake. the girls were preparing breakfast while Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai sat at the table making plans about shift of paroling the perimeter of the Genkai's mountain. The moment the vixen entered the doorway, all talking ceased for a split second, then picked right backup s Hiei and Kurama made their way to the table. Instantly Botan relieved Kurama of Arianbi, cradling the kit close to her chest and cooing baby babble words of nonsense as she sat down next to Kuwabara who instantly joined in on the cooing.

"Here's what we were thinking," Genkai started, "Yusuke, Kuwabara and I are going to-"

"No." Kurama interrupted, startling all her friends and gaining their full attention. "We are not going to play into hands anymore. He wants me to be scared enough to whip us into a frenzy and when creatures are scared they get stupid. I refuse to put myself, my kits, and any of you into that sort of situation."

"So what do you plan to do?" Genkai asked, more then a little confused. Last night both Kurama and Shura had been basket cases over their fear of Yomi and now it seemed that, suddenly, Kurama was back to her calm, cool, collected old self; after almost a full year of being a moody, weepy, and pregnant. It was a refreshing change.

"Two weeks from now I am going to put in place a security system, one that has never let me down before and one just like it still protects my den. Where I will be taking the kits in a few months when they are old enough to travel safely. My plants are not only in-penetrateable; they will relay all information of wandering demons that happen to come within its boundaries and upon my command will destroy them. If," she said after a sort pause, "they need be. Of course, none of you need to worry yourself about these plants, they know you are to come and go as you please."

"How kind of you." Genkai snorted. "Permitting me to grace the presence of your plants, which are surrounding my home."

Kurama sent her a smug smile back and placed Jiyu in the old physic's age withered arms. "Don't think of it that way Master Genkai. I'm simply protecting the only grandmother my kits have."

"Are you sure about this, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Yomi is bluffing. I know this because I have trained him, maybe not formally but, when I was his second in command I realized just how similar his plans and actions were to my own, once upon a time. He is planning something and if we play into his bluff it will only put us and my kits into further danger. The best thing to do is stay calm, which may be the last thing he would suspect."

"May be the last thing?" Kuwabara spoke up. "What if you're wrong?"

Kurama shrugged. "I won't know that until the time comes, but I can guarantee you that Yomi knows nothing of my plant system, no one save yourselves and one other who died many years ago knows of it. So consider yourselves special."

"I suppose it just goes to show," Botan chirped, "That you are your own worse enemy!"

Kurama nodded, her eyes and posture showing nothing but confidence. Hiei knew that Kurama was much more nervous then she put on, but, much like Genkai, he enjoyed seeing his mate going back to act like her normal self. This fight with that fucking goat was far from over, but for right now with the kits as venerable as they were being newly born, the plants seemed the best they could do with out killing themselves; plus, they still had to find out how Yomi was gathering information about them and the kits.

"Some one should go check on the doctor." He said, looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "It's possible that he might be the leak, knowingly or unknowingly. He left yesterday morning and is the only one other then us who knows all of the kits names. The two of you should go investigate him and those he works with. Just in case."

Both boys nodded promising to go just as soon as they finished their breakfast. Kurama was famished, feeding three kits every three or four hours, even with Hiei's help, was very draining and used up many calories. The vixen was hopeful that those pesky pounds she had gained during her pregnancy weren't going to stick around for long. But that didn't stop her from filling her plate.

Once breakfast was over and her stomach full, Kurama found herself growing drowsy again and excused herself so that she could go back to her bedroom and lay down until her breasts were needed for a hungry kit. She retrieved Jiyu from Genkai, not wanting her tiny son to leave her sight just yet, leaving Kidori and Arianbi to Hiei and the girls to take care of for the time being. Shura was still fast asleep cuddled to Kurama's pillow. The vixen settled Jiyu down inbetween two body pillows on the other side of the bed then resumed her previous position, gathering Shura in her arms and burying her nose in his soft black hair. She was still scared to death for Shura and her newborns, but she was through with letting her fear and that fucking goat get the best of her, she was Youko for god's sake and its about time she start acting like it. With that thought on her mind, Kurama closed her eyes and fell contently asleep.

:::TADA! I have finally found time to finish this chapter! Woot, this was the second half of the chapter that was destroyed a few months ago and I know the story is going a bit slow but I promise will pick up in the next chapter! So throw me review please and let me know what you think! You guys mean the world to me and truthfully if you didn't give my such good feed back I probably would have given up on this fic long ago! I love you guys don't give up on me cause I am still alive and this fic will go on. Enough fo my rambling. Later!


	22. Birthday Wishes, SURPRISE!

-1FINALLY IM BACK! All disclaimers apply, I only own the kits lol. Enjoy!

Time goes on as it always must, before anyone could blink, it seemed, three months had past transforming Kurama's tiny, drowsy, misty eyed infants into chubby bundles of cooing , playful, perfect in every way babies. It had been a busy three months for Kurama, Hiei and their growing family. The kits were growing in leaps and bounds what were once tiny, sleek furred infant kits were now round little fuzz balls, wobbling around on stubby, chubby legs. Once Arianbi and Jiyu's eyes had opened and they started crawling about on their strengthening legs it was clear to see that they preferred their new freedom sometimes spending full days in their beast forms wobbling about exploring everything they possibly could. Kurama spends most of her day following them about the temple and outside on nice says, darting around keeping her curious kits out of trouble. The kits do have a playpen with toys, blankets and stuffed animals, Kidori, however, never spends more then a few minutes in there even with her brother and sister to keep her company. Jiyu and Arianbi adore their playpen, they will willingly spend hours in side it's padded walls, even more so when Kurama joins them for a bit of wrestling, which she does every so often. Usually when the kits are occupied in their playpen is when Kurama catches a quick cat nap.

Arianbi was the first to have her eyes noticeably start changing. Kurama and Hiei noted the change immediately as did Shura, Genkai and Yukina, which wasn't surprising since everyone else in their little rat pack family had their own lives to return to. They would all return on the weekends to spend time with each other, mainly the kits to give Kurama and Hiei a bit of time to relax, even with Shura, Genkai and Yukina around every day to help out, it made life with triplets much easier when the activity of all their aunts and uncles kept all three kits entertained. Everyone left a grayish blue eyed baby to have a intense, royal purple gaze greet their return. Along with her eyes, Ari-chan's personality started shining through as the kits started staying awake longer and longer through out the day. The eldest kit turned out to be a quiet, observant baby, only crying or fussing when she was denied something she wanted. She would brighten when held, cooing and smiling at anyone giving her the slightest bit of attention, yet didn't demand it constantly.

Jiyu on the other hand wanted no on except Kurama. He would tolerate being held by everyone and would smile and coo as much as his older sister but, when it came right down to it he was happiest in his mother's arms. Hiei had given up trying to nurse him because his choosy son would have none of it and the Jaganshi knew that secretly Kurama enjoyed it. It was no secret that she watched Jiyu like a hawk when he was out of her arms still worrying greatly over her tiny runt, who wasn't so tiny any more. After Narumi's last visit, he reviled that Jiyu was an inch longer and three ounces heavier then both his sisters. Just like Arianbi, Jiyu's eyes changed gradually to his parents and quite suddenly to everyone else. They brightened until they settled at a piercing golden hue. Kurama couldn't have been more proud.

Now Kidori was proving to be a bit slower the develop then her foxy siblings. Her eyes were taking a longer time to change, leaving Kurama to guess that they would be blue or perhaps a lighter shade of purple. She hadn't started to babble or follow objects with her eyes as well as her siblings nor had she perfected rolling from her back to her round tummy. The same tummy that, due to its being very ticklish, was targeted with kisses, tickles and raspberries by everyone including her father, although only Kurama ever caught him at it once or twice when he thought she wasn't looking. This kit, as everyone still referred to her even though she had no fox form to speak of, turned out to be the social butterfly of the litter wanting to be held and in the center of the action constantly! It didn't matter who it was holding her it only mattered that it was constant. Hiei was usually the one on 'Dori-chan duity' for her sibling enjoyed the freedom of their new stubby legs and it was much easier for their mother to follow after them in her own fox form. This gave Hiei time to develop more of a 'milk bond' with his middle child. In short Kidori was the picture of a daddy's girl.

Now in the middle of the summer, the days tended to be rather hot. Today was overcast with clouds that promised a summer shower later in the night. The storm was a mild one, with nothing more than a steady downpour for a few hours and no thunder or lightning. Something Kurama was very thankful fur. Jiyu still couldn't sleep through storms like his sisters could. The only way Kurama found to sooth her runt's fears was to let him nurse all night, which usually meant some very sore nipples for his mother the next morning. Kurama was using the overcast day and the cool breeze it brought with it to her advantage. She, Arianbi and Jiyu were all out hanging laundry, up until now, Yukina usually took care of all the laundry. After all the complications of her pregnancies and then having three newborns to care for, Kurama didn't have the time or energy to do any of the chores around the temple. Yukina, who stepped up to doing most of the chores as she always did, had left to spend the week with her Kuwabara. She was reluctant to do so, but with some persuasion from not only Kurama and Hiei, but Shura and Genkai as well, Yukina agreed to take the week off. Shura was originally going to hang the laundry, having helped Kurama wash it all morning while Hiei, who, other than diaper changes, never participated in chores, watched all three of the kits. After a break to nurse Jiyu and Arianbi around lunch time, Kurama suggested that Shura run off and have some fun with Puu before dinner. Shura was always very helpful when it came to the kits and never complained about helping out with the kits and the chores around the house with Yukina. Yet, as with most children, Kurama's adopted son didn't need much encouragement, nor did he put up much of a fight in taking the afternoon off to play with his pet, or a playful Spirit Beast.

After Shura left, Kurama got to work at the laundry as Hiei and all the kits took an after lunch nap. By the time the Jiyu woke up whining for his mother, Kurama only had one basket left to hang. With all of the kits up now and ready to play, Kurama decided to recruit them in helping her hang the last of the laundry. In truth, she was doing all the work while the kits tumbled in the grass at her feet. Kurama stopped her chore to watch her children when Jiyu started snarling. Ari-chan had her little brother pinned to the ground by and seemed to enjoy her brother's frustrated whimpers and high pitched snarling. Just as the vixen was about to intervene and join in their game, Ari-chan caught sight of something else. Her little brother totally forgotten, the dark little kit bumbled off after a little pink flower. Confused Kurama looked about, the flower both her kits were now chasing after was a cherry blossom. Yet, Kurama knew for a fact that there were none of those trees in any of the land surrounding Genkai's temple.

"Now just what wind did you ride in on?" Kurama asked the flower. Had she touched it, she could have found the flowers memory, broken bits and pieces of the dying flower's ki that would give the vixen, or any Kitsune for that matter, a general idea of where any particular of where the flower had come from. If Arianbi hadn't already pounced on the small pink blossom and started maiming its soft petals, Kurama would have done just that. Seeing that blossom made Kurama think of the cherry blossom tree that was in the front yard of the house. That tree Kurama knew like the back of her hand, it was too late in the summer for that particular tree to have its flowers, right about now it would have rich green leaves that Shiori always compared her son's sharp green eyes.

As it usually does, Kurama's smile saddened a bit when she thought about her mother. Something she had been doing frequently lately as Shiori's birthday approached. This would be the second year in a row that she had missed her mother's birthday as the previous year Yomi had already succeeded in capturing Kurama, in truth Kurama hadn't realized that he had missed her birthday until some time later. Shiori had contacted Yusuke and Kuwabara desperately trying to find out why she hadn't heard from her some for some time, it was so unlike him to miss her birthday. Her worried calls were enough to send Yusuke to his realm of the Makai in search of answers, who was also beginning to wonder about his AWOL friend.

Kurama had been racking her brain trying to figure out the best gift to give her mother to make up for being 'away' for the past year and a half. She already had half a dozen gifts arranged to be delivered on her birthday, yet the vixen still wanted something that her mother would really adore. The lie she had been feeding her mother was getting rougher and rougher with each phone call Kurama made. Kurama missed her mother desperately and wanted nothing more than to go spend an afternoon with her. Kurama had thought of binding her breasts to make a short visits with her mother. With her bust size, however, it was impossible. Not only that but with her breasts nursing three babies multiple times during the day binding her breast would be unbearable.

_Shiori would have adored meeting the kits_. Kurama thought to herself sadly. That too was impossible, Kurama would have to cover the kit's ears and not only would Arianbi and Jiyu fuss as their ears grew uncomfortable and Shiori would never leave any sort of hat or bandana on a baby's head for long. It didn't seem like Kurama would be seeing her mother any time soon.

When a small bump at her ankle brought Kurama out of her thoughts, the vixen realized that Jiyu had left his older sister in the hunt of the cherry blossom and had been trying to get her attention.

"I'll bet you're getting hungry again, aren't you?" Kurama asked her tiny, silver kit. Jiyu's tongue lolled out of his mouth in a happy foxy grin that charmed the pants off of anyone who was lucky enough to see it. Reaching out to pick up her son, Kurama was surprised when the silver kit backed away from her hands. Bowing down low, Jiyu stuck his rear high in the air waiving his rear and his tail back and forth, inviting his mother to play. Kurama chuckled softly as the kit's rear swayed from side to side as Jiyu churred and yipped, encouraging the vixen to join him. With out a thought of the last of the laundry Kurama shifted to her own beast form, lifting her rear high in the air as well in a kit-like gesture Kurama's five tails fanned down her back like a silken cape. Jiyu gave a playful growl and nipped at one of his mother's tail. Kurama retaliated by buffeting Jiyu with her nose and rolling him over as his sister had earlier and started licking his round tummy. Squirming away, the silver kit bumbled off on his wobbly legs changing the game from wrestling to tag. Soon, Arianbi joined in the game which quickly turned into 'lets get Mommy's tails!'. Kurama was trotting slowly in front of the kits trailing her tails along behind her while the two kits tried time and again to catch up and nab a tail.

"I thought you sent me out to play." Shura laughed from across the yard where he and Puu had just arrived from their afternoon adventure. Instantly forgotten by the kits, Kurama chuckled softly and followed as the pair as they made a b-line for their older brother. Shifting her forms again, Kurama smiled as Shura knelt down to gather her baby brother and sister into his slender arms.

"I guess it was just too nice a day to pass up such fun." Kurama replied, placing a kiss on the scar covering Shura's forehead and noting his wet hair. "I take it you went swimming?"

"Fishing!" Shura beamed. "We caught a whole bunch, too! I thought we could have fish for dinner, that is if Puu hasn't eaten them all yet."

"Well, he is a part of Yusuke, so we had better go make sure he doesn't do just that. Just let me hang the last of this laundry. Would you mind keeping the kit occupied?"

Shura smiled and shook his head, sending droplets of water flying in all directions. His soft raven black hair was growing in wonderfully after the attack from his father. He knelt on the ground and placed Jiyu and Arianbi in front of hum, he grabbed a small yellow flower and started pulling it across the ground for the kits to chase. Kurama finished her chore quickly and gathered the basket of the last load of dried clothes that needed to be folded. That would have to wait until dinner was over as it was getting late and now she had fish to clean and gut. How Yukina got all of this done every day was a mystery, but then, Yukina wasn't actually taking care of triplets, yet, judging on how much both Yukina and Kuwabara simply adored the kits Kurama was willing to bet that it wouldn't take long after their wedding for them to start a family of their own.

"Lets go get dinner started." Holding her free arm out to Jiyu, Kurama fed him a bit of her ki prompting him to shift to his humanoid form. With a baby on one hip and a laundry basket on the other and two more children at her side, Kurama made her way to the coolness of the temple to get dinner started.

"Koi," Kurama murmured softly, hating to break the glorious silence they shared. It had been a bit of a fluke, a rare gift of silence relatively early in the night. All three of the kits were fed and now asleep, laid together on the bed. Kidori surprised her parents greatly by not waking the instant she was placed on the mattress without either of her parents there to hold her. Not about to question their few moments of peace, Kurama tugged her mate's hand and led him into the bathroom. Neither of them had much energy after a full day of three infants, instead of partaking in the activities they haven't shared in over a year, the two demons ended up cuddled in a bath of hot water. Kurama was beginning to get uncomfortable in the added temperature of the weather, the water and Hiei's body that she held loosely in her arms. Hiei on the other hand, being a fire demon, was completely content prompting the vixen to stay put for a little longer.

"Hn?" Hiei grunted just as softly.

"Would you do me a favor and visit my mother on her birthday? She asks about you often and would love to see you."

Hiei looked over his shoulder at his mate. He did enjoy Shiroi's company on occasion, mainly when Kurama had talked the ornery fire demon into having a home cooked dinner. Shiori, like her son, was instantly drawn to Hiei, she asked questions at times but never anything too personal and she seemed to somehow unconsciously know when to give the slight demon his space which, after more and more dinners, because less frequent. After Mukuro took interest in Hiei, however Hiei had returned to the Makai, the dinners had come to a complete stop.

"Just Shiori?" Hiei asked, letting his mate know he was considering it.

"No," She answered. "My stepfather and brother will be there also."

"And you want me to go alone?" Kurama could tell that Hiei was about to decline, he may have said yes if it was just Shiori and himself, but never would he be with a trio of unfamiliar ningins with out at least Kurama there.

"Oh course not." Kurama reassured her mate. "I was hoping you would take Kidori with you to meet her grandmother."

"And just what would you like me to tell her about a three month old baby that I simply appear with out of nowhere?"

"Mother has always thought of you as a son, Hiei. Meeting Kidori will be the most wonderful present. You can simply tell her that you have a female companion that got pregnant."

Hiei turned back around and leaned his head back against Kurama's chest. He was close to cracking, for Kurama's sake he was even considering it. With the baby there all of their attention would be turned to her. . .yet. . .

"What if I get Yusuke and Kuwabara to go with you?" Kurama bargained.

"Fine." Hiei grunted. "I'll take Kidori if they go too."

"Thank you love." Kurama placed a kiss on the top of Hiei's head.

"Hn."

"Yes Mother, I wish I could be there for your birthday also." After three days of careful arrangements, Kurama had gotten her entire plan together. She had been on the phone with her mother for the past ten minutes. Theses were the only time that Kurama ever changed back into her ningen form, as none of her children could understand that their mother had two different forms. When she had shifted to Shuichi's redheaded body, her voice became much more high and feminine then it had been before. Time and again Kurama had to assure her mother that it was merely a bad connection and today had been no different.

:Shouldn't you be getting to bed, Shuichi-dear? Its so late where you are and knowing you, you probably have work first thing in the morning."

"Actually your birthday gifts should be arriving shortly." Kurama explained. "I want to hear your reaction to them."

:You timed the delivery? Oh that's sweet, Shuichi. I'm sure whatever it was you picked out will be perfect. You always did know my tastes better then most."

There was a muffled knock in the background followed by the voice of Shuichi answering it.

:HAPPY BIRTHDAY!: Boomed over the phone as Yusuke and Kuwabara both carrying presents and huge bouquets of roses wrapped Shiori in a hug and kissed her cheeks.

:Oh My!: Shiori laughed, delighted. :Kisses from such handsome men on my birthday! Careful no or my husband will get jealous."

:We don't mind." Yusuke laughed. "We'll give his kisses, too!"

Kurama beamed at the delight in her mother's voice, yet she knew that the best gift was yet to come. She knew that it had come when the phone suddenly went silent. Faintly Kurama heard Hiei wishing Shiori a happy birthday followed by a baby's coo. Kurama could almost picture Shiori accepting Kidori into her arms for the first time.

:Goodness, who is this?:

:This is my daughter, Kidori.: Hiei answered. Kurama was glad that he had answered and not left Yusuke or Kuwabara to do all the talking. :Shuichi told me you could use a 'baby fix' for your birthday. Consider her your first grandchild."

:She's just precious!: Shiori gushed. :Shuichi! Shame on you for not telling me sooner that I'm finally a grandmother.:

Even though Kurama knew that the reprimand was given jokingly, it still pierced her heart like a dagger. The vixen was thankful that Shiori had become caught up in the excitement of having guests and meeting Kidori and hadn't expected an answer. Kruama couldn't have answered around the lump that had formed in her throat.

:Kidori, you look just like my Shuichi did when he was your age.: Shiori told her granddaughter, giving her tiny nose a tap. Kidori squealed happily.

:Dear, you say that about every baby you come across.: Kurama's stepfather chuckled.

:Oh shush!: Shiori laughed along with everyone else. :You boys get comfortable while I put on some tea. Now, now!: Shiori insisted when her husband tried to stop her. :I know it's my birthday I can still put on some tea for my guests. Besides, it will give me a moment to properly say good night to Shuichi.:

:Gah!: Kidori squawked. Apparently Shiori had tried to either hand her back to Hiei or tired to put her down.

:Oh you want to come too, precious? Okay then dear.: After a long moment, Shiori spoke again. Her voice was hushed even though Kurama could tell by the lack of background noise that she was in the kitchen. :Shuichi, I have kept my mouth shut until now, but I wish you would tell me what is really going on.:

"Mother, I-"

:No, dear, let me finish. It's been over a year since I've seen you. Your voice is completely different and please don't say that it the connection. Your father traveled quite frequently with his job before you were born, as does your stepfather on occasion and I do as well from time to time. I may not be as smart as you but I'm certainly not that gullible. Shuichi I love you with all my heart. I hope that one day you will be able to trust me with all that has been going on in you life that you seem to think needs kept from me. :

When her words met silence Shiori brightened, this was her birthday after all. :Thank you for the wonderful presents dear. I'm so glad to have met Kidori-chan. I love you dear.:

"I love you, too, Mother."

:Goodnight, Son.:

"Goodnight mother."

It had been a nice afternoon visiting with Shiori. When Kidori started getting fussy to be fed Hiei used it as an excuse for all of them to leave. There was no way he was going to start nursing Kidori in front of Kurama's ningen family. He knew that ningen males couldn't get pregnant nor could they nurse their children. Once in the car that Kurama insisted Kidori travel in, Hiei waited until they were out of the city before allowing the fussing Kidori to nurse. Everything had been silent for the most part, something Hiei was extremely grateful for. He was already anticipating returning to an upset mate. Apparently Yusuke had the same feeling because when they were almost back to the temple he turned around in his seat to face Hiei who had stretched out in the back seat with the now sleeping Kidori on his chest.

"Kurama is going to be a mess, isn't she?"

"You heard what her mother said." Hiei replied and left it at that.

"Wait," Kuwabara spoke up. "What did I miss."

"Shiori knows something up and gave Kurama a bit of a guilt trip when she took Kidori into the kitchen to put on the tea."

"Not having Kurama around for over a year is really getting to her. Its getting to Kurama too."

"Kurama can get over it." Hiei spoke up. "Just as long as she focuses on the kits. She'll miss her but that's inevitable and it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Don't count on Kurama taking it that way." Kuwabara said, slowing the car to a stop.

"Trust me. I'm not." Hiei answered.

Upon entering the temple the small group was greeted by Shura who was on the floor in the living room playing with Arianbi.

"Where's your mother?" Hiei asked.

Shura nodded to the hall where their bedrooms were. "She hasn't come out since she got off the phone with her mother. Jiyu's with her, too."

Hiei nodded his thanks curtly. He then handed Kidori off to Kuwabara and told Yusuke to put on some tea, Kurama was going to need it. Just as he was about to go hunt down his mate, her heard a door squeak open. Kurama appeared in her vixen form carrying Jiyu by the scruff of his neck down the hall. She flicked a silver ear in greeting to the returning group and deposited Jiyu next to his sister in front of Shura then faced the group who still hadn't made a move out of the doorway.

:How did it go?: She asked, her mental touch devoid of any emotion.

"Both Kidori and Shiori had a great time." Yusuke answered first, claiming the recliner. His gesture seemed to break the ice, both Hiei and Kuwabara followed his example and found themselves a seat. "How are you holding up?"

:Fine, I suppose. I shouldn't have taken my mother's intelligence for granted.:

"You weren't." A sudden voice answered from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Genkai make a sudden appearance. "You were preoccupied. Now that the subject is out in the open, you should think it though more carefully. You can't go on like this forever, its not fair to either of you."

Kurama nodded her sleek head once. :I don't want to loose her. If I ever return to my proper gender I always thought I could at least visit her from time to time. I don't know how to handle this.:

"Why not tell her the truth?" Yusuke asked.

:That I'm a demon? I don't think that will go over well.:

"Tell her your female. You told me a long time ago that you thought she figured you were gay because the only one coming over to the house was Hiei. Tell her you had a sex change and didn't know how to tell her. It's the truth, just selected truth."

"Sometime Urameshi perfected at a young age." Kuwabara quipped sending a ripple of laughter through the room.

:Its worth considering.: Kurama whispered.

A couple days later and Kurama was still more or less brooding. The vixen kept herself busy all day with either her children or with chores. When ever Hiei or Genkai would try to approach the subject Kurama dodged talking about it. After the first day both of them stopped trying. The only one who could really get her to talk was Shura, but the young goat wasn't about to pry and break his luck. He had taken it upon himself to cheer his mother up as much as possible.

By the morning of the third day Hiei was getting completely fed up. He could easily tell that his mate wasn't getting as much sleep as she should and with the ever present threat of Yomi looming over their heads, Kurama didn't need to keep getting herself worked up like this. Something was going to have to be done. So, in his own special way Hiei handled the situation. Before any of the kits awoke Hiei approached his mate, actually he cornered her in the bathroom when she tried to grab a bath while everyone was still asleep.

"Kurama, this has to stop before it gets any worse."

"Hiei, I'm depressed. Not hysterical."

"Then make sure you don't get any more 'depressed'."

"What? Am I not allowed to have emotions now?"

"If this gets much worse Kurama don't think I won't take the kits as far from you as possible. I won't let them stay in danger because of your foolish emotions over a ningen woman, mother or not the kits will be safe."

With that Hiei turned on his heel and left. Kurama sat stunned. She didn't know wither to be angered, insulted or amused. Clearly this was her mate's way of telling Kurama that he was worried. Worried or annoyed Kurama couldn't really tell. It was the weekend now and the whole crew was due to arrive around lunch time. Kurama would have to have a conversation with Hiei just as soon as the kits were occupied by their uncles and aunts long enough for Kurama and Hiei to sneak off and talk this through. With a deep yawn Kurama stretched her long arms over her head before sinking into the hot water of the tub.

Kurama awoke, slowly coming out of a groggy darkness. Lifting her head, the vixen looked around to room; her movements gaining the attention of the other occupant in the room. Yusuke was sitting in a chair with this feet propped up on the foot of the bed thumbing through a magazine with little interest. Once she started shifting and sitting up the young demon gave her a smile.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, although I fail to see why I needed a body guard to do so."

Yusuke nodded to the other side of the bed. "Those two weren't doing much of a job once they fell asleep too."

Kurama followed Yusuke's gaze Kurama saw Shura and Arianbi curled together on the other side of the bed. The vixen also noticed that it was close to dusk.

"I've been asleep all day." Kurama explained softly, not really believing it. Hiei was going to pissed.

"Try all weekend."

Kurama eyed Yusuke clearly unamused. Yusuke didn't answer her look, he simply reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. flipping it open, Yusuke showed Kurama the screen. It was either Sunday evening or her friend went a long way to play a prank on her.

"How do you feel?" Yusuke asked, something in the tone of his voice put the vixen on edge.

"Fine, why."

"Your kinda missing. . .your . . . Your double Ds went AWOL." He spit out.

"Yusuke," Kurama sighed. "I do not have double d-" Kurama looked down and for the first time in a year saw her lap instead of breasts or a swollen abdomen. Lifting the blanket Kurama was greeted with a familiar bulge beneath the fabric of the loose pajama pants someone had put him in.

"I've changed back."

Long time no see huh? I hope this chapter made up for that! OOO that plot thickens! How does everyone like it?? Review for me thanks!


	23. When Kits Attack!

Warnings : uncomfortable flash back, mentions of rape. Thank you all for waiting patiently for me to get back into the swing of writing! I hope you continue to enjoy the last few installments of this fic! There are only a few more chapters to go before the ending and I hope it lives up to everyone expectations! Be ready for some surprises!

"I've changed back." Kurama repeated, not really believing it.

"Yea," Yusuke smiled. "How bout that? Although Hiei didn't want to admit it, you scared the shit out of him. He found you in the tub, where you fell asleep, and brought you back here. When he came back in you were doubled over and moaning, yet wouldn't wake up. Shura calmed him down a bit when he said this happened the last time you changed over. He said that Yomi was afraid that he killed you.

"He almost did." Kurama answered.

"You were awake for the last one right? Shura said that the spell eventually will put you in a trance."

"Eventually being the operative word." Kurama agreed with a shudder. "It was the single most painful experience of my life. I'd rather birth a pachyderm than go through that conscious. The first time, incase Shura hasn't indulged you; I hadn't been in the best of health. I had been refusing food and from what I had been told I was completely anemic. That time I was out for six days I believe."

Yusuke nodded. "Shura did tell us about that. He said that once you woke up Yomi forced a tube down your throat and force fed you."

"I bet he didn't tell you that I was strapped to the bed for that."

Yusuke gawked, his eyes bugging out of his head. Kurama snorted his amusement and continued. "He really hadn't needed to. I was so weak that I couldn't put up much of a fight."

!#$%^&*()

_Kurama groaned inwardly when the door knob started turning. Yomi entered, his eyebrows rose in surprise to find his prisoner sitting up on her bed. _

_"My, my." He half gasped, "Are we feeling better my little vixen?"_

_Kurama could feel a growl well up in her throat yet successfully kept it at bay. Yomi had proven that he didn't need provoked to deal out drastic punishment._

_"It would appear so." She answered evenly._

_"I do hope you're hungry." He snapped his fingers and three servants and two guards entered. Yomi knew that he didn't need the numbers or excess force to control his captive pet but he felt the point still needed to be proven._

_"Yomi, I can assure you that this is highly unnecessary."_

_"I'm afraid I don't agree." The goat purred. "I still have a point to prove."_

_"More of a point than this?" Kurama snapped, her growl threatening to break loose, gesturing her newly acquired anatomy that she refused to look at._

_Yomi simply smiled._

_"Are you going to lie back or do you still needing some more persuasion?"_

_The vixen sucked in a deep breath, steeling her for the procedure to come. The servant who had control of the long, slender tube, Kurama found, puts on a show for his master. His hands were rough as they tied Kurama's wrists down and shoved her head back. Yet when inserting the tube, the hands were gentle and their form perfect, he proved to be quick and efficient. By the time Kurama gagged, her eyes watering unintentionally, she was being ordered to exhale. Turning her head away she coughed, not wanting to meet anyone eyes as she waited to be untied._

_"Leave us!" Yomi snapped. Instantly they were alone in the room. Refusing to look at her captor, Kurama stared at the skin of her arm that was pulled back above her head. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Yomi was blind, his attention was focused solely on her, every sense studying her entire being._

_The bed shifted as Yomi sat next to the bound vixen. He hadn't touched her since he changed her gender and she wasn't too thrilled that he wanted to start it up again. A warning growl, high and soft, rumbled in her throat as large, calloused hands pushed up her barely there shirt and stroked her stomach._

_"Oh come now," Yomi chuckled as she tugged on the restraints. The growl deepening and her struggles strengthened. Kurama didn't want Yomi to know that this female body terrified her. His heavy body moved on top of her as he shoved her weakened, malnourished body down to the bed successfully restraining her struggling further. Desperately trying to ignore the hands groping the new contours of her body the vixen tried to think of something, anything other than what was happening. Usually, Yomi wanted an active partner; today he just wanted her warm flesh. _

_She tried to be positive after he had exhausted every possible escape route he could possibly think of he started realizing that it wouldn't be long before his friends started wondering where he had gotten to. They all know that he had gone to advise Yomi. When he didn't show back up for work they would probably get a hold of his mother, who was already worried no doubt._

_Kurama was jolted out of her thoughts when Yomi ripped the clothing from her body. He completely shredded the garments in the process and kept her hands and legs bound to the bed. Biting her lip, the vixen tried to keep silent as her new body responded to Yomi's questing, raping fingers. This body was just as new and sensitive as it was scary._

_"Who would have thought," Yomi whispered, his hot breath against her cheek. "I would be able to take the virginity of the infamous Youko Kurama. Tell me pet, to whom did you give your human virginity to?"_

_The vixen felt a deep pang in her gut as she always did when she thought of her lover. She had given her human virginity to Hiei. Not because of any mushy loveydovey nonsense but because he was attracted to the short, ornery demon, his mother was lying in what the doctors warned her son to be her death bed and he needed an escape. Kurama had never expected to find Hiei to be quite so unsure of himself in bed, at least in bedding the infamous thief who was little more than a ningen child in his reborn form. It started out choppy but they soon found their nitch. They had remained together for the duration of Hiei's parole, through tournaments and cases with Yusuke. By the time they returned to the Makai, Hiei assured his lover that he was uninterested in the 'greener pastures' to be found. The fox had been happy to hear that because he had thoughts of making the ornery little fire demon his mate. Although they had grown more than just a little attached to each other, Hiei had made it clear that he was not attracted to females at all and for very specific reasons. There was no doubt that Hiei would reconsider their relationship after finding out . . . _

_Yomi slammed his hips forward startling the vixen out of her thoughts. The pain of his penetration tore an involuntary cry out of the bound vixen._

!#$%^&*()

Awakening from the trance of his memory, Kurama blinked at Yusuke who was giving him an odd, concerned look. The young demon must have been asking a question. Kurama's golden eyes trailed back to where his oldest children were sleeping. Shura was curled in a fetal position with one arm hanging over but not laying on Arianbi who was lying on her stomach, her tiny hands fisted on either side of her head. True, Yomi had put him through hell. He was beaten repeatedly, raped nightly and almost killed but taking one look at his children made it all worth it.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but how has it been around here?"

"Oh just peachy." Yusuke answered in a not at all convincing tone. "As you probably guessed, Jiyu has been completely miserable. He went on his own hunger strike for all of Saturday and started crying all the time. The girls started feeding off of his grouchiness, too. Kidori especially when Hiei ran dry."

"Feeding three kits, I'm not surprised."

"Yea, it's a good think you stocked up when you were over producing. It was Kuwabara, actually, who was able to get her to take the bottle. Hiei was too tense and frustrated with himself that he couldn't keep up with his babies. Shura was the same, he tried best as possible to help and did a lot. Hiei probably would have gone bonkers without that little goat. But around Hiei, Shura gets as nervous as a kicked dog. Kuwa ended up taking Kidori and shutting himself in his bedroom until she settled and eventually got her to take the bottle."

"Inari bless that man." Kruama sighed.

"Oh trust me; we all said the same thing a couple times. Kidori would only take the bottle from him, Hiei or Shura after that."

Both demons turned, surprised when the door opened and Hiei stepped into the room with Jiyu against his shoulder. When Kurama opened his mouth to greet his mate, the short demon hissed at the fox to shush.

"If he knows you're awake, he will throw a fit and he needs changed."

At the sound of Hiei's voice, Shura finally stirred. Yusuke gave Kurama a wink and silently left the room, taking the chair with him. Pushing himself up with one hand the young goat rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the other. Once his sleepy eyes landed on Kurama he perked up. The fox pressed a finger to his lips and nodded over to where Hiei was changing Jiyu and opened his arms, Shura smiled widely and shifted his baby sister closer to the middle of the bed and happily crawled into Kurama's lap. Hugging his son tight, Kurama buried his nose in Shura's soft black hair.

"Yusuke tells me you've been a terrific help." Kurama whispered softly. Shura beamed, ecstatic his 'mother', now father, alive and well.

From the floor Jiyu started fussing, now fully awake from his short nap. Once he realized that his father's gentle hands changing him he started crying. Hiei bit back a groan, "If you would just wait two seconds. . ." he sighed.

Putting his lips close to Shura's ear, Kurama whispered, "You've earned a reprieve. Why don't you go relax with Puu or watch some television before dinner?" Shura nodded, glad to have a few minutes to himself after the weekend from hell, he slid off the bed and out the door with out a sound.

Frowning in symphony for his upset son, Kruama watched as his wailing woke up his older sister. Level headed as always, Arianbi awoke instantly to her brother's cry, scrunching her eyes and rubbing at her eyes as babies would while waking. Yet when fully awake, the dark haired kit seemed content to suck on her tiny fist, not at all bothered by Jiyu's bawling.

Kurama brushed his fingertips lightly over Ari-chan's head, smoothing her silky, baby soft peach fuzz. Twisting as best her clumsy, underdeveloped body could, Ari craned her neck to see who was stroking her head. Arching her back in an almost cat like gesture Arianbi struggled and suddenly succeed in rolling over on to her round tummy.

"Your getting so much better, Ari-chan." Kurama told his daughter. Hiei, the fox had noticed, hadn't bothered dressing his son after changing him. The wailing kit had calmed a bit, yet was still clearly miserable.

"I hope to the gods that you are still lactating." Hiei muttered, approaching the side of the bed. Quickly stripping his own loose shirt, Kurama accepted Jiyu into his arms, cradling his warm little body close to his heart and shearing his warmth and its soothing beat. The silver kit still continued to cry and fuss. Although he was starting to allow himself to be soothed by his father's soft coos and churrs. After a while when Jiyu settled he stared at his father with such disbelief that Kurama had to chuckle.

"I assure you. I am awake, my darling." The fox kissed his son's red, tear slicked cheeks. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, precious. But, if you can calm down for me, I'll let you nurse. Your Yusuke-jichan tells me that you haven't been eating much."

Jiyu visibly calmed as his father's voice soothed and droned softly. Soon, his piercing golden eyes started drooping. Only then did Kurama shift his kit onto his side, instantly Jiyu's tiny mouth opened wide to latch on to his father's greatly diminished teat. Jiyu didn't seem to notice or mind, the tiny kit was simply elated to have his 'mother' back. Having exhausted himself being miserable and fussing for the past two days it was no surprise to Kurama that Jiyu was out like a light in only a few minutes.

All the while Kurama was calming down their son, Hiei set to work changing Arianbi. Feeling guilty about the past few days, Hiei spent a few minutes playing with his oldest daughter. Deciding he didn't like the pastel pink dress Shura had dressed he kit in his morning, Hiei pulled the garment over Arianbi's large, round head and tossed it into the corner. He then lightly tickled the round tummy he bared, gaining squeals of delight. A tiny, perfectly sculpted foot waved in the air, Hiei caught the chubby limb and ran a soft thumb pad over the ticklish sole.

"Thank you for being sane." He praised his oldest daughter, kissing her round forehead. Arianbi smiled as if she could understand what her father was saying. In reality the kit was relaxed because, like a huge sigh through out the whole temple, the tense stress evaporated the moment everyone realized that Kurama had woken up with no ill effects to the gender swap.

Anxious to reassure Kidori that things were back to normal, Hiei gathered Arianbi into his strong arms and cuddled her against his chest as he turned to leave the room. After he rounded the bed Kurama called out, "Hey!" softly and motioned him to come closer with the curl of a single clawed finger. Hiei obeyed, approaching his mate. The moment he was close the fox grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up onto the bed. In a blink Hiei found himself straddling his mate's long legs. Arianbi churred at the sudden rush of air and slight bounce this action caused.

:She's going to be a fearless handful.: Hiei thought affectionately.

Careful not to crush Jiyu and Arianbi sandwiched between them, Kurama's free hand grasped Hiei's chin and gently pulled him forward. Their lips met, softly at first then with a firmer insistence. A long, strong arm wrapped around Hiei's slender waist and hugged him tightly. Their eyes were tightly shut as a firm tongue came into play. They danced together slowly, touch conveying their excitement and relief that things were on their way to getting back to normal. Hiei moaned softly, enjoying this moment immensely. His mate answered with a content churr. To both their surprise, a smaller almost drunken sounding churr came from between them.

"It would appear our son concurs." Kurama chuckled softly as the pulled apart, smiling down at their son. In his lap, Hiei 'Hn' in agreement and stroked Jiyu's silky, pointed ear that was pressed back against this round skull.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kurama asked when his mate reluctantly sat back.

"Why would I be?" He answered. "It's not your fault your body changed back. It wasn't easy with out you and your son almost got locked in the dojo . . . but I'm not now nor have I been mad at you."

"When are the girls going to need fed?"

"Very soon." Hiei answered. "I don't want Kidori on a bottle any longer."

"She won't have to be." Kurama agreed.

Reluctantly, Hiei slid off the bed. "If we can get them to nurse now, we may have a quiet dinner."

"You can leave Ari-chan then and give everyone a bit of a break. I'll clean them and only Kidori will need a bath tonight."

Seeing the advantages in his mate's suggestion, Hiei nodded and placed their oldest daughter back on the bed in her newest favorite position, her belly. Arianbi raised her head and squirmed almost as if she could sense what was about to happen. She thrilled a high, happy churr when Hiei gave her silky ear one last rub.

Once Hiei left, Kurama placed Jiyu on the bed next to his hip. The silver kit didn't instantly throw a fit like his father had expected. He did, however, startle himself back awake. His raspy breathing started quickening; his sharp golden eyes trained themselves on his father. Stroking his son head, gently smoothing his silky baby fuzz into place, the fox cooed and murmured softly reassuring his kit that he wasn't going anywhere. Once his son was fully calmed Kurama shifted into his fox form. He stood slowly on shaky legs, the muscles both stiff and seemingly loose at the same time from two full days of nonuse. He stretched, arching his spine downward, his hind legs pushing straight out behind him. His muscles stretched and loosened spreading glorious relief through his entire body. The fox yawned and shook out his fur like a wet dog, the intended result accomplished to leave one very relaxed fox.

Jiyu, who had lost sight of Kurama when he shifted, had once again started to panic. He soon started fussing and crying for his father. Kurama licked at his son's face and ears churring encouragingly for him to shift as well. It took the kit a few moments to realize what his father was asking of him.

Once his son shifted over, Kurama padded over to Arianbi, who was amusing herself by trying to creep-crawl off the bed. Although she gave a great effort, the determined kit was succeeding in getting nowhere. The moment Kurama's cold, wet nose touched his daughter's neck Ari churred and shifted completely surprising her father with her skill at such a young age. The fox was sure that with in the next few months his oldest kit was going to be able to shift her forms on her own. Something that was extremely rare in a kit under a year of age. Kurama's heart swelled with pride.

Jiyu, who had just finished nursing, yawned as he tried to curl up against his father's side. He half whined, half growled when the warm bulk of his mother started playing with his older sister and jolting him out of his drowsing. With Jiyu threatening to turn into a grump, Kurama ended her game with Arianbi. The dark kit, angered that her father had returned to Jiyu at the head of the bed whimpered and assumed her play position, chest to bed rear in the air, begging her father to come back and play. Kurama called to her daughter with a soft churr so she could come get her bath. Grumbling a kitish growl, high pitched and more cute than intimidating, Arianbi ignored her father's call. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at the put out look his grumbling daughter had put on. He called again with a gentle almost 'woof'. The kit obediently approached her father, still moping, her tail tucked to her rump and her ears pressed to the sides of her head. Churring a soft apology, Kurama started cleaning his kit. After a few minutes Ari's bad mood lifted. She started trying to return the favor of the bath, lapping at Kurama's slender jaws and trying to nab a pointed ear as it passed her snout. When Arianbi had had enough of her game/bath she bumbled out of the fox's reach and butted at his sides demanding that he let her nurse.

Kurama stood and resettled himself with the sleeping Jiyu nestled snugly between his front legs. As Arianbi got to work suckling, pushing insistently with her front paws, every so often Kurama would feel a slight scrape of his daughter's baby teeth that were already poking through her tender kit gums. When Kurama started cleaning Jiyu he wasn't surprised that the tiny kit barely stirred. He stayed asleep for his entire bath only yawning in protest when his daddy nudged him over to clean his other side.

Seeing that Jiyu was down for the count, Kurama made a nest of blankets and pillows around Jiyu once his sister had suckled her fill. Having just woken up from a nap, Arianbi was in no mood to sleep off her full tummy. Kurama gripped his dark furred daughter by the scruff of her next and leapt lightly off the bed. Once out in the hall, he gently placed his kit on the floor. Instantly the curious kit wanted to go exploring, she bumbled about the hallway sniffing here and there letting her nose lead the way.

Kurama gave a low 'woof' to get his daughters attention. The dark kit obediently, yet reluctantly, turned back to her father. Rearing up on his hind legs in a surprising playful gesture, he thumped back down, his forelegs out flat so he bowed inviting his daughter to play. Delighted, Arianbi bumbled as fast as her tiny legs could carry her determined to pounce on her father's snout. At the last moment the fox darted away down the hall. He half ran, half bounced in place down the hall. He was hardly running at all although his show was giving Ari the allusion that he was actually running. Once his daughter caught up and pounced to catch her father he would play his part as prey wonderfully, rolling over and licking at her snout then buffet her over to nibble and lick at her round black tummy.

Once out in the living room with places to hide, Arianbi took her turn to be the prey. This time her father would chase slowly after his fuzzball kit. Every so often he would rush forward sometimes catching her while other times stopping short allowing his prey to escape. Any time he did catch her, Arianbi would squeal and pounce on Kurama's head nabbing at his pointed ears and tugging with her tiny paws pushing against his forehead.

It was on such an attack that Hiei came out of the kitchen where he and Kidori were keeping Yukina silent company as she cooked. Their younger, non-tailed daughter was finally asleep against his shoulder. He had been enjoying the silence now that everyone had gone outside before dinner.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

:Ensuring that we have a quiet dinner.: His mate answered watching as Arianbi took off in a bumbling canter for the coffee table. Kurama went after her only he leapt onto the table and silently trotted across its smooth wooden top. Hiei watched as Ari spun around and confused at the loss of her father, looked around for him. Her stoic father couldn't help smirking, that almost became a full smile, as Kurama snuck up behind their unsuspecting daughter and goosed her. Started Arianbi let out another squealing yip and dove at her father growling and churring at the same time.

In Hiei's arms Kidori started whining and rubbing her face against his shoulder. "If you really want a quiet dinner you should take her outside." He started rubbing Kidori's back soothingly. As he disappeared back into the kitchen, Kurama called Arianbi back to his side and started for the door.

Once outside on the porch the fox gathered his kit into his slender jaws to carry her down the stairs. Immediately after she was put down the dark kit b-lined it to where Shizuru and Keiko were sitting in the sun intent on attacking their toes. Unlike the previous game with her father, Arianbi quickly got bored with trying to bite her Aunt Shizuru's toes while she gently shoved the kit away.

Spying her uncles Kuwabara and Yusuke sparing across the yard, she watched them for a moment then turned in the opposite direction and chased after a small yellow butterfly. Kurama followed slowly behind watching his kit's premature hunting skills. Arianbi was clearly the leader of the litter in every aspect. When Jiyu was outside in his kit form he would never venture out by himself. Only if he were coxed by Arianbi would he leave either of his father's side. Arianbi, on the other hand, never once looked back when she was exploring. Kurama was very proud of his brave little kit.

As he watched Arianbi stalk her butterfly the fox spotted slight movement in the grass. Deciding to get in on the hunting Kurama froze, his sharp, golden eyes locked on the small movement. He stalked forward; every movement was slow and precise. His prey wouldn't know what his him. He froze now, his prey only a step away, not taking his eyes off the rodent he was hunting, Kurama could see from the corner of his eye that Arianbi was also frozen in place, studying him never taking her royal purple gaze off her father's every movement. Gathering his hind legs beneath his rear, Kurama waited for just the right second before letting loose to spring straight up into the air. With a cat-like arch in midair the fox landed precisely on the neck of his prey. The shrew never even felt the impact that broke its neck and ended its life.

Gathering his kill gingerly into his slender jaws, Kurama made sure to puncture his fangs through the skin so Arianbi, who was already mobbing him for his prize, would get a taste of its blood. Behind him Kuwabara and Yusuke were applauding. Turning around, Kurama could see that Shura was watching him as well.

"That was really cool!" Kuwabara explained.

"Yea." Yusuke agreed, "I've never even seen a real fox do that."

Kurama's head jerked around, his ears pressed firmly to the back of his skull. A deep growl rumbled in his throat.

:How dare you imply that I'm not a real fox!:

Taken aback, the young toushin took a step back. "Geese, crabass!" He half laughed. "I meant foxes here in Ningenkai. The boring ones who can't do little plant tricks."

:Tricks!: Kurama snarled. :You call my finely tuned, magnificent skills 'tricks'?! You are digging yourself quite a grave, my friend.:

"So what if I am, Mr. I'm So Vein?"

:I have every right to be vein!" Kurama fired back, standing and posing like a cat, showing off his silky, gleaming silver coat. :Its in my blood.:

Yusuke threw back his head with a laugh. "So is sniffing asses!"

Kurama glared back at his snickering friend. Kuwabara was trying hard not to laugh. When he saw the look on the fox's face, however, he snorted unable to contain his amusement.

:Just you wait.: he murmured softly in an icy tone that sent shivers down the boy's spines. Turning back to them, Kurama returned his attention back to Arianbi. The dark kit was growling at her dead shrew as she pounced, tossed and chewed on it. Her adrenaline rush and the first taste of blood had sent the kit into her first bloodhigh. It was still at least three more months before she'd actually be interested in actually eating any solid food.

When the young kit decided her prey was sufficiently mauled she dropped the mangled shrew corpse to the ground and bumbled to her father's side. Plopping herself in Kurama's shadow, Arianbi's tongue hung out of her kit stunted snout as she panted. Once her small body cooled off a bit, the fox started cleaning her again, licking the blood from her muzzle then nibbling and smoothing her fluffy kit coat. Kurama adored his fuzzball's kitling coat. He would be a tad depressed when his kits started their molt into their adult coats.

Never minding the heat of the sun, Kurama remained basking in the last of the day's sun while Shura and Kuwabara started to spar. They borrowed wooden swords from Genkai's training room, which surprised the fox. Genkai was a diehard teacher. She wasn't the type to have false swords. However odd it was, as a father Kurama was glad that Shura wasn't using a real sword. In his mind the fox could imagine Hiei scoffing at his mate's over protective tendencies. As he watched the pair Kurama noted that Kuwabara's style. He was more careful and precise than ever, proving that the young man truly was a gentle giant. One day he would make a great father.

After a few minutes of watching the sparing match, Yusuke had moved away from the pair and started toward Kurama and Arianbi. The fox turned a pointed ear in his friend's direction then turned his gaze to his friend when his footsteps stopped close by.

"Truce?" The young toushin asked holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

:Are you implying that I can't take a joke?: Kurama asked good naturedly.

Yusuke chuckled and settled down next to his friend. Arianbi instantly bumbled around her father to climb into her Uncle Yusuke's lap. Like a puppy she rolled over for a belly rub. Yusuke, of course, complied first by playfully tickling the round tummy making the kit wiggle and yip; then he slowed to a slow stroke with his fingertips.

:See if you can put her to sleep.: Kurama asked as he stood and returned to where Arianbi had left the dead shrew. Once he found it, he crunched it down in one bite. When he returned to Yusuke he found his friend watching him with a queasy look on his face.

"Hungry are we?"

:Yes.: Kurama answered. :Very much so.:

"Dinner should be done soon. You should bug Yukina for treats." One large brown eye blinked at the fox. "Kuwa and I usually do."

:I killed it, Yusuke.: Kurama answered. :I'm a fox, as you pointed out not too long ago, and I eat what I kill.:

"I'll remember to remind you of that the next time you kill a demon."

:That's different and you know it.:

"Still icky!: Yusuke made a face. "I mean you ate its brains, bones, uncraped crap, its just eww!"

Inside his head Yusuke could hear the fox laughing. :If your trying to gross me out it not going to work, Yusuke.:

"I guess not." Yusuke agreed. "I'm sure you have seen a lot in your time, old timer. Not like us young bucks, and kit," He added rubbing the drowsy kit's ears.

:Just remember, Yusuke, payback is a bitch whom I happen to know intimately."

Just when Yusuke went to reply, Yukina appeared at the door to call everyone in for dinner. Kurama shifted his forms and offered his hand to Yusuke, who looked his hand over.

"What no buzzer?"

The fox merely smirked without removing his hand. Once Yusuke accepted the offer and Kurama hauled him to his feet he said, "I'm not so childish that I would need toys to surprise you, Yusuke."

"Oh, huh." Yusuke said as he transferred the sleeping kit over to her father.

~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~

All three of the kits were fast asleep through most of dinner. Yusuke, expecting a plant time bomb in every food item amused everybody with his jumpiness. His jumpiness was revenge enough for the fox, not that Kurama told his friend this, of course. He enjoyed seeing Yusuke sweat and his wife's confused looks his odd behavior brought on. Jiyu awoke just as dessert was brought out from the kitchen and not content until he was sitting at the dinner table in Kurama's lap. Shizuru had decided to try her luck at baking and had surprised everyone by bringing a cake. At first most everyone was reluctant to try the cake because they knew very well of their friend's cooking skills. Much to everyone's surprise, the cake was not only edible it was also really good. Jiyu, attracted to the bright colors of the frosting, sat in his father's lap reaching for the fork or plate as it passed in front of him. Seeing no harm in letting his son sample the pastel colored icing Kurama dabbed a tiny bit of icing on Jiyu's lips. All attention turned to the kit as a comical, calculating look appeared in Jiyu's eyes as tasted the icing and started smacking his lips. His large golden eyes widened and his chubby hands reached for more of the cake. Kurama spread a bit more on his finger and let Jiyu suck the icing off, making a sticky mess on his father's finger. The silver kit churred happily and flipped his tail against Kurama's thigh.

"You'll have to thank your Aunt Shizuru." Kurama told his kit, rubbing his ear softly. As if he could understand, Jiyu churred again.

~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~

After dinner everyone, with the exception of Hiei, settled in the living room. Jiyu lay in his father's arm fighting his groggy eyes from falling closed. Kurama cuddled his kit tenderly to his chest and hummed a soft lullaby as he rocked in the recliner.

Shura was settled on the floor half asleep against the couch. No one had slept very well while Kurama had been more or less in a coma. Tonight was shaping out to be an early night for everyone. Half an hour later both Jiyu and his older brother were dozing lightly when Yusuke, who was also sitting on the floor, suddenly jerked ramrod straight. Every confused gaze turned to him as the young demon twisted to look toward the window.

"Any of you guys feel anything weird?"

Every physic and or demon shook their head negative.

"Why?" Genkai asked. "What do you sense?"

"Not me." Yusuke shook his head as he stood up. "Puu found a body at the bottom of the stairs."

An astonished hush fell over the room. Kurama's heart plummeted to his feet. Looking over to Shura found the young goat pale as a ghost under his black hair. The fox stood, instantly Shura shot up as well. Feeling out his mate's ki, Kurama could tell that he was on his way to the body. As usual, Hiei didn't want to watch any movie or spend more time than necessary with so many people. After the past few days dealing with three crabby kits the Jaganshi more than earned his reprieve. Handing Jiyu to Yukina, Kurama started for the door.

"Shura, you stay here and keep the temple safe." He said when Shura started to follow. When he turned back to the door he said to Yusuke, "Hiei's already on his way."

They made it to the bottom of the stairs in a few moments time. Hiei was already there with Puu. Genkai instantly knelt down checking over the body. The poor guy had obviously been dead for a while. His eyes were fixed and glazed over; the stench of his decay was already lingering around the area. He had most likely been killed earlier that day and moved to this spot. Judging by the smell and stiffness of the corpse's limbs he had been placed at the foot of the stairs only a few hours earlier.

"He reeks of the Makai." Genkai said as she straightened up from the crouch she was in to inspect the body. "His neck was snapped and there are no visible signs of torture. He was probably placed here when we all went inside to eat."

"This was pinned to the sleeve." Hiei held out a small, folded piece of paper to his mate. "It's for you."

The fox tried not to let his hand shake reached for the small piece of paper. Glowering as he read its contents Kurama suppressed a growl.

'_Welcome back, Youko.'_

"What's it say?" Yusuke asked. Kurama didn't answer, he simply handed the note to him.

" 'Welcome back, Youko.'" He read aloud. "It's that fucking goat again."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Hiei snarled.

"What should we do with the body?" Kuwabara asked.

"First I want to get back to my children." Kurama answered. "This sad creature may very well be a diversion."

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Shura shifted from foot to foot as he stood at the edge of the porch stairs, his heart thumping wildly in his throat. He signed with relief when his adoptive father appeared over the steps. When they got back to the temple Shura wasn't quite sure what he expected but he certainly wasn't expecting a pair of angered golden eyes staring into his own.

"Just what do you think would happen if the girls and kits were ambushed while we were dealing with a possible intruder and you are out here?" Kurama's deep voice was soft and laced with disappointment, his fear was well hidden but his anger was front and center. "I left you here to protect them."

Taking a deep breath Shura tried to say something around the lump in his throat. Instead he lowered his eyes and muttered something even he couldn't understand. Not that it really mattered; the fox had already disappeared inside the temple. Following the rest of the fighters inside Shura stood off in the entrance way listening to the conversation going on around him.

"So Yomi took that poor bastard just to kill him and leave him here?" Yusuke recapped thoughtfully. "Why would he leave a human? Aren't they harder to come by since Enki outlawed trying to ransack the Ningenkai."

"We can't prove Yomi played any part in bringing him into the Makai." Hiei muttered. He watched as his mate paced slowly across the room. Jiyu was fussing in the fox's arms, letting him know that he did not appreciate his father's sudden disappearance. "If the human stumbled into the Makai on his own then he's fair game. Demons aren't allowed to cross over here to cause trouble for humans but they still eat humans when they can get them."

"That doesn't mean anything." Kurama said shaking his head. "Yomi has demons masquerading as humans. He has them working in orphanages and insane asylums to retrieve the humans that could fall through the cracks and not cause a commotion with their disappearances."

"That's horrible!" Keiko gasped from where she was sitting next to her husband, clutching tightly to his arm.

Shura was confused. He thought his sire was cleaver to find ways of getting his food where they weren't wanted. When living in Gandara, Shura was raised on human meat from the start. He never minded the taste but his sire assured him that he would grow to love it. Now that he had spent time with humans who had accepted him as family he couldn't imagine ever touching human meat again. Still he couldn't quite understand why the things his sire was doing within the human 'hospitals' and 'orphanages' was so wrong. Gathering his courage the young goat finally spoke up, "Why is that so wrong?"

A long pause filled the room before Keiko spoke again, this time her voice was angered and offended. "How can you say that?"

Taken aback, Shura could only blink at the human for a moment. "I-If they're not wanted or sick, why is it wrong?"

"Do you think of humans as just animals, Shura?" Shizuru worked hard to keep her voice neutral, although her aura was anything but.

"No." Shura answered his voice a tad firmer than before, yet his face was still as pale as it had been when they had first found the body.

Across the room Hiei had expected his mate to speak up for his son and explain why the two human females were so offended. He had spent years living in the Ningenkai watching humans while he was waiting for Kurama or breaks in his training or pure boredom. He learned that humans are sickly sentimental about their entire race especially the deformed, weak and sick. His mate, however, remained mute.

"Then why," Shizuru continued. "Do you think it would be okay to ship any of them for slaughter?"

"If they are unwanted or unwell in their minds what good is it to keep them alive? Aren't they penned up as animals in those buildings their kept in? How is that any different?"

"At least their alive!" Keiko replied, her tone a bit snappish at the young goat's indifference.

"But, what good is keeping them alive?" Shura's tone remained honest and questioning, not debating but simply trying to understand.

"Every life is worth something!"

Before the situation got any worse Kurama finally spoke up and put a stop to the conversation. Although his voice was soft and calm, his tone was firm and offered no room for debate. "I think that's quite enough. Shura, this is an extremely controversial subject. You were brought up with your demon morals, which is how you should be. Here in the Ningenkai things are different and honestly the government and laws on this matter will only succeed in giving you a headache."

"Will you explain it to me, then?"

"If you insist." Kurama sighed. "But, not tonight. We need to get back to the matter at hand. Yusuke would you get in touch with Botan or Koenma to see what they want us to do with the body. Perhaps its time Hiei, that you and I thought about returning to the Makai. If we get off Yomi's radar for a while, until the kits are a bit older, then,"

"Then what Kurama?" Yusuke exploded, "You'll be that much farther away from all of us. We can help protect you kids. If disappear from his radar you'll have to get away from ours, too. What's going to happen if he finds you guys? We'll be back at square fucking one!"

"We aren't getting anywhere just staying here as sitting ducks either." Kurama replied. "I have to find out how he's spying on us. He knew when the kits were born and their names. He knew when I awoke from being changed back when it had taken a much shorter amount of time than when he first changed me. He's not biding his time, he's playing with me."

"Which is more of a reason why you should stay where you and your children are safe." Said Genaki. "He's not allowed to come to Ningenkai to cause problems. Perhaps that's the one thing that is keeping Yomi away."

"Yomi is hardly afraid of Yomi." Kurama answered. "He was repulsed at the thought of being under his rule and has no doubt been planning on trying to set up the old kingdoms."

"Really?" Shizuru asked. "Cause he seems to be spending a hell of a lot of time following your every move."

"You'd be surprised." Shura answered solemnly before Kurama or anyone else had a chance to. All eyes turned to the young goat who, instead of elaborating, retreated to his bedroom.

!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

The debate had lasted for a few hours. By the time Kidori and Arianbi had woken up for their final meal of the night Kurama had agreed that staying at the temple was the best idea for the time being.

Hiei and all of the kits were fast asleep in the bed when Kurama got the urge to check over the temple. Silently he crawled out of his bed and placed Jiyu down next to Arianbi on the bed and arranged the pillows into a nest around them. Just as he left his room, Kurama found Shura making his way down the hall. The fox watched as Shura padded silently through the hall and followed his son out the front door. Once outside, Shura looked about for a moment then walked out to the middle of the lawn and appeared to expectantly wait for someone. Not even a minute later Puu descended from the sky landing gracefully next to the young goat. Holding out his hand Shura offered something his adoptive father could not see which Puu accepted happily. Kurama had a feeling it was a piece of the cake Shizuru had made. The large bird lowered his head and nuzzled his cheek to Shura's chest. The young goat flung his arms around Puu's large head and clung to him.

Kurama was shocked. He had no idea that Shura was seeking comfort in Puu. He was about to approach when a figure walked out of the forest. Yusuke was coming back from his own midnight patrol starting Kurama who hadn't noticed the young demon leaving the temple at all. He spotted his SpiritBeast and turned to go toward him. Only after Puu lifted to acknowledge his other half did Yusuke realize Shura was there.

"You sneaking him table scraps?" Yusuke smiled affectionately at the young goat.

Shura looked bashfully at the taller demon. "Am I not allowed?"

"Oh sure you can! I usually do. He gets awful lonely all alone up here with only Yukina and the old lady to keep him company. He really enjoys you playing with him."

"How did you know I give him scraps?"

"Puu told me, kinda. He can show me his thought and I can understand his feelings and Puu, well he's a really great listener."

"Yea," Shura agreed, his tired eyes, even now, still scanning the tree line.

"All's well, buddy." Yusuke assured the young goat, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Puu and I didn't find a thing out of place."

Shura nodded and yawned against Puu's neck prompting Kurama to approach.

"I think its time you went to bed, Shura." He told his son as soon as he approached. The young goat twitched as he fought flinching away when Kurama stroked his hair softly. "Everyone's leaving in the morning so we're really going to need your help with the kits."

Shura nodded, not looking up at the fox. He scratched Puu behind the ear and murmured a 'goodnight' to Yusuke. His adoptive father watched his son retreat into the temple, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

"He's upset with me."

"Naw." Yusuke answered, "At least not as much as you think. He's just nervous about that body, hell we all are."

Kurama sent Yusuke an appreciative. "I'm sure your right. We're all a tad jumpy tonight."

Yusuke bid his friend goodnight and left to seek his bed. The fox stood outside for a while longer watching the moon move slowly across the sky and listening to the chirping of the summertime insects. Nothing seemed to be out of place nor the wildlife disturbed. This comforted the fox even though he knew that it very well could have meant nothing. For now he and his family were safe. When Puu took off to patrol the mountains once again Kurama decided he could seek out his bed. On his way back he paused at the doorway of Shura's room, his door was slightly ajar. Pushing the door open, Kurama made sure that creeked to announce his entry. His son twitched ever so slightly. His tense body and quick breathing told the fox's critical eye that Shura was awake and trying very hard not to appear so.

Once at the bed, Kurama had to admit that Shura did a very good job of keeping his face blank and seemingly asleep. It was a warm night and Shura had striped down to his boxer with a light sheet pulled up to his waist. It was obvious that Shura didn't want to be bother so his father bent and gave his son's naked shoulder a soft kiss and left the room. Everyone would feel better in the morning after a good night's sleep.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

_thanks for reading and thanks for sticking with this story! I really am sorry that it took so long! Leave me a review and let me know if you enjoyed it! And next chapter will have even more SURPISES!_


	24. Temper Temper!

_Im glad everyone is still enjoying this fic even after all this time. I'm hoping to have this all finished up in about 4 chapters or so! So the end is in sight! Also we have some big surprises coming your or should I say Kurama's way so keep an eye out for those! This chapter is going to be mostly about Shura so everyone let me know what you think! Reviews are me crack! PS if you see things that just seem to be filler or that don't seem to be at all relevant pay attention because there is a method to my madness and it all means something!!! _

_This chapter turned out to be really long so I decided to break it into two chapters so this is part one. Part two will be just a tad shorter but hopefully you will love it just as much! Keep those reviews coming and I promise to work as fast as I can!! _

_Kurama was different. _Shura decided as he walked down the path to his adoptive father's cliffside clearing. It have only been five days, not even a full week, since the fox had woken from his gender swapped coma yet it felt like it had been a full month. Jiyu wouldn't tolerate being held neither by anyone other than Kurama nor would the kit let his father out of his sight. Kidori had taken to crying, for no reason, for hours almost every night.

Both Kurama and Hiei could count on one hand how many times they were able to grab a couple of alone minutes over the span of the week. Hiei seemed okay with these demands as anything was better than the weekend from hell that he had previously gone through. Kurama, on the other hand, who was usually the patient one, had seemed to be having a short temper. This became apparent on Monday after most of the people went back to their homes and jobs.

_~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~_

_After a quick breakfast for everyone on their way back to their homes, Kurama joined Jiyu and Arianbi in the playpen for some early morning play. Trying to tire out his kits in hopes of a midmorning nap Kurama bounced around the playpen in a continuous game of wrestling tag until his bumbling kits lay in a contented, exhausted heap together in the middle of their pen._

_Seeing his chance to quickly relieve himself while Jiyu was distracted, the fox darted off for the bathroom. Since the moment he awoke from his coma Kurama had not had one moment with out either Jiyu or Kidori screaming for his attention. Not that Kurama minded taking care of his precious babies, but answering the call of nature was insanely hard to achieve one handed or with a wailing baby in or outside of the room. Just as he reached the hallway, Kurama heard his son's distressed whimpers. When his calls weren't answered Jiyu's whimpers turned to cries, as close to howl as a fox kit could achieve._

_"Aww Jiyu-chan." Yusuke leaned over the playpen calling to his kitling nephew, "Your daddy will be right back, baby. I promise." The young toushin tried to stroke Jiyu's head but the kit would have none of it. He dodged his Uncle's hand, running to the soft mesh walls of the playpen trying his hardest to push through or climb out. Yusuke persisted trying to get the tiny kit to settle and give both his fathers a bit of a break. Jiyu stood in the middle of the pen crying and calling while Arianbi watched with what could be a look of disgust at her brother's caterwauling. She approached and nuzzled his ear with her blunt nose. Jiyu ignored his sister until she gave up and curled up at his side._

_Yusuke stroked the kit's silky ears gently, cooing a bit. Since Kurama saw that his son was somewhat calmed he turned to rush off to the bathroom. It all happened so fast that he almost missed it._

_Jiyu snarled at Yusuke's hand, faster than the fox had ever seen his son move, the kit sank his tiny, needle sharp teeth into Yusuke's thumb. Before either of them had ever realized what Jiyu had actually done, Kurama was on his son in a flash. Bowling over the tiny kit Kurama held his nose in between his slender jaws. Tucking his fluffy tail between his legs, Jiyu whimpered. The fox held still for a long moment, a soft growl further announcing his displeasure at his son's actions._

_Shura watched on from across the room, his face paling. Kurama had never been so vicious with any of his kits. When the fox finally let his kit back up, Jiyu cowered and tucked his tail between his legs. Kurama must have said something to Yusuke for the young toushin put his hand back in the pen letting Jiyu come up and lick at his knuckles. Yusuke accepted the apology by scratching the silver kit behind his ear, Jiyu's tail started wagging furiously and licking at his uncle's hand as if the young toushin were a member of his pack. Kurama gave a gently 'woof' calling his son back to his side. Jiyu obediently returned to his father with his ears lowered and tail tucked. His father gave him a warning nip on the back of his neck. Jiyu obediently nestled down on the floor of his pen while Kurama leapt lightly out of the playpen and walked slowing down the hall._

_~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~_

The trees whispered to the lounging fox softly as the breeze played with their emerald leaves. Somebody was with him in the forest and not making any effort to hide their presence. It didn't take more than a moment for the fox to realize that it was his eldest son coming up the path. Not expecting to be interrupted so quickly, Kurama sighed and removed his arm from where it was slung across his eyes.

"Yes dear." He said when Shura paused a few feet away.

Taken a bit a back by the fox's tone, Shura thought fast and then lied through his teeth. His adopted father hadn't had much time for him at all lately and now it seemed that he didn't want to be bothered. Trying to hide the hurt in his eyes and voice he asked,

"Can I go out with Puu?"

Kurama looked up at the sky judging the time. "I'd rather you not go just now. It's almost dinner time and I could really use your help with the kits."

Shura nodded mutely and received a tired smile. "Thank you, darling." He signed and slung his arm back over his eyes to try and get a few more quiet moments where he could.

Clearly dismissed, Shura turned and left.

~!#$%^&*(later that night)_++_)(*&^%$#!

Kurama couldn't help feeling a tad guilty as he finally was able to relax and try to fall asleep. Over the past week he hadn't been able to spend any time with Shura. After taking care of his three demanding kits, this week was certainly taking its toll on everyone. Shura, the fox noted, had stopped hanging around him. At first he had thought that Shura was trying to get out of chores that always seemed to be thrown at him. Yet, whenever Kurama went in search of one of his daughters to make sure that they were okay, most often Shura would have one of them. When he was with Arianbi he would either be outside on the lawn or in the cool shade of the dojo playing some sort of game. Kruama was amused that Shura seemed to enjoy playing with his baby sister and brother like ningen children enjoyed their puppies. If it was Kidori in Shura's care he would either be on his own bed playing with her and her brightly colored toy or he would be in the recliner rocking her to sleep while he watched something on television.

Lately though, the young goat had seemed to be avoiding everybody including his siblings. His chores would be done by midmorning then Shura would disappear until dinner. Then the one time Shura was able to catch his adoptive father by himself, while Kidori and Jiyu were napping, the fox had been so physically exhausted from being up with Kidori all night then up early with Jiyu that he had actually discouraged Shura from leaving the temple so he could take on some of the baby duty.

Looking at the clock, Kurama noted it wasn't quite midnight. Maybe there was a chance Shura was still up . . . As gently as possible the fox climbed out of his bed. Hiei cracked a tired, ruby eye in his direction for only a moment before he turned away toward the window. He was used to his mate's nightly strolls through the temple.

As the fox pulled a shirt over his head, his sharp ears heard rustling coming from Shura's room. Thinking his son needed to use the bathroom; Kurama silently opened his door and peered into the dark hall. To his surprise, Shura was heading in the opposite direction. Unsure of his son's motives, Kurama silently followed. The young goat was very obviously trying to make as little noise as possible as he made his way through the living room and out the main door.

Kurama was surprised. He wasn't sure wither Shura was too nervous to sleep with out checking over the area or if the young goat just couldn't sleep and was going to his new best friend, Puu. Watching from the door, he saw Shura pat Puu on the head as he passed the giant bird nestled in the middle of the lawn. He then walked past and disappeared into the tree line; after a minute Kurama followed his son's footsteps toward the forest. Puu seemed surprised at the fox's sudden appearance.

"Shura hasn't been acting like himself lately, has he, Puu-chan?"

The Spirit Beast's head dropped, his large eyes conveying the sadness he felt. He keened softly and nuzzled Kurama's chest softly. The fox scratched his neck lightly in response.

"Don't worry. I'll find out what's the matter." Kurama promised before shifting to his fox form and trotting after his son's scent trail. The trail led straight to the fox's now seldom used vine hammock in his cliffside clearing. Sticking to the shadows of the bushes and trees, Kurama watched his adopted son sit on the ground leaning against a large boulder. After a few minutes he decided to approach.

The instant Kurama unshielded his ki Shura noted his presence and tensed. Turning slightly to acknowledge the fox but not meet his concerned, golden gaze. Kneeling down next to his son, Kurama questioned him softly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Shura shook his head, remaining silent. "Are you feeling alright?"

The happiness Kurama had felt at this brief chance to bond with his oldest child started draining as concern for his odd behavior set in.

"Yes," Shura answered. "I'm fine."

"Do you do this often?"

"Have I done something wrong?" The young goat demanded suddenly, finally turning to meet Kurama's started gaze.

Caught off guard but the not quite outburst Kurama was silent for a moment. "Of course not, Shura." He finally replied. "I'm merely concerned. You don't seem the same lately."

"I'm fine." Shura answered again as he turned back around. Kurama was baffled. Shura was never this short with him. He wanted to stay and spend time with his eldest son but it was painfully obvious that Shura wanted to be alone.

Conceding with a hidden sigh the fox stood to leave. Reaching out a hand to stroke his son's silky hair Kurama froze when Shrua's shoulders stiffened. After a brief, soft contact with his fingertips Kurama left. At the edge of the clearing he called back softly, "If you need me you know you can always come and get me."

Even though the fox didn't wait for an acknowledgement he knew that he didn't receive one anyway.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Slipping silently back in to the temple, Kurama heard that Jiyu had noted his absence. In an effort not to wake any of the other kits, Hiei had left the bedroom when his son started fussing. He actually praised Kidori's night time crankiness as once she finally got to sleep she would be exhausted and sleep through most of the night, even after she was put down on the bed so she was one less noise maker to worry about in case Jiyu threw a total fit. Arianbi, on the other hand, enjoyed her sleep. She was never hard to get back to sleep.

When his mate slipped in the front door the Jaganshi heaved a silent sigh of relief. He tuned the kit around in his arms and said "You can quit this now."

As usual, their kit only cried harder as he reached for his father. Kurama sighed softly accepting his wailing son into his arms and peppering kisses on his round head. Tucking Jiyu against his neck, Kurama tried to console and shush his son by rubbing his back and churring softly as he followed the shadow that was his mate back to their room.

"Where were you?" Hiei asked once Kurama closed their door with a soft click.

"I was following Shura. He's been acting odd lately and I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"And?"

"He's starting to act like you." Kurama replied.

"Intentionally?" Hiei snorted somewhat amused.

"Damned if I know." Kurama growled disgustedly. "He won't say a word to me."

"Are you sure he's not acting like his father?"

"I am his father!" Kurama snarled. This was naturally a touchy subject just as it would have been if anyone had referred to Yomi as the kit's father. "Besides, Yomi loves the sound of his voice. It takes a miracle to shut him up, especially when angered."

Hiei snorted softly. "The only other people in this temple who know how to shut their mouths are the hag and the buffoon's sister. One more is a blessing, enjoy it while it lasts."

The short demon dodged just in time to miss being hit by the brightly colored, stuffing filled noise maker his mate threw at the back of his head. Smirking to himself, he climbed back into his warm bed to try and salvage the rest of his night's sleep.

~!#$%^&*()_+ Friday evening+_)(*&^%$#!~

Seated next to Kurama as usual, Shura picked at his dinner with little interest. His adoptive father's attention was completely taken by Jiyu who had been cranky since he had woken up from his nap and hadn't noticed his oldest child's lack of appetite.

Yukina, however, had noticed. "Would you like some more, Shura-kun?"

"I'm not hungry, thank you."

"Are you sure?" She persisted. "You've hardly touched your dinner."

"I'm fine, thank you."

Yukina gave him a doubtful look but left him alone. Every time something was passed her way she would make it a point to offer Shura some of it. When the rice came her way she again offered it to Shura who declined yet again.

"Are you sure?" She pressed, concerned, "You really haven't had much at all. . ."

Shura patience had reached its limit; he felt lousy, had no appetite and really just wanted to be left alone. He simply couldn't find the energy to move. His voice lowered an octave and gained an icy tone that announced the end of his patience.

"How many times would you like me to repeat to you that I am not hungry?" He snapped.

The room fell into an astonished silence. Shura dropped his gaze but remained mute. Beside him, Kurama's hand and tightly fisted the fabric of Hiei's pants, silent wiling his seething mate to not to react.

"It's alright if your not hungry, Shura. But, perhaps it would be better if you spent some time by yourself until you feel you can be civil."

Shura didn't acknowledge his father's reprimand. He stiffly stood and gathered his plate and cup. After he put the dishes in the sink he decided to go outside rather than in his room. He groused a bit as he left the temple, as most children do, but ignored all the eyes that were curious and a tad stunned as they watched him leave.

Even after the door clicked closed the uncomfortable silence remained. Hiei scowled at his mate while Kidori in his arms squirmed unhappy of the tense atmosphere. Across the table, Yukina looked stunned and close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Yukina." Kurama said softly. "I don't think he's feeling well. I will have him apologize when he calms down a bit."

"Oh no, Kurama." Yukina shook her head furiously. "Shura's right, he did tell me many times that he wasn't hungry. I shouldn't have pushed."

"Be that as it may he had no right to be rude."

Yukina looked as though she wanted to disagree yet Kurama's tone warned her against doing so. Blinking down at her plate the Koormie seemed to have lost her appetite as well.

~~!##!~~

It was two hours later when Kurama went to hunt Shura down. It didn't take him very long for Shura hadn't gone very far at all. He was in the dojo. The fox had expected to find his son working off some of his frustrations. He was surprised to see the young goat sitting crossed legged in the middle of the hardwood floor. His eyes were closed, his features completely serene. For a moment Kurama was taken aback by how much Shura looked like Yomi in that instance. By that time Shura had sensed his adoptive father's presence and opened his solemn royal purple eyes to watch the fox warily breaking the illusion that it was actually his sire sitting in the dojo.

"Would you care to tell me what has been upsetting you so much lately?" Kurama asked his voice although kept low still echoed through the empty room. Finally meeting the fox's gaze, Shura's bright eyes conveyed to Kurama that he was more nervous than he was letting on. Sighing softly, Kurama approached his son and sat down next to him as so not to appear so intimidating.

"Tell me what's on your mind." He coxed gently.

"You've changed." Shura answered his voice thick against the lump in his throat. "You're who he said you'd be."

"Do you mean Yomi?"

Shura nodded; when he found his voice again it was punctuated with sharp breaths as he fought crying. "He said you weren't the same. As a human you were soft. That's why he decided to change you to female. And now your back and you've been acting so different. The way you were, the way he always remembered. Like he always wanted you to be."

Kurama was caught off guard by Shura's revelation and it was very hard for him to hide his shock. He loved Shura with all his heart and thought he had made that very clear to the young goat on multiple occasions.

"Shura," Kurama reached out a hand, aiming for his son's trembling shoulder. The young got flinched and lunged forward out of his father's reach. "I'm sorry, Shura, that you felt my gender could change my feeling toward you. So let me rectify that. I love you, Shura. You are my son as much as Jiyu is; you are as much my child as any of the kits. I'm sorry that your father saw you more as a soldier than a son. And I'm sorry that he was obsessed with me or more importantly, the person I was. But, let me make something perfectly clear that part of my life is over! The Youko Kurama of legend is gone; he died over twenty years ago.

"Please believe me Shura." Kurama pleaded his voice soft and a tad sad. It was partly his own fault that Shura was feeling lost and pushed aside and it was time to rectify that.

Shura looked over at his adoptive father, instantly the fox knew that Shura believed him, his large royal purple eyes were not as guarded and the stiffness started leaving his body causing the trembling in his legs to return ten fold.

"I believe you." He whispered. Kurama gave him a tender smile and patted a spot beside him. Shura complied and practically crumbled to the hardwood floor.

"I know you're not feeling well and you're stressed out. We all are darling." One large hand stroked Shura's silky hair gently. "That still doesn't give you permission to get snappish with Yukina or anyone else for that matter."

"I was nice for the first twenty times." Shura defended.

"I understand that, dear, she was worried and looking out for you. Trust me on this; it wasn't just Yukina badgering me the same way while I was pregnant with the kits. That still doesn't give you permission to be rude."

"I suppose," Shura mumbled, gaining a proud smile from his adoptive father.

Inside the house, Jiyu must have realized that Kurama has left because his shrill cries echoed through the temple lawn. Sighing, the fox stood and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his son's head before standing.

"You don't have to come inside until you're ready. Buy you do need to apologize to Yukina when you do. She will most likely apologize just as much, she feels bad for upsetting you."

Shura nodded again and watched the fox walk toward the doors. Just as he got there, a deep rumble of thunder echoed from a long distance off. Kurama gave a sigh that was just a tad bit disgusted. He was already imagining trying to put Jiyu to bed tonight. The silver kit still couldn't sleep through storms and tonight's was promising to be fierce. Kurama found himself praying that this storm didn't end up keeping all three of his kits up for the entire night. With one last look back at his son, the fox left.

~~!##!~~

The storm hit an hour and a half later. As everyone expected, Jiyu awoke wailing his tiny head off when the clap of thunder exploded across the mountain side. Kidori was also woken by the thunder. Hiei, however, was able to calm her down by sitting in the hallway, away from windows and all the doors closed. It only took the Jaganshi half an hour to get his non-tailed daughter back to sleep. After that, Kurama created a simple leaf cradle for the girls to sleep in. That way they could both be kept in the darkened hallway keeping all the storms sounds muffled.

Just as the kits had fallen asleep the lights flickered and went out completely, leaving the entire temple in total darkness. Yukina and Genkai produced a batch of candles and placed them around the livingroom where everyone had settled. To pass time they all talked, told stories and tired to think of anything they could do in the dark. Kurama, who was rocking a fussy Jiyu in the recliner, kept stealing glances toward the window. Even though it was pitch black and he couldn't see anything until a helpful flash of lightning told him that Shura had remained in the dojo. Hoping that Shura wasn't asleep in the drafty dojo or afraid to come back inside Kurama was debating facing Jiyu's wrath by handing the kit over to Hiei and going out to get his son.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open and a very wet Shura stepped inside. The young goat took off his shoes and placed them to dry. He then noted the large towel that had been left by the door for him. Wrapping himself tightly in the dry towel, Shura went to his bedroom.

Expecting him to be gone for the night, Kurama returned his attention to Jiyu who had started rooting against his father's chest. This was a good sign Jiyu had stopped nursing like crazy during storms very suddenly. When he calmed enough to be nursed that usually meant that he would go to sleep shortly there after. Opening his shirt, the fox guided his son to his nipple, very happy that Jiyu didn't suck harshly as he used to.

"You're getting better." Kurama murmured, Jiyu flipped his tail once against his father's arm. Out in the hallway Shura's door opening causing Kurama's fuzzy ear to turn toward the hall. He wasn't the only one, Yukina turned to watch the almost pitch black hallway as Shura carried a large bundle of wet laundry to the bathroom to hang dry. The Koormie stood and picked up a candle. Sending a quick glance over to Hiei, who was sitting on the floor next to his mate, and then she glanced hesitantly at Kurama. The fox gave her a small and nodded. Shura could use the light and some privacy to apologize.

Hiei scowled slightly. He was still miffed at the goat but he obeyed his mate's wishes to let him handle it. Shura was lucky that Kurama had intervened no one talks to Yukina like that with out getting his throat slit.

Five minutes later Yukina and Shura left the bathroom just in time to catch Arianbi starting to fuss. Shura leaned over the cradle and rubbing his baby sister's back soothingly, quickly settling her back to sleep. Together they moved back into the living room, Yukina curling up against her lover's side while Shura went to stand in front of his father's recliner with a bowed head hoping his punishment was over.

"You weren't being punished, Darling." Kurama told him, opening his free arm letting Shura climb into his lap. Cuddling his son on the opposite side to where Jiyu was still awake and nursing. Earlier in the day, it had been humid in anticipation of the current storm, however, now it was cool and comfortable within the temple walls. Kurama was surprised to find his son dressed in a sweater that swamped his young form and loose, fleece pajama pants. Beneath the clothes and his father's warm body the young goat shivered.

"You're cold." Kurama murmured, hugging Shura tighter and rubbing his shoulder and arm gently. His son nodded slightly, already half asleep against the fox's shoulder. At his side, Hiei retrieve a blanket that was folded next to the couch, usually it was on the back of the couch but in the recent heat it was more annoying than useful. Nabbing it, Hiei handed it up to his fox, keeping his eyes averted not wanting to admit he was doing something nice for Shura's sake.

"Thank you." His mate thanked anyway.

"You're going to sweat your ass off under that." Hiei smirked, still trying to hide his good deed.

"I never sweat unless I participate in strenuous activities." Kruama sniffed indignantly as he smoothed the blanket around Shura's small body. He paused, giving the short fire demon a look daring him to retort before continuing, gaining himself a couple snickers from Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shizuru. "And rocking my sons to sleep is certainly not strenuous."

Shura, snuggling deeper beneath the blanket and into the fox's warm embrace, yawned. "Don't think I didn't catch that." He said drowsily without opening his heavy eyelids.

Kurama chuckled and gave his son a kiss on his clammy nose. He could have sworn that it took only half a heart bead for the young goat to fall asleep.

No one was really paying attention to the time. When the storm tapered off and all the kits, including Shura, were still sleeping they all decided to call it a night. Jiyu would be good until morning and the girls would probably be up only once, if at all, for the rest of the night. Hiei stood and sized up his options, taking Shura or Jiyu from his mate to settle in bed. When the fox held out their youngest kit, Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"What if he wakes up screaming?"

"He's exhausted." Kurama answered. "So he probably won't wake up. Plus, Shura is drenched and needs to be changed out of his wet clothing before being put to bed. I'm sure both of you will be more comfortable if I assist him."

"Then why the hell did you keep him under a blanket in all those clothes?"

"Feel his forehead." Hiei complied, laying the underside of his wrist on Shura's scared forehead. The damp skin was burning hot, much higher than Hiei ever would have guessed the goatling's temperature could be.

"That explains the temper tantrums." He said, removing his hand. Kurama smiled at his mate; at least Hiei was making an effort in accepting Shura as a member of their family and had, for the most part, forgiven the earlier outburst at Yukina. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure." The silver fox stood with the fluid grace that only he could possess, the sleeping boy in his arms barely stirring as they made their way to their shared room. "I'll call Narumi in the morning and ask him about the possibility of a human drug commonly used to battle colds, flu and fevers. Maybe a higher dose would work for him."

Hiei shrugged and entered their room. He laid his son in the middle of the bed, holding his breath as he expected the kit to wake up and start wailing. After a few moments it was clear that Jiyu was out for the night, Hiei then returned to the hall to help collect his daughters. With Kurama maneuvering Shura to be cradled in one long arm, they moved the leaf cradle into their room and put it beside the bed.

"Do you think you can handle the girls tonight?" Kurama whispered. "I want to stay with Shura but I also want to make sure the kits don't catch whatever he has."

Hiei gave his daughters a thoughtful look. Arianbi was going to be up first since she's been asleep the longer than anybody in the temple. She was easy to get to sleep, though. Kidori, on the other hand, would probably need held and rocked back to sleep. She had been growing out of her need to be held every second of every day, something her parents are extremely glad of.

"If Jiyu does the unexpected and won't accept me putting him back to sleep then I'll come and get you. Otherwise I'll be fine. If I could deal with all of them for those three days of hell then one night won't kill me."

The short demon climbed on the bed to give his mate a kiss so the fox wouldn't have to bend so far over with Shura making a cumbersome, unconscious bundle in his arms. Kurama gave him a grateful smile before leaving for Shura's room. Hiei, left on his own with three wonderfully silent kits, stripped down and crawled into bed. If felt odd to have the bed practically to himself. Even when his mate was unconscious Hiei found himself surrounded by three babies, when he could actually get them all asleep . . . and that was not often. Almost alone in the glorious stillness, Hiei was finding it oddly hard to fall asleep.

Kurama took his eldest son into his room. Settling the young goat gently on the bed, the fox started to undress him just the way he would his kits. Half way through peeling off the sweat soaked pajama pants Shura shivered violently and startled awake. Dazed and frightened, Shura shoved himself up on shaky arms.

"Shh. . ." Kurama soothed, softly stroking his son's cheeks and hair. "It's okay, baby. It's just me. Help me get these wet pants of, ne?"

Shura blinked, his large royal purple eyes were gleaming fever bight in the moonlight. He nodded with a jerk and fumbled to help his father remove his pants, then the equally drenched boxers. Clumsy hands tried to assist the much larger, gentle hand that worked to put a fresh pair of boxers over his slim hips. By the time Shura was redressed he was half asleep. The fox situated his son in the middle of the bed and tucked him under a warm blanket before crawling in to curl around him. Running his long fingers gently through Shura's silky, black hair Kurama murmured softly, "I love you, my little goatling."

"Love you, too, tou-chan." Shura whispered back drowsily snuggling deeper under the blanket and the security of his father's embrace. Together they fell into a content sleep.

For Kurama it felt as if only minutes had passed before something tugged him back into consciousness. Unsure of why he was suddenly so uneasy, the fox was instantly on guard. Unable to locate the source of the disturbance, he stood and went to the window. There was a click as the door opened behind him. Kurama spun around as Hiei entered the room, equally on edge.

"You feel it, too?" Kurama murmured not wanting to disturb Shura unless it was necessary. Hiei's eyebrows scrunched together and looked around confused.

"No." He replied, equally as quiet. "You woke me up."

Kurama didn't realize that their bonded link was that powerful. He always thought that Hiei awoke at the same time because he was a light sleeping and any moving set off warning bells.

"What's wrong?"

Kurama shrugged, his silky tail flicking around his thighs was the only outward sign that the fox was nervous.

"I haven't the slightest . . ."

When the fox's words trailed off, Hiei followed his sharp gaze over to their adopted son. Instantly seeing what set his mate off, Hiei approached the bed as Kurama sat down on it. Shura had been sleeping with his face buried in Kurama's chest, when he realized in his sleepy, fever muddled mind that his father's warmth the young goat shifted into another position causing Kurama to notice something was wrong.

Shura's eyelids were glowing pink!

"What the fuck?" Kurama breathed tilting Shura's head gently to get a better look. "He's not powering up. Why would his youki need to flood his eyes like this?" Gently the fox peeled back one of his eyelids, careful not to wake the young goat. Shura's youki glowed through the tiny slit sending a red glow through the room; turning the fox's silver locks pink.

"Do you think it's a side effect of the fever?" Hiei asked when his mate removed his hands from Shura, who started showing annoyed signs of waking up.

"I've never seen a fever do that." Kurama answered stroking Shura's hair softly. "Maybe he caught a human strain of something and this is his body's way of battling it."

"Could be." Hiei agreed. "What do you want to do about it?"

Kurama was silent for a moment, weighing his options.

"If this persists then I'll speak to Genkai and possibly Koenma. He lets me poke around in library sometimes. Maybe I can find answers there. I'd like for him to see a doctor or a healer, but I don't know just who we can trust right now. No0 one here in the Ningenkai can diagnose this. If it were one of the kits I'd already have Narumi on the phone."

"I'm sure." Hiei replied gaining a peeved look from his mate. The annoyed look faded as a thought occurred to him.

"You don't think that this could be Yomi's doing, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could he be doing something to cause this?"

Hiei took his cue to take off the ward on his forehead. A new purple glow filled the room as the physic eye opened. After a moment of probing he looked at his mate.

"If it's him, it's a brilliant new move. There is nothing but his own youki, it's unstable but it's his."

"Kuwabara said the same thing when those physics were attacking me . . ."

Hiei gave the fox a slightly exasperated look. "And who chased them away? Don't you think that's the first thing I looked for? I'd know their faint traces anywhere; you can't hide shit like that."

"He probably wouldn't use them again anyway." Kurama agreed.

"Don't get yourself worked up just yet." Hiei murmured, hoping to soothe his mate's fears. "Look," he nodded back to the young goat, "It's already stopped."

To Kurama immense relief, Hiei was right. The creepy red glow had creased illuminating Shura's eyelids. The young goat was still sleeping, albeit a bit more fitfully. He scrunched his already shut eyes and rolled away from his father's conversation.

Kurama sighed. He wanted to tell his mate that he was not working himself up, but the truth was he was becoming jumpy and nothing he could do could make him any less jumpy. Now that the kits were here they are his whole world. His precious babies were helpless and completely dependent on him and his mate. It was nearly impossible to keep his legendary calm when his precious kits were at stake.

"Hiei," the fox signed a deep silent sigh. "How can we raise our children like this?"

Taken aback by the sudden question all Hiei could muster was a confused, "What?"

"How can we expect to raise our kits with Yomi hanging over our heads? Every time something happens are we going to be paranoid that he's going to invade our lives? We can't raise our children in seclusion, that's not fair to them."

"Kurama," Hiei interrupted softly yet firmly. "Go to sleep. You're babbling nonsense." When his mate started to object Hiei continued, "Mukuro is itching for a war against that damn goat and at my word she'll start one. You also have Yusuke on your side and that hotheaded fool would send his monks over a cliff for you. The sad part is they are so enamored with their lord that they'd do it with out a second thought."

"I must be babbling." Kurama admitted. "Because you're trying to make a joke."

The Jaganshi rolled his large ruby eyes and pivoted, growling obscenities at his stupid mate and returned to their bedroom in hopes of salvaging some of the night for sleep.

Kurama yawned as he climbed back into bed and spooned his son from behind. The rest of the night he spent in a light doze. Every slight twitch, moan or sigh from Shura would have the fox awake in a second. Thankfully the crazy eye this never showed back up. His eldest son was still out cold when Kurama heard Hiei moving about in the other room, his deep voice could be heard talking to which ever kit had woken. Decided that Shura waking up without him would be easier to deal with than Jiyu waking up with him, the fox decided to go help his mate with their triplets.

By the time Kurama returned to Shura's room with a freshly changed Jiyu, the fox had expected to find him awake. Surely he was hungry after hardly eating last night. Humming softly, he settled against the headrest with a pillow in his lap to nurse Jiyu. With one arm he gently stroked his fingers through the young goat's short hair. Although it was very true that nursing was very calming for a baby, Kurama was surprised that Jiyu went right back to sleep.

Just as he started debating catching an early morning nap himself, the young goat at his side started stirring. Churring deep in his throat as if Shura really was a kit and not a goat kid, Kurama surprised himself at his instant reaction. Shura's fears of being unwanted should be crushed in that very second; Shura was Kurama's child in every way except blood. The fox's entire being accepted Shura as his own and responded as if he were a kit.

"Dad?" Shura rasped, his voice roughened by an extremely sore throat.

Kurama quivered with surprise and pleasure at being called 'Dad'.

"Yes, Shura, I'm here."

Shura blinked his large, fever bright eyes a few times.

"Good morning, love." Kurama greeted when his son's eyes finally focused on his own. "Are you feeling any better?"

Shura shook his head instead of talking. He inched closer and threw his arm around his father's thigh and buried his face in the fabric of Kurama's pants.

"That bad, huh?" Shura nodded against Kurama's hip. "Would you like something to eat, darling?" Again Shura shook his head. "Are you sure?"

Shura gave his father a baleful, one-eyed glare. Kurama returned the glare with a soft smile.

"How about a bath instead?"

Shura turned against his father's thigh, a hopeful look on his fever flushed face. He nodded jerkily and started scooting to the other side of the bed.

"It's okay; you don't have to move just yet. I'll go settle Jiyu down and start your bath running."

Shura nodded, sighing softly, he snuggled back into the warmth of his nest of blankets Kurama had made for him last night. Even though he felt lousier than ever, he found him smiling a bit. When he had gotten sick back in his old life a very impersonal nurse would be taking care of him. His sire would only come in to tell him to get better. It was nice to actually have someone caring for him.

Even though his father was only gone for about five minutes, Shura was started awake when Kurama gently shook his shoulder. Shura's mind was a drowsy haze and he didn't fully wake up as he was taken into the bathroom and stripped of his sweaty clothes. His mind only fully clicked awake when his father lowered him slowly into the tub filled with wonderfully hot water.

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

Shura nodded gently, his head felt heavy but the water felt glorious and his body was becoming extremely relaxed.

"Don't fall asleep, love." Kurama murmured, running his claws gently through his son's damp hair. "You've been sweating like crazy and really need a good wash."

Again Shura nodded. He supposed he did fall asleep for a bit because the next thing he knew, Kurama was helping him sit up. As instructed, he tilted his head back so the fox could pour water over his hair. By the time Kurama had finished scrubbing his hair and helping him wash, Shura was completely limp and relaxed.

"I'm good at this, aren't I?" Kurama chucked.

"Very." Shura agreed with a soft nod.

"Do you think you're ready to get out?"

"I would say yes," Shura replied, opening his eyes for the first time and giving his father a tired smile. "But, I can't move."

"Here I'll help." Kurama chuckled. Holding the young goat's elbows steady, he held his son up as two very shaky knees fought to steady and hold his slight weight. Once wrapped in a towel, Shura was able to walk, albeit slowly and unsteadily, back to his bedroom. As soon as he got there his father sat him down on the bed and gently started towel drying his fever flushed body. Once he was dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas Kurama climbed in the bed behind him and gently started towel drying Shura's silky black hair. In his lap, Shura was all but purring as the towel gently rubbed dry his groggy head. By the time his father had gotten his hair mostly dry, Shura was slumped against the fox's chest fast asleep. Before tucking his son back into bed Kurama ran his fingers through the damp hair to make sure there wouldn't be any hellish knots to deal with when Shura woke back up.

Leaving the room as quietly as he could, Kurama went to check on the rest of his kits. He found Kidori again with her favorite babysitter, Kuwabara; together they were keeping Yukina company in the kitchen and helping cook breakfast. Kazuma had found out, the hard way, that if you have a baby strapped to your chest in a carry pouch you do NOT give her a woddenspoon to play with. Hiei would no doubt be elated that, at the tender age of three months old, Kidori had given Kuwabara a black eye. The young physic was in for the long haul for Kidori was delighted with her toy and was having the time of her life banging if off of whatever was close enough for her to hit.

In the living room, Yusuke was entertaining just about everyone by playing with the kits. Toys were scattered everywhere as the three gamers went from one to the next, Yusuke playing tug-of-war or keep away with which ever toy was within reach at the second. Every time he let the kits catch him they would bite at his hands, thrilling high pitched growls and snarls until Yusuke bowled them over to tickle their round bellies before the kits would scramble away and start the whole chase again.

Seeing that all of his children were taken care of, the fox snuck out the front door. He thought to join his mate, if he were on the roof taking in his own quiet moment. However, when he sought his mate's ki, it showed that Hiei was off in the woods working out. Kurama was slightly tempted to join him, it had been a very long time since the fox had been able to work out, spar, or even just go for a run. Even though he would like nothing better than to spend the morning sweating and sparing with his mate, with all the kits wide awake and Shura sick, Kurama didn't want to stray too far away just in case.

Decided to indulge in his own sinful moment, Kurama stretched his hind legs out behind him, extending and stretching his spine. Shaking out his silky fur, he tilted his slender head to the side, tucked it to the ground and flipped over onto his back. With his chest and belly turned up to catch the sun's heat and his many fluffy tails flipping idly with the fox's contentment, Kurama looked more like a cat than a fox. Too content to care if he were caught in such a position, Kurama decided to finally enjoy a midmorning nap.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Shura's illness remained through out the rest of the week and into the next. After Kurama, Genkai and Yukina had exhausted all the remedies they could think of, Kurama decided that perhaps Narumi would be their best bet. When the doctor first was consulted, he was unsure on how to advise his former patient as it sounded like a demonic strain that wouldn't respond to human meds. The more he checked in on Shura, however, the more the doctor started considering that this could be a human virus and Shura's demon body was having a hard time battling it. Moving around his appointments, Narumi was able to go to the temple for a check up on Friday. That would mean Shura had been showing little to no improvement for a full week and that was not good. The doctor knew that Kurama was very worried for his son and Narumi was also starting to become concerned for the young goat. Packing up just about every med he could think of that could battle a fever, the flu or a cold, the doctor rushed out of his office.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

_okay that's where I'm going to leave it for now. The rest of the chapter will be up within in a week as I said this chapter was turning out to be very long so I cut it in half. Please review and let me know that people are still interested in my little (little right…) fic!!!_


	25. Temper Temper part II

_Part 2 of Temper Temper! Here are the surprises I promised. Pay attention to them and then see if you can figure out what I'm up to! And give a starving artist a review or two (or five lol)._

Narumi paused at the top of the horribly long staircase that led to the old physic's temple. Shifting his extra heavy medical back to his other slightly less numb hand, he proceeded to the temple entrance. Hopefully something in his plethora of medicines could help the young goat get over his sickness. The whole eye-ki thing had the ningen doctor stumped, but he would try his very best to successfully treat Shura.

Sliding the main door open, he called out softly, "Hello,"

"Oh hello, Doctor." Yukina came hurrying out of the kitchen rubbing her tiny hands dry on a dish towel. "I didn't know you were going to make it here this early."

"Poor Shura-kun has been sick for a full week. I wanted to make sure to get here as soon as possible in case I can be of some help. Truthfully, I'm not so sure I can treat a demon's illness."

"You were able to assist Kurama during his pregnancy weren't you?" Yukina smiled confidently. "I'm sure you'll know just what to do for Shura."

"Your confidence is certainly refreshing."

"Will you stay for lunch?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

They bowed to each other before parting ways. As Narumi passed the kitchen he saw that the playpen had been situated in the corner with Arianbi bumbling about inside pouncing on her toys as if they were actual prey. Smiling to himself, Narumi made his way down the hall to Shura's bedroom. Before he could knock, Kurama appeared in the doorway with a tired, grateful smile. The fox stepped back to allow the doctor to enter and whispered softly,

"Let me settle this on in my room and I'll be right back." He motioned Jiyu who was asleep in the cradle of his arms. Narumi nodded and the fox disappeared. He approached the bundled child on the bed as quietly as he could and placed the back of his hand gently on the boy's scarred forehead. It was much hotter than he expected even for a demon. In his demonic fox form Kurama's temperature was slightly higher than his human counterpart, so Narumi had thought he had been prepared for Shura's condition.

Under his hand, Shura stirred and opened his groggy, fever bright eyes. He blinked and startled slightly at the site of Narumi's unexpected face. His gaze darted around the room for a moment then settled back on Narumi. The doctor gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Your father is putting Jiyu down in his own room. He'll be right back."

Even as he spoke he caught a glimpse of the fox's shadow returning.

"Kurama's not my father." Shura mumbled his voice soft and hoarse. Just about to reenter the room, Kurama froze and looked at his bundled son. "My father is an asshole. Kurama's my dad."

"I agree full heartedly." Narumi replied. "Let's get you a bit unwrapped so I can get a good look at you. I'll get you back to sleep as soon as possible, okay?"

With Narumi and Kurama's help, Shura's exam lasted only ten minutes. As promised he was cuddled against Kurama's chest fast asleep shortly afterward. By this time Hiei had been able to settle Kidori down for a nap and had joined them keeping silent watch from the door..

"It appears your son has the flu which started out as a cold. Because of the intensity of his symptoms I'd say you were correct that it's a human strand of the virus and his body is not accustomed to fighting it off. I'm not accustomed with ki, or youki for that matter, so I can't say that it was caused by the virus."

"It has baffled us as well." Kurama replied. "Thankfully it hasn't shown up since that first night. Is there anything you can do for him?"

"I brought some heavy duty adult formula of antibiotics that, due to his demonic self, would work best for him. Also, I was wondering if I might take some blood samples from him to see if I can't find anything better to treat him with. If neither of you object of course. My thoughts were to compare them to the blood I have from you, Kurama."

"I have no objections." Kurama replied, looking over to Hiei who grunted and shrugged. "Why don't you also take some of Kidori's blood as well? She appears to be shaping up to be the same demonic species as Shura."

"That's a great idea." Narumi rummaged through his bag, getting out a vile of clear liquid that Kurama guessed was the antibiotics, a syringe and an empty vile for the blood sample. "Does young Shura have a fear of needles?"

"I doubt it." Kurama answered thoughtfully, "But, I'd rather not startle him." Rubbing his son's shoulder Kurama called softly to wake him. After a moment, Shura's royal purple eyes fluttered back open. "Narumi-sensei is going to give you some medicine and take some blood. We're going too need your arm, okay?"

In his arms, Kurama felt Shura tense slightly as he looked over the needles on his bedside table. When Narumi was ready for his arm though, he didn't hesitate to give him access to his slender arm. He may not have fought it, but that didn't mean that the young goat had to like it. It was quick and practically painless, with his eyes shut tight and his dad stroking his hair softly, Shura hardly noticed. None the less he was happy when all the poking and prodding was over. Tucking his arm back into the warm blanket, he gladly snuggled back into Kurama's arms and went back to sleep.

"I suppose we should get Kidori now." Kurama murmured when the doctor had cleaned his equipment up.

"We can let her wake up on her own." Narumi replied as they left the room. "Yukina has already invited me to lunch so there is no rush. Also, those antibiotics will probably give Shura an upset stomach until his system gets used to them, so don't be too concerned unless it stays for over twenty-four hours."

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Forty-five minutes later as Kurama rubbed Shura's trembling back as his son heaved into the toilet and Kidori wailed her tiny head off in the living room; the fox found himself wishing things were still going as easily as they had been before Narumi left. Luckily, as it was the weekend, Kuwabara had shown up a few hours early. He had been hoping to get a bit of time alone with Yukina before everyone showed up and his girlfriend had to start dinner. Instead, he stepped up to Dori-duty as Arianbi was hungry and wouldn't accept a bottle forcing Hiei to stop trying to comfort one daughter to nurse another. Kurama knew that it was hard for Hiei to hand Kidori over to Kazuma after she had been startled by her first encounter with a needle. Even though, in all reality, the pain had already faded away.

Once Shura's vomiting had ceased, the young goat rested his forehead on his folded arms as he gasped and panted for his breath. Beside him, Kurama offered a cup of water that was accepted gratefully by a small shaky hand.

"My head feels funny." Shura whimpered.

"I know, darling." His adoptive father soothed. Long, slender arms wrapped gently around Shura's small body and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Those side effects should wear off in a few hours."

"Promise?" Shura mumbled softly.

"Narumi-sensei is very confident that you'll recover from everything in no time." Kurama assured his son as he carried him back into his bedroom. Shura was asleep before his dad tucked him into bed. Before the fox left the room to relieve Kuwabara of his babysitting duties, he tucked a trash can next to his son's bed incase he had to relieve his upset stomach.

Leaving the door slightly ajar, Kurama went in search of his upset daughter. When the living room and kitchen proved to be empty he stepped out onto the porch. The couple sat together under the cool shade of an old oak tree just along the edge of the temple lawn. Kuwa had successfully distracted Kidori from her fussiness with a small, black object that the fox hoped wasn't his cell phone because Kidori was happily trying to shove it into her mouth. Her plans were foiled when her uncle opened the little black box and plucked its innards out.

Fascinated by her toy's new shape, Kidori stared at it with wide eyes before waving it in front of her and bashing it off of Kuwabara'a arm. When Kurama caught a glint of the diamond ring that had been in the ringbox, he knew he was intruding on what was supposed to be a private moment so he snuck back into the temple.

Since all his children were content or asleep, Kurama decided to make himself useful and get a jump start on the lunch dishes. Because of his height and the position of the sink and window Kurama had a view of the three of them from the corner of his eye. Yukina kept staring at her hand and of course he couldn't miss when she threw her tiny frame into Kazuma's arms. Just as he finished Kurama finished with the dishes, they all came inside. Kuwabara spotted Kurama in the kitchen and approached. Kidori crowed when he daddy held his arms out to her.

"I hope there wasn't anything swallowable in that small, black box." The fox teased, "I'd hate to be you when that passed."

Kuwabara beamed, "Well, she said 'yes' either way . . . so let me know when you get something strange in a diaper change." Both friends chuckled, "Yukina wanted a chance to tell Hiei before we made the announcement."

Nodding knowingly, the fox replied, "Our lips are sealed. Right, little lady?" he tickled Kidori's chubby cheeks causing his daughter to squeal.

"There is one condition." Kuwabara continued. Kurama blinked, that he wasn't expecting. With absolutely no idea to expect he waited expectantly. "She wants to become human, or at least age like one. When you had that spell book to turn yourself male, you know before you changed on your own, she saw a spell to revoke immortality." The redhead met Kurama's wide eyes and huffed a bit of a chuckle. "Yea, that's what I said, too."

"She's really thought this out." Kurama murmured, still a tad astonished.

Kuwabara nodded. "I just don't want her to regret it. We've talked about this a time or two but, never made anything official until now. She never mentioned anything like this either."

"Then it appears she has thought this decision through quite thoroughly. I'm sure she'll have nothing to regret."

"Thanks Kurama."

"My pleasure. I'm just glad that I get to be the first to congratulate you." The big goofy grin that had yet to leave the young physic's face and Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. "If you keep grinning like a love struck fool, everyone is going to know something is up."

"No promises there." He laughed. Together they left the kitchen and settled in the living room together. Kurama experimented placing Kidori in a bouncy chair on the floor. His daughter didn't seem too enthralled until her daddy set up the brightly colored toys to dangle in front of her.

"That will keep you happy for five minutes." Kurama predicted. He placed his toes on the bottom of the chair and started it bouncing.

"How's Shura doing?" Kuwabara asked once Kidori was settled.

"The medicine Narumi gave him has caused an upset stomach. He's doing blood tests to see if there is anything better to give him. He's actually comparing Kidori's blood to Shura's and that's why she was in such a fuss when you got here. Thank you, by the way."

"No problem, pal." He waved off the thanks. "I'm crazy bout all my nieces and nephews, you know that."

"Still, you've gone above and beyond normal Uncle Duties, more than once."

"That's what friends are for."

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

A few hours later everyone with the exception of Shura and Arianbi were sitting around the table eating dinner. Shizuru, who had helped her baby brother pick out the engagement ring, couldn't help but notice that the Koormie had gone out of her way to make Kazuma's favorite meal. When she made a comment about the food Yukina beamed, Kazuma chocked and Hiei scowled.

Botan, who had made a surprise appearance for the first time in about a month, snuck a suspicious look at the couple. Shizuru nudged the ferry maiden in the ribs and winked. Even though Shizuru was extremely confused as to why they had kept silent, she took the hint and shut up. Although, it seemed that everyone was in on the new. Even Hiei knew. It appeared that he didn't like it at all, but he knew. Maybe that's why Yukina wouldn't make the announcement.

Kurama was still pondering this when Arianbi made it known that she was awake. Jiyu was content in Hiei's lap for a change while Botan had taken Kidori the moment she walked in and had yet to give her up. This left Kurama free to retrieve his eldest daughter. As he started to get up from the table, he was stopped by Yusuke.

"She's going to need changed." Kurama warned as the young demon passed.

"Oh that's okay." Yusuke gave his friend a wide smile and winked. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a folded piece of paper and held it out to Kurama. As the fox took the paper and unfolded it, Yusuke called back over his shoulder, "I'm gonna need the practice."

Quickly scanning over the contents of the paper before passing it down to Genkai he smiled over to Keiko who was blushing softly, "Congratulations." He said.

"Ohmigosh!"

"No way!"

A small uproar arose around the table. Keiko's smile and blush both deepened considerably.

A sudden, muffled groan called Kurama's attention away from the celebration at the dinner table. He made it to Shura's room in time to find his son heaving over the waist basket.

"No better?" Kurama asked, settling beside his son on the ground.

"A little better." Shura answered around a cough. "Still lousy. And whatever that is out there smells nasty."

Kurama rose to close the door completely and on his way back opened the window. The moment he did Puu's large head poked through.

"Looks like somebody really misses his new best friend."

The SpiritBeast stuck his neck as far as he could into the window so Shura could stroke the top of his head. While his son was distracted Kurama changed the bag in the trash can and went to the kitchen to make some toast. Shura wouldn't be able to keep his strength up if he didn't eat at least something. Puu was still in the bedroom when Kurama returned, Shura made a face at the toast his dad put in his lap, but he obediently nibbled on it. Not even able to make a full bite, the young goat watched Puu fidget in his window.

"He's excited about something." Shura said thoughtfully to his father.

"Puu knows that you haven't heard the news." Kurama supplied. "He just has no way of explaining his happiness to you."

"What news?"

"Yusuke is going to be a father."

"Cool." Shura yawned, "Congrats, Puu-chan."

Puu chirped and pulled his long neck back out the window. Shura climbed back on his bed with a sigh. He was tired of being in bed, heck he was tired of being sick. Ah hell, he was just plain tired.

"Would you like to come out of this bedroom and watch some television with us after dinner is cleared?"

Shura shook his head, scrunching his face. He didn't feel like being around anybody right now. Having spent almost a full week in his bedroom had had its annoying moments. His dad head helped by getting him a puzzle book with all sorts of word games along with an odd number game the young goat really didn't care for. What Shura truly missed was being outside and moving around. Not wanting to be awake and miserable any longer, Shura pulled his pillows over his head and willed himself to sleep.

Seeing Shura pull the pillow over his head, Kurama realized that his son would rather be alone in his misery. "I love you, kitling." He said, just loud enough to be heard over the pillow. A muffled response sounded back bringing a sympathetic smile to the fox's face. Softly he patted his son's shoulder and left the room.

No sooner had he stepped out of Shura's room he was dragged into his own by Hiei. The Jaganshi handed their son to Kurama; the silver kit churred to his father and stuck his fist into his small mouth. Surprised that Hiei's tension hadn't upset Jiyu in the least, Kurama could only watch as his mate paced the room.

"Why don't you go out for a run, Hiei?" Kurama suggested after a few minutes of watching his mate pace.

"I don't want to." Hiei snarled.

Kurama sighed softly. He sat Jiyu down on the bed before going over to the trunk by the window that he stored all his baby book and what not in. Stashed away at the very bottom was the spell book he had acquired while he was still pregnant. Under Hiei glare, Kurama returned to their bed and made himself comfortable. He stripped off his shirt and gathered Jiyu into his arms to nurse. He then propped the book against he knees and reclined back against the pillows at his back.

"So you know." Hiei muttered approaching the bed.

"I'm not supposed to." The fox replied flipping lazily thought the old brittle pages. "I was going to retrieve Kidori when I witnessed the human custom of giving a diamond ring to your hopeful intended. Kazuma explained Yukina's conditions afterward and asked that I not tell anyone until Yukina had a chance to tell you."

Hiei heaved a huge sigh.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Kurama asked softly.

"How could I?" Hiei growled, "When I don't even know how I fucking feel."

"You're glad that she's happy." Kurama supplied. His mate nodded. "But you are upset that she wants to be human." Again Hiei nodded mutely. "Are you considering talking her out of it?"

Hiei shook his head as he sank down onto the bed with yet another sigh. "She's made up her mind even before her buffoon proposed joining as mates."

Putting aside the ancient book, Kurama stretched out his long leg to wrap around Hiei's waist and pull him close. Once settled between the Youko's legs, Hiei leaned against the leg propped behind him while the other long leg lay over his lap.

"They're going to come looking for you if you don't go back to your dinner." Hiei mumbled. Not that he wanted to move from the warm circle of his mate's long legs. He simply would rather send Kurama back out to eat then suffer through someone coming to look for him and try to question Hiei's grouchy mood. "You left your plate of food practically untouched."

Kurama shrugged, reaching out his free hand to run his nails soothingly through his mate's stiff hair. "What can I say? My boys needed me."

Hiei snorted affectionately and muttered, "Stupid fox."

"I love you, too, Grouch." The hand buried in his hair fisted a clump of it and tugged firmly. Hiei complied to his mate's wishes with a smirk and leaned over for a kiss. In between their warm bodies Jiyu churred letting his fathers know that he too was content. With his tiny stomach full, he released the nipple from his tiny, rosebud mouth. Before Kurama had a change to put his son to his shoulder to burp him, Hiei intersected.

"Go eat, fox. Before they send a search party."

Kurama complied after one last kiss from his mate. Making one last stop at Shura's room, to make sure that his sick little goat had fallen back to sleep; by the time the fox had made it back to the dinner table everyone was just about finished. Yukina, the dear mother hen that she is, had placed his plate in the oven to keep the fox's dinner warm.

"Is everything okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Narumi-sensei came today and the medication he gave Shura isn't agreeing with his system right now."

"And Hiei?" Yukina's worried, almost hesitant voice peeped from across the table. Kurama gave her a reassuring smile.

"He's had a bit of a rough week. With Shrua being sick Hiei has had to pick up the slack from both Shura and, at times, myself. Now that there are more people to help out he jumped on the chance at some alone time."

Shizuru looked back and forth from Kurama to Yukina then back again not believing a word of it. When both her baby brother and Kurama sent her warning glances she wisely zipped her lips.

"You don't have to lie to me, Kurama." The Koormie sadly whispered. "I know he's unhappy with me."

"He's actually taking it much better than I thought. Give him some time to get used to the idea, he'll come around."

"Wait a minute." Yusuke announced, seeing Kazuma trying not to smile unsuccessfully. "What did I miss?"

Yukina's bright eyes looked up to her fiancé with a tiny smile. He leaned over and whispered something very softly into her ear. Her large, ruby eyes lit up to the size of dinner plates. "Oh!" A tiny hand came up over the table, "I'm supposed to show you this!"

Botan and Keiko gasped their delighted surprise and learned in close to get a good look at the sparkling diamond.

"I was wondering why you were wearing that idiotic smile all afternoon." Genkai muttered with an affectionate smirk.

Yusuke sent his friend a wide grin which Kuwabara ecstatically returned.

"Your right," Yusuke chuckled. "That explains Hiei's grouchiness."

"He'll come around." Kurama promised.

"So are you two planning a big wedding or just something small?" Botan asked excitedly, picturing everything that could be done for a big wedding. "Ohmigosh!" She gushed suddenly, "You guys should have a double wedding!"

"What's that?" Yukina asked very confused.

"Yusuke and Keiko didn't have a wedding; they just signed some boring old papers. The four of you could have both your weddings together and split the costs."

"That's a nice idea, Botan." Keiko said, "But, with me still in college and Yusuke about to take over the shop a big ceremony is impossible."

"That's why a double wedding would work out so well!"

"Oh, that seems like so much." Yukina looked up to her fiancé concerned. "We don't really need all of that do we, Kazuma?"

"Not if you don't want to." He answered; he could almost hear his bank account rejoicing. He was prepared for something nice and small but noting like what Botan could cook up. "Usually it would be the woman's big day. She gets dressed up, gets presents, and makes all of her girlfriends envious. Are you sure you don't want that?"

"No." Yukina beamed, her ruby red eyes glowing. "It's such a fuss over what I already have."

Across the table Shizuru and Yusuke snickered getting may rolls thrown at them and the Toushin a smack from his wife. Seeing Botan's deflated look, Shizuru took pity on her friend. "Don't worry, Botan. I'm planning on marrying a rich guy. So you can plan my wedding to your little heart's content."

This time it was Kuwabara's turn to laugh. "Yea right. Keep dreaming, Sis!"

"I'm going to hold you to that, just so you know." Botan chirped. In her arms Kidori gurgled happily. Holding the baby up to her face the ferry maiden cooed to her niece. "You'll help me plan your Aunt Shizuru's wedding, won't you Dori-chan?"

The dark haired baby smiled a wide, toothless baby grin and kicked her chubby legs. If only Kidori's good mood could last all night. . .

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

During the few days that Kurama had been in his gender swap coma, Kidori had taken to crying for hours on end every night. When Kurama woke up and the tension that was thought to be the cause of this nighttime crankiness had dissolved. Now, however, she had picked back up the annoying habit. In an effort to keep the noise down and give everyone in the temple a chance to get to sleep, Kurama had taken his daughter into the dojo to fuss and cry until she wore herself out.

Two full hours later, Kuwabara walked into the dojo to find Kidori still fussing as Kurama paced the full length of the smooth floor.

"Mind some company?" The young physic asked over the echoing cried from Kidori.

"Not at all." The fox replied as his friend fell into step beside him.

"So, uh," Kuwabara scratched the back of his head. "Is Hiei really okay with Yukina and me? I mean he's not going to castrate me in my sleep, is he?"

Kruama paused his pacing and gave the young physic a reassuring smile. "Believe it or not, Kazuma, Hiei actually approved of you marrying his sister. And apparently so does your niece."

In Kurama's arms Kidori had noted the lack of movement. The moment she set eyes on her Uncle Kuwa, her chubby arms reached out for him. Instantly the gentle giant of a man accepted the fussy baby into his arms. Kidori calmed a bit at the new development but still didn't show any signs of wanting to sleep. Kuwabara bounced her gently in his strong arms.

"What he's really upset about is that Yukina wishes to be human." Kuwabara nodded his understanding. "Above all Hiei wants his sister to be happy. It will take some time for him to adjust, but he will not step in-between you two."

"I hate to put such a rift in-between them"

"Trust me, Kazuma; nothing in the three worlds could stop Hiei from caring for his little sister." Kurama smiled softly to his friend then turned his eyes to his daughter cradled in Kazuma's arms. He huffed softly as Kidori turned her misty blue eyes up to her daddy as she sucked on her tiny fist and enjoyed the deep rumble of her Uncle Kazuma'c voice. "You, little miss, are up far past your bedtime."

He held out his hands to Kidori who promptly leaned away against Kuwabara's broad chest, her eyebrows molding together in the middle of her forehead. Kurama knew a threat when he saw one. Kuwabara chuckled and stroked her head with a large hand.

"At least she's calmed down." He said.

Kurama sighed again and nodded.

"Wanna try driving around for a bit." Kuwabara suggested.

"Only if you let me refill your gas tank."

"If you insist. But, I'm driving."

"You don't have to come, Kazuma." Kurama insisted as the young physic led the way out of the dojo.

"I know, but Dori-chan isn't the only one who needs to get to sleep."

Not able to fight that logic, Kurama followed silently to retrieve the brand new, never used carseat.

~!##!~

It had taken Kidori almost half an hour to calm down from her crying fit both men knew she was going to start the moment she was put into her carseat. By the time Kurama was ready to call it quits, his daughter suddenly settled. Afraid that if she lost sight of him that her tantrum would start anew, Kurama sat in the backseat with his daughter. Kidori's eyes started drooping slowly when Kuwabara found his sister's classical music CD and put it on to play softly. In truth, the music had the same effect on Kurama. Shifting over to his fox form, he crawled into the front seat and curled into a ball resting his small head on his many tails. It may have been seconds or hours when the fox's pointed ear twitched at the sound of Kuwabara answering his cell phone.

"Moshi moshi." He greeted softly. The receiver was flooded by the distressed cries of a very unhappy Jiyu. "Uh oh, someone's upset."

"A certain silver haired hit has realized that his Mommy wasn't here." Shizuru answered. "Are you guys on your way back?"

"Kidori's still awake, but she's calmed down. Kurama was asleep. . ." He added with a soft chuckled at the Kurama's astonished face. The fox peeked between the chairs unable to believe that his daughter was still awake after all this time. Over the phone both Hiei and Yusuke's muffled voices could be heard over Jiyu's wailing.

:Hiei said that if she calmed down then don't bother rushing back. One miserable kit is better than two.:

"What do you think, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

~!##!~

Shizuru stretched her arms over her head with a yawn as she waited for the fox's reply. Until Jiyu had woken up and thrown a fit, Yusuke and Shizuru were the only ones awake. They had been watching a really old, crappy western when Hiei had asked them to call Kuwabara and see where the hell they were.

:Kurama says –:

A loud 'whump' sounded through the phone followed by squealing tires. The phone was snatched out of her hands by Yusuke. Hiei was at their sides a second later. Kazuma's cursing could be heard along with Kidori's wailing. Another voice came over the speaker and the three listeners stopped breathing. When Kuwabara hollered 'Rei-ken!' Shizuru found Jiyu thrust into her arms as both Yusuke and Hiei darted for the door.

"Hold on, guys!" Yusuke hollered into the phone. "We're coming."

Side by side the pair flew down the stairway. Hiei tore the ward from his Jagan desperate to find his mate and daughter. At the bottom of the stairs, Yusuke paused and grabbed Hiei by the shirt. Kuwabara was talking again from close by.

"Kuwabara!" The young toushin hollered yet again into the phone. "HEY! Kuwabara!"

:Yea, Urameshi. I'm here.:

"Where are you? We're on our way!"

:No. Stay at the temple.: he paused, cooing reassuringly to Kidori trying to calm her. :Kurama took off after the first demon and the one that jumped on my hood wasn't real strong. He got away, though. Took off.:

"You're insane!" Yusuke bellowed into the receiver. "What if there are more?"

:And if they aim for the temple? Shura's still sick and Genkai ain't what she used to be. Someone needs to make sure the kits and girls are safe.:

"Then I'm sending Puu."

:Can he carry my car back, too?:

"Damn it, Kuwabara."

:Hold on, there's Kurama.: The young physic pulled the phone away from his ear but kept it so the demons listening at the temple could easily hear their conversation. :We successfully scared the living daylights out of everyone at the temple.:

:I agree that the timing was oddly precise: Suddenly Kurama's voice sounded through the ear piece loud and clear as he took the phone from Kuwabara. :There's no more danger for us here. Do not leave my children unattended at that temple or I will personally tear you limb from limb. That goes for you, too, Hiei.:

There was a click on the other end of the ohne signaling the end of the phone call. Yusuke blew out a relieved sigh and turned to Hiei. The Jaganshi's eyes were closed as his Jagan tracked his mate and daughter.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Detective." He advised, slanting his ruby red eyes in the Toushin's direction. "Kurama's more unsettled then he sound. Go guard the temple, I'm staying here."

Yusuke nodded before turning and jogging back up the stairs.

~!##!~

Back at the car, Kurama tried to get his trembling hands under control as he handed Kuwabara back his phone.

"Thank you, Kazuma. For staying with Kidori and convincing those hot headed idiots to stay at the temple."

"It's no problem." Kazuma replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kurama assured his friend as he got Kidori out of the car seat and cuddled her to his chest. "As you said, they weren't strong. The first one was easily killed. The second killed himself once I had him cornered. That should tell you that he was definitely under somebody's orders and I am far less scary than what was waiting for them."

"That's not good news, Kurama." Kuwabara muttered, climbing back into the driver's seat.

"No shit." The fox growled as he and Kidori got in the other side.

The drive home was silent as Kurama brooded over the demons and kept a watch for any other surprises. Kidori was slowly calming back down as her father cuddled and stroked her soft hair soothingly. The night's ordeal had taken its toll on Kurama's tailless kit. Her large, misty blue eyes were drooping and she had started rooting against her father's chest wanting to nurse.

"Sorry baby," Kruama cooed. "You can eat when we get home."

Kidori started whining until Kurama stuck his finger in her mouth. Hardly content, Kidori held her father's finger captive but she refused to suckle on it letting her father know that she knew the difference.

They arrived at the temple half an hour later. Hiei had waited at the bottom of the steps, the moment Kurama was close enough, Hiei reached out and took his daughter to cuddle her against his chest. His ruby eyes traveled back up to his mate. The outward calm was all a façade, Kruama was just as unsettled as his mate had suspected.

"Who were they?" Hiei asked as they started for the stairs.

"I'm not certain. But I have a damn good guess. After I killed the first one, the second one killed himself. Someone was directing them and they most likely weren't supposed to act with out permission."

Hiei nodded mutely. That may or may not have been a good sign. It's no secret that Yomi was keeping close watch on the temple and everyone in it, but he had yet to make a move toward taking Kurama or the kits until now. If Yomi hadn't sent this attack then perhaps biding their time and keeping the kits at the temple would be the best bet.

Back at the temple, Jiyu was throwing one hell of a tantrum. He had succeeded in waking up everyone in the entire temple with the exception of Shura who was knocked out by the drugs Narumi left for him. The moment Kurama entered the temple he gathered Jiyu from Shizuru. He churred softly, trying to calm his hysterical son. Jiyu's tiny hands fisted the fabric of Kurama's shirt as he continued to wail his tiny head off. The fox sighed and started pacing. Every eye followed him silently; it was obvious that his mind was working furiously. Finally making up his mind, Kurama turned to his family.

"We all know Yomi has been watching my every move, although I have no clue how. With Shura as sick as he is right now I can't chance moving him. So, after Jiyu gets to sleep I'm going to reestablish my plants and traps in the forest. I'm not certain if those two were sent by Yomi, but I don't doubt that they were. It would be too much of a coincidence that all of you can come back and forth with out one problem, but the first time I leave the temple grounds we are attacked."

"You know that you and your family are welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like." Genkai said from the couch where she was holding Arianbi in her lap. "I know it's not ideal for raising your demonic kits, but they are protected here."

"I thank you for opening your home to us, Genkai. However, you are right. This is not ideal to raise what will soon be three rambunctious kits. I need to figure out what to do for now. I don't doubt that Yomi will soon find a way to get to us."

"What would you be doing if Shura wasn't sick?" Yusuke asked from where he and his drowsy wife were sitting together on the couch.

"My instincts are telling me to hide." Kurama answered slowly. "I want to disappear to somewhere where I can watch and understand what in the hell is threatening my children."

"Maybe you should listen to your instincts?" Botan suggested, ringing her hands together worriedly.

Kurama shook his head firmly. "I can't move Shura until he's recovered."

"We'll stay around and help." Yusuke offered.

"Thank you, Yusuke." Kurama replied with a soft smile. "But, you have your wife and your own baby to think of. We all have to get back to our own lives sooner or later."

"Kurama you would have done the same for any of us. And I'll be damned if you think I'm going to sit on my ass and let Yomi threaten you and your kits!"

"I do appreciate all you have done for us, all of you." The fox couldn't help but repeat to his family.

"Quit getting mushy." Shizuru griped

A ripple of laughter echoed through the group. In Genkai's lap Arianbi yawned hugely, her tiny fists scrubbing at her tired eyes. Kidori had finally crashed against Hiei's shoulder and Jiyu was slowly following her into dreamland.

"It looks like these kits are finally to sleep." Kurama announced with a grateful sigh. Making his way to Genkai, he held out his free arm for his daughter. Ari churred happily as she was cuddled into the crook of her father's warm neck. Kurama returned the churr and nuzzled her softly with his nose. Goodnights were said all around as everyone made their way to their rooms.

After Jiyu and Kidori were settled, soundly asleep, and Arianbi following close behind as she nursed from Hiei, Kurama snuck into Shura's bedroom to check on his oldest son. Shura was curled around his pillow sound asleep. Next to him on the bedside table his dinner plate was empty for the first time in a week. Pressing his lips to Shura's forehead, the fox was relieved to find that although his fever was still there, his temperature had dropped greatly.

Glad for that much at least, Kurama returned to his own bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed, although his body was completely still, his tail whipped back and forth over the smooth comforter alerting his mate to his restlessness. He remained in that position with his mind racing a mile a minute until the bed shifted as Hiei settled their daughter with her littermates.

"What are you scheming?" Hiei asked.

Kurama turned to his mate and held a finger to his lips in a 'hush' gesture.

"I don't know how Yomi is watching us." The fox murmured softly, "But, I'm not taking any chances. Start packing."

"What?"

"We're leaving as soon as possible. Start packing all the kits things."

"What about Shura?"

"His temperature has dropped. He's responding to the medication well enough that moving him back to the Makai may do some good."

"And how are we supposed to move all of the kits and their necessities with just the two of us?"

"Since I plan are taking Puu, he will no doubt alert Yusuke anyway. So I'm sure he'll help."

"Are you sure about this?" Hiei asked, rash decisions were usually Yusuke method of choice and Hiei wasn't sure how to react to his mate's sudden change in strategy. Kurama gave him a 'don't be stupid' glance that turned into a wicked grin.

"Don't worry, love. I have a plan."

Not one to doubt his mate's planning or intuitions Hiei shrugged and set about doing his mate's bidding.

Just as they seemed to get things organized a loud cell phone ringer sounded from somewhere in the living room. It rang three separate times before its owner stumbled cursing from his bedroom. The conversation was muffled and soft so neither Hiei nor Kurama could overhear any of it. Not that that would be problem, soon the footsteps of the phone owner was leading down the hall toward their door. There was an extremely soft knock at the door, opening it found a groggy, half dressed Kuwabara with the offending cellphone in his hand.

"It's Narumi-Sensei. He says it's important."

"Thank you, Kazuma." Kurama replied softly, his heart thumping wildly in his throat. "Hello Sensei."

:Hello, Kurama. I am so very sorry to call you so late. You see, I have run all the tests and bloodwork and I have arrived at some rather disheartening results. I'd much rather give this news to you in person.:

"That will be difficult, doctor. Kazumi, Kidori and I were attacked earlier tonight. Hiei and I believe it best to relocate, at least for the time being, to the Makai. Is this about Shura? He's actually responding to the medication and his temperature has dropped."

:I'm glad to hear that. Under normal circumstances I'd say 'no' to move him. However, I understand why you need to do so. Where Shura is concerned one more day on the meds where he is would be best, but moving him isn't life threatening. The little one I'm concerned for is Kidori. . .:

Hiei practically tuned his mate out as he continued to organize his children's necessities. Kurama had been pacing slowing back and forth across the room while he talked to the doctor. When the fox froze, he drew Hiei's full attention back to him. Wide golden eyes darted to where their triplets were nestled together at the head of the bed.

"What's wrong with Kidori?" Kurama asked. Hiei's heart skipped a beat at the unhidden terror in his mate's voice. His ruby eyes darted over to study the seemingly perfect, tailless kit. When he looked back over to his silver hared mate, Kurama's eyes were wide as dinner plates and his head shook, sending his gleaming hair swaying gently.

"That's impossible." He insisted

:I thought so, too. I ran the tests three times.:

The phone clattered to the ground, jarring the battery out and successfully ending the conversation. Kurama remained frozen in place, his trembling hand still poised next to his head.

"What?!?" Hiei demanded, "Dammit Kurama! What's wrong with our daughter?"

"My baby." Kurama murmured, his voice was the closest thing to a whimper that had ever come out of Youko Kurama's lips. Finally, he turned his devastated gaze to meet Hiei's. "My baby's Human."

_~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~_

_Here are all the surprises I promised. I am desperately awaiting all of your input and reactions to my newest twist for poor Kurama. Please review and let me know what you think, even if you want to kill me._


	26. The Plot Revealed!

_Hello all! So I have good news, bad news and just news! First the news, the end is in sight!! If I had the time to write it all out at once it would be three chapters, that brings on both the good and bad of the news, because Im graduating this semester (good news) I don't have much time to write my fic (bad news). Soooo these last three chapters are going to come in 'quickie chapters' that means they will be up quicker yet be shorter. Sorry, to those of you who hate cliffhangers it's either this or wait forever and get a huge long chapter! So keep up the reviews and I will be persuaded to pull allnighters for all of my fic's fans!! Enough rambling! On with the fic!_

_Warnings: Fluff and Torture! What a combo. . ._

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Perched atop a large tree branch, Kurama watched the daily hustle and bustle of Gandara's daily life. It had been just about a week since Kidori had been reveled to be human and Kurama had done something that he had never done before. He ran. He and his mate had stayed up long into that devastating night discussing their options where both Yomi and Kidori were concerned. It had been Hiei who came up with the idea of splitting up.

Kurama would take Jiyu and Arianbi to hide out in the Makai for a short while to watch and investigate Yomi. Hiei would stay behind with Shura and Kidori. Kurama had felt horrible leaving half his family behind, especially since in the very near future Kidori would have to part ways with her family. As it always did, Kurama's chest tightened sharply; the fox took a couple deep breaths and pushed the upsetting thoughts from his mind. Dusk was settling over the sky and soon Kurama would have to return to his kits who were still hidden in their den.

Three days ago Yomi's advisors had arrived at Gandara. As usual, they disappeared inside the main skyscraper and had yet to reemerge. Hopefully this meant Yomi would be distracted from watching everyone at the temple and that he had yet to notice that Kurama had left. That was wishful thinking. Most likely, this meeting was because of the fox's disappearance.

A disgusted snort announced the end of the daylight stakeout. Scooting down the tree with quick, sure movements the fox trotted off into the woods. Taking the long way home, Kurama cautiously approached the entrance to his newest den. He had used some of his nastiest plants to guard his precious children. It took a few moments for the vicious plants to accept that the fox was actually demanding entrance and not a random demonic rabbit that had the mishap of straying too close to the plants teeth. Once through his grouchy gate, Kurama sniffed about for the hiding place he made for his dinner. Since he was so close to Gandara's borders Kurama hadn't made a simple fire since he arrived. Chuckling to himself as he dug up his dead rabbit, Kurama imagined Yusuke's reaction to the fox's all raw meat diet.

All of these hiding places and plants were actually half a mile away from his actual den. That would give his alert system enough time to react to the demon intruder while keeping the kits away from the line of fire. Breaking into his mile eating trot, with his kill dangling from his jaws, Kurama couldn't help but reflect that how, not so long ago, he would have also been repulsed by living like a simple beast. All of that melted away when he arrived at the mound of rocks that marked the entrance to his den. His keen eyes spotted the slightest movement of a dark little head and inquisitive nose investigating the smell of Kurama's kill.

_*Inari bless that brave, little kit.* Kurama_ thought to himself. Dropping the half eaten carcass to the ground, the fox called his kits with a gentle 'woof'. Instantly eight chubby paws scrambled to rush out of the den slipping clumsily on the loose soil in their haste. It had been a bit of a rough transition for the pair as they went from constant attention and all their family to being alone for most of the day in an underground den. By the time their father returned home from the stake out the kits would be not only famished, they would be beside themselves with pent up energy. One good thing about their location is that the kits had a mile of land to go exploring on.

After an enthusiastic, wiggling hello to their father, Arianbi pressed her nose to the ground and was off. She had no problem stray away from her father and brother while Jiyu, the less assured of the two, would check every so often to make sure that his Papa was close by. Today seemed to be a good day for the kits as Arianbi's nose led her straight to a wounded rodent. Thinking it was a toy, like most of the small carcasses he father brought her to maul, the dark kit bumbled forward delightfully already; growling at it. When the ground squirrel, which had been lying in an exhausted, panting heap on the ground, spied the advancing kits it shoved itself up on its remaining good legs and made an angry chattering noise. Thrown off by the defensive prey, Ari cocked her head to the side and studied the odd creature. By this time Jiyu was at his sister's side sniffing at the blood on the ground. Kurama made sure that it was only wounded and not diseased in any way before letting his kits have at it. The squirrel was on its last legs anyway and this would give his children valuable experience. Arianbi, hunched low to the ground, watching her prey with a morbid intentness. Clumsy as she was, her attack was obvious to the cornered rodent. When the kit lunged to grab it by the side, the squirrel twisted and sunk its sharp, bucked teeth into Ari's nose.

Arianbi yelped and shook her head violently. The squirrel must have been more tenacious then even Kurama would have guessed, for he clung to her blunt muzzle with his teeth and claws. When he was finally dislodged the squirrel was confronted by a snarling Jiyu. The silver kit had lunged forward moment his sister had cried out grabbing the squirrel by its hind end and shacking it violently. Ari quickly recovered from her shock when she saw her little brother picking up the fight. She pounced like a kitten, a ungainly arch in midair, landing on the squirrel's neck and successfully snapping its spine. The duel attack continued for a bit longer until both kits realized that their adversary was no longer moving.

The fox's chest puffed with pride as he watched his children discover their killing instincts. Exhilarated by his first kill, Jiyu bounced about like a frog, growling and snarling at the dead critter then running a joyful circle around it. Ari enjoyed her kill for a few moments before her tail tucked against her rump and she rushed to the comforting warmth of her Papa. He churred soothingly as his oldest daughter whimpered and cried. Licking the kit's muzzle tenderly, Kurama realized that the late squirrel had really done a number on her. He slowly fed ki into the scratches and bite wounds to help them heal. He knew the trauma was over when Ari shook herself, righting her fluffy coat and bumbling back to her kill.

She snarled at Jiyu, who was pouncing and biting on the kill his sister considered being hers. Raising his hackles, Jiyu returned the snarl, flattening his large ears to his rounded skull. Ari pounced, tumbling her younger brother to the ground. As they fought, snapping at ears and feet, Kurama stalked past them to the dead critter. Placing a paw on its head, he hooked a fang in its throat and with one quick jerk he sliced the dead squirrel wide open.

Arianbi caught a whiff of it first and paused her fight. Although both kits were far too young to properly digest meat, they still enjoyed the taste. Ari approached cautiously, staring at the bazaar sight of innards spilling out of her toy. Both kits stood on either side of their father unsure of how to react. When nudged gently by their father's nose, Arianbi bumbled cautiously up to the corpse. She sniffed, sticking her blunt nose into the ribcage and inhaling deeply. Of course that meant she would inhale blood, jerking back she sneezed violently again and again. Once that was out of her system, she licked her chops tasting the warm blood. Delighted at the new development, she dove back into her kill, chewing and suckling at the new tastes. Not quite as sure as his sister, Jiyu hung back by his Papa's side. After a few encouraging nudges and churrs from Kurama Jiyu hesitantly approached to nibble at the offered treat.

As much as Kurama enjoyed watching his kits discover this new experience, he couldn't help but feel depressed that Hiei couldn't be here to witness it. He sighed as he watched two chubby rearends wave in the air portraying their excitement with wiggling tails. Hopefully, he would be able to figure out a solution to this mess before Yomi had a chance to regroup or find Kurama and the kits hidden directly under his nose. Not to mention that he had left Shura, who was still sick, and Kidori, who was revealed to be human, in Hiei's care. Kidori was a daddy's girl which made the up coming decision of her future even rougher for her doting fathers.

The excitement of their first kill was slowly dying as the kits, having chewed and suckled at the innards, grew from hungry to famished. First Jiyu then Arianbi bumbled over to demand their dinner. Kurama complied, leading his kits back to the den. Once back in the cool ground of the den Kurama sprawled his lithe body into a gentle curl to let his kits cuddle up and nurse. A soft growl rumbled from his chest when both kits, still running off their blood high, attacked his teats. Jiyu listened instantly, backing off to suckle normally. Arianbi on the other hand, needed a sharp nip on her rump as a reminder that her father was not a chew toy. Once they finished, both kits curled against Kurama's warm belly content to sleep for the rest of the night. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle when his children grumbled when he started cleaning the blood from their fluffy fur with his soft tongue.

Once both kits were cleaned of the blood and entrails from their kill Kurama curled into a ball and covered all three of them with his many tails. After taking a quick cat nap, the fox made sure his kits were fast asleep before he left to start his steak out again.

The moon was high in the sky by the time Kurama made it to his chosen steak out spot. He alternated spots daily so his ki didn't have a chance to register in the same spot. His skills in hiding were, of course, superb; it's how he made his former demonic life, yet Yomi had a ton of physics, spies and who knows what else working for him so it would be wise to remain cautious. Plus that would give him a better chance to witness something he would have missed in a different spot.

Night time was never boring in the Makai and Gandara was no exception. The city was busting with activity. With Yomi's guards and army at hand things never got out of control. For the past week he had memorized the faces to try and catch something new or an advantage to present itself.

Out of the corner of his eye Kurama spotted a new, yet familiar face; long, slender tail held in a curl behind her back, large round ears perched at the top of her head and a chocker with a kitten bell that chimed softly constantly with her every movement. It took a moment for Kurama to remember the specifics. Ah, yes, Sasuga from the tournament. She had been one of the youngest demons to actually pass the preliminaries. Rinku had taken an instant liking to the mouse and had fallen into what was most likely his first case of puppy love. Sasuga gave a sudden skip to accelerate her gait into a gentle, excited jog. Her light traveling cloak flowed out behind her slender form as she weaved quickly through the crowd.

For a moment, Kurama's view was obstructed by a large, bulky demon. When the lummox shuffled out of the way the fox had to do a double take. Sasuga had glomped onto a young gangly demon from behind, throwing him off balance. It had been just over three years since Kurama had last seen Rinku and damn had that boy grown! At the present he was probably just as tall, if not taller, than Hiei. Five soft, fluffy tails flicked in amusement as Kurama watched Sasuga tear off Rinku's cap and start kissing each star tattoo on the crest of his cheek with quick pecks. The yo-yo master blushed so red that the stars actually disappeared. Taking her date by the hand, Sasuga weaved her way through the thick crowds with a starry eyed Rinku following in her wake.

Kurama had a thought as he watched the pair make their way through the crowd of demons toward the city entrance. Leaping down from the branches he was perched on, Kurama darted through the thick brush. The last thing he wanted to do was get Rinku, or anyone else for that matter, caught up on Yomi's bad side, but Rinku could have some information that could prove useful. Now closer to their ground level, Kurama peaked back through the leaves. He was just in time to see Sasuga dart around a tall figure, Rinku, however, wasn't as graceful when he was all starry eyed and or had his eyes focused on the pert rear being flaunted in front of him. He dodged two seconds too late and ended up bumping right into the cloaked demon.

"Sorry." Rinku yelled over his shoulder, the encounter not slowing the pair in the least.

"Insolent child!"

Kurama froze. That voice! The fox crouched low against the warm ground staring intently at the demon in front of him. Black painted lips in a pursed scowl were the only thing that showed from under the hood of his forest green traveling cloak.

What luck! A smug look took over the vulipn face. Khoffie, one of Yomi's advisors, wastraveling alone, tonight, no guards, no companions . . . no help.

Khoffie was on the move again. Silently Kurama followed, every sense focused on following his prey without making a sound. They traveled for an hour this way, the advisor never changing directions or speed. Due north in a leisurely stride. Kurama darted ahead, he knew this land intimately and the perfect spot for an ambush was coming up. Running full tilt to make the best time possible, it would take a minute or two to set up the proper traps for this witty opponent. Khoffie was sharp as a tack and picked up easily on the slightest out of place detail.

Natural nettle bushes grew along the cleared grassy path. In the Makai they grew ten times nastier then their Ningenkai cousins with prickles that would produce painfully itchy welts that would last for weeks. Feeding them his energy, the bushes grew to thrice their original size, leaving only a single path between two large, soon to be vine covered, trees.

Now focusing on the vines, Kurama instructed them to link from tree to tree giving it a parasitic look; they would eventually over take and kill the trees. Between those trees their roots had grown intertwined naturally. This was a perfect spot to plant the actual trap. Between the two thickets of the protruding roots Kurama pushed a well chosen seed into the ground and fed his ki into it. Although he couldn't actually see his pet, he could sense it growing and taste the flower's anticipation and excitement. The soil between the roots grew parched as the water was absorbed by the plant; now soft and sandy, and ready for the petals to strike. This was his 'bear-trap' blossom. It had only two petals yet it had millions of teeth lining them. When the bloom felt any disturbance it would snap closed faster than its prey could blink. The strength the plant contained was truly amazing, if the prey was larger than the blossom it would hang on and digest the part it had in its grip while its prey, if sentient, would fight and try to kill its captor before finally severing its own limb. A non sentient beast would likely struggle until exhaustion or blood loss ended its life.

"Are you ready, precious?" Kurama murmured softly. The ground in front of him quivered with pleasure. "Good boy."

Shifting back to his beast self, Kurama dashed silently back to find Khoffie and make sure that he hadn't veered from the path. At the pace the cross-dressing demon kept he would intersect the trap in only a matter of minutes. The fox watched with bated breath as he watched Khoffie give an inquisitive look at the large Makai nettles. Continuing to hold his bated breath, Kurama's body was strung wire tight as Khoffie cautiously approached the trap. When the plant finally sprung, clamping itself on the unknowing demon's leg, the snap made even Kurama jump out of his skin. Instantly, the fox instructed the vines to imprison Khoffie and hold him steady. Green vines, strong as steel, wrapped around his wrists, waist and free ankle tethering the cross-dressing demon to the two strong tree trunks.

Struggling forcefully, Khoffie cursed. Energy flared violently causing some of the vines to disintegrate. Instantly twice as many vines regained control. This process continued for almost for almost an hour. Amused, Kurama perched on a bolder to watch the show. When Khoffie's struggles started slowing Kurama yawned and stretched languorously successfully bringing the captured demon's attention solely on him.

:Are you through?: Khoffie snarled mutely at the fox. It was obvious that he was doing some quick thinking. Kurama yawed again and curled into a ball on the rock, laying his muzzle on his fluffy tails. :Take your time. I'm sure something will be coming along shortly. It might be fun to watch you get chewed upon.:

"I know what you want, Youko. I'm not going to give you any information."

Amused even more, the fox slid gracefully off the perch. He padded softly over to his bear-trap blossom and licked at the trickle of blood flowing down the brownish green petal. Quivering in pleasure, the plant sank its fangs even deeper into Khoffie's flesh.

:That's fine, Khoffie.: Kurama churred deeply, almost a purr. :We can do this the easy way; you tell me what I want to know and I kill you quickly and painlessly.:

The fox paused and climbed up the vines that held his captive. He rested his head on Khoffie's clenched fist. :Or we could do this the long way. That's where I torture you, slowly, until you give me the information I seek in-between begging for your death and sobbing your pretty little heart out.:

To emphasize his point, Kurama twisted his head to the side and grasped a finger in his mouth, before Khoffie had a chance to tense back up. Slowly, without breaking the skin, he snapped each of the knuckles starting at the tip and working his way down. The bound demon grimaced and trembled slightly.

"I will not betray my lord Yomi. Do your worst, Youko. You will not break me."

:We will see. . .:

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Dawn touched the sky long before Khoffie moaned his defeat. Kurama would never admit it, but he was impressed by his captive's resilience. Half the torture interrogations he had held wouldn't have lasted even in half the time this one did. Not that the painful encouragement would stop there, mind you. The captives simply started talking sooner.

Circling around his half mangled captive, Kurama assessed his handy work. He had started with the hands, slowly snapping each joint after it was skewered under the nail with splintered bamboo. Afterward he moved to the leg not currently being digested by the carnivorous plant. One swift kick had successfully shattered the left knee cap. While one foot was being digested, Kurama slowed crushed the other by having a constrictive vine slowly constrict tighter and tighter around two large, flat rocks placed on either side of the free foot.

Even after all of that, Khoffie still held fast to keeping Yomi's secrets prompting the fox to focus his torture elsewhere. Slitting open the sides of his cheeks from the corner of his mouth to the back of his jaw gave Kurama access to yank out any and all of the teeth he felt Khoffie could do without. After a broken nose Kurama could tell his captive was close to breaking. Now for the final touch, gathering some of the prickly nettles leaves, he pressed them under one eyelid. The sap caused welts both on and under the eye, also where it oozed down his cheek. The other eye was skewered with the ever versatile bamboo rods before it was gouged from its socket.

"No more." Khoffie moaned, his endurance finally gave out. "Please no more!"

"Tell me how Yomi is spying on me!" Kurama snarled.

"I will tell you," He coughed, sending a bloody mist into the air, "If you swear to kill me."

\Kurama couldn't help but snort affectionately to himself. After all that torture and pain, Khoffie was till ballsy enough to make demands. Even as he hung, torn and broken in the vine binds.

"I am a merciful God."

Kurama drew a breath, his heart thudding violently in his chest. The anticipation was almost too much to bear.

"He has a spy at the temple. Shura, his clone, his son."

Kurama saw red. Faster then registered in his own brain, he flew to the bound demon, yanking his head by his sweat drenched locks the fox raged.

"You're Lying!"

"NO!" Khoffie half moaned, half cried. He was desperate for his torment to end. "He doesn't know!"

"Explain." Kurama growled.

"Yomi-sama has a link into his son's brain. Yomi-sama kept it from his clone so that he could shape it however he wanted. He reads Shura's mind while he sleeps. It's why Yomi-sama let his son live, so he could use him against you. He knew you would take the clone in."

Kurama was thunderstruck. That explained the ki flooding Shura's eyes. How Yomi knew the kits' names and when Kurama turned back to male.

"When was the last time Yomi read my son's mind? How often does he do it?"

"Once a week. Until Shura got sick, Yomi couldn't tell what was real and what was a hallucination."

"What are Yomi's plans?"

"He will wait until you return to the Makai and plan his moves then. While you are at the temple he will continue to send you dead bodies."

Kurama's mind was racing. This meant that Yomi could know that he had left and about Kidori being human.

"Thank you for answering truthfully." Kurama patted his captive's head like a dog.

"Don't patronize me, you bastard. Just kill me."

Pulling a rose from his hair, Kurama had the bound demon decapitated before he took his last breath. A heartbeat later Kurama was streaking back to his den, a horrifying thought stuck in his mind. If Hiei had told Shura that Kurama was in fact watching Yomi then all the while Yomi could have been watching him. While Kurama was confident that his plants would warn him of any intruders, that didn't mean Yomi hadn't figured out where he was or that he had been torturing information out of one of his most trusted advisors. All of his efforts to keep his children safe could have just gone up in smoke.

With his heart in his throat, Kurama ran full tilt for his den preying that his kits were still safe.

_The plot thickens! Send a starving fic writer a review please!!!!!_


	27. A Solution from an Unlikely Ally

OOOOOkay. . . . so I was going to do a bunch of little chapters but now it just seems like I'm going with which ever way the wind blows. The last chapter was a full chapter but this one is going to come in two parts. Depending on how long it takes me to get the very last chapter together it may be split, however, it is the climax so I'm pretty sure it will be one long chapter. NE ways, keep the reviews coming and I promise to get the rest up as soon as possible!!!

Warnings: a lot of fluff in this chapter, the second half has more actual action

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

Half an hour later, Kurama slowed to a prowling crawl. Every sense was peaked and watching for any disturbance. There didn't seem to be any activity close by; he touched the mental link to his plants, they portrayed contentment through their alert consciousness. They hadn't felt any vibrations or passing energy in a few hours.

Thankful for that much, Kurama leapt through his unresisting plants. If he hadn't known his vulpine speed better the fox would have sworn he made the half mile run in thirty seconds. Diving into the hidden entrance to the temporary den and starting the daylights out of his poor kits, Kurama gathered Arianbi by the scruff of her neck and carried her just as quickly outside. He placed her gently on the ground before darting back into the den. Jiyu, not as unshakable as his sister, cowered in the nest of velvet leaves. He whimpered when he felt and heard his father return.

Kurama paused; he in a huge hurry, but that was no excuse for scaring the 'bejesus' out of his children. Churring softly, Kurama nuzzled his son gently and licked his blunt muzzle. Jiyu pressed tightly to his father's legs, his trembling slowly calming. Gathering the kit by his scruff, Kurama carried him outside to where Arianbi was blissfully chasing after the fireflies dancing in the moonlight.

Placing Jiyu down on the cool ground, Kurama gave him one last lick before calling Arianbi to him with a stern 'woof'. Mopingly, the kit obeyed, approaching her father and plopping at his feet with a huff. Kurama returned her huff with a gentle kiss before darting back into the den one last time. Quicker than either kit could register Kurama was back dragging with him the carry pouch that had lined the bedding of the den's nest. Shifting forms, Kurama adjusted the pouch over his shoulder before gathering his kits into his large hands and settling them in the warm pouch. They squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable, as their father wrapped an arm around them so they wouldn't be jolted as he started running. He wanted desperately to rush home and warn his mate, but Hiei had been with Shura for a week and he, no doubt, told him what Kurama was doing and why Kidori had to be left behind. The damage was done so now it was time to plan for the worst. This time, Kurama would not be caught off guard.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

The portal to Genkai's temple was half a day's run from Gandara. Kurama, however, veered form the path. If he went home without a plan, nothing would be accomplished except he could throw Shura into a panic and upset his mate. A plan he had, however, it was a bit of a long shot. Not only did this demon have a good reason to hate Kurama with a passion, his mistress was sure to be getting fed up with her heir and his problematic mate. Mukuro was extremely level headed. She would see the advantages in helping out. At the very least this would be a great blow to Yomi, their mutual enemy. That was all filed under the big 'IF'; if Shigure was able to somehow able to destroy or disable the part of the brain that controlled the link. He should be able to do it if he gave a non-physic fire demon a physic eye. Thank the Gods Mukuro revived the surgeon after the tournament.

Arlic was farther away then the temple and Kurama could already feel his kits started to stir and would soon be hungry. The fox felt horrible that he didn't have a moment to pause and let his children nurse. The sooner he got to Arlic the sooner he could get home.

As he approached the bionic demoness' domain he slowed considerably and stopped masking his ki. The guards posted outside watched the fox curiously, but made no move to stop him as he made his way to the door. When one looked at the pouch at his chest with obvious interest, Kurama growled softly and wrapped a possessive arm around his children. Once inside, a servant appeared with a low bow.

"Greetings, Youko-sama. How may I be of service?"

Kurama fought back a smirk. Clearly everyone under Mukuro knew that Hiei had claimed the youko as his mate and were instructed to treat him accordingly.

"I would like to request an audience with Lady Mukuro." He answered, "Please let her know that the matter is quite urgent."

"I will deliver the request myself just as soon as my lady is through with her meeting. Might I show you to a place where you and your children can relax until then?"

Kurama gave the demon a glance over. It was unknown to many that this particular demon was one of Mukuro's most trusted underlings. She had appointed him to be the first to greet and access any guests. He may not have an impressive ki, but his gift of sight was a force to be reckoned with. He knew everything going on in the domain and could instantly catch any change or hidden element in any of 'his' staff. The demon knew exactly what the fox was doing and stood for it, not bothered in the least that Kurama was accessing him as he would an adversary in battle. His expression remained the same; blank and polite.

"My mate's quarters will suffice. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, of course."

Kurama followed his guide through the halls. He didn't want to insult the demon by saying that he actually knew the way to his mate's quarters quite well. Once he was led to Hiei's extremely bland room, the page stepped back to let Kurama enter and stood in the doorway.

"It may be a while until the meeting is over. May I send some refreshments for you?"

Kurama thought about declining, however, that wouldn't make Mukuro arrive any quicker.

"I would appreciate that greatly." He nodded then looked to that bathroom door then back to the demon waiting patiently in the doorway. "Will there time for me to refresh myself?" He asked

"I am quite certain of it, Youko-sama. Would you like for me to fetch a maid to sit with your children?"

"That will not be necessary." Kurama answered firmly.

"Of course." The page bowed and closed the door softly.

Kurama sighed as he set the pouch tenderly on the soft covers of Hiei's bed. The covers were actually deceptive. When you saw them with the dull walls of the room, they seemed stiff and uncomfortable. Yet Kurama was glad to report that they were made of the softest silk, the bed was also extremely comfortable.

The instant the pouch was settled on the bed Arianbi stumbled out, anxious to stretch out her stiff muscles. Jiyu was at her heels; both kits found the soft comforter a challenging terrain after such a long time of being stuck in the pouch. They both spent a minute exploring the bed until Arianbi realized that her Papa had joined them on the bed. She churred happily and scampered over to demand her dinner. Kurama made a nest out of the blankets and pillows at the head of the bed and curled around his kits.

A soft knock announced the arrival of Kurama's refreshments. The demon waited a moment before entering. It was Hiei's 'personal' servant, although the grouchy Jaganshi would throttle any one who called the young demon that. The thought of having a servant was embarrassing to Hiei. The boy was young and gangly with no grace to speak of. He worked very hard on concentrating at balancing the tray. The boy was assigned to Hiei because first and foremost, Hiei was never usually around and, second, when he was he hated having people wait on him. The boy's ungainliness was his only true flaw. He was sharp and quick witted; he was under tutelage of both Mukuro's trusted Page and, on occasion, Hiei. One day he would make an adequate guard.

Kurama had just realized that he never learned the boy's name. Sharp, umber brown eyes scanned the room until a contented mewl from Arianbi brought the boy's attention directly to the head of the bed. With his attention elsewhere, the young demon didn't pay attention to how much force he put into placing the tray on Hiei's dresser. It clanged down, jarring all its contents and startling both the boy and the kits. Bot kits stopped suckling, their reactions, like their coats, were polar opposites. Jiyu crouched low to the bed and tucked against Kurama's belly. Arianbi's head shot up like a prairie dog. Spying the movement and new scent, Ari clamored out of the cozy nest to investigate. The boy cringed, expecting a reprimand. He was startled when a soft chuckling filled his head. He turned, his eyes going wide at the site of the fearless, tiny bundle of fluff that had set her sights on him. The young servant approached the bed, his eyes flicked uncertainty to the infamous Youko Kurama. The soft chuckling returned to the boy's mind.

:She doesn't bite.: Kurama assured, giving permission for Hiei's servant to meet his daughter.

He held out a large hand for the kit to sniff. Ari sniffed his fingers, after a moment he gathered the courage stroked her head gentle before she scampered to the edge of the bed, wanting to jump and play with this new person. Little did the young kit know, the edge of the bed meant that a fall to the floor would follow. With a yelp of surprise she tumbled, tail over nose, to the floor. The boy, who had been so clumsy with a tray of food, darted forward and caught the kit just before she impacted the ground.

Kurama and Jiyu went to the edge of the bed. They found Ari cradled awkwardly in the hands of the young servant. She squirmed and wiggled, trying to lick and nip his nose, dying to play. Large, umber eyes looked bewilderedly up the foxes staring over the side of the bed.

"What's her name?" He asked his voice scratchy with puberty.

:Arianbi.: Kurama replied. :Thank you for catching her.:

"Your welcome, sir." He smiled, and then noticed the silver kit at Kurama's side.

:This is Jiyu.: Kurama introduced, giving his shy kit a loving nudge with his muzzle when the boy held out a large hand for him to sniff. The silver kit twitched a black tipped ear at the offered hand then shied away, pressing himself to his Papa's flank.

:We have never been properly introduced. I am Kurama.: The fox dipped his head in greeting.

The boy stumbled up and bowed deeply. Ari churred happily at the ride.

"Yes, Youko-sama." He stammered, "I am called Ezio."

: It's a pleasure, Ezio.: Kurama found himself liking the young boy more and more. He could almost hear his mate snort at how much of a soft spot Kurama had grown for children.

Ezio played with Arianbi for a few minutes longer. Kurama was surprised to see a short, bent tail escape from the boy's belt. It was bent from obvious long mended, broken bones. Yet, the boy carried no scent to alert Kurama that he was a canine or else the fox may not have been so quick to let him interact with Arianbi. Not only was it too late now, but the furious wagging that the bent tail suddenly reminded Kurama of Shura.

Like Shura, Ezio had an air about him of being mature older than years; learning at a young age to be serious, adult, a worrier. And just like Shura there was a playful child dying to be let loose. Kurama chuckled to himself, it he didn't stop soon he would be trying to claim every orphan or 'older than their years' child.

Ezio stood with Ari cradled in the curl of a long arm, tucked his tail back under his belt and checked the bandana that was undoubtedly hiding equally furry ears.

"I should be going, Youko-sama." He placed the dark kit gently on the bed before bowing. "Thank you for letting me play with your daughter."

:You are welcome. She misses her elder brother greatly, so your attention is just what she needed.:

"I should tell you, sir that I have a cousin who once lived in Gandara. A distant cousin. My pack is few and had separated due to a disease. But, my cousin, she asked of you last time I saw her. She wants to know how you are getting on, should I know."

Kurama was instantly on guard.

:Who is your cousin? And do you know why she wants this information?:

"Her name is Kala." Ezio answered, "She tended to you when Yomi had you. Or at least that's what she told me. She didn't want me to repeat that."

:Tell me, Ezio, how is your sense of smell?:

The dog blinked, surprised at the odd question. He recovered quickly, being used to needing information on the spot.

"Superb, if I do say so myself. Its how I've been able to mask my scent."

:Yomi has a parasite spy who can control his hosts. This demon has a very distinct scent. It's subtle, but most canines can detect it easily. Did Kala seem any different to you? Did she smell any different than you remembered?:

Large, umber eyes met Kurama's golden gaze for a brief moment before they dropped in a gesture of submissiveness and respect.

"She smelled like you."

Kurama could see that the pup was trying to remember everything about his reunion with Kala. His mouth was set in a fierce frown. "That was right before Hiei-sama had brought Shura-kun here. When we all thought he renounced you. I haven't seen her since. I know where she is, but I don't visit her."

"And you won't." Ezio had not noticed Mukuro had approached and stood in the doorway for the tail end of the conversation. Ezio, having expected to leave as soon as he put the tray down, didn't close the door to Hiei's suite. Kurama had noted Mukuro's ki before she appeared in the doorway. The pup jumped to a salute then bowed deeply.

"Of course not, Mistress." He agreed urgently.

"I will send one of my own to investigate her."

"Yes ma'am."

"You are dismissed." She told the young pup. He bowed and hurried out of the room. Once he was gone, Mukuro fully entered the room and shut the door behind her. "To what do I owe this surprise, Youko-san?"

The fox shifted forms and bowed a respectful greeting to the former king. "I find myself in the need of an urgent favor. If you are able to help me, any price you ask will be paid."

Mukuro stared at the fox and his kits. Arianbi was watching the bionic demoness intently while Jiyu, completely intimidated by Mukuro, hunched at Kurama's hip trying to hide under his fluffy tail. Her gaze flicked back to Kurama's golden gaze prompting him to continue.

"I found out how Yomi has been spying on my family. He has a mental like with Shura which he uses to read my son's mind. Shura is completely oblivious to this link because Yomi was intent on shaping it to his liking. I ask that you have your minion, Shigure, destroy this bond, if he can."

Mukuro pursed his lips thoughtfully. "We shall have to speak to Shigure about this." She finally reveled. "Must your children come? I could call a maid or perhaps post a guard at the door."

"If you would post a guard they will be fine by themselves."

Mukuro nodded and left the room. Kurama instantly shifted forms; he took the carry pouch in the teeth and dragged it under Hiei's bed. He then repeated the process for each of his kits. By the time he had both kits tucked snugly in their pouch, Mukuro reappeared in the doorway. The fox crawled out from under the bed and shifted back to his humanoid form and followed the former king out of the room. A quick once over was all the guard gave to the fox as he and his mistress passed Kurama gave a more through examination of the guard.

"He is one of my best." Mujuro offered, waiting patiently for Kurama's approval.

"I trust your judgment, Mukuro-sama." Kurama answered with a respectful nod.

Following the much shorter demoness, Kurama received some very astonished glances from the servants and minions who were not training or on duty. After almost ten minutes of walking they came abruptly to a pair of double doors. The bionic demoness knocked once then let herself in.

Shigure stood up from where he was going over a huge book and taking notes on a long parchment.

"My lady." His deep voice rumbled with only the slightest lisp that accompanied his every word from what Kurama considered a ridiculous piercing and the mammoth hoop ring placed through it. "How may I be of service?"

He bowed to his mistress and ignored Kurama completely.

"An operation is required of you." Mukuro answered. Shigure's eyebrows rose in surprise then his dark eyes flicked to the fox standing respectfully by the doors. "Explain your plight, Youko-san."

"As I'm sure you've heard, Hiei and I have claimed Yomi's clone, Shura, as our own. I found out mere hours ago that Yomi has a mental link to his Shura's mind and has been spying on our family through it. If it is possible for you to be able to destroy this link, price is absolutely no object."

Shigure bristled. He was used to obeying his mistress but, this was unacceptable.

"Mukuro-sama," he started to protest but the bionic demoness cut him off.

"This child knows the inner workings of my domain. Although his knowledge is extremely limited, Yomi now knows all of it. By disabling the part of the brain that controls the link you will be greatly hindering our greatest rival immensely. You will perform the procedure."

Shigure frowned deeply. "Yes, mistress."

"You are, of course, allowed to request your own payment." She continued.

"I want nothing from the goatling and gold and jewels mean nothing to me."

"I do have one condition." Kurama inserted. Mukuro's mild gaze turned to the Youko while Shigure scowled. "Shura did not willingly gain this link; in fact he knows nothing of it. Even if I have to provide the substances myself, my son will not be forced to bear the pain of having his skull cut into. If he needs to be conscious for the duration of the procedure, then so be it, I have ways to numb him. If not I will put him to sleep myself if its required of me."

Shigure continued to scowl and Kurama knew that his tone and demand was pushing his luck, however he knew the pain Hiei went through in this demon's hands and Shura didn't deserve to go though that."

"He is my child," Kurama continued, "not a worrier coming to you for a third eye or extra limb. This is going to save his life."

Shigure rolled his eyes in disgust.

"My mistress demands this of me. I don't care if he's dead, it will make no difference to me."

"Thank you."

Shigure waved off the thanks and turned his back to both Kurama and Mukuro, dismissing them. The bionic demoness met Kurama's eyes once before she turned to leave the room. Taking the hint, the fox followed as Mukuro led him back through the halls of her fortress. She led him back to her throne room, as she lounged in her large chair and motioned Kurama to do the same.

"Forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries with your minion." Kurama apologized as he sat in the offered chair.

Mukuro studied the fox, her head tilted to one side, making her look like a bird of prey watching a mouse.

"I know better than to come between a fox and his kit. I told your detective as much not so long ago. I also know that my heir would choose your wishes before mine on this matter and I would have Shigure meet my demands rather than Hiei's or yours. I'm sure you'll understand why. Don't misunderstand my tolerance of you, Youko. I am amused by you and mostly tolerate you because you are the mate of my heir. I am allowing this operation because it will greatly hinder Yomi. With that said, I have decided upon what my compensation will be."

Kurama nodded, this whole situation had gone better than he could have possibly hoped.

"I want your son to work this off for a period of years. I believe four will be sufficient. During that time he will be treated as any other of my guards or whatever position I decide should suite him."

Kurama nodded. "That is acceptable. I think, for both our convenience, that he should do this at an older age. When he is teenaged and not a child."

"I agree."

"I hate to rush out, but you understand that I'm anxious to return to the rest of my children."

"Of course. Do you need an escort to find Hiei's chambers again?"

"No, thank you. I will return tomorrow with Hiei and Shura."

"I will make sure that Shigure is prepared." Mukuro assured him.

"Thank you, for all you've done." Kurama bowed.

"As I've said, you amuse me and this will piss off that fucking goat."

Kurama nodded and left the room; making his way swiftly back to his kits. Upon his return to the suite, the guard at the door bowed and departed. Kurama wanted to leave just as quickly, however, his kits were going to be hungry. As soon as the door clicked behind him, Arianbi's nose poked out from under the bed. Her nose crinkled cutely as she tested the air around her to scent the new visitor.

"Come on, kitlings." Kurama called softly, ending his words with a churr. Arianbi shot out of the pouch with Jiyu bumbling after, his tiny mouth yawning hugely.

Arianbi started investigating the entire bedroom the instant she was out of the cover of the bed. Knowing that his rambunctious kits were going to be a tad stir crazy after being cooped up in the carry pouch for most of the day, Kurama shifted over to his beast form so he could play with and tire out his kits. Delighted, Jiyu and Arianbi bumbled about trying to pounce on their father. Kurama, played the part of 'prey' very well. Rolling on to his back, he let the kits try and climb on to his chest and belly while gently nipping at any feet, tails or rumps that got in reach of this slender muzzle.

As a special surprise for his kits, Kurama jumped onto the bed and started growing a specific flower, like a dandelion seed pod, its petals were easily disengaged from the stem. One single flower was just about as big as his fox head and produced over one hundred petals. Once he had five of the flowers fully blooming in bright pastel colors Kurama gathered them in his slender jaws. The fox stepped to the edge of the bed and shook his head furiously. The petals instantly shook loose, creating a snowstorm effect along the side of the bed. Dropping the empty stems on the mattress, Kurama watched his kits, who had frozen across the room. Arianbi stared at the pile of petals with delight and frozen trance of anticipation. Jiyu had ducked behind his older sister, ears pressed flat against his skull in startled fear. Slowly he was peeking our from behind her fluffy tail.

With an arching leap, straight into the air, Kurama landed directly in the middle of the pile of petals sending them pastel colors flying everywhere. This was the only invitation his kits needed to join in the fun. Bumbling as fast as they possibly could both kits dove into the flurry of flying colors. Together the three foxes pounced and rolled, biting and diving, sometimes catching a mouth full of petals. Other times getting a tail or leg that didn't get out of the way in time. The goosed kit would squeal and dart off, tripping on the slippery petals and plowing into the pile sending another blizzard about the room.

Almost two hours later, two thoroughly exhausted kits contently cuddled into their father's underbelly to suckle their tiny bellies full. As they ate, Kurama, slowly and thoroughly cleaned both of his kits to stop himself from fidgeting.

Even though he had only been gone for about a week, it suddenly seemed like an eternity ago when he was last with his mate and missing children. The only thing keeping the fox moderately calm was Khoffie hadn't any idea when Yomi was planning on invading his estranged son's mind again. Yomi is nothing if not patient. Of course the goat wouldn't want to blow this wonderfully useful tool, this insight into the daily life of his enemy. He would be a complete idiot to over step himself and alert anyone of his presence in Shura's mind. It was sheer dumb luck that Kurama had stumbled upon the outward signs of Yomi's link and his demons hiding in the Ningenkai watching the temple and being able to catch one of his trusted advisors all so quickly. Hopefully, by the time Yomi knew Kurama was on to his link, his family would be safely tucked away in a hidden den. It wasn't the den he had chosen during his pregnancy, cut deep into a mountain side, perhaps one day they could relocate there. The other den was closed to both Arlic and the portal near Genkai's temple.

By the time Kurama was finally ready to leave it was nearly dusk. Tucking his kits securely into their pouch, gaining an annoyed, grumbling whine from Arianbi, the fox swiftly cleaned the mess of petals and spread them out all over the mattress of Hiei's large bed and making the bed over top of it. Hiei probably wouldn't appreciate the gesture, but the look on his face and smell of the sheets upon their return would be well worth the effort.

Making his way quickly through the softly lit halls of Mukuro's fortress, Kurama's presence hardly went unnoticed by the guards, maids or lingering demons he passes. Word of mouth traveled very quickly through the demons living in the fortress, that didn't stop the startled glances and departing stares. Even the guard at the door watched Kurama with mild interest until he blinked, and the fox had disappeared.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~

_All done for now! please review!!! I live off of them!!! I really want to know how people liked this half!! Any input is MUCH LOVED!!!_

_Btw if anybody is interested in my ramblings. . . I recently had a surprise litter of babies in my colony of rats. I had only wanted a pair of females, yet an uncaring petstore with unhealthy animals practices decided I should have MORE! The first litter of two ended up being a litter of three. . . one boy. . . two girls Gee can anyone guess their names are?_

_As of now I have 7 flippen rats(because of course my luck runs in pairs and my second rat was knocked up too) and my dad is ready to kick us all out! Good thing im aspiring to be a vet tech, ne?? n e ways that's all for my ramblings! I will be back soon promise! _


	28. Kidori's New Parents FIXED

_OKAY! Thank goodness that my little brother's computer is compatible with document manager! I have no clue how it turned out the way it did and the funny thing is is that I haven't changed anything on this except to upload it onto a different computer. SOOOOOO its fixed again sorry about the confusion._

_This is for my wonderful Dawnie. I would like to warn everybody that I haven't written anything in over a year. I hope that some of this fic's old fans are still around to enjoy it._

As Kuwabara sat in the living room rocking a very fussy Kidori to sleep Hiei retreated from his daughter's cries by climbing up onto the roof. Laying fled on his back, the Jaganshi up into the sparkling stars wondering just how much longer he could be forced to endure this torture.

Before Kurama had left for the Makai, he and Hiei had had a long talk about how they were going to deal with a human daughter. If they could deal with a human daughter. With the threat of Yomi hovering over their heads for Gods know how long there was only one soulition to be found. Just as Kurama had taken Jiyu and Arianbi into hiding, so would Kidori have to be hidden. She couldn't go with them to the Makai, thus she would have to be left behind tucked safely away in the Ningenkai.

As they discussed Hiei was no longer nursing Kidori. He slowly weaned her off his body and back onto the bottle. He tried to distance himself as much as possible which was proving to be extremely hard. Kidori kept up her fussing at night, crying for hours for no reason. After trying everything he could think of to get his daughter to settle father and daughter would always end up in a rocking chair, with Kidori cradled against Hiei's strong shoulder, wailing in his ear until she cried herself to sleep.

An hour passed as Hiei watched the treck of the moon across the sky. He didn't know wither he or Kidori fell asleep first, but the Jaganshi hadn't been out for more than fifteen minutes when the sudden appearance of his mate's ki jolted the sleeping demon wide awake. With all the wards and protective plants surrounding the temple, the fox's ki had been completely masked right until he stepped out into the temple lawns.

Instantly Hiei flitted to his mate's side. Kurama's silver ears twitched in amusement as his mate didn't even spare him a glance before plunging his strong arms into the carry pouch and pulled out the first kit his hands found. Jiyu was delighted to see his father, he squirmed and churred while trying lick Hiei's nose. Arianbi, still stuck inside the pouch, started whining and yipping to be let out as well. After the eldest kit was transferred to Hiei's waiting arms and properly greeted, Hiei finally turned to his mate.

"What did you find out?"

Kurama shook his head. " I don't want to repeat it. We need to get everyone up. Where's Shura?"

"In his room." The jaganshi stated, his temper getting agitated. "Where the hell else would he be at this hour?"

"If at all possible he can't know what's going on until we get to safe quarters."

Hiei blinked, his tempter quelled for a moment as his shoulders tensed and his mind raced. "Where would that be?"

"Arlic."

"Excuse me!"

"Come in and I'll explain."

With no other options, Hiei followed, falling into step with his mate and handing over Arianbi to Kurama's long arms. Together the family made their way back to the temple. Just inside, both demons stopped dead taking in the scene in front of them. Hiei's head snapped to the side, the knowledge that no matter what his mate had to tell him, no matter where they ended up going in the next few hours, Kidori would have to remain behind and no longer be his daughter. He stalked off to wake up the rest of the temple and to let his mate deal with those few who were asleep on the couch.

They made a unique looking bunch. Kurama mused as his chest tightened and his breathing came in shallow, painful gasps. Kuwabara was stretched out on the couch, shirtless in the summer heat. The fox seriously doubted that it did the physic any good as he had a blanket lain over his chest with Kidori, clad only in a diaper, on top. Yukina was in the oddest position; she had fallen asleep propped up on her husband's legs with her arms pillowing her head on Kazuma's knees.

"I can't feel my toes." Came the soft whisper from Kuwabara. Kurama chuckled just as softly.

"These women have you whipped." he murmured.

A lop sided smile stretched across the young physic's lips and he replied, "Just can't say 'no' to a pretty face."

When a group of bleary eyed people shuffled out of their bedrooms, Kurama placed a large hand on Yukina's small shoulder and woke her with a gentle shake. Large, crimson eyes, so much like her brother's, snapped instantly open.

"Oh! Kurama, you're back." she murmured sleepily, it took a moment for the Koormie to get her bearing. She scooted to the edge of the couch to let her mate stretch out his cramped legs. The large physic stretched, the majority of his calves hanging over the arm of the couch. Steading Kidori safely to his chest, Kuwabara sat up slowly and swung his long legs over and onto the floor. While doing this he kept his eyes sharply trained on Kurama, the fox handed Jiyu over to Genkai, who had asked to hold her grandson. He shifted Kidori to the cradle of his arms before standing and offering the slumbering baby to her father. Kurama chewed on his bottom lip. Not taking his golden eyes off of his daughter, the fox shook his head sadly.

"It will be harder for her if she wakes up to me tonight." he said softly. "We're leaving first thing in the morning."

"Where's she gonna go?" Kuwabara asked.

"To my mother." Kurama answered, brushing his fingers lightly over the silky strands of his daughter's silky hair. "Narumi will be here in the morning with the proper papers."

"Why are you leaving?" Genkai asked. Kurama turned to face his family, who were now all assembled in the living room.

"I have found out how Yomi has been spying on me and consequently all of us."

"How?" Botan asked. Somehow the ferry maiden had convinced both Hiei and Jiyu to let her hold the tiny kit. One tiny hand clung to the neckline of her robe, the other reached out, determined to grab the curler hanging from his aunt's tiny sidelocks.

"He's been using Shura." Kurama answered. An astonished silence covered the room. "As Yomi's clone, they have a mental link. Yomi kept it secret from Shura and had been strengthening and shaping it for years."

"So you were right." Hiei nearly snarled. "That eye thing while he was sick, was that fucking bastard."

Kurama nodded. "He usually read Shura's mind once a week. But, he hasn't since Shura became ill and Yomi couldn't tell what was a fever induced dream or hallucination and what was real. So, luckily, unless he did it while I was on my way here he knows nothing about my leaving or Kidori being human."

"How the hell did you find all this out?" Yusuke demanded, still trying to wrap his mind around what Kurama had just told him.

"I tortured one of Yomi's advisors." The fox answered simply.

"Where are you going to go then?" Yusuke asked. "He's in Shura's head, how do you run from that?"

Hiei watched his mate. As the fox expected, Hiei already guessed why Kurama wanted to go to Arlic and he didn't like it.

"I've already spoken to both Mukuro and Shigure. Shigure, for those who don't know, is known as a 'Dark Surgeon'. He is immensely talented and a brilliant surgeon."

"That guy you beat in the tournaments? With all those piercing? Is he physic too? What can he do about Yomi reading Shura's mind?

"He will destroy the link."

"How?"

"By destroying the part of the brain that holds the link."

"Brain surgery?" Yusuke squeaked, his voice tight in astonishment.

From across the room Hiei finally spoke up.

"Why did he agree to it?" At first he hadn't want to bring up the point but he realized that this was the last chance he had to do so with out having to worry about being overheard by Shura or anyone else.

"Mukuro demanded it of him."

Hiei digested that for a moment and nodded. He wasn't the bionic demoness' heir and second in command for nothing. He instantly saw her reasoning for ordering this done. The others, however, did not.

"Why?" Yusuke asked. At the moment he and Mukuro had a truce which Yomi was once a tentative part of. After the incident of abducting Kurama, Yusuke had broke that truce and declared Yomi the enemy he once was. Mukuro had been itching to do the same for a much longer time and waited for a decent reason to rear its head. She wasn't a Makai lord for nothing, she saw that giving Hiei a shove in Kurama's direction would give her that reason. Once Hiei had declared the fox as his mate and claimed Yomi's and Kurama's offspring as his children she could start back that waring nations. Peace was all well and good, but it was also very boring.

"Her reasoning to Shigure is that because Shura was a powerful pawn to Yomi that destroying this link will be a blow to Yomi's offence."

"That's not her real reason?" Kuwabara asked. He wasn't much for Makai politics, but that seemed like a good enough reason.

"Oh it's part of the reason." Kurama assured him. "The other reason is that Mukuro wanted her heir to be functioning in his role again. The sooner this is dealt with the sooner Hiei can fully return to his duties."

Yusuke nodded with a knowing chuckle. He remembered going after Hiei when Kurama was still pregnant. Hiei had been anything but functioning.

"And if Shura decides he doesn't want this procedure done to him?" Genkai asked bringing up the one fault to the plan. "I've heard of Shigure before, he's gifted, that's a given. But, this is still brain surgery; so many things could go wrong."

"Shura doesn't have a choice in this matter." Kurama answered. His voice, although set, was still clearly upset. "He won't have much of a life otherwise. I won't abandon my son, but it would be a life completely in hiding and on the run. I refuse to bring up my children in that sort of life. I won't have my children live with that danger hanging over their heads forever."

Silence once again settled over the room. Wither or not anyone agreed with having to put Shura through such a risky and unsettling procedure, none of them could argue that logic.

While his family chewed over the knowledge Kurama just gave them, something prickled at the fox's keen senses. A large, pointed ear flicked back toward the hall that led to the bedrooms. Something wasn't right. His rigid posture set off the warning bells for everyone else in the room. Although they were all tense and searching for the disturbance no one expected for the fox to suddenly dart for the door.

Shura must have been listening to the tail end of the conversation and caught on that he was the link his sire was using to spy on him and his adopted family. The fox had only just heard him stirring before Shura climbed out the window and ran off into the night. There was no path or reason to the frantic chase as Shura ran blindly through the trees trying desperately to get away from the trouble he thought he caused. The young demon was surprisingly swift, and his desperation was only fueling his frantic run.

Thanks to his skill with plants, Kurama was able to easily disguise his ki and head his son off. Shura was taken completely by surprise as strong arms grabbed him before he had even thought to dodge. Even though Kurama had him in an iron strong grip, Shura struggled with such force, it brought the fox to his knees. He held tight until Shura's struggles were reduced to waves of uncontrollable trembling. The hands that had been pushing the fox away, now clutched at the front of his shirt. The deep pants quickly turned to hysterical sobs.

"I'm sorry!" he bawled into Kurama's chest. "I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

Kurama didn't try to shush or talk sense into his terrified son. He gathered him tenderly into a hug, letting Shura cling to his neck and get the hysterics out of his system. By this time Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara had all caught up with the two of them. Kurama gave them a reassuring smile over the top of Shura's wind messed mop of hair.

"I think he heard the tail end of our conversation and misunderstood."

The three males nodded. Kuwabara and Yusuke turned and went back to the temple sensing that the family needed a bit of privacy. After they left, Kurama gave Shura a few more minutes to calm down further before he cupped his son's damp cheeks in his large hands, forcing him to meet his father's gaze.

"Shura," He said softly, rubbing a thumb pad under each of his son's eyes to dry the tears still streaming down his cheeks. "What did I tell you the other night in the dojo?"

Shura took a deep, shuddering sigh, his voice was thick and choked as he fought crying even harder. "That you love me and that I'm as much as your son as the kits are."

"So what in the worlds compelled you to run off?"

"It's all my fault!" Shura sobbed, the hot, salty tears renewed their trails down his cheeks. "He's been using me to watch everything! And there's nothing I can do to stop him!"

"Damn fool of a goat!" Hiei huffed, gaining a frown from his mate, and startling Shura who didn't know he was still there. "If you wouldn't have run off like an idiot, your father could have told you that he already found a way to destroy the link."

Royal purple eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Really?" Shura asked, his voice both full of relief and disbelief. "What do I have to do?"

"Do you remember hearing of Shigure?" Kurama asked. "The dark surgeon under Mukuro's rule?"

Shura nodded. "You fought him at the tournament. I thought he killed himself."

"Mukuro wouldn't let him." Hiei supplied. "He pledged his allegiance to her and she felt it was an insult that he took it upon himself to end his life and not live to fight for her another day."

"Shigure is the one who implanted Hiei's Jagan eye." Kurama murmured softly.

Shura looked at the unwarded, but shut physic eye and shivered softly.

"He's not going to have to give me one of those. . . Is he?"

"Of course not, dear." Kurama soothed brining Shura's wide, red rimmed eyes back to his own. "But, he will have to disable part of your brain."

The young goat knew that although he had no choice but to go through with the procedure, his dad wanted him to understand the risks.

"If Hiei-san trusted him enough to have him implant such a thing, then I shouldn't be afraid."

"Yes dear." Kurama agreed. "But, don't think that this doesn't come with out a price. You are going to work for Mukuro for a few years when you come of age."

Shura digested that for a moment before he nodded. "When is he gonna do it?"

Kurama looked up to his mate. "Tomorrow morning. That will give us time to get things squared away with Kidori."

"She really can't come with us?" Shura asked, his large eyes returning to their miserable state.

Kurama's throat closed as he stared down into his sons eyes. Closing his eyes, Kurama shook his head.

"No, darling. She's human. She has to stay in this world."

Shura rocked back into his father's arms. As Kurama stroked Shura's back he was nearly undone by his son's silent sobs. Next to him, Hiei placed a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," the fox whispered, "that you had to stay behind, both of you."

"It had to be done." Hiei muttered. "And you found out what the fuck was going on."

"But, what's going to happen to Kidori?" Shura choked out, looking at both his adoptive parents.

"I was planning to give her to my mother."

"She knows Kidori is mine." Hiei stated. "What are you going to tell her is the reason for my absence? And why would I leave her to Shiori and not you? Shiori knows that you and I are lovers and I know she thinks we are together on the continent west of here."

Kurama sucked in a harsh breath. "I can get the documents from Narumi tomorrow morning and have Koenma help me forge them." Hiei continued to scowl prompting his mate to continue. "Don't worry Hiei, I'm not so selfish that I'd be alive to our daughter while you are not. Kidori may very well be my replacement to my mother."

Hiei knew that right now Kurama was pushing aside his emotions to keep focus on the tasks at hand. Yet when this was all over, Kurama had to face the fact that now he was loosing both Kidori and Shiori in one swoop. As much as he knew this was hard for his mate, Hiei couldn't bring himself to say otherwise. He didn't want Kurama to be able to visit the daughter who would never know him.

Hiei mused silent over his thoughts as he followed his mate and his mate's adopted son back to the temple. Once Kurama was in his kit's line of sight, Arianbi churred shrilly in Yukina's arms and reached her chubby arms out to her father. As he accepted his daughter into his arms, the fox mostly tuned out the noise of all the people around him. Every so often he felt more than one pair of eyes focuse on him. Yukina, however, had yet to take her full attention off of her twin brother. When the Jaganshi turned his attention to his little sister, she chewed on the inside of her lip. Her ruby eyes darted over to her new mate who was once again cradling Kidori in his muscular arms. She would have said something if Kurama hadn't started asking them both a question.

"I hate to ask this of you both." The fox's voice was tired and tight with emotions he was having a hard time restraining. "Could Kidori spend the night with you?"

Kazuma looked to Yukina questioningly. The koormie glanced back to Hiei, smiling softly to her brother, she nodded to her mate.

"Actually, Kurama, Yukina and I wanted to talk to you and Hiei about considering letting us give Kidori a home."

Started by the unexpected offer Kurama was momentarily speechless. Golden eyes shifted over to find his mate equally as stunned.

"You want to a-adpot Kidori?"

At once both Kazuma and Yukina nodded.

"We've talked about it and it seems like the best solution. We're already crazy about her, you know that. It will keep her in the family. She won't have to grow up thinking that her parents died. She'll know who you are, what the Makai and Reikai are and you and Kidort both will be able to keep a relationship with Shiori. She and Yukina will both be covered by my job benefits, too."

Speechless, Kurama could only look to his mate. Hiei had yet to take his eyes off of Kidori sleeping in Kuwabara's arms.

"What do you think, Hiei?"

The Jaganshi glanced at his mate for a brief second before returning his gaze to Kidori. In his mind he was reliving the past few months. Other than his mate and himself, Kidori did seem genuinely attached to the redheaded physic. He had been the one to coax the babe to take a bottle, he always stepped up to watching her and Kidori responded to the human more than she did Yukina or Genkai whom she saw everyday.

"It doesn't appear that its our choice to make." Hiei muttered, "Kidori's already chosen. He's right that it will work out better than if your mother were to take her. She'll have actual parents and still part of the family."

"I agree." Kurama nodded. "As long as you both are sure." Seeing both of them instantly nod he continued, "Then we accept."

"Don't worry." Yukina, along with everyone else could hear and understand the tone in Kurama's voice. Never in his life had Kurama had to make such a hard decision and the Koormie couldn't imagine the pain her brother and his mate were feeling. "We'll take good care of her."

Kurama smiled a soft, sad smile. "There was never a doubt in my mind. Without her, we won't need quite so much of the kits' stuff. We'll pack Kidori's and what not while we pack our own. Which brings me to our next question. Yusuke, might we borrow your Spirit Beast tomorrow?

"Sure thing." Yusuke nodded. "Do you want some help? I could come with you and play moving guy."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Kurama nodded. He turned back to his family, "I hope you all can understand that we won't be back for a while. Leaving Kidori here Yomi on the lookout for any move we make it will be better for all of us that Hiei and I stay off of his radar for a while."

"We understand." Genkai replied while the others nodded.

Kurama bid his friends goodnight and retreated to his room with his shadow of a mate following at his heels. Stepping into the room that had been his for the past year, the fox's throat closed. He looked around, seeing that Hiei had kept himself busy during the week, the whole room was packed, the only things left out were Kidori's clothing and her favorite toys along with Hiei's few sets of clothing.

"It's a good thing," Hiei said, stepping around his mate and placing Jiyu on his belly on the bed. "That Kidori isn't going to your mother."

Surprised at his mate's odd proclamation, Kurama flicked a pointed ear in Hiei's direction. Not trusting his voice just yet, the fox remained mute watching his mate expectantly.

"Kidori's eyes changed while you were gone. Complete carbon copies of your own."

"Mine." Kurama echoed, having a completely blank moment before it dawned on him what exactly his mate meant. Kidori's eyes had turned green, the same as his human form. "Guess I'll be leaving my mark on this world after all."

Before Hiei could reply, Kurama went over to the corner Hiei had situated Kidori's belongings in and placed Arianbi in the bouncy chair. Kneeling down the fox swiftly started packing everything into the box and situated the suitcase he found. Knowing his brooding mate needed this time alone, Hiei left him be and started packing his own clothes. Five minutes later the Jagnashi once again found himself with nothing to do. Gathering Arianbi from her bouncy chair, Hiei joined Jiyu on the bed. Both kits churred happily to be back with their father. Hiei found himself smiling at his children and kissing each of them on the forehead.

All too soon Kurama was finished with his chores. He was debating going to help Shura pack when a soft knock sounded at the door. Kurama called softly for his son to enter. Shura slipped silently through the door and up to his father. He stood fidgeting quietly for a moment before blurting out his question.

"Can I go out with Puu?" he said in a rush. "I haven't gotten to see him being sick and all, and I wanna say goodbye."

Kurama chewed on his lip, debating the question and torn between his options.

"I suppose that shouldn't be a problem. Just be careful, kitling."

Shura beamed and threw his arms around Kurama's neck. His father squeezed back tightly. Once released, the young goat darted from the room before Kurama had a chance to change his mind.

Giving an affectionate smile to his retreating son, Kurama climbed onto his bed. Jiyu having gotten all he wanted from Hiei at the moment, reached out for his preferred parent and thrilled a high churr. Accepting his youngest into his arms, Kurama returned the churr as he nuzzled his nose into Jiyu's peachfuzz.

"Your world is going to turn right on its head." he told his son. "At least this time your Papa and nii-chan will be with us."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm ignoring it at the present." His mate replied. "I'm sure it will hit me, and you, sooner than we think."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Hiei countered. "We could live here and you could take over the temple when the old woman dies."

"I've thought of that, too." Kurama revealed, "But, the children. Kidori will grow old while the kits stay young. On that note, how can we teach our kits to live as demons by raising them in the human world?"

Hiei was silent for a long moment. His large ruby eyes looked over to the trunk that was situated under the window. Knowing what his mate was thinking Kurama murmured, "Tempting isn't it?"

"Tempting, but impossible. Their not called 'forbidden' for nothing."

The mated couple fell into a miserable silence. Each kit nursed one last time for the night. By the time Shura returned from his ride with Puu, his jitters and worries about the up-coming procedure were hardly soothed. Seeing his son's reluctance to leave after saying goodnight, Kurama gave him a soft, knowing smile and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Tucking his head against Kurama's hip, Shura closed his eyes and tried desperately tried to fall asleep.

His father gently started rubbing his tense shoulders and picked up a gentle hum for not just Shura, buy Jiyu as well. The youngest kit was nestled snugly against his father's chest, his large, golden eyes were half lidded and jolting wide every so often against his growing grogginess. The gentle vibrations of his father's soft hum, however, lulled the silver kit to sleep in no time. Shura wasn't nearly so lucky as his younger brother. It took nearly another hour for the young goat to finally nod off.

Silence stretched through the temple making each minute seem like an hour. Only after an eternity would an hour pass. For once Kurama wished that his kits hadn't started sleeping through the night. A distraction would be a godsend at the moment. All either demon could think of was their daughter sleeping in the other room with the couple who should be her aunt and uncle yet were stepping up to becoming her parents.

As if the baby could sense her parent's thoughts, Kidori's hungry cries sounded from down the hall. Kurama squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his pointed ears as tightly against his skull as he could. It was hard, one of the hardest experiences of his entire life, not to get up and sooth his child.

Hiei had gone through this many times in the past few days and knew just how rough this was on his mate. Grasping a lock of his mate's silky hair and tugging gently to gain his attention Hiei nodded to the window. Looking out the window then back to their children sleeping soundly and nodded. Together they climbed out of bed holding their breaths as the laid the snoozing kits between two large pillows.

Once they were in the warm night air with the soft grass under their fare feet, Hiei darted off into the tree line keeping a manageable pace for his mate to follow. With only distraction fueling their run, neither demon gave a particular damn where they ended up. Kurama surprised his mate by pushing the pace to an almost uncomfortable speed for the fox. Hiei matched the pace, keeping a close eye on the silver fox at his side. He knew that Kurama could easily keep this pace for hours if need be so he was doubly surprised his mate abruptly stopped. Turning around Hiei watched the fox fall to his knees and sit back on his heels.

"We're really loosing her." Kurama muttered.

Hiei remaining silent, stepped closer and wove his small hand deep into his mate's silver locks. He gave a small tug, encouraging the fox to meet his ruby eyes. Words could never convey what either demon was feeling, the anticipation of finally squashing Yomi's trump card while at the same time the bitter loss of their beloved Kidori. Small calloused hands slid gently from the silky hair to cup the fox's jaw. Kurama complied to the gentle pressure, with his ears pressed back to his skull and his golden eyes screwed tightly shut he tipped his head back to accept a tender kiss. It was soft at first, not asking much just sharing contact. Kurama's arms wrapped around his mate's slight for, his soft lips parting, inviting Hiei to deepen the kiss. A soft tongue slid into the warm cavern enticing the other to respond. The fox left out a soft mewl of contentment and need further fueling Hiei's own desire.

Time flowed easily around the lovers as they fed leisurely off each others mouths. Both of them feeling the sickening combination of the raising of the sun yet at the same time they wished this hellish night would finally end.

By dawn, the mated pair were seated at the hilltop clearing. Kurama was leaning against a moss covered tree with Hiei in his lap. They were chest to chest with Hiei's cheek pressed to his mate's steady heartbeat.

"The sun's raising." Kurama murmured. Hiei grunted softly. His large, ruby eyes opened to watch the shadows stretch over the ground.

~!$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$!~

By the time Narumi arrived at the temple, Kurama and Hiei were waiting on the porch watching as their kits played tug-of-war with a stuffed animal.

"Good morning." he greeted with a good natured smile.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Sensei."

"Of course, Kurama." he said softly, stopping at the porch steps to gather the infinitely inquisitive Arianbi into his gentle hands. "I was planning to contact you soon to plan Kidori's inoculations."

"Her what?" Hiei asked, gathering Jiyu from under his chair.

"Vaccinations against human viruses and diseases." Kurama explained.

Hiei blinked at his mate then nodded. "Then lets get this shit over with. I don't want to be here for that."

Remembering Kidori's last encounter with a needle, Kurama nodded.

"Things have changed, Sensai." the fox informed.

Narumi blinked at the larger male for a second before smiling.

"Kazuma and Yukina offered to adopt Kidori?" Narumi's smile widened at both demon's started gaze. "Kazuma was unsure on how to approach you, so he called me a day or so ago to ask some advice."

"I don't think we should make it an adoption." Kurama said softly looking away from the doctor and into the temple door. "Hiei and I won't be around and no one will challenge her paternity because no one knows of Kidori except you and my mother. A plain birth certificate will suffice."

"Okay."

The group went inside together where the goodbyes were quick with a distinct melancholy air hanging throughout the temple. Both Kurama and Hiei avoided Kidori and did their best not to attract her attention. It wasn't too hard to accomplish because Shura was currently holding her. She didn't understand all the hugs and goodbyes her brother was getting so she was content in his strong arms. He gave her one last soft kiss on her round head when it came time to switch babies with Narumi. Seeing the pained look in the young demon's eyes, Narumi rubbed his back gently.

"She'll be in good hands." the doctor assured him.

"I know." Shura sniffled. He tucked Arianbi under his chin and made for the door. At the door he was joined by Kurama, who had gotten Jiyu sometime during the goodbyes. They went outside to where Yusuke and Puu were waiting.

"Where's Hiei?" Shura asked.

Kurama smiled and nodded of the other side of the temple porch were Hiei was awkwardly accepting a hug from Yukina. The elder sibling looked baffled as his little sister clung to his neck and appeared to be sobbing. Apparently Hiei knew the right thing to say because he murmured something softly into Yukina soft, teal hair prompting her to pull back, put on a brave face and nod. Hiei pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and left the porch. Yukina leaned against the railing to watch her brother and his family leave. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks raw. There must have been a large stash of tear jems somewhere in the room she shared with her human mate.

_Let her cry_. Kurama thought to himself. _Maybe then I won't have to._

Kurama had wrapped all the luggage up in vines so that Puu would be able to grasp them in one strong talon. The fox helped Shura up onto the Spirit Beast's broad back, then passed Jiyu up to Yusuke before leaping up himself.

"All ready?" Yusuke asked. Puu dipped his long neck to look at the riders on his back. Kurama nodded and Puu took off.

Shura, was in a daze for most of the ride. He was dreading the operation to come and it showed in the young goat's every move. He knew that he was pale and prone to shivering every so often when he thought about what was actually going to happen. His stomach was the worst though. It was constantly doing flip flops, growling in hunger one moment then tightening to the point of nausea the next. When Mukuro's insect-like Arlic came into view, the poor goat thought he was going to be sick.

Puu landed easily at the entrance and pressed his belly to the ground to allow his riders off. By the time they all jumped off, the luggage was already gathered by maids and servants. Yusuke laughed and said that it looked like he wasn't needed after all. He jumped back on his Spirit Beast telling Kurama that he would call later to check up on Shura. The fox thanked his friend for everything. The young tousin waved as Puu took off. Shura noted that it was in the opposite direction from which they had arrived. They must've been going to Yusuke's territory to terrorize his monks.

Shura watched until Puu was out of sight before turning back to the entrance to Arlic. He was surprised to find Kurama waiting patiently for him with Jiyu nestled in his Papa's arms watching Shura as well. Jiyu was turning out to be a copy of his dam and at that moment the two foxes had identical looks on their faces making Shura smile in spite of his fears.

"Shigure has decided that he will start in the early afternoon." Kurama informed his son, his tone revealing exactly how he felt about Shigure changing plans. "Lets say we get you unpacked so we don't have to deal with that while you are recovering."

"How long are we staying here?" Shura asked softly as he followed his father for the door.

"Just until you've recovered and Yomi realizes that we've figured him out. Unless he openly makes a move, hopefully no more than two weeks."

_Hopefully_. Shura thought to himself.

~!$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$!~

Four hours later and Shura had turned into a complete wreck. He tried keeping himself busy and even tried meditating. Nothing seemed to help. Eventually he ended up sitting on his bed staring out the window. The young goat nearly jumped out of his skin when a knock sounded at the door. His heart thudded in his chest and his stomach did a particularly big flip flop.

Kurama entered his son's room and said, "Puu's outside. He has a letter for you, but he won't give it to any one."

Shura was out of his room in a flash. With Kurama at his side, they made their way out to where Puu was waiting for them. The Spirit Beast hopped in place and cooed when Shura appeared. The young goat took the letter labeled with his name before rubbing the large head that rested on his shoulder. Scanning over the note quickly, he turned to Kurama who was waiting curiously a few steps away; Hiei silently appeared at his mate's side. Following the note's instructions to the letter, although he didn't quite understand the joke he knew was hidden somewhere, Shura said,

"He followed me home. Can I keep'im?"

Kurama tossed back his head with a laugh while Hiei rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"I'm not feeding that bottomless pit. You're on your own."

That fueled even more laughter from his fox. Shura had the feeling that his father was just as tightly wound up as he was, perhaps even more so after loosing his daughter and that this laugh was something Yusuke knew both the fox and his adopted son had needed. Kurama had a laugh giving him a chance to relax some and gave Shura his best friend.

Tightening his one armed hug around the heavy head on his shoulder Shura whispered, "Tell Yusuke I said, Thanks for everything."


End file.
